Trinity Blood: Book 1: Divergent Path: old version
by Flamewing80
Summary: All Abel has known is about to be torn from him. The line between reality and myth is shattered by the discovery of two nano-machines: the bacillus and crusnik. When war breaks on Earth and Mars there is but one choice left to Abel: fight or die.
1. Notice

**This is a notice: **

**This story, _Divergent Path_, is going to be rewritten. This copy will remain up on , but there is going to be a newer version posted as well which is why the title now has "old" in it. **

**I made this diction because of the fact this book doesn't flow with next two books: _The Winter Rose_ and _Vehemens Veritas_. There are points in the timeline which don't match up. Also there are facts like what happened when Cain was fused 100% that don't match with the rest of the series. **

**This story is also going to be added to. Some of you know I had an idea to write a book called _Trinity Blood: Sands of Mars_. As I was planning that book I noticed it was just a rewrite of the Mars Civil War and before hand part of _Divergent Path_. Instead of writing it I've decided to just rewrite _Divergent Path_. **

**Thank you to all my readers. I hope you continue to read my stories.**

**~Flame800900**


	2. Prologue: Hollow

**(Disclaimer: Trinity Blood is owned by Sunao Yoshida. I fell in love with the story (sadly with anime first, then the manga, and finally the novels) and wanted to know more about Abel's past. This is how this story got started. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Also, I request feedback unless you are unable to post it. Feedback helps me get motivated for the next chapter and helps me grow as a writer. **

**Thank you,  
><strong>**Flame.) **

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Prologue: Hollow<p>

Darkness, it pressed down from all sides, completely obscuring the cold stone walls. Even the coffin, only feet from Abel, was hidden in the darkness. His gaze unfocused as he stared at the floor only able to see part of the white coat he wore. A hollow feeling tugged at his chest and made his heart feel as if it no longer beat. Perhaps it had been days or years ago, but it didn't change the fact there was nothing but the hollowness of his heart.

When had it happened? How long had it been? These questions no longer held meaning for Abel. He supposed they would be answered when the Pope wished for Abel to make good on his end of the bargain, but, for now, Abel didn't want to know.

Slowly Abel picked up a small item which lay beside him and traced it. A cross, but it wasn't just any cross. Sorrow stabbed at his heart, painfully shoving aside the numbness which had clung to him only moments before. A hot tear trickled down the side of his face. Shaking his head, Abel forced back the emotions he was feeling and returned the cross to the floor. It wasn't his; he shouldn't have taken it from her. Should he replace? She was only feet from him; yet, at the same time, further from him than ever before.

Abel's thoughts slowly turned away from this. There was a saying, when someone died their entire life flashed before their eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if this was true or if it were possible at other times as well. Had her life flashed before her eyes before she was taken from this world? It seemed cruel, if this were so. Abel knew he wouldn't want his life to flash before his eyes, but it was no less than he deserved.

The world would one day forget about Abel and his siblings. The Nightlords would fade from truth, into legend, into myth, and eventually from history entirely. Abel's only hope was the people would never forget of the sacrifice she had made for humans. The Methuselah might hate her for it and she would fade from their thoughts, but he hoped the humans would hold to the fact she had helped them when no other would.

Slowly Abel closed his eyes. If he slept he wouldn't know, if he was awake he wouldn't know. This place, this tomb was so dark, and so cold. It suited him. To trap a monster such as him underground where all he had to do was guard a tomb and wait for the Pope's letter, was simply prefect. This was all he had to do. This was all his life was now and he didn't mind. It was better than what life had been, far better.

Abel let his mind go blank, his hand closing on the cross as her curled into a tight ball on the floor. Nothing happened. No sound, no sight, only the feel of the cold stone biting into his shoulder. His mind was blissfully blank; then – blood stained his vision. The shrieks of the dying rang in his ears, the hot feeling of fresh, warm blood on his hands, and the strong, almost tangible feeling of rage spread through him. A woman lay at his feet, her light blue gaze staring blankly up at him. There was a child clutched in her limp arms, tears sliding down his face as Abel reached towards the child. Abel's long talons sank effortlessly into the boy's throat.

Abel's eyes flew open. He was back in the tomb. Heart racing and eyes wide as the coffin swam before his eyes. Monster, monster, he curled up tighter, the word repeating over and over in his mind. Monster, monster; monster…

Even with his eyes opened wide, the past loomed over Abel. It was so clear to him. The word wasn't holding back the memory of who and what he was. There was no escape and there never would be. He was a monster and no matter what he did or how much time passed there would be no changing this fact.

"Monster," Abel's voice cracked from disuse, "monster," it hurt, "monster," the word was tearing at his throat, "monster." He could almost see himself reflected in the coffin's shiny, metal surface. His face was shock white as a familiar emotion beat in time to the word, "Monster, monster, monster…" Abel's voice grew quieter and quieter, until it vanished and he was just mouthing the word over and over again.

Squeezing his eyes shut, a fresh wave of sorrow swept aside the fear. Lilith, why did she have to die? It wasn't right, she shouldn't have died. Abel should have seen it coming and stopped _him_ from killing Lilith. Abel had been blind to the truth and Lilith had paid for it.

The smooth metal of the coffin met Abel's fingertips. He barely noticed the drop in temperature compared to the rest of the tomb. It was always cold down here, sometimes it was colder and other times it was warmer.

Abel didn't open his eyes. He just lay there, clutching the cross in one hand and resting the other on the coffin. It was as if this alone would keep back the demons of his past. This did nothing. His mind was slipping back into the thoughts of blood, the images which would haunt him until he died. It was more than this, though. This time he saw Lilith as if she were still living. Despair threatened to overwhelm Abel, but he didn't shove aside the memory, he couldn't. All he longed for was to see her, alive, just one last time, only once more.


	3. Chapter 1: Game for the Lab Rats

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 1: Game for the Lab Rats

Air rushed past Abel as he raced after the teenage boy only feet in front of him. Glancing over his shoulder, Abel could just make out a woman and girl behind them. "Hurry up, all three of you," the boy shouted back to Abel and the other two. "We have to get through this in record time if we don't want to be doing it all week."

"Our record time was on rank D, Cain!" Abel shouted at his twin brother, who just shrugged. "Come on this is on B rank difficult—"

"Abel, look out!" a heavy weight slammed into him, throwing him forward. The floor struck him hard. Light flared over head as a flamethrower went off. "Be careful," a sweet, soft voice met his ears. Blinking, he looked over his shoulder and was met by the kind yellow eyes of Lilith.

"Move," a small, preteen girl, slid under the flames, her green eyes wide and black hair turned almost red by the flames. "Come on, Abel, Lilith," she took Abel's shirt collar and nearly dragged him out from under the flames. Lilith rolled off him and raced after Cain. All which could be seen of Abel's twin was his blond hair thanks to several of the traps Cain had triggered in his race through the old mining shaft. Abel scrambled out from under the flame. "The way Cain's running you'd think General Hall had a fire to his back," Seth gave Abel a side long look before shouting after Cain, "Hey, you know you have to wait for us to finish this, right?" Cain didn't seem to hear her.

"Well, it was wroth a try, Seth," Abel managed to smile at his sister. "Come on, we should get going before both of them leave us in the dust," Seth was on her feet in an instant.

Racing off, Seth shouted over her shoulder at him, "Race you!" Unable to resist the challenge in her voice, Abel tore after her, easily leaping the wall she had struggled over seconds ago. "Hey, no fair, you're too tall for your own good!" she shouted as Abel shot past her, waving to show he'd heard. "You'd better wait for me at the pit!" her shout followed him past several obstacles and activated traps.

"I will," Abel grinned. Oh, he would wait for her, but it was just funny to see her challenge him or Cain to a race when, by stride alone, they could easily out match her.

Leaping over walls and going under wiring, was what made up most of this part of the maze. Every time Abel was in this maze he felt more like a lab rat than ever before. It reminded him of how scientists would place a rat in a maze and see if it could find its way to a piece of cheese. Only in this maze Abel's reward was to not have to do it again for a long time. It wasn't much of a reward, but it was still better than having to be tormented over failure then forced back into the maze until he and the others were able to go through it without fault.

Whipping around a bend, Abel skidded, coming to complete stop only feet from a large pit. Visible many feet down were spikes. They glinted wickedly in the light of the hall. From the wall behind Abel to the wall on the other side of the pit was a ladder which ran horizontal. The sides were made of rope but the rest was a sturdy wood.

A long sigh escaped Abel. He hated this part the most, but knew he should wait for Seth as he had promised he would. Leaning against the wall, he looked at the pit. In all likelihood one of them would end up falling. It always seemed to happen and Abel had no wish to die just yet.

Just then Seth appeared. She bent over, panting heavily. "Thanks for waiting," she panted, smiling at him. Seth took several paces back before she raced forward. With a mighty leap, Seth took hold of the ladder and turned so she was facing back the way she had come. In an agile movement she swung up her legs, her feet hitting another of the bars before she started to crawl across the large pit. The ladder swayed as she moved and Seth had a look of utter concentration on her face.

Slowly, so as not to make his sister fall, Abel took hold of the ladder and copied her position. As he started across the pit, Seth said, "I bet your feeling more like a rat right now, right, Abel?" Abel could just picture the smile which was bound to on Seth's face at the moment.

"And you don't?" asked Abel as he tried to keep the ladder steady. It swayed dangerously. His heart racing, he glanced at Seth to see her reaching for the next bar. Quickly Abel wrapped his legs over a bar just as Seth slipped. Releasing the bar with his hands, he bent back. He wasn't going to make it. Abel stretched out his hand as Seth screamed. Then, his fingers closed around her wrist and – searing agony shot up Abel's arm as it was twisted. Gasping, he forced himself not to release her.

Seth's nails dug into his arm. She was gripping him tightly with one hand. "Don't let go," she looked up at him, bright green eyes wide with fear.

"I won't," Abel promised as his ice blue gaze locked on her features. Abel began to pull Seth up towards the ladder. The move was making his muscles cry with the strain he was putting on them. There was no way in hell Abel was going to lose Seth.

With his free hand, Abel took hold of the ladder. Seth grabbed his shoulder, her hand trembling violently. Without asking she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist, her eyes closed tight as if she really didn't want to be here. "Now I feel like a lab rat," she whispered in his ear, her voice shaky.

Abel grunted his agreement and understanding before he started off once more. With Seth on his back it was even harder to keep balance than before, but he didn't complain. Besides they were nearly to other side of the pit. By the time Abel reached the far side of the pit, he was shaking from the effort of trying to keep himself and Seth from falling. Swinging down from the ladder Abel collapsed on the ground, gasping from air.

"Sorry, brother," Seth sat down beside him still white from her close encounter with death. She crossed her legs, resting her elbows on her knees and looked at Abel.

"Hey," Abel looked at her making a "V" with his fingers over his eyes, "no problem. Just don't make a habit of falling," taking a deep breath, he stood and held out his hand to her. "We shouldn't keep Cain and Lilith waiting," he managed a tired smile. It was good this had been the last obstacle before the stairs.

"I won't," Seth took Abel's hand and he pulled her to her feet, "and it would do Cain good to wait. He only wants to break the record on this," she smiled. "I don't think it will work," they started off through the hall: passed a sealed door which Abel assumed was a maintenance stairway, around a bend, and passed a locked down elevator. "You know, I don't get why they need both a staircase and elevator so close to one another," Seth mussed.

"Maybe it's incase part of the mining shaft collapse," Abel shrugged. "You never know and this place isn't exactly in the best condition. Besides," Abel smiled down at her, "who knows if that was really a staircase; it could have been a broom closet."

Seth rolled her eyes at the ceiling. "You're the limit sometimes, Abel," she grinned to take the sting out of her words. Wrapping her arm around his, she said, "But I wouldn't trade you in for the world."

Staring at her, Abel wasn't sure if he should take this a complement or an insult. "Would you two hurry up?" Cain's shout made Abel sigh and Seth laugh. Exchanging a glance with Seth, Abel broke into a run. Seth was only feet behind him.

Within moments Cain and Lilith came into view, standing at the bottom of an old, winding staircase. Abel didn't stop by them, but continued passed and up the stairs. Let's see Cain complain about this, he shot his twin a glare over his shoulder. Cain just rolled his eyes and started after Abel, but was cut off by Seth. She ducked under Cain's arm and raced after Abel, grinning broadly.

"Don't run on the stairs!" Lilith shouted up to them, but Abel ignored her.

Seth suddenly shouted her voice filled with fear, "Abel!" a huge droid was on the stairs. Abel skidded as its arm shot forward. At once Abel lost his foot and fell back hard. The stairs bit into him as he slid painfully down them. The ground shook and several rocks hit Abel as the droid's arm slammed into the wall where Abel had been only moments before. Abel just lay there, stunned and unable to think straight. Seth was just before him, upside-down thanks to his position. It felt as if Abel's entire body had been torn to shreds from the fall.

"For once not listening to Lilith actually saved your life," Seth smiled down at him. She leapt to one side as Cain tore past her, leaping over Abel. With a mighty thrust Cain struck the droid's weak point with a long metal bar. "Great hit, Cain!" Seth waved at Cain who stepped away from the disabled droid and walked back to them.

"It was nothing," Cain said, holding out his hand to Abel. Scowling, Abel took his brother's hand and allowed Cain to pull him to his feet. "I'm just wondering how one of the droids got out of the training arena. I don't think General Hall would want to kill one of us."

"If you hadn't noticed, this entire maze is trying to kill us," retorted Abel as he dusted off his white uniform. "I'm shocked they haven't placed in swinging blades yet, or poisoned arrows."

"Shush, they just might if you don't keep your mouth shut," Cain gave him a teasing look. Starting up the remaining stairs, Cain shoved the droid out of his way. "One test to go and we're out of here!" he called back to them. "Then, in a few weeks we head to Mars."

"And then we're demeaned useless and killed," Abel muttered darkly as he followed his brother.

Seth followed Abel as she observed, "You know, Abel, you have an extremely pessimistic outlook on life." She caught up to him and grinned up at him, "Who knows, they might find use for us after the Mars Project is completed." Abel snorted in disbelief, "They _will_ find use for us afterwards. I know they wouldn't just kill us in cold blood."

"We were created to be killed in cold blood," stated Abel, not finding it in him to be kind at the moment. Shaking his head, Abel looked at Seth and shrugged, "But what wasn't created to die, right?" he tried to brighten the mood he'd just cast.

Seth pouted and raced up the last two steps into the short, brightly light, white hall. "It was wroth a try, Abel," Abel felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Glancing over his shoulder, he was met by Lilith's kind gaze and smile. "Just keep in mind all of us know you well enough by now, to know your viewpoints by heart." The two of them entered the hall together. "Good luck in there, all of you," Lilith turned her smile on all of them. Cain nodded, Seth grinned, and Abel sighed in return. As one all three of them lifted their hand and made a "V" shape over their eye to Lilith.

"Don't worry so much," Cain smiled at her before turning and walking over to the small door on the right side of the room. "Come, Abel, Seth, let us defeat this challenge and head to Mars!"

"We're not leaving for another few weeks, Cain," Seth laughed, shooting Abel a, _what are we to do_,look. Shrugging, Abel followed her into the small semi-circular room. A window lined the wall just over the three computers in the room. Seth was already at the system on the left side of the room, next to a door leading out in to the white arena beyond. She placed her hand on the glowing pad.

"_Recognized_," the mechanical voice filled the room, "_Lieutenant Seth, close to mid range combat specialist, specialized in daggers and throwing knives, role used: distraction_," Seth shot Abel a grin over her shoulder and jabbed her thumb at the system across from her. While Abel had been watching, Cain had moved to the system at the front of the room and placed his hand on a pad as well. "_Recognized: Major Cain, close to mid ranged combat specialist, specialized in the sword and hand guns, role used: frontal assault_." Abel crossed the room to the last system and slowly placed his hand on the glowing pad before him. "_Recognized: Lieutenant-Colonel Abel, mid to far ranged combat specialist, specialized in hand guns and sniper riffles, role used: cover fire_." There was a short pause as the computer analyzed this data. The drawer before Abel opened at the same moment as the ones before Cain and Seth did. "_Please prepare for battle, comm. required for further instructions and communication_."

Not hesitating a second, Abel pulled out the sniper rifle and loaded it before slinging it over his shoulder. The belt which held a hand gun as well as its clips and the comm. were all which remained in the drawer. He took them out as well, placing the belt over the one he already wore. Picking up the small earpiece, he placed it in his ear and awaited further instruction.

"_Training program set to one-x-eight, difficulty rating B, droids set to stun_," the system informed them.

"Yes," Abel heard Seth exclaim, "I love this one!" she shot Abel and Cain a grin. Abel returned the grin with a small smile and Cain gave Seth the "V" salute.

The entrances into the arena opened as the system continued to speak, "_Training will commence in t-minus one minute, unless blue line is crossed_."

"Together?" Seth held out her hand, still smiling at them. Cain was the first to stepped forward and place his hand over hers, but Abel was just behind him.

"You know it," Cain said as the same moment Abel said, "Always."

"If you three are ready, then come out of there. The test has less than forty seconds before it begins," Lilith said over the comm. For such a short amount of time remaining she sounded calm and collected. Exchanging looks the three of them started out of them. "Much better," Abel could almost imagine Lilith's kind smile, "now, I want the three of you to start out in plan beta, do you remember that one?" She was speaking to them as if they were kids again. Abel tried to ignore this. Even though he and Cain where nearly equal to thirty years in age they looked to be in their late teens to early twenties.

"Roger that, Lilith," Cain replied via his communicator. "Once this begins I will take point," Cain recited his role more to himself than the other three.

Abel smiled and gave Seth a sideways glance. There was something more going on here. Normally Cain wasn't so serious about these training sessions. Perhaps his brother had lain a bit with General Hall. This was the only reason Abel could think which would make Cain so on edge.

"_Five_," the system began to count down. Abel didn't even look up at the number. "_Four_," Abel pulled out his hand gun, checking out it quickly; "_three_." Seth pulled out her daggers, adjusting the three belts she wore with the throwing knives on them. "_Two_," all three of them stepped to the blue line. "_One_, _begin_," as one they raced across the line as Lilith activated the cover walls. Abel slid behind the first one as the droids started forward. Aiming around it he fired on the droids as his brother and sister closed fast.

"Abel, switch to the rifle and take out as many droids as you can," Lilith ordered him over the comm. Quickly Abel obeyed. He replaced his hand gun and pulled out the rifle. Moving from over, he lined up a shot and fired. His hand steady, Abel moved from one droid to the next, trying to take them down as quickly as possible. "Great shooting, Abel," Lilith's voice sounded distant to Abel. All of his concentration was on the battle.

Cain took down several of the droids by spinning on his heel. The blade of his sword sliced through their weak points, taking them out of the battle. Just behind him Seth was using a combination of the throwing knives and slashing at the droids with her daggers. From time to time Cain pulled out his hand gun and shot one of the droids, but he relied mainly on the elegant sword he held.

"Abel," Cain shouted over the comm. "get back out your hand gun and met Seth and me near the larger cover wall." Abel hesitated for only second before doing so. He raced out of his cover, heading for a large wall which was several feet away. As he did so, he saw Seth and Cain retreating to that point.

Normally in these situations it was Lilith, not Cain, who gave the orders. Cain was their leader, but he wasn't the one who knew the most about tactics. "Cain, what are you doing?" Lilith asked. "This isn't usual; I should be the one—"

"Oh, come on, Lilith, let me at least see if this idea works before you knock it down," Cain grinned up at the one way window. They couldn't see Lilith but all three of them knew that was where she would be.

"So what is this idea of yours?" Abel asked as he joined his siblings. He peered around the wall and fired a few shots at the last few lesser droids. A huge spider like droid was coming across the arena towards them, the boss, so to speak.

"Right, here it is," Cain leaned in closer to the two of them. "The spider can't take down all of us at once and it has rarely been able to hit, Seth, right?" Abel and Seth nodded, exchanging looks. "Well, I was thinking," Abel bit down a retort to this opening, "both Abel and I know how to use a hand gun. We go around the spider and hit from opposite sides, distracting it just long enough for Seth to go in and disable it."

"Brilliant," Lilith made all three of them jump. "Where did ever think up this idea, Cain?"

Cain pouted before straightening, "We're wasting time here." Pulling out his gun, he nodded to Abel, "Ready?"

Standing, Abel smiled at his twin, "You know it." With a nod the two of them raced out of the cover and towards the droid. As one they lifted their guns, firing. When they were close enough, Abel shot to the right and Cain went left, all the while firing on the droid. It stopped, looking this way and that as if at a loss on who to go after. Before it could decide Seth shot out from the cover and raced towards the droid, she slid easily under its two sword-like arms and vanished under it. The droid stopped moving. Seth crawled out from under it seconds before it collapsed in a smoking heap.

Walking over to his siblings, Abel looked at the wrecked droids. "Your aim has improved," Cain greeted Abel with a clap on the shoulder, "you didn't miss a single one."

"Cain, I haven't missed in over ten years," stated Abel, looking his brother in the eye. It annoyed him to no end when Cain acted so clueless even though Abel knew Cain had known this little fact. There was very little Cain missed, which was one of the reasons he had been chosen to be leader of the Mars Project.

"He knew that," Seth grinned at them. "We did great today. I hope there is something sweet we get for this! Perhaps even a cake to celebrate our coming birthdays. Though the only time we ever had cakes was when you two stole them from the chef." She frowned, her eyes filled with sorrow.

Abel looked at his sister and smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll figure something out," he reassured her. Smiling, Seth raced off towards the entrance and the small elevator which would take them up to the exit. Cain and Abel followed more slowly, "If only we were still small enough to fit under the counters," Abel whispered to Cain, his comm. off so Lilith wouldn't over hear.

"I think the chefs have started putting mouse traps down there to stop a repeat of what happened last time," Cain replied. "Look, Abel," Cain drew Abel to a stop, "I know you want to give Seth happiness, but we can't always be looking out for her or give her everything all the time. I can ask the general and see if he would be willing, but only because this might be the last birthday she gets."

"You believe me now, do you?" Abel cocked an eyebrow at his twin. It was odd that Cain seemed to believe Abel's misgivings.

"No – a little," Cain sighed, "the general's been acting strangely lately, that's all I know." Cain shook his head, "Either way," they started off once more, "it would be nice to give her just a little normalcy."

As they crossed the blue line, the system began to speak, "_Training program set to five-x-thirteen,_" Abel froze,"_difficulty rating C, droids set to stun_." This had never happened before. In all the years they had gone through this test it had never happened. What the hell was going on here? "_Training will commence in t-minus one minute, unless blue line is crossed_."

Turning back on his communicator, Abel asked, "Lilith, can you override it?" He glanced at Cain who had raced over to a small computer embedded in one of the walls. Cain started to type ferociously, but it wasn't stopping the countdown.

"No, I'm locked out of the system," Lilith said frantically. "I'm trying, but I won't be able to in minute, that's for certain."

"I'm also locked out," Cain said as he looked up at the window. "Lilith, the three of us will try to fight this out and hold in long enough for you to override it. How much time do you think you'll need?"

"I don't know. If it were you or Abel, you'd be through in five minutes or less, but—" Lilith spoke quickly as if she feared they would drop dead at any second. "I'll get it down in ten minutes," she said with confidence after several minutes pause. "Do you think you three can last that long? You've never been able to on this one before," there was worry in her voice now.

"The three of us can do anything if we set our minds to it," Cain replied, holding his head high, "you should know this by now, Lilith." Turning to Abel, Cain said, "Abel, I won't you on the ledge," he pointed to the ledge nearly fifty feet up and fifteen feet under the window. "Proved cover fire from above. This is plan alpha," with that Cain and Seth walked up to the blue line and Abel raced for the ladder. He scrambled up it, not daring to be careful or slow.

By the time Abel reached the top, the count down had gotten to three. Taking off the rifle, he raced to the center of the platform and knelt down. Just then a huge number of droids started towards his siblings. Heart racing, Abel fired on the droids. He forced himself to breathe evenly and keep his hands steady. There was no room for error here.

The minutes seemed to trickle by slowly. "I'm almost there," Lilith said after what felt like an eternity. Seth and Cain were loosing ground at a quick rate. No matter how many droids they took down, more took their place.

A shriek made Abel look up. Horror flooded through him. A huge pterodactyl was flying straight for Abel. Quickly he fired on it, but the bullet bounced off and hit the ceiling instead. Oh hell, oh hell, oh hell! Abel leapt to one side and bolted as a missile shot towards him. It slammed into the wall; the resulting explosion sent him flying. Pain lanced through him as Abel landed hard on his stomach. Rolling onto his back, he pulled out his hand gun and fired on the pterodactyl. The bullets just bounced harmlessly away. It was coming towards him, ready to fire another missile. Abel froze in horror. Then, without thinking, he rolled just as the missile was fired. He felt the ground vanish from under him and was suddenly knocked back as the entire space around him vibrated. Agony shot through his skull.

"ABEL!" three voices shouted over the comm. His vision cloudy, almost all of it black, Abel was vaguely aware of someone racing across the arena towards him, then – he felt himself hit someone. Darkness took Abel into its comforting embrace.

XXX

A soft blanket lay over Abel's side, a soft bed under him. The smell of disinfectant was heavy in the air. Slowly Abel forced open his eyes to see he was in a hospital bed. The curtains were drawn around him and he could hear two people talking on the other side of them.

"He had better be alive, doctor," Abel heard General Hall's gruff, deep voice. "The UNASF has spent too much time and money into making him a good security officer for it all to be wasted in a training accident."

"You speak of him as if he were a tool and not human," the doctor sounded as if she were speaking through clenched teeth. "He is as much human as you or I, just because he wasn't—"

"That makes him not human, doctor!" snarled the general. "Humans are conceived and given birth to by other humans. He was created purely from science and has no human mother, thus he isn't human and neither are his freak siblings and _Lilith_," General Hall spat Lilith's name as if it were something vile. "The only reason I tolerate them is because they are needed for the Red Mars Project and no other. It's the fact they will be deemed useless on return which heartens me."

Abel's hand balled into a fist, his knuckles digging into the bed sheets. The fact he had been right all along made Abel feel sick to his stomach. It felt as if everything had been torn away from him at once and left nothing but a hollow, vile feeling in him. What was there left for them after their reason for existing was gone? The UN would just kill them, right? Perhaps Abel, his siblings, and Lilith could prove their worth to the UN by doing better than they expected on this mission. Or would this only cause more problems? All Abel knew was he didn't want to loss any of them or be killed.


	4. Chapter 2: Day to Remember

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 2: Day to Remember

Nearly two weeks later:

Cain walked through the halls, looking into the rooms for his brother. Where had Abel gotten off two now? All Cain wanted to do was tell Abel he had managed to convince General Hall to let them give Seth a little party of sorts, but Abel was no where to be found. Cain had looked in all of his brother's favorite places to be and Abel hadn't even been there.

"Cain," turning, Cain smiled at the sight of Abel walking towards him. It was about time. "We need to talk," Abel had a grim expression on his face and he still had a few bandages on his head from where he'd been struck.

"We'll never guess what I got approved," Cain clapped his twin on the shoulder, his smile turning radiant. "A small celebration for Seth turning thirteen," Abel's eyes widened at this and his jaw dropped in shock. "I even managed to convince him to let us borrow the pool for a few hours," Cain laughed at his twin's almost disgusted look. "I forgot you hate swimming."

"Yeah, right," grumbled Abel. "But there's something else I need to disguise with you," Abel began, his expression suddenly serious. "It's about the general and UN."

Cain wasn't listening. "We'll have to make her day great, do you have any ideas?" he started down the hall, dragging Abel by the wrist after him. "I've tried asking around, like the chef, but he said he 'wasn't baking us nothing,'" Cain forced his voice in a gruff representation of the chef's harsh, gravely tones. "So I don't know what to do there and none of us are allowed off base until the launch; then we'll be allowed away off base," Cain flicked his wrist the direction of the ceiling and space.

"You're not listening, this is _extremely _important, Cain," Abel wasn't even trying to get free of Cain's grasp. "The general – wait," Abel shook his head, "you tried to convince the chef to bake Seth a cake. Why didn't you just bake a cake for her instead? Or I could, seeing as you can't cook," Abel suggested.

"Brilliant!" Cain released Abel and clapped both hands on Abel's shoulders. "That will be your gift to her then. You'd best get started on making it, the party is tomorrow." Cain smiled at Abel, glad his twin was finally going along with the idea of throwing Seth a party. "Good luck," with that Cain left Abel standing in the middle of the hall. He'd avoided that new conspiracy on how the entire UN was going to kill them quite nicely.

Early the next morning:

Abel hated this, he hated it; he _really _hated it! It was five AM, why the hell was he awake? He should be sleeping, not pouring over a cook book trying to make a cake which actually looked and tasted like a cake. He'd been up until three then slept for two hours and returned to trying to make a cake. The only reason he'd slept was because he'd fallen asleep while waiting for the last attempt to bake. It had been the smell of smoke which had woken him.

Despite the fact Abel despised being awake so early; he wanted to get this cake as close to prefect as he could. All right, here went everything. Biting his lip, Abel started pour the batter into a pan.

"Abel?" Abel jumped, the bowl flying into the air and landing painfully on his head. The batter splattered over his head and the black shirt he normally wore under this uniform. "Sorry," he heard Lilith trying not to laugh from the doorway. She walked over to him picking up a cloth and wetting it in the sink. "I was just surprised to see you up," she said as she took the bowl off his head. "Here," she was standing on tiptoe to reach his face as she began to wipe away the batter.

"Lilith, I'm not a—" Abel began but was cut off when she wiped the cloth over his mouth.

"Now, tell me what you're doing in the kitchen so early? Did you even go to bed?" asked Lilith, kind eyes locked on Abel. Her face was framed by her auburn hair. Two gold earrings were just visible and some of her hair was pulled back, a golden piece holding it in place.

"I was trying to make a cake for Seth," Abel explained when he was at last able to speak again. Lilith set down the cloth and looked at the book he had out on the counter. "I can do it," he said worried she would try and help him. He wanted to make the cake without someone else trying to get in the way. He paused, "Why are _you_ up so early?" he looked at her in question.

"Oh," Lilith pulled something out of her pocket. "I was just looking for this," she held out a silver chain. "You and Cain aren't the only two who want to give Seth a day to remember," she smiled kindly at him. "I thought silver would go better with my gift to her than gold and all I had around was gold."

Abel just looked at her, at a loss for words. It would help if he knew what she was giving Seth, but he didn't. "I should get back to the cake," he said at last, causing Lilith to laugh softly.

"Try using only two eggs, not three," she nodded to the other six attempts which crowded the trash can. "Then, I'll take a look at it and see if you've gotten it right," Lilith sat down in one of the few chairs in the room.

Sighing, Abel turned back to the counter and began again. It didn't take him as long to mix the ingredients as it had the last time thanks to the fact Lilith would give him pointers from where she sat. At this point he was just glad she hadn't taken over the actual making of the cake. Soon he had the batter into a small round pan and had placed it into the oven to bake.

"Hopefully it turns out this time," Abel sat down next to Lilith, no longer feeling tried. It wasn't unusual for him to stay up late, just unusual for him to stay up all night. "Thanks for your instruction, Lilith," he smiled at her.

"It will turn out," Lilith looked at him kindly, placing her hand on his knee, "I have faith in you." Still smiling softly, she looked at his shirt and hair, "Hopefully you will have time for a shower before the party. I don't think it would be wise to go covered in cake batter," she teased.

"I still have to add frosting and decoration," Abel pointed out, his face falling at the thought of wrecking the cake with his poor art skills. "I hope she doesn't mind the fact it won't look pretty," looking at his hand, he tried not to think about it and how it might wreck the surprise entirely.

"She won't mind," Lilith spoke kindly. Touching her hand with his, Abel wasn't shocked to see how pale he was in comparison to her. She took his hand, the golden-tan of her skin seeming almost as the sun hitting fresh snow for the first time. "Keep in mind this is only the second time you and Cain have been able to throw her a party and the first time it will be an actual one, like normal kids get."

"Except normal kids get to invite friends not just family," Abel knew there was bitterness in his voice. Slipping his hand out from between Lilith's hands, he glared at the oven. "None of us will ever be treated as normal. No matter how hard we try to act like it or hide it, the fact remains we're not normal." The four of them had been created for one purpose and one purpose only. If Abel wasn't capable of convincing Cain of what Abel had overheard, then all of them were as good as dead when they returned from Mars.

Just then the oven beeped, stopping any reply Lilith would have had. Standing Abel crossed the room and pulled out the nice golden-brown cake. This time it actually looked like a cake and not a pile of mush or a charred mass.

"It looks done to me," said Lilith, peering around Abel to see the cake. "Here," she took a toothpick and poked it into the top of the cake before pulling it out. "If nothing sticks it's done," she smiled showing him the clean toothpick. "You've done it. Now, I need to finish preparing my gift for Seth." Starting towards the door, Lilith shot Abel a joking look over her shoulder, "Try to fit in a shower, even if it means forfeiting to making the cake as pretty as you think Seth deserves." With that she left him alone in the small kitchen the chef had permitted Abel to use.

Abel spent the next hour trying to decorate the cake. In the end he managed to get it covered with the white frosting and get Seth's name on it, but not much else. Carefully Abel placed the cake into a small box the chef had given him. He made sure none of the frosting had come off before closing the box. Turning, Abel licked what frosting he had on his hands off before he started to clean the mess. By the time he had finished there was only thirty minutes remaining before the start of the "party."

Picking up the box, Abel turned and raced out of the kitchen, heading for the room he shared with Cain. On entering, Abel noted the fact Cain had already left. Carefully he set down the box on one of the beds, seeing as the small desk between the beds was covered with papers and two alarm clocks. All of the papers on the desk were Cain's. They were assignments the general have given Cain over the years to prepare him for leading the Red Mars Project. Abel tore his eyes from the desk and entered the small bathroom.

It didn't take him long to get the batter out of his hair, but this was more than likely only because it had been cut extremely short. Looking into the mirror, Abel was met by his frosty, blue gaze and silvery hair. People, who didn't know him, might have taken him for being older than he was or having his hair turn white from some freak act of nature. This wasn't so, his hair had been silvery-white his entire life. It was one of the few ways he and Cain couldn't get mixed up. No one knew why Abel's hair was this color only that it was.

As Abel left the small bathroom, he glanced at the clock and stopped dead. He was going to be late at this rate. Picking up the box, Abel tore from the room, racing off down the hall towards the pool. "There you are!" Cain appeared out of nowhere. Abel skidded, nearly crashing headlong into his twin. "I thought you'd fallen asleep," smiling, Cain took Abel's wrist and pulled him towards the door. "Come on," he stopped, "oh!" Cain glanced at the box, "We need to hide this from General Hall, he doesn't know the chef allowed you to use a kitchen and wouldn't approve of the fact. Wait here," Cain vanished through the door, reappearing seconds later with a fluffy, white towel. "Wrap it in this and make sure General Hall doesn't see it. I've asked Lilith to do the same with her gift," Cain explained.

Taking the towel, Abel gently wrapped the box in it. "Is the general here?" he asked, glancing at Cain and hoping Hall wasn't even close to the pool.

"Why else would I have you wrapping up the cake?" Cain cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, and he'll be here until we prove we're not doing anything to wreck the place. Though I'm still trying to figure out what he meant by that," shrugging, Cain flicked his wrist at the ceiling as if saying, _what can you do with generals_? "I think that's good," he looked at the towel, making sure the box was hidden. "Come on, we have to change and met the girls."

"'The girls,'" Abel followed Cain into the room, "since when have you called Lilith and Seth, 'the girls?'" shaking his head, Abel wondered if he would ever be able to figure Cain out. Somehow, he doubted it.

"Here," Abel only just caught what the general threw at him when he and Cain entered; "you'll need these," with that Hall turned on his heel and left the locker room.

"Well, hail and farewell," grumbled Abel, his eyes locked on the entrance into the pool. "I don't think Hall is pleased to be here," Abel glanced at his twin, trying to suppress a shiver of apprehension. There was no way Abel wanted that man near his siblings or Lilith.

Cain just shrugged.

XXX

Seth paced the length of the pool, her heart fluttering. Even still she couldn't believe Cain had managed to get the general to agree to this. She stopped in her pacing and glanced at Lilith. The older woman sat at the edge of the pool, her legs dipped in as she looked over her shoulder at the boy's locker room. Like Seth, Lilith wore a completely white, swimsuit with the UN crest seen on it in silvery grey. They normally wore these suits only when they were scheduled for a swim and it wasn't normally a fun swim either. This time there were no lap lanes in the pool. In fact the pool was completely empty. The only rips moving across it were caused by Lilith.

Just then Cain entered, wearing white swimming trunks. "Cain!" Seth raced over to him and embraced him, "Thank you; thank you so much!"

"Hey," Cain messed up her hair, "you're still dry. You shouldn't be thanking me until you're actually having fun, sis." She looked up, to see him smiling softly down at her.

Looking around Cain, Seth smiled at Abel's worried look. "Come on then," she took Cain's hand raced towards the diving board. Her oldest brother just let her pull him behind her, seeming happy to just to be there.

"Don't run, you two!" Lilith called after them. Seth shot Lilith a smile, but didn't slow.

As Seth neared the diving board, she saw Abel sit down by the wall, watching them with an amused expression on his features. "You can sit there all you want Abel, but you're missing out!" Seth shouted at him, grinning broadly.

Releasing Cain, Seth climbed up onto the board and raced across it. Without pausing, she leapt off the board and went into a diver's form. Water exploded around her as she entered into it almost seamlessly. Moving her arms forward, she propelled herself back to the surface. Air erupted around her. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the board to see Cain walk to the edge and gesture for her to move. She did so.

Cain turned on the board and stepped back until only the balls of his feet were on the edge. Crouching down, he swung his arms and launched himself into the air. Seth's jaw dropped as she watched her brother back flip before twisting and going into a dive. He entered the water with the smallest splash she'd ever seen.

A ripple told Seth Cain was moving towards her in the water. Quickly she started to swim away from him, but she didn't get far. He grabbed her foot and pulled her under. Her eyes met his grinning features as he held her there for a second before letting her go. She burst from the water seconds before he did. Laughing, Seth splashed Cain.

"You're a jerk, you know that, right?" still laughing, Seth continued to splash him. "First you show off on the diving board; then you dunk me!"

With a mighty sweep of his arm, Cain sent a huge wave at Seth. She ducked under the water to avoid being hit. Before she could retaliate she saw Cain moving to the edge of the pool. Slowly she looked over the top of the water just in time to hear what was going on.

"Stop being such a wimp and get in here, Abel!" Cain was saying as he took hold of the ladder. Water spilled out of the pool as he leapt up and out. There was a long pause before Cain appeared, pulling Abel with him. The next thing Seth knew Abel as sent flying into the pool. A smack sounded as Abel hit the water hard. He vanished under it before coming up quickly and starting as fast he could for the pool's edge. Cain leapt into the water and raced towards Abel. Lunging at Abel, Cain wrapped his arms around Abel's shoulders. "No you don't," he growled playfully at Abel.

Seth grinned. Swimming towards them, she dove under water before pushing off the ground and racing back towards the surface. As she exploded from the water, she took hold of Cain, shouting, "Let him go," in an extremely playful voice. The three of them fell over in the water, as Abel, who had been the only one with his feet on the ground, collapsed from the weight of Cain and Seth.

Releasing Cain, Seth floated back up to the surface and waited for her siblings to join her. Abel was coughing when he resurfaced, no doubt he'd breathed in water, and Cain was grinning. "You're… going to… pay for… that," Abel choked out between coughs, glaring hotly at Cain. It looked as if Abel was about lung at Cain, when a ball flew out of nowhere. _Smack_, Abel fell over with a loud splash as the ball struck him in the face.

"Play pool basketball if the two of you must fight," the general's deep voice sounded from where he'd been standing against the wall. With a look of utter disgust shot in their direction, General Hall left.

"Yes!" Cain and Abel high-fived, clasping one another's hand. "Ha, told you it would work, Abel," Cain grinned. "That man hates being around us so much that anything will get him to leave us alone for a few hours."

"It didn't call for him to hit me with the ball," despite the fact there was a red mark beginning to form on Abel's nose, he was grinning broadly at Cain. "Now that the vulture is gone, let's play," Abel tossed the ball at Seth. Shocked she caught it.

"You're going to stay in the water, Abel," Seth gaped at her brother, unable to believe her ears. The one thing Abel hated more than the UN's treatment of them was swimming or large bodies of water. He still got seasick every time they were out on a boat for training.

"The sacrifice is well worth it," leaning forward, Abel grinned at her. His icy blue eyes shining with laughter and joy she'd never seen in them before. This was great, this was better than great! Both her brothers were here and Lilith was now wading through the water towards them, a gentle smile on her features.

"Let me get this straight," Lilith was saying as she approached, "that entire little fight and throwing Abel into the pool was all a ploy to get General Hall to leave, correct?" she cocked an eyebrow at the two "men."

"Correct," Cain nodded, "it was rather brilliant, if I do say so mysel—" _whack_, Cain gasped, doubling over when Abel stuck him in the stomach. "What the hell was that for?"

"To shut up your bragging," stated Abel, with a mock angry glare at Cain. "It wasn't that great of a plan!"

"All right, all right," Lilith stepped between them before they could come to blows, "that is enough, the both of you. Let us just play and enjoy the time we have together before the general returns." Her sweet smile was enough to make even the most hostile of enemy to obey her in a second. Thus it was no real surprise when Cain and Abel nodded and backed down.

"Hey, Seth," she looked at Cain, "who do you want on your team: Lilith, Abel or me?" he was grinning now, seeming to forget entirely Abel had just punched him. Boys, Seth could have rolled her eyes at the ceiling, but she withheld the temptation.

"You mean I get to decide the teams?" asked Seth her eyes going wide at such a prospect. Normally only the general or one of the UN higher ups decided who they teamed up with, not one of them, this was all so new and so exciting.

Cain nodded, "Of course, silly, it is your birthday after all," he messed up her wet hair, still grinning. Seth glared at him until Cain removed his hand from her head.

Without hesitation, Seth said, "Abel, I want Abel on my team," looking at her brother, Seth couldn't contain her joy. Out of all of them she made the best team with Abel, thus Lilith and Cain wouldn't stand a chance.

"Very well," said Cain, not looking surprised or hurt by her choice, "Lilith a word on strategy if you would?" Cain gestured to Lilith and the two of them swam out of earshot.

"Ready?" Seth asked Abel, who wasn't looking at her. He was frowning in Lilith's and Cain's direction. Making a gesture at Cain, Abel looked as if he was trying to make a fool of himself. Seth glanced at Cain just in time to see him roll his eyes at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Abel smiled down at her, "but I don't think they are," he jabbed his thumb at Lilith and Cain. He was proven wrong, however, when the two of them started back over to Seth and Abel. "Now, are you two ready or should we give you an hour to prepare?" Abel tried and failed to tease them. It would help if he didn't always have a serious tone to his voice. More than likely it would take Abel years to learn how to get a joking tone in and Seth doubted he ever would want to do so.

"No need, we're ready," Cain smiled at Abel, an almost mocking tone to his voice. Nodding, Abel took a few steps back until he was positioned behind Seth and to her right. Lilith was in the same position, across from Abel. "Ready, Seth?" asked Cain, his hands out of the water as he waited for the game to begin.

"You're going down, Cain," Seth retorted in a teasing voice. "No one can beat Abel and me, not even you and Lilith." With that she tossed Cain the ball and he tossed it back. "Abel!" Throwing the ball over her shoulder, she heard more than saw Abel catch it. Quickly she ducked under the water before Cain or Lilith could react to this move. Swimming so close to the ground, Seth was almost touching it; she raced for the other side of the pool and one of the two hoops. With a mighty push, Seth leapt out into the air, just as the ball was soaring towards her. She could just see Abel land on Cain, who had tried and failed to block the pass. Lilith was racing through the water towards Seth, but Seth was faster. Catching the ball, Seth threw it at the hoop. It wavered on the hoop's rim for a heart stopping second before going in. "Yes!" Seth punched the air, "One to nothing."

Swimming back to the center, Seth waited for the next part to being. The game passed in a haze of joy and excitement as Seth and Abel creamed Lilith and Cain. By the time the game was over Seth had made eight of the ten baskets for her side, with Abel making two. Lilith and Cain had only made four between them.

By the time the game was over it was nearly time to go. They only had twenty minutes remaining of the time Cain had managed to convince the general to give them. "Well, I think it's time," stated Cain, making Seth look up sharply from where she was picking up the ball. Did he mean it was time for them to go? Seth could have sworn they still had twenty minutes and she rarely lost track of time. "Come on, Seth, there are still two more surprises and we need to get to them before General Hall returns!" Cain waved her towards the pool edge.

"I'll put away the ball," Lilith offered, holding out her hands. Slowly Seth handed Lilith the ball, confused at what Cain was saying. Two more surprises, but wasn't this enough? He'd managed to get them free time and some fun they hadn't had since the last time Abel had pulled a prank at this base. They'd locked out his ID because of the severity of the prank, but it had still been funny and a lot of fun to help him plan for it.

Abel was already out of the pool. He left a trail of water behind him as he walked over to the towels. "Come on Seth!" Abel shot her a grin over his shoulder. "You don't want to miss out on them now do you?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Abel," retorted Seth as she pulled herself out of the water and stocked over to her brothers. Lilith reappeared just then, walking quickly to join them. "What's going on?" asked Seth, eyeing Lilith's hands which were behind her back. Looking at Abel, Seth saw him picking up his towel and began to unwrap it from around something. A box, which could hold a small amount of food, met her gaze.

"Lilith's first," Cain said, sounding more as if he were giving an order despite the fact he was grinning so broadly Seth wondered how it didn't hurt. Lilith stepped forward and held out her hands to Seth. Looking at her hands, Seth saw a small box. Confused Seth looked back at Lilith's face; then at Cain. "Take it, Lilith made it for you," Cain said encouragingly.

Slowly Seth took the box and opened it. Her eyes widened at the sight which met her. Inside the box was a small, beautifully craved butterfly. It was painted wonderful shades of greens, blues, and purples. Taking it out, Seth noticed it was on a thin, silver chain. "It's beautiful," she breathed unable to take her eyes off the butterfly. Seth couldn't believe it. In all her years she'd never received a single gift before and the first one she'd ever gotten had been from Cain, being this surprise party, now she had the most beautiful butterfly necklace in the whole of the solar system. "Th-thank you so much, Lilith," Seth stammered, managing to look at Lilith instead of the butterfly.

"Ah, that's not all of it," Abel stepped forward and held out the box to her. Loathed to have to replaced the butterfly, Seth did so grudgingly before taking the box Abel offered her. As she opened this one, her eyes felt as if they were about to pop from her skull. It was a cake! She couldn't believe it; they had managed to get a cake!

"Abel made it himself," Cain explained, "so you know it's going to taste terrible," he joked. Seth looked up just in time to see Abel punch Cain's shoulder. "Hey, it's the truth!" exclaimed Cain before laughed at how stupid he'd just sounded.

Seth looked back at the small, circular cake. There was no way she could eat all of it and she didn't want to. It had been nearly eighteen years since all four of them had any sweets. In that time Seth had only aged to be thirteen and her brothers, who should have been turning thirty, had only just turned twenty.

"Let's share it," Seth sat down by the wall and gestured for the three of them to join her.

They hesitated. It was Lilith who broke the silence first. "Seth, Abel made the cake just for you," she spoke sweetly and slowly as if choosing her words carefully. "It's all yours."

"Well, if it's mine, then I can decide to share it," retorted Seth, looking up at the three of them. "I can't very well eat all of it on my own and I would rather share the cake than try to eat alone. It's more fun having the three of you share the experience with me," she smiled at them.

Slowly they agreed and sat down with her. "Only if you take the largest slice and the first bite," Abel said, looking at her evenly, "wouldn't want to ruin the experience for you, now would we?"

At this Seth couldn't help it, she laughed. She divided the cake up into four slices and passed them out. No one took a bite. Seth swallowed before slowly nibbling off a piece of her large slice. Her eyes widened as the sweet, delicious flavor. "It's wonderful!" she exclaimed before taking a larger bite.

The others followed suit. "You're right," Cain shot Abel a grin; "I guess you can bake. From here on out you're the official cake baker of this group," declared Cain, pointing at Abel.

"Ha," Abel grunted, "I would rather go through the maze four more times than try to bake another cake," he shuddered at the thought. This made Seth wonder how many times Abel had to try in order to get the cake to taste this good.

They ate the rest of the cake in silence, all of them enjoying the treat to the fullest. Seth licked the frosting off her fingers. She'd never tasted anything so good in her life. "Thanks, Abel," she smiled at her brother, "that was the best cake in the solar system!"

Smiling, Abel fell back onto the floor and stretched out. "One day all of us will be able to eat sweets whenever we want to!" he declared.

Cain poked Abel's stomach, "You'd be fat," he teased, poking Abel again, "why'd you want that?"

"Oh, come on, Cain, you can't tell me there isn't something you would want to eat more than anything else," Abel seemed to ignore Cain's teasing and instead looked at Cain in question.

"Hmm," Cain joined Abel, also stretching out on the hard floor, "if I had to chose, it would be Chinese food," he said after several moments pause. "Only had it once and it was the best food I've ever tasted, even better than cakes and sweets," Abel looked at Cain, an extremely confused look on his face, as if he were saying, _better than sweets? You have to be kidding me_, Seth laughed. "It's true," Cain declared, pointing at the ceiling in his zest.

Seth crawled forward and wiggled between her brothers. "Sorry, Cain, I have to agree with Abel on this one," Seth lied downed on her back and joined her brother's looking up at the ceiling. "What about you, Lilith? If you could, what would you want to eat?" asked Seth, looking over at the older woman.

"I'd be happy with whatever the three of you wanted," Lilith smiled at them. "As long as the three of you are happy, I'm happy." Seth just shook her head. Sometimes Lilith baffled her.

"Oh!" Seth exclaimed as she sat up. Both Abel and Cain jumped, getting to their feet as one. Leaping up, Seth kissed Cain then Abel on the cheek. "Thank you so much for the wonderful day!" Abel looked disguised while Cain was looking as if he wanted to vanish into the floor.

"What the hell?" shouted Abel, whipping his face quickly as he could as if he feared he would melt for the kiss. Laughing, Seth grabbed the small box with the butterfly necklace and raced into the girl's locker room. Her brother's wouldn't remain stunned forever and she didn't want them throwing her back into the pool.

As Seth stopped just in the locker room, she smiled to herself. Today had been the best day she had ever had. She would never forget it. None of it: from what Cain had done, to what Lilith and Abel had given her. All of it would be held in her heart until the end of time.


	5. Chapter 3: Bound in Metal

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 3: Bound in Metal

Cain was heading through the halls back to the room he shared with Abel. There was so much to do and so little time to get all of it done in. Tomorrow was the launch. Cain's heart fluttered at the thought. It was hard to believe after thirty years the launch and the purpose for their creation was so close. The only downside was, in less than three years he, his siblings, and Lilith would have to return because the colony would be completed by then. This disheartened him, but it was the only matter he was bitter about.

"Cain!" Abel appeared out of no where, pinning Cain to the wall. "We really need to talk," there was a look in Abel's eyes which sent a chill through Cain. He'd never seen such a look of anger in his twin's eyes. It wasn't anger directed towards Cain; only to the fact Cain had been avoiding Abel since the party. Abel had seemed dead set on trying to show Cain some new conspiracy theory on how the UN was going to kill them. "Come on," and before Cain could protest, Abel was dragging him down the hall.

"I don't get what's—" Cain cut off as he realized where Abel was leading him. "Why are we heading for security?" he asked, looking at Abel in question. Normally Abel would just tell him his knew thoughts on how the UN was going to kill them, but now it would seem he might actually have proof. Cain really hoped he was proven wrong and Abel didn't have any proof whatsoever.

"Because no one is there and you need to see a recording," snapped Abel. Before Cain could say much more, they'd arrived at security. Abel pushed Cain into the room before quickly shutting door behind them. Crossing the room to the screens which showed parts of the base, Abel began to type. "Here, look," Abel moved to one side as the largest screen pulled up a recording.

General Hall stood in a medical room, speaking with one of the doctors about Abel. At first the conversation seemed normal enough and Cain couldn't figure why Abel was showing him it. Then, the general began to argue with the doctor, as the conversation ended and the general stormed from the room, Cain felt all heat drain from him. Shakily he sat down in one of the chairs, unable to fully grasp what he'd just seen and heard.

After all of these years, it turned out Abel had been correct all along. The UN had no intention of letting any one of them live after the project was completed. It just didn't seem real. Why would the UN spend so much to create them if they were only going to kill them? It just didn't make sense.

Slowly Cain looked at his brother, not sure he knew what he was looking for. Abel stood, silently watching Cain. There was sorrow in his frozen gaze. "I'm sorry I had to show you this, Cain," Abel said slowly, "but you needed to know." Abel looked at the screens, watching the bustle as the entire base prepared for tomorrow's launch. "I think there might be away to convince them to spare us," Abel began, not looking at Cain. "I'm not sure if it will work, but it's all I could think of with no more ways out of this. We most prove to them we can do our jobs better than how they trained us to do them. It might not work, it could even make matters worse," slowly Abel looked at Cain, "but we _have_ to try." There was horror in Abel's eyes, reflecting the emotion Cain felt.

Why, why was this plan the only option left them? Cain had never felt so helpless before in his entire life, not even through all those years of doctors and scientists testing him. "It's too late to run," Cain looked down, clasping his hands together tightly, "and there is no place we could run to." He didn't look at Abel, he couldn't bring himself to. "This is the only option left to us, to survive we must serve our," he felt almost disgusted saying this, "original function." In this entire galaxy there was nothing Cain held to him as dearly as his brother and sister, he didn't even hold Lilith on the save level as them. To him Abel and Seth meant everything. He couldn't just let the UN take their lives without fighting for that life. "Abel," Cain stood, realizing they needed to tell Seth and Lilith, "get Seth and Lilith, and bring them here."

"I don't think that would be wise," stated Abel, looking at Cain as if he couldn't believe his ears. "It was a big enough risk just brining you to this room, Cain," Abel said, "if all four of us are here, it's bound to turn heads. We don't want the UN discovering the fact we know what they plan for us, do we?"

Slowly Cain sank back down, thinking. "No, I suppose you're correct," leaning back, Cain stared at the ceiling. In all likelihood they would have to show both girls the recording to get them to believe all of this, but how? If he brought them here the UN might find out, if he copied the recording – that was it! Cain straightened and started to type as quickly as possible.

"Cain?" even at the sound of Abel's question, Cain didn't slow or stop as he hacked into the security and transferred the files onto a disc. Quickly he erased all data stored on the fact they had accessed this recording and Cain had hacked security.

Standing, Cain grabbed the disc. "Get them and take them to the locker rooms by the pool. The locker rooms will be empty at this time and it's the only place without security cameras. I'll erase the one here and get a computer to show this to them," he held out the disc. "I don't care how you do it, just get them to the boy's locker room," with that Cain turned back to the keyboard and began typing once more. Abel didn't move, "Go now, Abel!" Cain shouted at his brother. "We don't have all the time in the world."

Abel only hesitated a second before he nodded and raced from the room. Typing in the last of the data, Cain only paused long enough to see the recording go blank then turn to an empty room without a second missing in the time log. Before the system could start to record again Cain left the room. He walked at a brisk pace, but dared not run for fear of drawing attention. It didn't matter how much he longed to do so or how quickly he wished to get to the locker rooms, he couldn't risk running.

It didn't take Cain long to find a laptop and make sure it could run the disc. Quickly he headed for the pool, not pausing to speak with anyone. By the time he reached the locker room, Abel was already with Seth and Lilith. The two girls looked uncomfortable about being in the boy's locker room, but he didn't care about this. They had to be told. It was too important for them not to know.

"Cain?" Lilith looked at him from where she stood by one of the rows of lockers, "What's going on here? Why have you and Abel suddenly asked us here?"

"Because you need to look at this," Cain started up the laptop and put in the disc, accessing the video he'd stored on it. Turning the laptop for them to see, he watched as both Seth's and Lilith's expressions changed from confusion to horror.

Once the recording had ended, Lilith sat down on the bench beside Abel her eyes wide. "I can't believe," she whispered. For once it seemed Lilith was at a loss on what to do.

Seth sat down on the floor, staring wide eyed at the lockers as if they weren't even there. "They're really going to kill us: General Hall, the UN; all of them. They're going to kill us!" For the first time in years there were tears in Seth's eyes. "What are we to do?" She looked desperately at Abel then at Cain. "Cain, what are we to do?" She was on her feet now. Racing over to him, Seth practically bulled him over as she gripped at his uniform, looking up into his face.

"Abel actually has a plan," Cain said, trying not to drop the laptop and not to fall over at the same time. Man, Seth was stronger than she looked.

Both the girls looked at Abel. "What?" Abel stared at them hotly, "Am I not capable of thinking?" he demanded. Sighing, Abel began to explain the plan in a calmer voice, telling them everything he'd told Cain. In the end they all agreed this was all any of them really could do.

Two days later, aboard the ship:

_All was silent, peaceful even. A cool night breeze tickled Abel's face. It was nice, to be outside with no restrictions or limits. Stretching out on the ground, Abel looked up at the stars. It took him several long moments to realize he what he was staring at. There next to the full moon, was a smaller; oddly shaped moon which he knew didn't belong there. Slowly he sat up, trying to get a better look when— _

A loud, beeping jolted Abel from his dream. Groaning, he blinked open his and blearily looked around. It took him several moments to realize he was in a room aboard the ship, completely alone. The beeping wasn't coming from the alarm by the bed but from a small comm. device. Blinking back fatigue, he reached for the comm. and activated it. "What?" he asked in way of greeting.

"Sir, a fight as broken out between two representatives and their respective parties, what are we to do?" a distinctly female voice shouted over the comm. almost making the damned device shriek in his ear.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Abel said groggily before turning off the comm. and dropping his arm over the side of the bed. Ugh, why did it have to happen so early? Looking at the alarm clock, four o'clock was emblazoned across it. "Damn, reps," Abel muttered darkly, rolling onto his back and placing his hand over his eyes, "it's too early for this."

Oh well, Abel slid out of bed. It wasn't like he could just ignore this, not if he wished for his siblings, Lilith, and himself to live past this mission. Abel crossed the room to where he'd thrown his jacket, belt, and boots only hours ago and slid into the boots. Grabbing the jacket Abel left the room as he put it on, only bothering to zip it up part of the way before buckling the belt over the jacket.

"Abel?" Abel stopped at the sound of Seth's voice. She stood just in the door to her room, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on? Why are you up so early?" she stifled a yawn.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep," Abel smiled at her until she nodded and went back into her room. Abel sighed; he wished he could go back to bed. Ugh, he really hated mornings. "Mornings," Abel muttered before racing off through the halls.

By the time Abel arrived at the security office, he was fully awake and ready to take on whatever the reps were doing. On entering the office, several well armed soldiers went to attention and saluted him. Abel paused, unused to such treatment. It was true he had the rank of lieutenant-colonel, but most everyone he had known throughout his life had been far above him in the chain of command or they'd been scientists.

"Status report," Abel said, shocked his voice was calm, steady, and almost commanding. As Abel crossed the room to one of the counters in the room, a woman joined him.

"There are about fifty in a fist fight close by," the woman's voice was exactly the same as the voice which had woken him. Glancing at her, Abel noted the fact she was a second lieutenant. If he remembered the personal files he'd read, she was Second Lieutenant Tabitha Williams. "There are more people joining in by the minute and it's only a matter of time before weapons get introduced into the battle. Security wasn't the best at launch," she grimaced at this fact as if it had been her fault civilians might have smuggled weaponry aboard the ship.

Abel stopped before the counter, thinking quickly. "Arm with tranquilizers only," he said as he turned to _his_ men. "I don't want anyone too badly injured or killed in this fight. Let's show the folks back home we can do are jobs and do them well."

"Sir!" the military personal assigned under Abel as the security force began to move around. In moments they were armed with tranquilizers and wearing light armor. Tabitha passed Abel a tranquilizer gun as he headed for the door with her.

"Move out," at Abel's call, the men and women fell into step behind him. It wasn't too hard to figure out where the fighting was. The sounds carried through the hall even to the security office. The halls themselves were devoid of people who didn't wish to be caught in a three way fight against two reps and UNASF forces. As they neared the battle, Abel signaled for the forces to stop before signaling a few to move into position on the other side of the entrance into the next hall. They moved out silently.

Slowly Abel moved to the corner and peered around it, holding the tranquilizer at the ready. The entire hall beyond was utter chaos. The two groups were going at it hard. Blood could be seen staining some parts of the walls and floor. Several people were already lying on the ground, their moans of agony barely audible over the louder shouts and jeers of the fight. They had to end this _now_ before anyone was killed!

Quickly Abel signaled to his men before whipping out of the cover and firing several well aimed shots at the combatants. Those he aimed at staggered and fell limp just as more shots were fired from Abel's team. At once the combatants broke apart and raced towards Abel's group. Oh, hell, ducking under a punch Abel was forced to slam the gun into the man's stomach. Turning, he fired on another before hitting yet another. This wasn't good. Together the two fighting groups easily outnumbered Abel's security team. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Abel shot down several more people as they lunged for Tabitha and the few men with her.

_Wham_, pain exploded through one side of Abel's face, the force of impact threw him back into the hard, metal wall. Staggering and gasping, Abel tied to regain his bearings. A blur of a hand shot towards him. Not thinking, Abel let his body react instinctively. He fell to the floor, twisting around and tripping the person who'd tried to hit him.

Shaking his head to clear it, Abel leapt back up, his fist slamming into a jaw of a new attacker. The person took hold of Abel's wrist, twisting it painfully before slamming his hand back into the wall. His gun fell from his hand and slid way across the floor. Growling, Abel rammed his knee into the person. They gasped, sliding to floor in shocked pain.

Abel docked under another attacker, heading for his gun. Two more leapt at him. Quick as a flash Abel lunged for the gun, hitting the ground painfully and sliding towards it. Warm blood trickled down the side of his face as his cheek was grazed. Taking hold of the gun, Abel used his momentum to turn. Several shots from the gun took down three more people.

Slowly he got to his feet as Tabitha and the others took down several more. Others turned to run, but Abel was in the way. He raised his gun, "Stop right there," he snarled at them. His arm was twigging painfully and his cheek felt as if it were on fire. He was in no mood for more trouble.

All of them skidded to a stop and held up their hands, shouting, "We surrender, we surrender," at the top of their lungs. Finally, God, Abel had thought this battle would never end.

Signaling for the security force to come forward, Abel ordered, "Take those who only have minor injuries to the brig, those with major injures I want down in the medical bay. Wake several of the doctors if necessary and tell them those whose lives are in danger and the security team are top priority."

"Sir," they saluted Abel before moving off. Tabitha was among the officers who gathered the men who'd surrendered and started them towards the brig. Sighing, Abel shook his head, trying to shove aside the pain. Slowly he started to help gather those who only had minor cuts and scraps and take them to the brig. He wanted to avoid trying to explain all of this to Lilith before it was really necessary.

By the time all of this mess was under control, it would have been around midday back on Earth. Abel still had to report to his brother, come up with away for this not to happen again; then check on those who'd been injured in the fight. It was looking as if today he wouldn't get a break until that "night." By then Abel suspected he'd be too tired to think of even eating something.

Sighing heavily, Abel stopped before the door into Cain's office and knocked. There was a short pause before Cain called for him to enter. On entering, Abel noticed his brother was reading through paperwork and only glanced up as Abel entered. "I just got an interesting report on this morning's fight," Cain said, not looking at Abel. "Apparently the representatives in question aren't very happy with their people being in the brig or in the medical bay under heavy guard." Finally Cain set down the paperwork as Abel stopped before the desk and gave his brother a salute. Cain frowned, but didn't comment on this. They'd agreed before getting on the ship all of them would have to act more formally when on duty than they were used to. "You're sure not making my job any easier," Cain leaned back in his chair and gestured for Abel to take the one before him. Abel complied. "Have you come up with away to keep this incident from reoccurring?"

"I'm thinking on it," Abel replied. "The plan will be on your desk by tomorrow morning at the latest," he promised, vowing to make it so. The sooner this mess was fully out of the way, the better all of this would look to the UN. It was true Abel wanted to be careful and make sure this didn't reoccur, but he also wanted to show the UN he could do his job to the best of his ability as well as clear matters in a timely manner.

Cain nodded, "I look forward to seeing it." There was a short pause. "You know," he began, "I will have to contact the UN on this matter and see what they advise us to do." At this Abel scowled, but nodded. He'd known Cain would have to do so. This didn't mean Abel had to like it. "Still go through and make a plan on what you think should happen. I'll inform you on what General Hall advises," Cain said. Keeping his voice as even as possible. If Abel hadn't grown up with Cain he would have bought into the calm, strong leader act and not notice any changes in Cain's voice. Abel, however, could just hear the hint of disgust in his brother's voice at the mention of General Hall. "You're dismissed, Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord," Cain said. Abel stood and started towards the door, "Oh, and Abel," Abel looked back at his brother, "go see Lilith, that cut looks nasty."

Before Abel could respond to this, Cain returned to the paperwork. Withholding the temptation to roll his eyes or snap a retort, Abel turned and left the room. Abel hesitated in the hall, debating whether or not to head back to the security office and start the plan or go see Lilith as Cain had advised. He stood there for several long minutes before striking off for the med bay. There were matters he needed to discuss with Lilith as it was and he mind as well get this over with before starting work on the plan.

When Abel entered the med bay, he wasn't too shocked to see how many people were there from this morning's fight. All of the doctors seemed busy and it didn't take him long to spot Lilith in the crowd. She was working with her assigned second on trying to get the bleeding to stop on one of the security officers.

Abel hung back, waiting for Lilith to finish with this task, and looked around at the med bay. He felt rather out of place here and very uneasy, but he had always hated places like this. All of them had spent long nights in "medical" areas on the bases he, Lilith, and his siblings had grown up on. They'd never been told what was going on and Abel really didn't want to know.

The sound of approaching footsteps made Abel turn to see Lilith walking over to him. Smiling, she looked up at him. "You got into a fight again, Abel," she stood on tip toe, holding a cloth, no doubt socked in disinfect, in her hand.

"Stop it, already," Abel tried to block her hand, "I'm not a child anymore!" His complaint went unheard by Lilith as she pressed the cloth onto his cheek. Wincing, Abel waited for her to stop cleaning the wound before he tried to speak again.

"Hold still," Lilith ordered him before she placed a bandage over the cut. "There," she stepped back, still smiling gently at him as if saying, _you're still a child_. "Now, what was it you came to see me about?" she asked sweetly.

Sighing, Abel wondered if Lilith would ever stop seeing Cain, himself, and Seth as children. Granted Seth was still a child, but it was rather annoying she still treated Abel and Cain like children. "I was only coming to ask how bad the injured are," Abel said, trying and failing to keep his annoyance from his voice.

Lilith pretended not hear the tone of his voice and instead turned to the med bay. "There are a few who I would like to keep until landing, but most will be out of here within the day," she shot him a knowing smile. "You'll have your security team back to full strength in no time. Just don't be going into a fight with guns blazing again," she half teased half chided.

"Hey, there's no possible way I can promise that," Abel tried not to laugh. At Lilith's smile, he sighed and promised, "I'll try to be more careful next time." Why was it always like this?

"Good," Lilith nodded to him before walking off to help the doctors. Abel watched her go and couldn't help but wonder if he would ever understand that woman. Shaking his head, Abel turned and left the med bay. He had a lot to get done before the day was out and before Cain contacted the UN. Hopefully this would go smoothly and the UN wouldn't meddle too much.

Early the next day:

Abel was in his office with the second lieutenant and two others. He was dividing up the ship for the officers to patrol and make sure all was well among the people aboard the ship. "Second Lieutenant, you'll take a team and take this section of the ship," Abel indicated said section on the map before them. "I want you to keep an eye out for any theft in the area. If you see any you know what to do." Tabitha nodded. "That will be all," Abel dismissed them. They saluted him and left the room to gather small teams and head to the sections Abel had assigned them to.

Collapsing into the chair, Abel rubbed his eyes. The past two days had been hard on him. He hadn't slept more than a few hours last night before having to come in early and finish the last touches on the plan to get it to Cain before Cain was even awake. It wasn't so much the fact Abel hadn't slept more than a few hours in the past two days, but the fact after yesterday's excitement, no one seemed willing to step out of line. Yesterday had been fun despite the stress it had brought him after the fight.

"You look exhausted," Abel jumped, nearly falling out of his seat. Looking over his desk, he saw Seth standing before him. She was looking at him curiously, but wasn't smiling as she normally was. Around her neck she was wearing the butterfly necklace for what had to be the first time since she'd received it.

"And you look bored," Abel retorted, biting back his annoyance at being found slacking off on the job. "Nothing to do until we arrive?" he asked, leaning back in his seat and looking coolly at her.

"Nothing," Seth confirmed with a disheartened sigh. "I thought I would at least have some task to do while on the journey to Mars other than just looking at the stars," she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I hate stargazing, it's always so dull. If not for that though, all I have to do is check on the equipment and that's even duller!" She sat down in a chair with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sure you'll have more to do once we land," Abel tried to reassure her, not really sure he was doing a good job of it. "There has to be more than old exploration droids and rocks on Mars. Before you know it, you'll have more work than you can handle."

"Perhaps, but," Seth rolled her eyes at the ceiling, "we're not going for pure science, we're going to start setting up a colony. That's not exciting at all! In fact it's just plain dull." She shot Abel a glare as if this was his fault.

Abel sighed. "Would you have rather have stayed on Earth?" he knew the answer even before he had asked this. If she hadn't come, she would have been dead by now, all of them would have been. This was the only option which had been open to them. In the end, all of them had to make it through this and come out ahead.

"Of course not," Seth shouted, her eyes wide at the mere thought of being stuck on Earth. "I wouldn't have wanted to even try running from the UN. You're insane for even suggesting I would try such an act."

Abel looked at his sister as he tried to get off this subject by asking, "What about that book you were reading? _Sherlock Holmes_? You could read it or one of the other books you brought." He just wanted to get back to work. Just because Seth wasn't busy, didn't mean he wasn't. There was still a lot he had to do: he had to read through the reports from yesterday and try to get some schedules in place for the rest of the journey to Mars.

"I finished it and, before you ask, I finished the other books I brought as well. Hey," Seth leapt to her feet, her hands slamming down into his desk, "can I brow some of your books? I know you brought some from Earth. Come on, please," she clapped her hands together, begging.

Great, Seth had noticed Abel's personal items had been books. He'd hopped no one had noticed. "Ah, what about Cain or Lilith, have you asked either of them?" Abel suggested, trying to move away from this fact. Just great, this was just great, why couldn't Seth have noticed what other people were bringing on the ship and not what he was?

"Come on, seriously," exclaimed Seth, "since when has Cain read anything other than reports and all Lilith reads are medical books and histories on old wars. I hate reading about medicine and war!" Seth gave him a disgusted look before her eyes turned calculating, "What are you hiding? Why don't you want me reading the books you brought? Are they romance?" as she streamed off these questions she got closer, until she was leaning over the desk, her nose less than an inch from his. "I bet they are," she grinned mischievously at him.

"What? No, of course not," Abel said hurriedly, horrified at the thought this was what she thought he read. He said the next bit slowly, loathed to have to tell her this, "They're in Latin and other dead languages. You'd have to learn the languages in order to read them," he grimaced, wanting nothing more than to vanish at the moment.

"Why are you reading books written in dead languages?" Seth moved back, folding her arms across her chest. "Latin," she shook her head, "seriously, Abel, that's worse than romance! Imagine you of all people spending what little free time you have learning dead languages."

Abel straightened, snapping, "Who cares what I do in my spare time, Seth? I don't complain about what you read. So what my books are older than yours, it doesn't matter. Are you just looking for books in English? Branch out, every nation in the UN is here, you could see if anyone else wasted their personal space on books."

"Just because I was created in America doesn't mean I only read in English!" retorted Seth hotly. "Give me one of those books of yours and I'll learn Latin by the time we land," she bet.

"You'll learn a language, a dead language, in five days time?" Abel cocked an eyebrow before he burst out laughing. Seth just glared at him. "Sorry, sister, but Latin isn't as easy you think it is. You're a genius, but not that much of one." Shaking his head, Abel couldn't help but grin. There was no possible way even Seth could learn any language in such a short amount of time. Though, he had to admit the idea of seeing how would react when she to realize this was just too tempting to pass up. "I'll loan you a book, but you won't learn it in five days." Pulling out a drawer, he took out a rather tattered book. "Here," he placed the book on the desk, "and good luck. You'll need it."

"I bet I will learn this language in five days," Seth stanched up the book and stocked towards the door. "You'll see, _brother_, I will show you I can do it!"

"Take care of that book and," Seth opened the door as Abel spoke, "I'll be in the recreation room this evening if you need help!" Seth left without so much as a backward glance. Shaking his head, Abel picked up the first report, "Well then, perhaps I will get some work done now."

Abel was only part way through the third report when the door opened again. "What the hell is this?" a shot man with a heavy accent slammed a sheet of paper down on the desk. Abel looked up sharply, right into the face one of the reps. What the hell? Shouldn't Cain be the one dealing with reps? This wasn't even Abel's area of work.

Slowly Abel looked at the rep's hand. "A sheet of paper," Abel replied, being unable to see what was actually on the paper thanks to the man's hand, "but, I believe, you're referring to what's on it." Damned reps, Abel had more important matters to contend with than a rep angered over political matters.

"Stop being such a wise ass, you damned military dog!" snapped the man, spittle flying from his mouth in his anger. "I don't give a damn what the UN says about you." Abel stared at the man, trying to hold back his confusion. What had the UN said about him and the others? "I want to know what the hell you think you're doing by mapping out areas of the ship my nation is allowed to set foot in!"

Abel was snapped out of this thought. "Ah, that," Abel looked at the man evenly, "well, let me explain this to you in terms you can understand. You're people, as well as you, got into a fight yesterday. This is so it doesn't happen again. You see, simple," Abel started to read a report, trying to return to work.

"Why you," suddenly the man took hold of Abel's shirt collar. "This is exactly why they shouldn't place children in charge, they get too cocky." The man lifted Abel out of his chair.

"Children?" Abel cocked an eyebrow at the man. This was so amusing. Just the thought of this man being brought down a few notches would have been enough to make Abel smile. "Assuming I am actually the age I appear, you mean. Well, I am not. If you were smart you would have read the reports your nation received on the four military personal in charge. We age one point five years slower than the average human, making me actually ten years older than I seem. I'm really thirty, the same age as are you, I believe?"

The man spluttered, staring at Abel with shock and surprise. After several moments of speaking nonsense, the man demanded, "How the hell do you know my age?" This was great fun!

"Oh, a little thing called background checks before you were given the green light for this mission," stated Abel blandly. "As head of security, I had to read and sort through all of those backgrounds." He tapped his temple, "I can always tell the trouble makers from those who will be dear little angels. You just happened to be a trouble maker. Now," Abel gestured to the desk, "do you mind? I have reports to get through before landing."

The man threw Abel back and stormed from the room, shouting, "This isn't the last you'll hear about this, _Nightlord_, mark my words, this isn't the end!" Abel watched the door for several long moments, waiting just to make sure the man had gone. It felt as if his ribs were going to break. Once he was sure the rep was gone, Abel burst out laughing. He just couldn't help it. That had been way too much fun. It gave him great pleasure to know not everyone on this ship knew much about the four who were in charge.

10


	6. Chapter 4: Unseen Signs

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 4: Unseen Signs

"Major Cain Nightlord," Cain was torn from his paperwork as a representative came storming into his office, face flushed with anger. There was another representative behind this and Cain recognized them at once as the two who had parties in a fight nearly week ago. The man who was speaking had a heavy accent, was nearly a foot shorter than Cain, and was extremely powerfully built. His brown eyes were ablaze with anger as he stomped across the room and slammed his hands down on Cain's desk. Several papers slid from a stack and onto the floor. "I demand you replace that barbaric dog you have as head of security."

Cain just looked calmly at the man. If he reacted to this poorly he would get bad report sent back to the UN from these two men. He suspected Abel had already gotten a few bad reports from these two men. "Have you contacted the UNASF on your concerns, Darin?" Cain asked, amazement filling at how calm he sounded. He even managed to hold the short man's gaze and it was Darin who looked away.

"Of course we have," stated the other man, far more evenly than Darin. This man was exact opposite of his counterpart. He was tall for one. His pale eyes locked on Cain and an accent Cain knew all to well. "They instructed us to bring our concerns to you," he explained.

"I understand your concerns and will see what I can do on this matter, Darin, Alaric," Cain bowed his head to each. Despite his calm voice he could feel his heart rate go up. If these two men wanted to they could cause more problems for Cain and his siblings than they needed. These two men could very well ruin the plan Abel had come up with.

The two men hesitated before they nodded to Cain. "Thank you, Major Nightlord," Alaric's voice was tight with ill disguised anger. Cain had a feeling they knew he wasn't planning on removing his brother as head of security. "Good day," with another bow his head, Alaric turned on his heel and left the room. Darin hesitated only a second before following the taller man.

Cain forced himself to wait a few minutes after the two men had left before he grabbed his comm. and activated it. "Abel," he said into it, feeling his heart hammering as he waited for his brother to respond.

"What, Cain?" Abel asked, almost snapping. "I'm in the middle of assigning routes, can't this wait?" Damn it, why did Abel have to choose now of all times to act hotheaded?

"No, this can't wait," Cain said evenly. "We need to talk, but not over the comm. Meet me in," Cain hesitated, "an hour outside of observation." No matter how much he wanted to warn Abel right away, there was no telling if Alaric would have someone follow Cain. The longer he waited the less likely it was for him to be followed.

"Wait, I thought you just said this was urgent?" Abel sounded highly confused and Cain couldn't blame him for this. Right then Cain didn't want to explain himself to his brother. He didn't know how many people would want to eavesdrop on this conversation was it was.

"It is," stated Cain. "I'll explain all of this in an hour, just be there, all right?" everything they had been working for would be shattered if Cain couldn't get his brother to stop antagonizing those two representatives. If Abel made too many enemies then what was the point of trying to show their worth to the UN? It was just like saying, _Hey, shoot me; I'm right here_, to the enemy.

"Fine, I'll be there," Abel grumbled. "I still get what's so—" Cain shot off the comm. before he was tempted to just tell Abel what was going on.

Taking a deep breath, Cain leaned back in his seat. Hopefully Abel wouldn't be too hotheaded today. If he was then Cain didn't know what he was to do. When Abel didn't want to listen, he didn't listen. Slowly Cain stood and left his office. Speaking with those on this project sometimes helped to calm him down after poor meetings, plus it was a great way to gain the people's trust.

After a few moments of wondering the halls, Cain spotted someone he hadn't spoken with since launch day. "Major Nightlord," the man smiled kindly at Cain as he approached. "What brings you to this part of the ship?" The man before Cain had extremely dark brown hair and eyes which seemed to match. He wore civilian clothes with a badge which marked him as a doctor.

"Just making my usual rounds, Doctor Williams," Cain smiled at him. Doctor Kayson Williams had been one of the lucky civilians to manage to get onto this ship without many UN connections. He had been recommended as Lilith's second because of his medical skills. When he'd been assigned to this project his wife, Second Lieutenant Tabitha Williams had requested a transfer and was here as Abel's second. "How are matters in the medical ward?" asked Cain. He had reports from Lilith, but other than this there was little news. Besides it was nice to have someone to talk to who wasn't military or a representative.

"Well enough," Kayson smiled. "It's been quiet since the first incident. Lieutenant-Colonel Abel Nightlord has kept most in line since the fight. It's actually better on this ship than it had been back on Earth," there as a light in Kayson's eyes as he said this. Excitement, it had to be excitement. "Less crime rate means less injured. Other than minor injuries from day to day jobs aboard the ship, we haven't had much to do."

At least Abel wasn't making the entire ship his enemy. In fact, earlier Cain had overheard several people also relieved there hadn't been more fights and there had only been one cause of theft, but Abel had managed to get the person in question and return said item. "I'm glad it's been smooth for you," Cain smiled at Kayson. "I must continue on my way," Cain nodded to the doctor before he started off through the halls once more.

Cain spent the rest of the hour, speaking with the people of the ship. At last he started towards Observation. He arrived a little early and paused, looking around for Abel. The halls around this part of the ship were normally devoid of people. It would remain this way until landing, seeing as there was little to see until then. Plus most people had work to do up until they arrived on Mars or had been in space before.

"Cain," turning, Cain saw Abel striding towards him, "what's going on?" his brother asked before he was even ten feet from Cain.

"Keep your voice down," Cain hissed. Walking up to his brother, he continued in a low voice, "Two representatives came to see me, demanding for me to remove you from your position over what happened nearly a week ago." Cain was talking fast, trying to convey all of this to Abel before someone else appeared.

"And," Abel cocked an eyebrow, "what are you planning on doing?" Abel looked at Cain evenly.

"I'm not going to remove you as head of security," Cain stated almost hotly. "That would be a very unpopular decision on my behalf and I have seen no reason to. Plus you're my brother." Cain shook his head, "My decision wasn't why asked you here, Abel." Looking at his brother, Cain advised with him, "Please be more careful. You're making these representatives angry and it isn't a wise move."

At this Abel let out a bark of laughter. "Cain, if everyone was happy with the work I've been doing I wouldn't be doing my job," Abel said a frown creasing his features. "If I tried to make everyone happy, crime rate would go up and I still wouldn't be making people happy. There's no way to do it."

"You're not listening," growled Cain, clenching his fists. "These two representatives could pose a real threat to all of us, but especially to you, Abel. They could wreck our chance at living passed this mission. Don't you get it?" Cain took his brother's shoulders, glaring at Abel. He didn't understand, even still. How could he not get it? "Are you really willing to put your trust in these men, so readily?" demanded Cain, shaking Abel. "You can't trust everyone, Abel. If you do, it will _kill _you!"

"I don't trust everyone," snapped Abel, wrenching his shoulders from Cain's grasp, "and no one is going to kill me besides the UN if we fail at our jobs. I can't just ignore what happened, Cain. What you're asking me to do is go against what we agreed on doing before this mission started." Abel glared at Cain, matching Cain's frustration with his anger. "These aren't the same people we knew in the UN, they aren't going to try and kill me," with that Abel turned on his heel and walked off down the hall.

Watching his brother go, Cain felt rage and aggravation pulsing through him. "Damn it, Abel," Cain hit the wall, "why can't you see these men are more dangerous than the UN?"

A week later, on Mars' surface:

It was getting worse. More reports were flooding Cain's desk demanding Abel's removal as head of security. Most of the reports came from those Cain knew to be Darin's and Alaric's supporters, but it was still frustrating to think one third of the representatives were against his brother.

Leaning back in his chair, Cain wondered if matters would ever settle down and people would come to realize Abel was staying put. There was nothing Cain could do without ticking off the majority of the people. He ran his fingers through his still short hair, thinking on this issue. Over the past week Cain had confronted Abel several more times, but his brother was still too hotheaded to see the truth of this. Then again, Cain was starting to understand some of Abel's position.

Cain turned his chair and looked out of the window in his office. Already there was a large dome structure visible and the start of a building close to the dome's wall as well a bridge linking the building to the ship. This building would end up being the capital building and would link whatever ship was here at the moment to the colony. This way they wouldn't have to return to the ship every time they needed to send a report to Earth.

Slowly Cain looked away from this building and across the rest of the colony which was only just beginning to take form. It would take awhile for the most important buildings to be constructed; then housing, and finally Cain would have to establish a stable government for Mars. Once all of this was done, Cain, his siblings, and Lilith would return to Earth. At this moment it was unclear to him what would happen after that. Though, he really didn't have to worry about returning to Earth for another three years. This was one matter he was thankful for.

Shaking his head, Cain turned back to his desk and the day to day problems of the people. He smiled when he realized soon it would be a colony. Some of the people would stay on Mars and others would return to Earth. In a few years those on Earth would start to move out to Mars and eventually other worlds further out, or moons more over. In all, Earth's population crises would be solved for a time. There was really only one solution to this problem and that was – Cain shook his head. Why was he thinking on this? For that matter how could he think of something to terrible? It was more of a scenario Abel would have thought up.

Quickly Cain bent over the reports and began to read through them. He didn't need to solve Earth's problems, only follow his orders, do his job, and convince the UN to let all thre – four of them live.


	7. Chapter 5: The Ark, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 5: _The Ark_, Part 1: In the Face of Death

Several months later:

Abel paused, looking around the busy streets of the colony before looking aback at the report he held. It was a report on resent troubles in this area of the colony and Abel needed to speak with Tabitha on it, seeing as she lived in this area. It was best to try and discover what was going on. None of the reports were clear about it. There were only details on seeing mysterious people out at night. Though what this really meant was either a few people were playing pranks on the rest of the colony or something more was going on.

Stepping up to a door, Abel knocked. Several long moments passed before the door slid open. At once it was opened all the way by Tabitha, "Lieutenant-colonel?" she stared at him as if she couldn't believe her eyes. "What brings you here, sir?" she finally asked, her voice wasn't that steady. It seemed no one ever would have guessed he would visit when an off duty officer. Then again, he wouldn't have if it hadn't been important.

"I came to see if you knew anything more on what has been going in this section of the colony," Abel explained, holding up the report she'd given him only hours ago. "I understand you're off duty, but I need a follow up on this."

"Of course, sir," Tabitha stepped to one side, holding open the door. "Please come in." Abel crossed the threshold and followed Tabitha down the short hall into the kitchen and dining area of the house. Kayson was seated at the table, reading what news they had here on Mars.

"Ah," Kayson was looking over the newspaper as the two of them approached, "Lieutenant-colonel Nightlord," he smiled, "it's good to finally met you." Kayson set down the paper and stood, holding out his hand to Abel.

Abel hesitated only a second before taking Kayson's hand. "Likewise, Lilith speaks highly of you," Abel said, speaking the truth. Releasing Kayson's hand, Abel turned to Tabitha. "On the matter of the report," Abel began, "you said there were several people sighted in this area who didn't feel as they belonged, but you didn't specify what it was they were doing."

"Hmm," Tabitha sat down at the table, gesturing for Abel to also take a seat, "that would be because I couldn't make out all of what they were doing, sir." She looked at him as he sat down. "I did manage to see they had a piece of an old Earth rover with them. It looked as if they'd just returned from the wilderness. I knew Major Cain ordered for no one to go out of the dome unless they were given express orders by him or one of the command staff."

Abel nodded. His brother had given the order right after they had landed to ensure no one was killed out there. It was dangerous enough just constructing a colony on Mars without adding in more problems with exploring the surface.

Before Abel could respond to this, his comm. went off. Taking it out, Abel frowned at the message coming in. It was completely text. No one sent him such messages. Though it might have been because the person in question was in a meeting at this moment, he wondered what it was Cain wanted and why.

Reading the message, Abel's frown deepened:

_Abel,_

_I need you to head out into the wilderness. The last group I sent out there discovered something they believe to be important. At this moment you're the only one of the command staff free. _

_~Cain_

There was something off about the message. His brother rarely signed anything or just ordered Abel to go out into the wilderness at random. Perhaps it was true and he was the only free at this moment.

Standing, Abel said, "Thank you for the information, Second Lieutenant. I have to go," with a nod to the both of them, Abel started towards the door. He shoved the comm. into his pocket and, in his hast, didn't see if slip from his pocket.

It didn't take Abel long to get to an airlock, suit up, and find a vehicle with a tracking device in it. Abel turned the motorcycle towards the door. The engine roared to life seconds before it shot from the bay out into the wilderness of Mars. Red-brown dust flew out behind the motorcycle as the vehicle raced across the sands towards the point several people were marked on the built in map. The group was several miles out from the colony, further than most had gone. Why had Cain ordered this group to go out this far? It didn't seem like Cain to do so.

As Abel rounded the bend, the group came into view. All of them were out of the truck, wearing standard space suits. Abel pulled up beside their truck and got off the motorcycle. "What is it?" he asked via the radio as he walked up to them.

"Over there, Lieutenant-Colonel," one of the men pointed excitedly. Abel walked over to the small cliff and knelt down to inspect the half uncovered object. "We found it while looking for what the major asked for. What do you make of it?"

Carefully Abel started dusting off the object. "It looks like an old Earth rover," stated Abel, trying to suppress a sigh of disappointment. Why the hell would Cain want Abel to trek all the way out here just for a piece of old junk? "You can see plenty of them back on Earth in museums," a shadow passed over him. Something was wrong. Abel started to turn. Fire shot through his back and neck. He was thrust forward, his helmet slamming into the rover. Lights popped before his eyes, a hiss of air escaping into space pulsed in his ears. His head was throbbing. Gasping, Abel managed to roll onto his back as engines roared to life. Dust rose in a great cloud, bellowing out from behind the truck and bike. Abel was left completely alone in the wilderness of Mars.

Blood oozed into Abel's eyes. Struggling to his feet, Abel swayed, grabbing hold of the cliff to stay up right. At last he found his footing. With a leak in his helmet he doubted he would be able to make it back to the colony. In all likelihood he would pass out within the mile from the head injury alone. To make matters worse, there had been a report of a dust storm on its way to this area.

Shaking his head, Abel knew trying was better than standing here and waiting for the dust storm to arrive. On unsteady feet Abel staggered forward. Each step felt as an eternity to him. The sun was directly overhead when a soft roar filled the air. Looking up, all Abel could see was a plum of dust rising in the distance. The area blurred. Stumbling, his legs gave out under him. The ground flew up at him. Darkness began to swim over his vision. Was this it? Was this how he was going to die?

Meanwhile:

Cain paced the length of his new office in the capital building, wondering where Seth and Abel were. Lilith had arrived on time to the meeting, but the other two were no where to be seen. "Where are they?" Cain stopped in his pacing and looked out the window. The colony met his gaze. Most of the buildings had been constructed and the colony was now working on getting farms up in order to produce enough food and water to keep the colony running for many, many years.

"Seth more than likely has her comm. off," Lilith said patiently, almost like a mother would to an impatient child. "Abel, I saw him nearly an hour ago. He said he was heading to see his second on matter and would be back in time for the meeting." Lilith followed Cain's gaze. "He should have been back by now."

Cain wasn't listening to her worrying over his brother. Instead he sat down at this desk and pulled forward his laptop. Typing quickly, Cain scanned the information. It looked as if Tabitha had her husband had been assigned a house near to one of the air locks. According to the reports Abel had filed, there had been strange sightings around this area. It also stated Abel was going to speak with his second to get more information on these sightings. This had been logged well over an hour ago.

Standing, Cain said, "I'm going to see if Second Lieutenant Williams knows what's happened." He started towards the door and heard Lilith following him. "It isn't like Abel to miss a meeting." Okay so once Abel had, but that had been because of sheer exhaustion. This time it was completely different.

It wasn't long until Cain reached the part of the colony Tabitha lived in. Knocking, he glanced over his shoulder at Lilith. He wasn't really shocked Lilith had come with him, but he didn't think this matter really called for two of the command staff.

When the door slid open, Tabitha looked out and suddenly saluted Cain. "Major Nightlord," Tabitha said so fast the words almost blurred together, "what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Abel," Cain explained, "the logs only told me he'd come here nearly an hour ago. Is he still here?" he asked politely. He hoped Abel was still here, but he doubted it now. By Tabitha being the one to open the door alone, he had concluded his brother was no longer here. If he was Tabitha would still be speaking with Abel, not answering the door.

"He left, nearly forty-five minutes ago," Tabitha said, looking at Cain in confusion. "You sent him a message, telling there was a group which discovered something in the wilderness and he was the only one free at the time." Cain stared at her in confusion. What was she talking about? What message? "Here," she handed Cain Abel's comm. "he dropped this when he was leaving."

Cain scanned the message, frowning. This was odd, this was odder than odd. "I never sent this," shaking his head, Cain glanced at Lilith and froze. "Damn it," Cain started off, heading for the airlock. He had to get to Abel if it already wasn't too late.

"Cain," Lilith raced after him, "what's wrong?" she asked, drawing him to stop by stepping in front of him.

"Don't you see?" Cain flicked the comm. before Lilith's eyes. "I never sent this message. It's a trap set in place to get Abel out alone and without backup. They're going to kill him!" Cain pushed Lilith aside, his heart racing and fear pulsing through his veins. "He might already be dead," he had to get to his brother, he just had to.

"Cain, I will go after Abel," Lilith spoke almost calmly, but Cain could just detect the hint of fear in her voice. "We can't have both our commander and second out in the wilderness. Seth isn't ready for a command of this size even if it is only for an hour." Cain stopped and looked at Lilith. He didn't want to do as she was advising; he couldn't just stay here and do nothing while Abel's life was in danger. "I know how much you want to go after him, but the colony needs you more than Abel does at this moment. I can go after him."

Hesitating, Cain looked down at Lilith. He didn't want to go along with this, all he wanted was to find his brother, but, in the end, Lilith was right as usual. "Very well," Cain slowly nodded, "I'll stay. Just be sure to contact me the moment you find him."

"Don't worry, Cain, Abel is strong. I'm sure he'll be fine," Lilith reassured him, touching his face lightly an almost proud smile on her face. She started off, "I'll be back shortly, with Abel." Cain watched her go, heart torn in two. It wasn't right that he had to stay here while Lilith went out after his brother. He should have been the one to go not her.

"Second Lieutenant," Cain tore himself from his thoughts and looked at Tabitha who as still in the doorway to her home, "I need you to return to duty until Abel is back. As his second you'll be needed to keep the security force in line and on track."

"Yes, sir," Tabitha saluted him before vanishing into the house.

Cain stood there for several long moments. Even though he knew he had to return to work, he couldn't bring himself to move. It felt as if he should go after Lilith and take her place. Seth could handle the colony. Shaking his head, Cain realized he was being an idiot. If he went after Abel and the UN discovered Cain had chosen his brother over his duty, it would be far more disastrous than if he returned to work. In the end, it was a choice between Abel's life and all of their lives. Slowly Cain turned and started back towards the capital building. His heart and mind disquiet.

Back in the wilderness of Mars:

Abel gasped for air, fire pulsing through his skull as an engine roared closer. "Abel!" a voice shouted over the radio. "Abel, stay with me," someone was pulling him off the ground. Was he imagining this? Abel was vaguely aware of being dragged into a car. "Come on; let's get you back." The voice was sweet, warm and extremely familiar, but Abel couldn't quite place it. His mind was too sluggish.

It felt as if the world was swaying, turning, and dancing around Abel in dizzying circles. Then it really was spinning around him as the car skidded over the ground. A plume of steam and smoke blew from the engine in a copious amount.

"Stupid car!" the sound of someone kicking the car pulsed in Abel's ears. "Abel," a hand was on his shoulder. Blinking, the figure and his surroundings finally came into focus. Lilith was out of the car now, her hand on his arm and pointing at a cave not too far from them, "We need to get to that cave before the dust storm takes us as well." Slowly Abel slid from the car and collapsed to all fours, gasping. It was getting hard to breath. "Come on," Lilith pulled him to his feet and placed his arm around her shoulders.

The dust storm was picking up intensity as the two of them slowly moved towards the cave. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Abel forced himself to move faster. His vision was clouding more from the amount of blood than pain. Just as it was getting hard to walk they managed to make it to the cave. Abel collapsed, leaning heavily against the wall and trying to conserver the little oxygen he had left. Lilith was looking around the cave as if she hoped to find something to help keep the both of them alive until the dust storm passed. Abel didn't know how long he watched her, only that he was starting to feel dizzy and extremely light headed.

The world was going dark when – "Abel!" Abel saw a blur racing over to him. The feeling of hard rocks and the ground told him Lilith was dragging him. Suddenly the rocks vanished to be replaced by smooth metal. Abel was aware of several events happening quickly around him: the whooshing of doors closing, a room filling with a sightless gas; his helmet being pulled off. Oxygen slammed into Abel's lungs. Coughing, he bolted upright, head spinning and body shaking from the sudden shock of air. "Thank God," Lilith breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled off her helmet.

Slowly Abel looked around, the room still seeming to sway around him. "Where are we?" he rasped, his voice cracking and throat sore after nearly suffocating to death. At least he hadn't been drowning. Water was worse than space. In space there was nothing, but in water there was oxygen all around and no way to get to it. It taunted the person as they died.

"I honestly don't know," Lilith sat down next to him. "I'm just glad we're both safe for the time being." She started to pull out bandaging from her small pack. "Hold still," Abel winced as she started to clean the wound. "Honestly, Abel, you need to stop making enemies with the representatives and their people. It nearly got you killed this time. If Cain hadn't noticed you were missing, you would be dead by now and not just suffering from a concussion and oxygen deprivation." Lilith gently placed the bandage over the cut. "Abel, please promise me you won't get into so many fights. I won't always be there to patch you up afterwards," Lilith gave him a small smile.

Abel shook his head, causing a bolt of pain to lance through his skull. "It's not like I picked a fight this time, Lilith," he tried to keep his voice calm. "I was just doing my job." Slowly Abel pushed himself off the ground. He didn't want to talk about what had nearly happened because representatives were mad at him over one matter or another. "How about we explore this place," he suggested, trying to change the subject and held out his hand to Lilith.

"It would pass the time," Lilith took his hand, a gentle, knowing smile on her features. Very little slipped passed her when it came to Cain, Abel, and Seth. Abel guessed it had to do with the fact she had acted like their mother for years. "Besides," she stood, "someone needs to keep you out of trouble." Abel did smile at this. For once he realized just how lost he would be if Lilith wasn't there. In the end, Abel and his siblings really did rely on Lilith to keep them in line or to save them at the last possible second.

The two of them moved deeper into the strange place. Halls wound around, feeling more like a complex spider web than halls. It wasn't long until the two of them came upon a strange, but seemingly large room. Abel cast his light over it and froze as the light fell over a large tank. Slowly Abel started towards it and as his light revealed more – Abel leapt back, heart racing as he nearly fell into Lilith.

"What in the world?" Abel breathed, heart still hammering as he moved in once more. What was before Abel within the tank, seemed to come straight out of a science-fiction movie.

"Abel," Lilith warned, her voice wavering with fear and worry. Abel lifted his flashlight, tapping the tank lightly with it. Nothing happened; nothing moved. In fact the sound which met his ears was hard as if it were ice within the tank and surrounding the creature.

Slowly Abel touched the tank. Cold, it was so cold it almost felt as if it were burning his hand. "Frozen," Abel breathed. For the first time since entering the room he realized his breath was coming as wisps of frozen air. Removing his hand, Abel stepped back until he was beside Lilith and cast is light over a larger portion of the room. In all there were four tanks before them, placed almost as if they were held higher up than the others. As the light moved around the room, more tanks became visible to him. "They're all frozen," Abel couldn't believe his eyes. What had they just stumbled upon?

Abel moved towards one of the four which looked to be the leaders and stopped before it. A soft glow caught his eye. Slowly he reached out. As his hand passed over the bluish light – a screen flickered into light before him. It-it was a hologram; he waved his hand through it and met only air. This was just too strange. Looking more closely at the screen, Abel watched in awe as it flickered and began to change. Over the next several minutes the wording changed into a language he could read, but it wasn't any recent Earth language. It was Latin. What? This made no sense, why was it in Latin of all languages?

Shaking his head, Abel began to read through it. "According to this, all of these – these aliens have been dead for a long time," Abel heard Lilith walk up to him and peer around him at the screen. "This doesn't say what they were doing here, though," he skimmed more of the information, frowning as he realized not all of it had translated. "Seth would have more luck with this than I am," Abel said as he came across terms which were scientific or medical related. "I taught her Latin on the way to Mars and have been still. She'll be able to read this by now, but I'm having little luck with some of these terms." He passed, "Wait," he scrolled back up, "nano-machine? It looks as if all of them have nano-machines in them, even these four." Slowly he looked at the aliens then at Lilith.

Lilith moved away from Abel. "I don't know what to make of all this," she said, "we should contact the others and see what more to do." Lilith turned back to Abel, "The dust storm should be over by now. Let's head back to the first chamber, you can wait just inside this place while I return to the car and see if the radio still works."

Slowly Abel nodded. Lilith started towards the exit while Abel looked one last time at the room before following her. One matter Abel knew for certain was Seth would be thrilled to start investigating this discovery, but what did it mean for the colony? More importantly, what did it mean for Abel, his siblings, and Lilith? There was no telling what the UN might or might do to them now. This discovery would make it harder for them in the long run. It would place more importance on the Red Mars Project than it had before hand. In all likelihood the four of them would end up shipped back to Earth and replaced by those "more qualified" to handle such matters.

A little later:

Seth raced ahead of the group into the strange place Lilith and her brother had discovered. It wasn't this place she was excited about. There! Leaping forward, Seth embraced Abel. Only forty minutes ago, she hadn't known if her brother had been alive or dead. Joy surged through her at the knowledge he was alive and still with them.

"It's good to see you too," Seth looked up at her brother, to see Abel giving her a small smile before nodding to where the security team stood. Following his gaze, she surprised the urge to laugh. The entire team looked dumb founded to see how informal Seth had just acted towards Abel.

Reluctantly Seth released Abel. "If you ever scare me or Cain like that again, you won't be alive long enough to regret it," Seth half teased, half laughed, too relieved to actually ever follow through on those words.

"I'll keep that in mind," Abel said, not sounding as if he really would.

Lilith appeared just then, with the spare suit Seth's team had brought. "All right, Seth, I need to get Abel back to the colony," Lilith gave Seth one of her soft smiles. Seth pouted but didn't argue with Lilith. Instead she walked over to her science team and turned to see her brother and Lilith vanish into the air lock. Seth hoped Abel wasn't too badly injured and nothing like this would ever happen again.


	8. Chapter 6: Fearful Heart, Shattered Mind

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Chapter 6: Fearful Heart, Shattered Mind<p>

A day later:  
>Cain couldn't shake the feeling of fear which had clung to him since Abel's close encounter with death. Glancing at his brother, Cain couldn't help but wonder why Abel wasn't taking this as seriously as he should have been. "About what happened yesterday," Cain started as they walked down the hall, "what are you planning on doing when you discover who was behind this?" Cain already knew who was behind all of this, but he knew Abel would: one want to find proof and two would want to discover this on his own. In the end there were only two people Cain knew who wanted Abel removed so badly they would resort to murder. It was Darin and Alaric.<p>

Abel let out a long breath as if he really didn't want to discuss this. "I'm letting Tabitha handle the investigation. It's been my policy to never let a security officer personally involved in a case to be apart of the investigation. I see no reason for me to be an exception to this rule," at Abel's words, Cain felt his heart skip a beat. Abel couldn't be serious. He was just letting this go! "Seth contacted me last night," Abel changed the subject, "apparently some of her team have started to call the old ship _The Ark_," Abel smiled as if he found amusement in all of this. On the other hand, Cain wasn't listening to what Abel was saying about the old ship. He could care less about this discovery. "She's also discovered some of what the nano-machines do," Abel continued. "Apparently there are two types: one's called bacillus and the other crusnik. Seth thinks the crusnik is just a more advanced type of the bacillus."

Damn it all! Cain stepped in front of Abel, as he spoke tightly to his brother, "Abel, you're just going to let what happened slid. What if they try again?" Cain looked Abel in the eye, fear flickering at his heart and mind. What would he do if they ever managed to kill Abel? "They've already made it clear they hate you. I don't want to lose you, you're my brother!"

Abel lost his tempter then. "I'm not letting it go, Cain," he shouted, "but I'm also not getting involved in the investigation. If I could, I would tear apart this entire colony looking for those men, but I can't and I won't. Before coming we agreed to put our duty first, so we could live past this damned project. That's what I'm doing, is it what you're doing, Cain?" Abel jabbed his finger into Cain's chest. "Once you told me not let my temper guide my actions, well I'm telling you the same thing now. Let it go!"

For a few seconds Cain didn't know how to respond to this. Instead he just stared at his brother, trying to push past the shock. Finally Cain managed to speak, "I can't just let this go, Abel." Somehow Cain's voice was calm, even though he was anything but. "If you died before we even returned to Earth what would have been the point to all of this? Without the three of us, there is no point to even trying this."

"Four of us," Abel correct, his hot blue eyes looking directly into Cain's, "and there is a point. What about Seth? What about Lilith? Would you just throw away their lives because I'm a target? Don't be a fool, Cain!" Abel growled. "Seth needs both of us to remain strong and Lilith, Lilith is still one of us even if you seem to forget that little fact. Her life is just as much at stake as our own." Abel sidestepped Cain, paused, and looked at him, "You can't just put my life ahead of the others, Cain; you're our leader and always will be. A leader must be strong for everyone, especially those he is closest to." Cain heard Abel continue down the hall, but didn't turn or try and stop his brother. For some odd reason all Cain could do was stare ahead of himself, frozen with fear and shock.

Was it true? Had Cain been allowing this to get too personal? No, there was no way. If Abel died, Cain knew the thre – four of them would be torn apart anyway. In the end, no matter what if one of them died all of them did. He couldn't let them take his brother, he just couldn't!

Slowly Cain started towards his office. If Abel wasn't going to figure out who was behind this, then Cain would. He picked up his pace. No matter if it killed him Cain would discover if it really was Darin and Alaric or if it was someone else completely. There was no way he could lose his twin.

Over a month later:  
>The gentle sound of fingers on a keyboard filled the night. Cain was in his office, working. This time it wasn't work on the colony. No every night Cain had worked on linking Darin and Alaric to what had happened to his brother. So far he had only discovered small ties from the men sent out into the wilderness to the two representatives. Other than this, there was nothing, well nothing which would stand up in court.<p>

Leaning back in his seat, Cain rubbed his eyes. There was little more he could do from here – wait! He looked at the screen once more. Moving the curser, his eyes scanned the new information before him. This might just be it. His eyes locked on the picture before him before turning to the information about the man. This man had to be the one which hadn't been captured yet. This was one who had sent Abel the message. If he was then Cain knew exactly where he would be and the reason why he hadn't even been looked at.

Opening a drawer, Cain pulled out his gun and quickly attached the holster to his belt. As he stood, Cain looked at the man, anger flickering in him. This man was the leader of the guard assigned to Cain as well as Cain's advisor. His name was Shane. Cain left the office. He started off through the halls, looking for Shane. Cain had a question for him, he was going to answer it whether he wanted to or not.

It didn't take Cain long to reach the room. The door was already open and voices drifted out to Cain. "You have it in place, then?" Cain stopped at the sound of Alaric's voice, his heart hammering.

"It is," Cain froze. That was Shane; he'd recognize that voice anywhere. "I've made certain Lieutenant-Colonel and Lieutenant Nightlord will be there as well," stated Shane. There was a pause before Shane asked, in an almost uncertain voice, "You're positive none of them can link any of this back to me, right? I wouldn't want to be court-martialed just to get this group sent back to Earth or killed."

"Have you forgotten what they are, Shane?" Alaric snarled, "Not a signal one of our command staff could be considered human. They've not known what life is, thus we aren't taking anything from them."

"Just remember we spare Cain," Shane said his voice hard. "Too many people like and respect him as the leader of this colony. We wouldn't be able to gain more support if anything happened to him." There was another pause, "Also, remember your promise to give some of the nano-machines to my nation when this is over."

"Oh, don't worry about that Shane," stated Alaric, in an almost sweet voice. "Your nation will be rewarded for its loyalty. The UNASF has no right to keep those nano-machines for themselves." What the hell was he talking about? Cain knew many of the representatives had been on his case about these nano-machines and trying to get their nation put in charge, but why would anyone go so far as to start killing off the command staff sent by the UN? Surely no machine, no matter what it did, was worth killing three people over. Then there was the fact they only wanted to spare Cain because the people liked him. This wasn't right. They were going to kill Cain's family, everything he held dear just to gain power over a – a _machine_! "We will take this colony from those UN loving fools!" Alaric paused again, "Just be ready when Abel and Seth return, kill them both. Lilith will be the easiest out of all of them."

"I will be ready," Shane replied, sounding almost – almost proud to be apart of this. Anger burned in Cain. They were going to kill his brother and sister for their own greedy ambitions. Just so they could gain more power over the other nations through the nano-machines. Cain slowly moved to draw his gun. How dare they!

The sound of approaching footsteps made Cain hesitate. Quickly he slipped around a nearby corner and peered around it. Darin was coming towards the office just as Alaric left it. "Is everything ready?" asked Darin.

"Yes," Alaric confirmed. "They won't know what hit them," Cain saw Alaric's lips curl in an almost cruel smile. "By dawn tomorrow, Cain will have no choice but to hand the nano-machines over to our nations. Come, we should finish preparing," the two of them vanished down the hall.

Slowly Cain moved back towards the door and waited. As he had suspected, Shane appeared in the hall and, without taking notice of Cain, turned to start down the hall as well. Quickly Cain drew his gun and snarled, "Stop right there, _Shane_," he spat the name as if it were something foul. Shane froze and started to turn, but Cain was faster, he pressed the muzzle of his gun into Shane's back and snatched Shane's gun from its holster as he said, "If you turn, I swear I'll shoot."

"M-major Nightlord, what are you saying? Why are you—?"

"Stop playing dumb," growled Cain, "you know exactly why I'm doing this. I trusted you and you turn against me, ready to kill my family for _machines_!" Anger and pain were filling Cain. He could barely think straight, his mind racing through all he could do to this traitor.

"Family?" at this Shane laughed, "You could hardly call what you have a family." Shane kept laughing, his laugh dark. "You, who aren't even human, what you have isn't a family. What you feel was only implanted in you, none of you are human. You're all just freaks created by the UN to be their puppets. In the end, the four of you will end up dead no matter what you do or how hard you try."

Cain's eyes widened as pure anger shot through him. Without thinking he struck Shane across the head with his gun as he shouted, "Shut up! They're my siblings," he wanted to shoot Shane, to torment him, make him feel the anguish Cain was feeling. "How would you feel if I targeted your sister, your wife; your daughter, if I took them from you as you plan to take my siblings from me?" Cain demanded. "So what we were created by science, so what?"

"Don't make me laugh," Shane was looking at Cain over his shoulder, head slightly turned. "What the hell would you know about family? You've never had parents! Hell, you were never even treated like a human. You, your siblings, and Lilith were all test subjects from the beginning. All the UN wanted from you was to create a superior human and interrogate what they placed into the four of you into humans before they were born. You know what happened, do you?" Shane was grinning now, "The first human test subject died, the second was born with defects, the list goes into the hundreds. In the end, all you four are were failed experiments. Now whatever nation controls the nano-machines will have the strongest nation on the world. A group of super humans the likes of which you and your freak fest could never match."

Cain slammed his gun into Shane's jaw. Rage was boiling in him. "Take me to Darin and Alaric, this ends now!" snarled Cain.

At this Shane scoffed, "Ha, you wouldn't dare kill any of u—"

Not hesitating a second, Cain pulled the trigger. Shane shrieked and fell to the floor, clutching at his hand. "Just try me," glaring down at the man he'd once trusted, Cain pointed the gun at Shane's head. "Get up," he said slowly almost dangerously, "and take me to your leaders." Shane just stared up at him, fear in his eyes. An odd sense of satisfaction filled Cain at the sight of the fear. "Get up!" Cain kicked Shane.

Shane scrambled to his feet, blood trickling out from between his fingers as he clutched his other hand. "All right, I get it!" there was panic in Shane's voice as Cain pressed the muzzle of the gun into Shane's back. "I'm going, I'm going!"

The two of them headed through the halls and out into the night. Cain kept the gun pressed to Shane's back, the heat of his rage keeping his mind oddly clear. As they moved through the streets, Cain kept his eyes on Shane. Suddenly they stopped and Cain heard someone approaching.

"Major? What are you doing out here?" slowly Cain turned as the anger was torn from his mind, vanishing into wisps. As Cain moved, Shane turned and bolted into the darkness. Cain was ready to go after him when – the night erupted into light as roar pressed at Cain's ears. Sheer, blinding agony shot through him. The ground shook as Cain was blasted back, the gun shredding in his hand. He slammed into the ground, squeezing his eyes shut seconds before a fire could blind him. The flames raced over him, suffocating him. He had to get out, he had to move! Somehow, Cain reached forward his fingers digging into the earth. Intense pain filled him as he pulled his body forward. Inch by inch, Cain clawed his way out. Smoke filled his lungs, the over powering scent of fire; the absolute, crushing pain. Cain collapsed, forcing open his eyes as he tried to breath to stay awake.

Then the shouting, people were running around him in a distorted, blurred mass. "It's the major. It's Major Cain; quickly get a medic!" there was someone kneeling beside him. The person was shouting at those around them, trying to get help. Was it help? Slowly Cain closed his eyes before opening them again. Blood was pooling around him. His blood… it had to be his blood. There was a ringing in his ears, it came and went, distorting the shouts of the people around him. Why him? Why did they want to save him? He wasn't human in their eyes, so why try to save him?

Suddenly Cain was rolled onto a stretcher and lifted from the ground, but he hardly noticed. Lilith was over him, shouting at him, "Stay awake, Cain! Do you hear me? Stay awake!" But… why? Darkness rimmed his vision. "Damn it, Cain, keep your eyes open. You've never give in, don't you dare start now!" Why? "Cain!" The darkness swirled over his vision; he was falling into the sheer blackness, drowning in it. Why? Why for him and not his siblings? Why? This was his last thought before the darkness pressed down on his mind.

Swirling blackness, it was all around Cain; then he heard it. A heartbeat, it wasn't a steady beat either. The heart raced; then slowed. It was becoming dimmer and dimmer; yet, at the same moment, it was almost comforting. Suddenly the beat quickened, an agony far worse than what he had felt only moments before tore through him, ripping him apart. He writhed, trying to shove aside the agony, to push through it. Hands locked him down. People were shouting at him, telling him to stop moving. The pain – a gasp escaped Cain as he fell limp.

Nothing, nothing, there was only the nothingness. No light, no sound, not even the darkness which had been there before. Then, it came, he heard a voice whisper to him, felt something inside him snap. The heartbeat returned, slow and steady, a normal heartbeat. But where the heartbeat was normal, Cain – Cain felt something more, an overpowering thirst.

Cain's eyes flew open to the ceiling of a hospital room. Slowly he reached up and tore off the oxygen mask. Sitting up he began to tear off the patches, and then he took out the IV line. "Stop it, Cain," someone reached for him, trying to push him back down. Why? Cain flicked his wrist. An invisible force slammed into the person.

They were coming. Several people raced into the room. The four of them leapt at him all at once. The thirst was calling for him to bite into them, but he couldn't. Cain tried to get them off as they slowly forced him back. Then – darkness slammed into him as something hit his head. Cain collapsed, the thirst vanishing completely.


	9. Chapter 7: Abandoning

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 7: Abandoning

Abel sat on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the ground. It felt as if a piece of him had been torn from him. At this moment, Cain was in the hospital undergoing tests or, more over, in observation. Why had Seth ever injected him with the crusnik? Abel knew the answer even before he thought the question. Cain was their brother, hell he was Abel's twin! Like Abel Seth didn't want to lose Cain. What had Cain even been doing before—? Abel's head snapped up. He had to see what Cain had been doing which had led him to be in that area yesterday.

Standing, Abel quietly left his room and moved through deserted halls towards Cain's office. It was extremely late, for which Abel was thankful. The halls were completely devoid of people.

Abel glanced around the hall before slipping into Cain's office. Quickly he crossed to the desk and began to look through the organized stacks there. All Abel saw were notes and reports on recent meetings. Which nation wanted what, which nation could have what, which nation… so on so forth. It was all rather dull. Yet, Abel knew if Cain wasn't out of the hospital by sunrise, Abel would have to read through all of Cain's notes and takes his brother's place in meetings.

Shaking his head to clear it of these depressing thoughts, Abel opened the drawers and began to dig through them. "Come on, Cain, why couldn't you have left some hint to what you were doing?" Abel whispered to himself. All Abel found in the drawers, or didn't find, was Cain's gun, the drawers were completely empty. There had been fragments of the gun recovered at the bomb site.

Abel sat down in the chair and looked out the window, trying to figure out what his brother had been doing. Whatever it had been Cain had been taking a lot of risks. Sighing, Abel turned the chair back to the desk and froze as his eyes fell over the laptop. The screen saver was up, showing Cain hadn't turned it off before leaving. This was really out of character for his brother. Quickly Abel moved the curser and – his eyes widened at what he saw. There on the screen was a picture of Shane, Cain's advisor. Several more documents were open. Abel clicked on one of them – the screen was taken over by a large web. At the center were two of the representatives and it branched out from them. There were notes next to names saying things like: Connection found, slight connection, arrested and connected to the attempted murder.

"What were you doing?" Abel breathed as he looked at the web. It looked as if Cain had gone into Abel's jurisdiction and started to investigate the attempt on Abel's life. Except this was far more than just an investigation it was a conspiracy theory. Shish and Cain called Abel paranoid.

"Abel?" Abel jumped, looking up to see Seth walking towards them, "What are you doing up at this time?" she stopped before the desk. Her eyes were red as if she'd been crying. It was odd to see this, seeing as it had been years since Seth had cried. The last time had been when she was very young and Abel and Cain had gotten into a fight.

"I was looking to see what Cain had been doing," Abel explained not having any wish to lie to his sister. "Look," he moved the laptop so Seth could see it. At once her eyes widened. She moved so she was sitting on the desk and started to type quickly.

"This is," slowly Seth looked at Abel, her eyes wide with fear, "Abel, if this is true a war could breakout over the nano-machines." She shook her head, "Already most of the colony has been injected with the bacillus," she stopped there. The horror in her eyes being replaced by a dull look. "I'm so sorry, Abel," she mumbled, "I should never have injected Cain with the crusnik. The doctors don't know what happened, only he did die from the injection and then suddenly came back to life. I don't even know how he managed it when the civilian died from the injection. But, Abel," she looked at him, tears in her eyes, "something is wrong with Cain. When I saw him, he wasn't acting like himself. I don't know how to explain it, but I think we still lost our brother."

Standing, Abel walked around the desk so he was before his sister. Slowly he embraced and Seth returned the hug, tears sliding down her cheeks. "In the end, I would have done the same, Seth," Abel whispered in her ear as he smoothed her hair with his free hand. "Cain has always been there for us, without him we wouldn't have made it this far." Abel was trying to reassure Seth as much as he was trying to reassure himself. "Everything will be all right," no matter how much Abel wanted to believe this, a large part of him knew nothing would ever be the same between them. In fact, he had a sinking feeling soon their entire lives would be uprooted and thrown straight into hell.

Seth's grip tightened on Abel's uniform. She was staring at nothing as she cried. "I-I hope you're right," she sobbed. "I don't want to lose any of you," she buried her face in his chest. Abel held her to him, his eyes half closed in grief.

Two days later:

"—you see, Lieutenant-Colonel, this is why my nation should be the one in charge," the representative before Abel concluded. All through this long winded explanation, Abel had been clenching and unclenching his hand on the desk. This was only the newest argument this representative had come up with, according to Cain's notes. So far Abel had listened to several representatives making the same argument over and over again. All they ever changed was the damned way they worded the argument. It was enough to drive Abel completely insane.

"No matter how you reword your argument," Abel said, trying to keep his voice even and free of the irritation he felt, "the answer remains the same. The colony and _The Ark_ will remain under the control of the United Nations." How the hell had Cain ever managed to make it through this without throwing something or killing these damned annoying representatives? "It was agreed upon by the whole UN, no one nation would be in charge of this colony, the same goes from _The Ark_."

"You greedy, military bastard," growled the rep, slamming his hands down on Cain's desk. "You're UNASF just wants to keep this discovery for themselves, so you will be able to take over Earth and Mars with it."

"If we," Abel snarled through clenched teeth, "wanted to do so, why the hell would we have distributed the bacillus through the colony?" Abel was the bastard, ha, as if!

"You're brother would have placed my nation in charge without a seconds thought," shouted the representative advancing on Abel.

At this Abel smiled coyly at this man. "Is that so? Then why did his personal notes state otherwise?" Abel looked at this man, at the end of his patients on this matter. Slowly Abel got to his feet. At once the representative stumbled back; seeming caught off guard by Abel's height, "Now, get out before I completely lose my temper." The representative turned and raced from the office.

Taking a deep breath, Abel slowly followed the man out. He needed a break from this. Rubbing his temples, Abel wandered through the halls. There was no way he was paid enough to put up with these representatives. Hell, he wasn't even paid! Abel leaned up against a wall and closed his eyes. What he wouldn't give to be working as a security officer again. Sure there had been the complaints and some paperwork, but there had been more action and he had been able to speak with those who were in the military. It had been way better than the hell he'd been putting up with for the past two days. All there was in Cain's job was paperwork and complaints. How had his brother managed it?

"Lieutenant-Colonel," Abel opened his eyes to see Tabitha before him, "are you all right? You look as if some has bashed your skull into a metal wall." She gave him a teasing smile.

"It sure feels like it," grumbled Abel. "What are doing here?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Abel had been up for nearly two days straight. The night before last he had been looking for what Cain had been doing and last night Abel had read through all of his brother's notes and tried to catch up on the paperwork. It was amazing Cain ever had time to sleep or even worry about the attempt on Abel's life.

"It's nearly lunch," Tabitha smiled, "plus I work here." Abel winced and Tabitha laughed. "Come on, sir, you look as if you need a lunch break. Why don't you join Kayson and me for lunch," she suggested.

"It's really that late, already," Abel shook his head, both disgusted he'd not known and shocked at the same time. Well at least he knew he hadn't skipped lunch today, like he had to yesterday, as well as breakfast this morning. It felt more like the representatives were trying to starve him to death instead of simply murdering him. Gah, he would so rather take the murdering right now.

Tabitha smiled at him, until Abel nodded his agreement. A break would do him good. Tabitha led Abel into the mess which severed for use by the military personal and the few civilians who worked in the capital building. By the time Abel was seated, the mess was starting to get crowded. Kayson and Tabitha seemed content speaking with one another, mainly about work. A few times Tabitha tried to get Abel to join, but Abel had no desire to talk about work.

"Hey, can I join you?" Abel looked towards the voice and smiled at the sight of Seth. At once Tabitha was on her feet as she saluted Seth. "Please don't salute me, Second Lieutenant; we're technically not on duty at the moment."

"You're free to join us," Kayson smiled at Seth, "perhaps you can get your brother to say more than a few words."

Seth took the seat next to Abel and began to eat her meal, looking at Abel out of the corner of her eye. "You stayed up all night again didn't you?" Seth asked in a voice so low Tabitha and Kayson wouldn't have been able to hear her. "It looks like you did," she paused before saying, "I stopped by the hospital this morning and looked in on Cain. He's doing," she hesitated as if looking for the right word, "better."

"In other words, the doctors don't know what happened and why he's not the same," Abel copied her whisper. It wasn't public knowledge Cain was healed, many still thought he was in critical condition at the hospital. By the looks of it Abel might just be stuck with Cain's job until someone reported Cain had been injected with the crusnik and lived. The only report Abel had submitted was that they had tried to save a colonist from dying by using the crusnik and the person had been killed from the injection. "What have you done with the other containers of crusnik?" he asked.

"I froze 03 and 04, but 02 is out at the moment and here for further study," Seth explained. "Hopefully it will give us more clues to what happe—"

"What are you two whispering about?" Seth jumped at the sound of Kayson's question.

"Kayson," Tabitha scolded him. "Did you forget these are our leaders you're talking to?" she demanded. Giving Seth and Abel an apologetic look, she said, "I'm sorry about that." Even though she did sound sincerely sorry, there was a glint of curiosity in her eye which told Abel she too was wondering what it was they'd been whispering about.

Standing, Abel said, "I think I should return to work." With that he picked up his empty tray and returned it to the kitchen. He headed off back the way he'd come. Despite the fact he really hated this job, he would rather return to it and not put up with people trying to discover the truth of what happened to Cain. It was for the best in the end.

An hour later:

Abel stretched, leaning back in the seat and resting his head on the back of th chair. The window behind him gave him a clear view of the entire colony. The scene was now turned upside down, but it made for a nice change. A flash of light on the ground made Abel blink and shake his head. All this damned paperwork was making him see things. Another flash and another soon followed the first. No, his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Abel leapt to his feet, the chair swerving in his hast as he raced over to the window. There, only just visible to him were the clear signs of a fire fight not too far from the capital building. Quickly Abel scanned the rest of the colony. There was more fighting close to the hospital, showing these people, these rebels were trying to get to Cain. Abel's heart skipped a beat. This just couldn't be happening.

The door opened. Abel turned from the window – pain lanced cross his cheek. Gasping, Abel dived for the ground and pulled out his gun. Fire thundered overhead. The window shattered, spraying glass everywhere. A wet familiar warmth was on his cheek and trickling down the side of his neck. The bullet had only grazed him, Abel was thankful he had moved when he had.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," the person at the door jeered. This man wanted to die, then so be it. Slowly Abel edged to the corner of the desk. Pointing his gun around the corner, he fired. A shout of pain rang through the room. Quickly Abel leapt to his feet and raced around the desk, firing on the man. The man let out a shuddering gasp and he fell limp. Blood was pooling around him as Abel approached the fallen man. Nudging him with a shoe, Abel realized this man must have been one of the few who didn't have the bacillus in their system yet. Otherwise it would have been a whole of hell lot harder to kill him.

"Abel!" Abel looked towards the door. That sounded like Seth. Not pausing to think on this further, Abel raced from the room. Fire shot through his jaw, momentarily blinding him. Through tears of pain, Abel managed to shot the man's leg. A shout of pain sounded from the as he collapsed to ground, releasing Seth. Seth landed almost catlike, pulling out her dagger and slitting the man's throat in one move. "Abel," Seth raced over to him, embracing him. She was shaking more out of fear than anything else. "What's going on here?" she asked, looking into his face as Abel blinked the tears from his eyes. It was then Abel noticed a dropped case. Seth followed his gaze and released him. She raced over to the case and picked it up. "It has crusnik 02 in it," she explained, her voice still quavering. "This was all I managed to get from my lab when the attack started. I was on my way here to get you." She looked at him, confusion and fear in her eyes. "What are we to do, Abel? We don't have enough forces to stop this group. They've gotten over one half of the colony's citizens by the looks of it!"

"Calm down, Seth," Abel knelt down and pulled several clips from the dead man. There was no telling how much resistance they would meet. "First thing's first, we head for communications and see if we can get backup from Earth," a scowl made his cheek twinge in pain, but he ignored it. He really, really hated having to contact General Hall and ask for backup. What other choice did they have? At this moment, there was no other choice.

Just then several people raced around the bend and into this hall. Quickly Abel stood and pointed his gun at them. He paused. It was Tabitha and several other security personal. Slowly he lowered his gun.

Tabitha turned and froze. Relief spread across her features at the sight of Abel and Seth. "Thank god," she raced over to them, the rest of the group following her, "when the fighting broke out I thought the two of you would be their first targets."

At her words Abel's heart froze. No, their first targets were – "Tabitha, head for the hospital, take as many forces as we can spare here, but get there. We need to get Cain and Lilith out of there!" Abel couldn't believe he'd been such an idiot. There was fighting at the hospital. Their main target was Cain!

"But, isn't the major in critical condition at the moment, sir?" Tabitha asked, tilting her head in confusion. Damn it all, the idea of not telling people was starting to back fire on them.

"This is important Tabitha," Abel said, trying desperately not to panic. "I'll join your group right after I make a call to the UN." He didn't wait for a response but bolted down the hall, shouting at Seth, "Stay with them, Seth!" She'd be safer with a large group than with Abel.

"But—" Abel didn't hear the rest of Seth's complaint as he skidded around a corner. God, he hoped she would listen for once in her life and stay with the security team. Every one of them had the bacillus in their system now and would be able to protect her far better than Abel would be. He had refused an injection, not because the idea of increased strength, speed, and healing wasn't cool, it really did have an appeal, but Abel had enough of needles and injections to last him several life times.

It didn't take Abel long to reach Communications. As he raced into the room, he wasn't too shocked to see the personal had abandoned their posts. How could he blame them? The entire colony was going to hell. Hopefully those who were still loyal to the UN would start to gather here and backup this building. He wasn't too worried about this, from what he had seen, the UNASF were all pulling back to this building or the hospital. They'd have to abandon the hospital until UN backup forces could arrive. Until then the hospital would have to evacuate to the capital building.

Abel crossed the room to the comm. normally used for contacting Earth. It was the only tied into the ship's systems. Pressing a button, Abel waited for Earth to pick up. Nothing happened. "Mars to Earth," Abel said into the comm. Still there was no response. "Mars to Earth," he repeated, "does anyone read me?" Only silence met him. "Pick up damn it!" he shouted at the comm. wanting nothing more that to blast the stupid device.

Right when Abel was ready to repeat himself yet again, the screen flickered to life. General Hall appeared before Abel, his face flushed and eyes wild with fear. "We read you, Lieutenant-Colonel," he said hurriedly. If Abel hadn't been so on edge he would have found the general's appearance off and picked up on the hints, but he was in too much of hurry for this.

"The entire colony has gone to hell, sir," Abel began hurriedly. He needed to tell the general as quickly as possible before he was discovered here. "A group has broken off from the UN and seems to be trying to take out the UN forces stationed here. At this rate the entire colony will fall within days. We need backup, general. My men weren't trained for this!" panic was flooding Abel. He had to convince General Hall to send them backup. It no longer mattered what the general and the UN would do to Abel, his siblings, and Lilith. In the end, the people of this colony needed to be kept safe.

Hall looked at Abel, his expression unreadable. "We can't send backup. We're having difficulty of our own at the moment. I'm sorry, but Mars is on its own in this," he sure as hell didn't look sorry.

"Earth is abandoning us!" Abel shouted, his temper getting the better of him. "There are civilians here, good people. You can't do this!" Abel's eyes were wide in shock and horror. Anger mingled with those two emotions, making his heart rate quicken. This just couldn't be happening!

"I can and am," the general snarled at Abel. "From this moment on Mars is separate from Earth. You and the rest of the UN forces stationed there are no longer part of the UN. You and the rest of the Mars military are free to act as you see fit." Just then room the general was in rocked as an explosion went off. The transmission was cut and Abel found himself staring at a blank screen.

Abel stumbled back from the comm. his back hitting the wall. Running his fingers through his short hair, he stared at the ground in horror. They were all dead. Every last one of them was as good as dead. Even if they managed to live through this, there was still the problem of food and water. They only had enough seeds for the first time planting season with very few left over. Also they had only the meat which had been sent over from Earth. It was the same with water. They were still building here. Why the hell would people suddenly attack?

Shaking his head, Abel tried to regain control over himself. This was proving difficult. "We're dead," he whispered to himself, "we're all dead." Then it clicked. "Cain," Abel's head snapped up. If anyone could lead them through this it was his brother. Now all he had to do was get to his brother and get him back here before it was too late.


	10. Chapter 8: Civil War, Part 1

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 8: Civil War, Part 1: Birth

Abel's heart pounded as he tore through the halls. He was heading straight for the exit. As he skidded around a bend, he nearly ran head long into Tabitha. "Sir!" Tabitha leapt back in surprise. Abel only just managed to stop before hitting her. "I thought you were making a request to Earth for reinforcements?" she asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I was," Abel growled. "They denied the request." He looked at her, pushing back the rage and shock he still felt towards Earth. "I thought I ordered you to the hospital," he looked passed her at the group still in the main hall. Looking past them, he saw the reason why they hadn't left. There was heavy fighting just outside the capital building. "Just great," he muttered as he stepped around Tabitha and thought on this matter. He wasn't a damned strategist that had always been Lilith's role. "Seth," Seth appeared at once, she was now wearing the case on her back, long leather straps holding it in place. "Tabitha," he looked at her, "Seth and I will punch a hole through the enemy forces. You and the others follow us at a distance; try to stay back unless you see that we're in trouble."

"Wait, what?" Tabitha looked at him shocked. "First you tell me there are no reinforcements coming; now you want me to let our current leader to go into battle with only a child as backup."

"Hey," Seth shouted, "I'm eighteen, you know?" she glared at Tabitha, "And I have more battle experience than half the UNASF!" she snapped. Looking at Abel, Seth asked, "What plan did you have in mind, brother? Most of them call for all four of us, right?"

"Plan delta, with Cain taken out," stated Abel only thinking on this matter for a few seconds. Without communicators they would be limited but this just had to work. Abel touched Cain's sword lightly. He had taken it from Cain's room just before coming here. "It should just be like the maze," he said, hoping he was right.

At this Seth snorted, "Except set to A rank and execution." She smiled at him, crossing her fingers, "Here's to hoping the enemy doesn't have a pterodactyl." Abel looked way from her, suppressing a shudder. "And here's to hoping this is more like one-x-eight and not five-x-thirteen."

"I doubt they have a pterodactyl," stated Abel as he moved forward. He really hoped they didn't, he'd had enough of that freaking machine to last him the rest of his life. "And this isn't a game, Seth," he pulled his sniper rifle off his back and knelt down. He was shocked at how calm he felt even though he was about to take his first life. Not even this thought seemed to disturb him and this alone worried him. Surely taking another's life wasn't a good thing, so why did this feel so natural. "Ready?" he glanced at his sister just in time to see her roll her eyes.

"I know it's not a game. It wasn't like it was a game in the first place," Seth said as she walked up to his side. She gave him their "V" salute and waited for Abel to return it before pulling out her daggers. "I'm ready whenever you are, dear brother."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" demanded Tabitha, staring at them from where she stood beside the rest of the Mars military force. "Sir," she stepped forward, seeming ready to stop them, "no matter what you're talking about, you can't just jump out there guns blazing. You're not even fused with the bacillus! You won't—"

Abel held up his hand, cutting her off. "Whether or not Seth and I are fused with the bacillus, doesn't matter here," he spoke calmly.

"Plus the bacillus won't fuse to us," Seth added in. "Trust me I tried. It rejected both Lilith and I," she shrugged, "must have something to do with the way we were born and so on."

Shooting her glare, Abel continued, "All which matters in battle is experience, which Seth and I have plenty of. I can't go into detail now, perhaps later. Just trust me on this." He waited for Tabitha to nod, which she did only grudgingly, before he turned his attention back to the doors. Slowly he looked through the scope. "I'm ready, Seth." With that he pulled the trigger. The glass shattered seconds before he fired another shot. Seth charged just as the shot struck the first enemy in the head. The former UN officers froze and watched as Seth bolted passed them. She leapt, slicing through the first enemy before landing and charging off once more. Abel fired a few shots with the rifle, taking down every person he aimed at.

As Seth neared the first line of buildings, Abel slung the rifle over his back and took out his hand gun. He tore after her, firing as he raced forward. Within moments he was at his sister's side. Leaping and firing on the enemy. Even those who were fused with bacillus were no match for them. Every time one got close to Seth Abel would fire on them and every time one tried to get at Abel Seth would either throw a knife or kill them with her daggers.

All through the battle, Abel was only vaguely aware of Tabitha and the rest of the small team following them. Most of his concentration was on the enemy around him and his sister. Soon, however, the enemy seemed to be pulling back, shouting, "Retreat, those two a demons, they're damned demons!" By that time they had made it the hospital entrance.

"Well, I don't want to do that again," Seth wasn't smiling, her green eyes hard as she looked back the way they'd come. Slowly Abel followed her gaze, numb to the fact there were many bodies lining the path he and his sister had taken here. His gaze was locked on Tabitha and the rest of the forces which had joined her as they had come through the city.

The forces stayed back, a look of shock and fear on their features, but Tabitha approached them. She seemed almost cautious of them. "Remind me to never tick the two of you off," she said in away of greeting. "Where did you two learn to fight like that?" there was a look of awe in her eyes Abel was unused to. It had never occurred to him people would be shocked over how good a team he and Seth made or that they could pull off something like this. All his life the four of them had never been good enough for the UN. They could never meet the standards the UN had expected from. They'd been nothing more than failed experiments, so to speak.

"This is what happens when you're raised to fight," muttered Abel, looking away from Tabitha and at his sister. He said in a louder voice, "Long story short, the UN." He turned to the men and shouted, "Get over here!" The forces looked nervously at one another before slowly starting towards them. Shish, they couldn't get to Lilith and Cain on their own. This was going to be the hard part. Once all of them were close enough, Abel began, "Our top priority is to get Lilith and Cain out here. We will split into three teams. The first with will come with Seth and I. We will be going in for Lilith and Cain only. The other two will split the rest of the hospital between them. Get as many injured and sick out and back to the capital building as possible. Understood?"

"Sir!" all of the military personal saluted Abel. There was no longer any shock or fear on their features. They were once again the trained personal the UN had sent to Mars.

Abel divided them into teams. Tabitha ended up being with Abel and Seth only because Abel trusted her enough to let her be one of the first to see how Cain was. "Move out," Abel said once the teams were complete. Abel waited for the first two teams to enter the building before gesturing for Tabitha and Seth to follow him. There was little resistance in the hospital itself because of the fact there were former UN military forces at the door. "Where's Lilith?" Abel asked on entering.

"I'm here," Lilith raced towards them, an officer following her. The officer was one Abel recognized from one of the other two teams. "I thought the both of you were injured or worse," Lilith hugged Seth before she turned to Abel and embraced him. Abel stiffened and he wormed out of her grasp quickly.

"Where's Cain?" Abel asked, knowing the retreat which had been ordered wouldn't last forever. Soon they would be over run again. He needed to get to his brother before this happened. "We need to get everyone to the capital building," he explained hurriedly at Lilith's questioning look. "Surely it would be an easier place to defend than the hospital?"

Slowly Lilith nodded. "Cain is still in…" Lilith trailed off with a glance at Tabitha and those around them.

"I'll get him and met you back here." Abel looked at Tabitha, ordering, "Tabitha, if I'm not back in ten minutes leave without me." Abel raced off before anyone could say a word against this. He hoped his brother was still there. There was no telling how much of the hospital might be over taken. For all Abel knew that one entrance was the only place which had been guarded. He was proven correct when he found another group at the end of this hall, guarding the entrance into the rest of the hospital.

"Sir?" the leader stood and saluted Abel, but Abel tore past them. His heart was racing as fear pulsed through his veins. They hadn't pulled Cain back. Had they just not been able to get to him? This had to be it. Abel's grip tightened on his gun as he raced off down the hall, ignoring the man's shouts of it not being safe.

"Abel, wait," Abel skidded to a stop and looked back to see Lilith standing with the rest of the military. "The hospital's ceiling is unstable. It was hit several—" Horror filled her eyes as a loud crack split the air. "Abel, move!" Abel looked skyward just as the ceiling back to split. Quickly he dived for the far side of the hall. Rubble smacked into him, sending him to the floor. Fire shot through his back and legs, but he forced himself to keep going. Dust filled the air, coughing, Abel stood. "Abel," Lilith's voice was muffled, "Abel, answer me!"

"I'm fine!" Abel shouted, dusting off the uniform. His back ached from the beating it had just gone through. The cut on his face had reopened and blood slowly oozed down his cheek. From the stinging on his neck and shoulder he suspected he had sustained several more wounds. "I'll get Cain and met the rest of you back at the capital building!" Before she could agree to this, Abel shouted, "Take care of Seth," before he raced off.

Swinging around a bend Abel raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reached the correct level. He raced off down the next hall and through several doors. It didn't take him long to come to the correct room. Stopping before the door, Abel tried to open it. "Locked!" he cursed under his breath, frustrated. Lifting his gun, he fired on the door before kicking it open. "Cain," Abel entered the room and looked around. His brother was in the corner, a soft smile on his features. Racing over to him, Abel knelt down and began to unbuckle the straitjacket they had put Cain into. "What the hell did they do to you?"

"Tests, lots and lots of test," Cain smiled, rubbing his wrists as the straitjacket fell away. "There's a battle going on, isn't there?" Cain grinned at this, his eyes sparking with some amusement and excitement over this fact. Abel frowned, remembering what Seth had said about it feeling as if they had still lost their brother. It was becoming apparent what she had meant.

"Yeah, a few of the representatives decided they were sick of the UN and that they had a right to own all the nano-machines," Abel quickly updated Cain. "I don't know which ones are attacking, but there sure are a hell of a lot of them." He finished undoing the buckles binding Cain's feet. "Here," he held out the rapier to Cain, "your hand gun was destroyed in the explosion."

Slowly Cain took the sword, stilling smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Fun, fun, fun," Cain laughed as he stood, tying the rapier to his belt. "Ready when you are!" Cain exclaimed, grinning like an idiot as he gave Abel their childhood salute.

Abel stared at his brother for several long moments, mouth slightly open in complete shock. Shaking his head, Abel tried to reassure himself. Cain was still his brother and still a good leader. What did it matter if he was a little insane? It didn't matter, it really didn't matter!

"Come on," Abel turned and started towards the door, "the enemy will be returning shortly. We need to make it out of the hospital before it collapses on us." Abel led his brother out into the hall and paused, thinking on which area would still be clear of rubble. They couldn't head back the way Abel had come which meant the clearest path to the capital building was blocked off at the moment. This wasn't good. This really wasn't good.

"This way!" Cain started off through the hall as he shouted this over his shoulder. Abel suppressed a shudder at the cheer in his brother's voice. God, he really preferred the old Cain. Slowly he followed Cain, hoping Cain knew where they were going and this wasn't going to end up being a dead end.

Abel shot forward as the ground began to crumble underfoot. "We have to move!" Abel forced himself to run faster, grabbing Cain's wrist and pulling his brother after him. Cain stumbled, his eyes wide with shock.

"Ahhhh!" Cain shouted, seeming surprised by Abel's action.

"Cain, shut up!" Abel snapped at his brother in no mood for this. All of his concentration was on keeping his footing as the ground fractured under him. He heard Cain snap his mouth shut. The ground before him began to fall away. His feet slipped on the rubble as he tried to stop, nearly falling into the new chasm created before him. Desperately Abel looked around before throwing Cain into a room and racing in after his brother. This was just great. Now not only were they trapped and the ground here was bound to start fracturing soon enough. "Great," Abel growled under his breath, "What the hell do we do now?"

"We could jump out the window," Abel turned and leapt back shouting in shock when he saw Cain less than and inch from him. "What, was it a bad idea?" Cain tilted his head to one side in confusion. "Oh, that's right you're not fused with the crusnik yet," he smiled kindly and Abel shivered. He didn't like what his brother was implying by the "yet," in that sentence. "Come on then," Cain took hold of Abel's wrist and, with incredible strength, Cain dragged Abel to the window. Slowly Cain lifted his hand, still smiling, the glass shattered without him even touching it. A blast of air hit Abel, whipping strands of silvery hair into his eyes. What the hell had that been? Was it the crusnik?

Before Abel could react, Cain took hold of him and leapt out the window. Abel's eyes widened as his brother landed lightly on the ground, catching Abel and setting him on the ground. "What the…" Abel stared at his brother, not knowing if he should react with horror or just stare at his brother.

Cain continued to smile. "Come, come," he waved his hand at Abel and started off, "we have a long ways to go!"

Snapping out of his shock, Abel said, "Umm, Cain," Cain stopped and looked at Abel as Abel pointed in the opposite direction Cain was going, "the capital building is that way." Seriously, how could Cain have forgotten which way the capital building was? It was the tallest building in the entire colony, not to mention the fact the ship loomed behind it! Cain was now the most powerful person in the colony and at the same time the strangest.

"It is?" Cain rubbed the back of his head, smiling and laughing at the same. "I suppose you're right," Cain started back towards Abel. "Come on, then, what are you waiting for?"

Abel hit his head. This was just plan ridiculous. His twin had officially lost it! Slowly Abel started after Cain, grumbling under his breath. Cain kept talking about nothing in particular as they walked. At this rate he was certain his brother would drive him insane as well or just alert the enemy to where they were. Cain wasn't shutting up!

"If you," Abel growled between clenched teeth, "don't shut up, I swear I'll shot myself." Though he might not have to, already Abel's sharp ears were picking up the sounds of people approaching. Whoever they were, they were trying to keep a low profile and not alert Abel and Cain to their presences. This would have worked on a normal human or even a person who had been fused with the bacillus, but Abel wasn't a normal human. He was a product of science and had enhanced senses. Abel's eyes widened, "Cain, get down!" leaping forward – agony shot through Abel's shoulder as he shoved his brother out of the line of fire. Crying out, Abel collapsed to his knees, gripping his shoulder tightly. Warm blood trickled from between his fingers. Gritting his teeth, Abel forced himself to his feet, carefully placing his gun in the holster before returning his hand to his shoulder. "Run you idiot!" he shouted at Cain.

Cain hesitated only a second before nodding and waiting only for Abel to start forward. Somehow Abel managed to run beside his brother. Years of going through that accursed maze seemed to make the rubble in the street seem like child's play even though Abel's right arm was useless and his left hand clasped his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

Not sure how long they'd been running, Abel only knew he could see the entrance into the capital building coming closer. He staggered, gasping as he tried to stay on his feet. Blood dripped off his fingers to the ground which seemed to sway treacherously under him.

"Abel!" Cain shouted, skidding to a stop as Abel stumbled and hit the wall. The world was blurring around him. Abel saw Cain racing back towards him. "Come on," Cain took Abel's arm and started to pull him forward. Abel staggered. With Cain's help Abel managed to get to the entrance.

"Abel, Cain!" Seth shouted as she and Lilith raced over to them. Seth leapt at Cain, embracing him in a tight hug. "Thank god," Seth held tightly to Cain as if scared of releasing him.

"Abel, your arm," Lilith gasped as she saw the blood which now coated all of Abel's shoulder and most of his arm, chest, and back. She raced up to him as he swayed on unsteady feet.

"Forget about it," he half gasped half growled. "We need to get into the building, now! I can hear them coming. They will be on us at any sec—" he stumbled, only just managing to stay upright. "Move now!" he shouted at them. Lilith seemed ready to argue. Growling in furry and frustration, Abel released his shoulder and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her behind him. The other two followed. Seth was white with fear, but towards what Abel couldn't tell.

The four of them raced into the building. Abel paused, waiting for Seth and Cain to go past him. Lilith had stopped just before the line of former UN officers, her eyes locked on Abel. Slowly he walked over to her and Seth; Cain had been forced behind the line by Tabitha and Kayson.

A sound stopped Abel in his path. He could hear it. His heart skipped a beat as a gun fire went off. The bullets were heading straight for Seth and Lilith! No – Abel leapt forward, placing himself in the line of fire. Sheer, blinding agony slammed into him as one bullet tore into him logging in his lung. The other embedded itself in his heart. Abel barely noticed the ground hitting his back or the blood which started to trickle from him. He was gasping, each breath short and pure agony in and of itself. Everything seemed to be going white. Voices echoed overhead, sounding dim and foggy to him. Someone was over him, another person was stepping over him, but Abel couldn't tell who they were.

Meanwhile:

Seth watched almost in slowly motion as Abel fell back, hitting the ground. Blood seemed to slowly trickle from him. "Abel!" Seth raced forward, the case sliding from her back as she raced towards he beloved brother. Kneeling beside him, she watched in horror as he tried to breathe through the blood filling his mouth. "Abel," hot tears where in her eyes as she took hold of him. "Don't you dare die on me!" Her mind seemed to be frozen, she could think straight.

Someone was walking towards them. Seth looked up. Through her tears, Seth saw Cain step over Abel. "No one," Cain growled in a low dangerous voice as he walked forward, "touches my siblings!" Slowly he raised his hand. A blast of energy shot forth. The ground fractured, sending rubble flying out towards those who had shot Abel. "Die!" shrieked Cain, his eyes wild with rage. Shouts of pain came from those outside several tried to shoot Cain, but he simply lifted his hand and the bullets stopped in midair. With a flick of his fingers he sent another wave of the energy towards the remainder of the forces. They scattered, racing for cover.

As they vanished, Cain slowly turned. Seth could hear the UN forces stumble back as if they feared he would unleash his strange power on them, but he didn't. Instead he walked over to the fallen case and opened it. He took out the container filled with the back liquid which was crusnik 02. Walking over to Abel, Cain knelt by his side, just across from Seth.

"Cain, don't!" fear filled Seth as realization struck to what Cain was about to do. "He'll die from the injection!" she shouted at him. There was a chance they could save Abel without the injection, wasn't there? There had to be!

Cain just ignored her, whispering as he leaned forward, "Now, 02," he stabbed the needle into Abel's heart, "awaken." The nano-machine was injected into Abel. At once Abel's eyes widened. A horrible shriek filled the air as Abel writhed on the ground. Seth fell back, stunned as she watched three bullets slowly leave Abel's body and clatter to the ground. The wounds were raw, but the bleeding had stopped entirely. With a shuddering gasp Abel fell limp.

"Abel?" Seth crawled forward until she was beside her brother once more. Relief filled her at the sight of slow rise and fall of his chest. He was alive! "He's alive," tears flowed down her face as she fell over her bother, gripping his tattered, blood stained uniform tightly. "He's alive!"

Several of the UN officers and the citizens they had brought with them slowly stepped forward. Lilith raced over to them and embraced both Seth and Abel at once. Seth could feel Lilith shaking in fear and shock.

"What just happened?" Tabitha's voice made Seth and Lilith look up. "I thought the crusnik killed those injected with it," Tabitha's eyes were wide as she stared at the four of them, "and what about Cain? He just…" she trailed off, shaking her head as if unable to put words to what Cain had done to the rebel forces.

Seth didn't know what to say, she was just happy all four of them were still alive. Nothing else seemed to matter at the moment. She didn't even care if Abel came back changed like Cain had. Abel wasn't even fused one hundred percent with the crusnik like Cain had been. Even this didn't seem to matter as Seth once again embraced her beloved brother and closed her eyes.

Later:

Darkness pressed down on Abel from all sides. Then slowly the silence began to dissolve. He could just hear two people whispering in the distance, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Slowly Abel forced his eyes. Blinking, the ceiling of his room slowly came into focus. If this was hell, then hell had a very strange sense of humor. Abel turned his head, his ear now pressing against a pillow. Two fussy shapes were seated close to the bed.

One of the figures moved closer. "Abel?" Abel blinked and Seth's face swam into focus. "You're awake!" she exclaimed, flinging her arms around his shoulders. Abel groaned. "Sorry," Seth released him and quickly returned to her seat.

It was then Abel realized Lilith was there as well. Lilith smiled at him, but there was something off about the smile. "How are you feeling?" she asked in a gentle voice, reaching out to him. She hesitated, her fingers only an inch from him before touching his forehead lightly.

"Confused," Abel admitted, looking around the familiar features of his room. He shook his head and Lilith pulled back. "Shouldn't I be dead?" he asked. Wincing, Abel pushed himself into a sitting position. The blanket fell off his chest, revealing the bandaging, but where there should have been a lot of blood, there barely any. He shook his head again, now highly confused. "I could have sworn that bullet pierced my heart," he looked at Lilith; then at Seth. Seth wasn't looking at him, but at her hands as she wrung them nervously. Lilith had gone pale and her smile faltered. "What happened?" Abel looked from one to the next, his heart hammering as unease filled him.

"You would have died," Lilith slowly began, "if Cain hadn't acted." She looked away from him and Seth. "Abel," her yellow eyes softened, "Cain injected you with crusnik 02." Horror filled Abel. The room felt as if it was spinning around him. "Abel," Lilith placed her hand on his leg as Abel stared at his own hand. Why would Cain do such a thing? Didn't this mean he'd wind up insane or worse?

"For some reason," Seth began, but Abel was too shocked to look at her, "you didn't go insane like Cain did. I think it might have something to do with the fact Cain was fused one hundred percent and you were only fused eighty percent with the crusnik. It will be interesting to see what the abilities will be at this level." Seth sighed, "Though I do wish Cain hadn't done this, in fact I wish none of us had ever been forced to come to this world!"

Abel shook his head and managed to smile at his sister. "At least eight percent doesn't cause insanity," he managed to say. Now that the initial shock was beginning to die down, Abel felt better about this situation. "How long was I out?" he asked, looking from Seth to Lilith and back.

"Oh, not that long," Seth grinned, seeming to return to herself quickly, "only a few days." Abel scowled. Not that long, she said, ha! That was long. "You've missed quite a bit. The colony has elected you and Cain as joint leaders, well the part of the colony which isn't trying to kill us has, and Cain announced the fact the UN has left us here to rot. He didn't say it quite like that though, it was much kinder."

"Wait, what?" Abel shook his head, staring at Seth in shock. "They elected the both of us as leaders. Are they completely insane? I can't lead! Oh, hell," Abel put his head in his hands, not liking this one bit. Why the hell would they want him as joint leader with Cain? Cain was great at leading, Abel sucked at it.

"Well, from what I understand of it, you're more the leader of military affairs and Cain will be handling the diplomatic parts of it," Seth explained. "Lilith and I were elected as your seconds," she shrugged. "I think it really had a lot to do with the fact they discovered the four of us are the only ones who can be fused with the crusnik and don't ask me why that is because I still don't know!" She sighed heavily. "Two days after you were injected, the colony asked Lilith and me why we haven't injected the two remaining crusniks. I think they want us to do so," she looked at Abel worriedly. "It sounds like it hurts though."

"Enough of this," Lilith stood and walked over the desk. She picked up black shirt and pants, throwing them at Abel. "Here," Abel caught the shirt and pants, "since we are no longer apart of the UN, Cain has ordered for no one to wear the uniform of the UN." Lilith sighed, shaking her head. She shot Abel a small, sad smile. "There is also a coat and belt with the rest of this. Cain had them made for the command staff." Abel blinked for the first time realizing Seth and Lilith weren't wearing their normal UN uniforms. Seth had on a white jacket which fell only a little past the belt and there was a line of green rimming it. She also now wore black pants and boots. Lilith wore something similar to Seth except instead of green hers had yellow just like her old UN uniform. "We'll see you in a bit, Abel," Lilith gave him another kind smile before taking Seth's arm and pulling her out of the room.

"Ah, but I wanted to talk more with Abel," Seth complained. The door shut behind Lilith and Seth. Abel smiled at this. It was good to know some matters would never change.

Abel quickly changed into the black shirt and pants. Standing, he crossed the room to where the long white coat lay across the desk. It was rimmed with light blue, much like his old UN clothes had been. Unlike the UN uniform, this had armor reinforcing the cuffs of the sleeves and on the shoulders. The armor was silver. Abel slipped on the coat. It was far longer than his UN uniform had been, falling nearly to the floor. When he put on the boots, he suspected the coat would be only a few inches off the floor. It was also made of a heavier, more durable material than the uniform.

Abel picked up the belt which already had his gun holster on it and placed the belt over the coat. After he had buckled on the shoes, Abel sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at the ground. It has hard to believe only a few days ago his only worry had been the security of this colony and doing his best so the four of them would be able to live past this project. Now, now the entire colony had been abandoned by Earth and it felt as if his life was spinning out of control. What else was to come? Abel wasn't sure. He had a really bad feeling on what the future had in store for the four of them and the people of this colony.


	11. Chapter 9: Civil War, Part 2

**Warning: There is a scene in this chapter which might be considered too gory for some people (though, who, I really don't have a clue). **

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 9: Civil War, Part 2: Into the Flames

A year and a half later:

The click of boots on metal filled the empty hall as Abel moved through it quickly. This level of the capital building was off limits to all but a few people, mainly because the entrance to the bridge which connected the colony to the ship was on this level as well as communications. In the first week of this war several people had tried to get onto the ship and tried to abandon the rest of them here. Since then Abel and Cain had appointed only a trusted to few to guard this level as well as the two major points.

Abel walked passed the people guarding the bridge and went down the nearby stairs. In the past year and a half a lot had changed around. A few of the colonists had gotten it into their heads to inject Seth and Lilith with the remaining two crusnik, then several of the rebels had destroyed the closest farm to the capital building, and now most of what they had built lay in ruin. It seemed like a waste and the first bit still angered Abel. If he ever found who had injected Seth and Lilith he would kill them! They hadn't wished to have the crusnik in them, granted neither Abel nor Cain had asked for it, but Abel didn't mind and Cain, well, Cain was hard to read on this matter. Lilith hated the fact she had been injected and Seth, Seth didn't mind so much now, but she had at first.

"Abel, there you are," Abel looked up to see Lilith racing towards him. She fell into step beside him as he started for the next staircase. "I thought I'd convinced you to cut your hair," Lilith looked up at him, smiling kindly at him. "It's already shoulder length," she chided him, waging a finger at him.

Seriously, Lilith had only been looking for Abel to scold him on the fact he hadn't cut his hair? "Is this the real reason you were looking for me?" Abel glanced down at Lilith. "Or is there something more?" He didn't slow his pace. He needed to speak with Tabitha and see if the rebels were up to their usual tricks on taking the only two farmers currently under their control.

"Yes," Lilith confirmed, "it's about Seth." Abel stopped and looked at her, shocked. What was going on with Seth? "She left yesterday while you and Cain were out at the farms and hasn't returned," there was worry in Lilith's normally calm gaze. "I told her to wait, but she ignored me."

"Where did she go?" Abel asked, trying and failing to stay calm. If Darin or Alaric had harmed her, Abel swore he'd make them pay dearly.

"_The Ark_ in order to collect the last of the bacillus," Lilith explained. "She didn't want it falling into enemy hands. Do you think they were waiting for her when she arrived there?" asked Lilith, the worry was quickly being replaced by fear.

"I don't know," Abel said as he started off once more, "but I'm sure as hell not going to standby and do nothing." The last part came out as a growl. Anger boiled in Abel, his fists clenched.

"Abel!" Cain's cheery voice drew Abel to a stop. Turning, Abel was nearly bulled over by Cain. In a quick movement Cain slung one arm around Abel's shoulder and rested his chin on Abel's other shoulder. "Where you off to?" asked Cain, grinning up at Abel.

"To get Seth back from the bloody rebels," Abel growled, glaring at his twin and wanting nothing more than shove him away from Abel. He withheld the temptation to do so. In fact he did need Cain's help and Cain was normally more than welling to help whenever Abel or Seth needed it, though other times he just acted as if he had no care in the world.

"Why?" Cain tilted his head to one side, blinking up at Abel with confusion in his blue eyes. "Did they capture her or something? She's a very good fighter, I don't see how they could—" Abel scowled at Cain, making his brother cut off midsentence. "Okay, okay, I'll go with you, but we need a driver to get us to an air lock and a team to hold the air lock, right, Lilith?" he turned his wide grin on Lilith. As usual Abel noticed Cain's eyes were slightly colder despite the warmth of the smile. It seemed over the past year and a half Cain's dislike for Lilith had only increased despite the fact Cain was a complete idiot now.

"I would rather the two of you take backup with you," Lilith sighed, "but I suppose we really don't have anyone to spare." Slowly she nodded. "We have just enough forces to hold the fort here, the farmers, and one airlock, but the airlock will only be held for an hour. I'll leave it open for as long as I can even after the forces retreat, but once you return it must be sealed again. Understood, Abel, Cain?" she looked at both of them.

"We understand," Abel gave Lilith a small smile. "Come, Cain, let's get Seth," Abel moved out from under his brother's arm and started off. "Lilith, we'll leave Tabitha and you here to oversee the forces. Keep Kayson on standby incase of any injuries," he looked over his shoulder at her, pausing only long enough to see her nod her agreement. "We will return; all three of us will!" Abel started down the next staircase.

"Hey, wait up!" Cain shouted after him, racing to catch up. Cain tripped and fell down the stairs. Quickly Abel turned and stopped his brother's descent with his foot. "T-thanks," Cain sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Laughing, Cain stated, "Guess I tripped." Rolling his eyes, Abel continued down the stairs, "Hey, hey," he heard Cain leap to his feet and race after Abel, "I'm still coming!"

A little later, at _The Ark_:

Blood sprayed Abel. He leaned up against the wall, trying to catch his breath as the last enemy struck the floor with a dull _thump_. Activating the comm. in his ear, Abel said, "Cain, I have Seth's location. They are holding her in the lab just across from where the bacillus are kept. How long until you can get there?" he asked, his eyes scanning the scene before him.

"Eh?" Cain's reply came after several long seconds. "In a few, I'm a bit tied up here," he laughed. "I'll be there before you though. You still got my sword, right?" Abel could just hear shouting from someone who must have been with his brother at the moment.

Scowling, Abel demanded, "You're torturing someone again, aren't you?" Why the hell did Cain do this every time they split up on any mission or task out side of the capital building? It was getting really, really annoying!

"Hmm?" Cain paused, before asking cheerfully, "What makes you say that?" Not waiting for a reply, Cain said, "I don't think feathers are a torture device, do you? If so, why? It just makes the person laugh, have you ever heard of someone laughing to death? I haven't. So it isn't torture!"

Abel's scowl deepened. "That is just a different kind of torture, Cain," he snapped at his brother, losing his temper. "Now, stop tormenting whoever that is and help me get Seth back like we agreed before entering _The Ark_!"

"Fine, fine," grumbled Cain. He added cheerily, "I'll be there before you! Count on it, brother!" with that the comm. went dead as Cain ended the conversation.

Sighing, Abel wiped the blood from his face. Why was it Cain seemed to take such pleasure in tormenting the rebels? Shaking his head, Abel shoved this matter aside. It didn't matter what Cain's motives were. Slowly Abel started off down the hall. In the end, his brother would never be able to be explained. Abel had tried to do so many times before and had only ended up with a headache. Whatever Cain's motives were only Cain knew them.

As Abel neared the point of the old ship where Seth was, he could just hear Shane from inside the lab, "What the hell? They sent in their leader alone, without any backup. You're people must be completely insane, Cain, to just send you here." As Shane spoke, Abel pressed his shoulder in the wall beside the door and waited for Cain's signal. This was a trick they had used several times before and it had worked every time. In all likelihood it wouldn't work after today. Shane would no doubt escape as he had very team they had sent after him. Then again, today might just be their lucky day. They might just capture Shane once and for all, or, better yet, kill him.

Abel heard as two men, judging by their weight and how they walked, started towards Cain. "Oh, I'm far from alone," Cain said in an almost sing song voice. Quickly Abel whipped around the door and fired on the two men. The shots hit them squarely between the eyes, kill shots no matter their rate of regeneration. Moving into the room, Abel moved his gun from one figure to the next, but didn't fire on them. There were three people remaining including Shane. Slowly Abel held out Cain's sword. As Cain took the sword, Abel shot the last two of Shane's guard.

"I'll get Seth," Abel said, moving around Shane, but never once taking his eyes off of the treacherous man.

"No you don't, Nightlord!" Shane lunged towards Abel. Before Abel could pull the trigger, Shane was blasted back. The man slammed into the wall, blood flying from his mouth and eyes wide with shock. "I-I thought it was just a rumor," he gasped as Cain slowly started towards Shane, drawing his sword and smiling pleasantly. "The power of the crusnik," blood trickled out of Shane's mouth, "is truly amazing."

Quickly Abel crossed to where Seth lay bound tightly in chains. Kneeling by her, he pulled on the chains snapping them easily. Slowly he took out her gage and wiped the blood from the gashes on her face. Her eyes opened a sliver, "You came," Seth smiled weakly at Abel. "I knew you would."

"Of course we came," Abel smiled at her, relieved they had managed to get to her before Shane hurt her too badly or, worse, killed her. Soothing her hair, Abel glanced over his shoulder just in time see Cain was only a few feet from Shane. What the hell was his brother doing?

"This," Cain began, still smiling pleasantly, "is for blowing me up." Cain thrust the rapier into Shane's shoulder. Crying out, Shane struggled against the invisible hold Cain had on him. Blood trickled from the wound onto the sword and dripped to the floor. "This," Cain pulled the sword out of Shane, "is for threatening my siblings," the blade sliced through Shane's arm. The arm fell to the floor, blood splattering out everywhere. Quickly Abel placed his hand over Seth's eyes, not wanting her to see what Cain was doing. "And this," Cain was still smiling, "is for trying to kill Seth!" With a mighty sweep of the sword, Cain beheaded Shane. The blood sprayed Cain's face and clothes, but Cain didn't seem to care as he watched Shane fall to his knees then to floor. "No one threatens my siblings," despite the smile on Cain's face his eyes were as cold and hard as ice.

Slowly Abel picked up Seth, using his body to shield her from the sight of Shane's mutilated corpse. "Come on, Cain, we need to get the bacillus and get out of here," Abel said, looking over his shoulder Cain. "Our hour is almost up," Abel paused, but Cain didn't reply. His twin was staring at the blood on his hand, head tilted to one side and a questioning frown on his face. An odd glint had entered his eyes. "Cain!" Abel snapped. Still Cain didn't reply. Then, slowly Cain lifted his hand and licked the blood. Vile rose, stinging Abel's throat. Swallowing, Abel left the room as quickly as he could and set Seth down in the hall. What the hell had that been?

"Abel, what's wrong?" Seth asked as he collapsed next to her. "You look pale," shakily she reached out and touched his arm. "Look, I can go get the bacillus, I swear I can walk now," Seth didn't wait for him to respond. She leapt to her feet and raced across the hall. Opening the door, she vanished into the room.

Footsteps made Abel look towards the room he'd left Cain in. Cain stood just level with Abel, blood trickling from his mouth. Slowly Cain looked at Abel – Abel felt his heart freeze with sheer terror. Cain's eyes were stained with red. Then, Cain blinked and the red vanished. "What?" Cain tilted his head to one side, eyes clouded with confusion. "You look as if you were just told you were on death row," Cain grinned, wiping the blood off his face with his hand.

"I've got it!" Seth raced back out to join them, holding two large cases. "Let's get back to the colony before hell really hits us." Abel remained where he was as Cain walked over to Seth. What the hell had that been? Had Abel just been seeing things? "Abel, you coming or staying?" the question snapped Abel out of his shock. Leaping to his feet he raced after his siblings. He'd just been seeing things. That was it, just a trick his mind had played on him. Cain was still Cain, his brother had not just feed on blood as if he was a vampire and his eyes sure as hell had not been stained with red.

XXX

The airlock closed behind Abel and the large bay was filled with breathable air. As Cain and Seth got out of their suits, Abel looked around, taking off the helmet. The team had already left by the looks of it. In fact it was rather quiet, too quiet. Slowly Abel took off the suit and followed his siblings to a truck where an officer waited for them. The last one, more than likely ordered to stay by Lilith.

"Sir," the man saluted them as they neared, "I've been ordered to take the three of you back to base as quickly as possible." He gestured them into the covered back of the truck. Quickly Abel helped Seth up and leapt in after her. Cain was right behind him.

"We're ready!" Abel looked over at the diver. The back of the tuck which had once sectioned off this part from the front was missing. All which remained as a divider between the two was a small gape and the seats. The diver didn't respond only pulled out. They weren't more than a few blocks from the airlock when Abel's sharp hearing picked up the roar of several engines. Damn, there was always something. "Go faster!" he shouted at the diver, "We're being followed," Abel edged to the back of truck, pulling out his sniper rifle. Hosting it, he fired on the first truck as it appeared. The truck spun out of control, slamming into the nearest building as the diver died. Several people appeared, hanging out of the other vehicles and firing on Abel. Ducking, Abel felt the sting of a bullet as it grazed his cheek. Another bullet flew straight into the back of the diver's head. "Here!" Abel tossed Cain his rifle before leaping and taking hold of the wheel before they would have ended up like the last truck.

"What do you want me to do with this?" asked Cain as he looked at the rifle. He twisted it so he was looking into the barrel of the gun.

"Damn it, Cain, you know how to fire gun!" snapped Abel. "It's the same as the hand gun you once used." Shooting his brother a glare, Abel growled under his breath. He was having enough problems just contending with the tuck. Now wasn't a good time for Cain to act like a fool.

"Is it really?" Cain asked gleefully. Abel ducked just as the rifle went off. The bullet flew over his head and into the ceiling.

Snarling, Abel twisted around and yanked the rifle out of his brother's hands. "You dive!" he snapped, eyes flashing with anger. Cain gave him their childhood salute before leaping over the seat and shoving the dead diver out of the way. When Cain had hold of the wheel Abel released it and returned to his previous position, taking out several of the men before their truck swerved. "Cain!" Abel was thrown side ways into the wall of the truck. "Keep the damned truck straight.

"I don't see what you're problem is," laughed Cain, "I'm only driving." He shot a grin at Abel who glared at him in return. Driving, ha, as if, what Cain was doing was trying to kill them all!

"I can't fire at a curve even with warning. It's impossible!" snapped Abel, returning to taking down the men. "So keep the damn truck straight!"

"Would you rather I drive?" asked Seth almost calmly as she gripped the cases.

"No!" Abel shouted at the some moment as Cain, Abel stared at his sister in horror. "I'll go straight, I'll go straight!" Cain shouted, stopping the truck in mid turn and flooring it. Abel stumbled back.

Giving Cain a venomous look, Abel returned to the back. "Right, let's let the insane one drive," muttered Abel, "brilliant plan." He took out his frustration with his brother on the drivers of two enemy vehicles.

Laughing, Seth said, "Give me your hand gun, brother. I'll lend you aid." Abel quickly tossed her the gun and Seth joined him at the back. She fired on several of the men, hitting one in the leg and grazing the other's arm. Abel took out the one she'd grazed. "Show off," Seth shot Abel a grin. "Guess I'm a bit rusty when it comes to guns."

Abel didn't reply to this. Instead he took one of the grenades from his belt, pulled out the ring and tossed at the closest truck. An explosion rocked the ground as part of a nearby building collapsed, falling into the street and blocking the path of the rest of the rebels. "There, problem solved," stated Abel, leaning back and resting the rifle beside him. "Can I have my gun back?" he held out his hand to Seth.

Rolling her eyes at the ceiling, Seth handed him the gun. "Boys," she muttered as she walked back to the two cases. She sat down and looked at him. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Honestly," Abel sighed, "I forgot I had grenades on me, plus none of the other buildings looked as if they would fall if they a grenade exploded nearby." He shrugged and Seth scowled at him, giving him a look which told him she didn't believe a word of it. "You think I did this just to show off. To whom exactly would I be showing off to? You're my sister and Cain, well, Cain doesn't count."

"Hey," Cain shouted, "I can hear you, you know!" he half laughed, half growled at Abel.

"Oh, I know," stated Abel, looking coolly at his twin. "But you're completely insane, thus you don't count." No one respond to this as they crossed the barricade into the safe zone only three miles from the capital building. Soon they would be back and they could put all of this little adventure behind them.


	12. Chapter 10: Civil War, Part 3

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 10: Civil War, Part 3: Sign from Hell

A year and a half later:

The year, Abel ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the wall opposite him. The year was 2121, it had to be. Three and half years had passed since their arrived on Mars; three of those years had been spent in war. If Abel had been normal he and Cain would have turned thirty-three half a year ago. Instead they were turning twenty-two today. Rolling onto his back, Abel stared up at the ceiling. Today, well tonight, was just another night. Closing his eyes, Abel took a deep breath, hoping for some sleep before the next disaster called him away.

Nearby Abel could just hear his brother mumbling in his sleep. Once more it was nothing more than jumbled nonsense about the bacillus, blood, and the crusnik. It really made no sense. Slowly Abel started to drift off, dreams overtaking him:

_The cold night whispered around Abel. Taking a deep breath, a heavy, familiar aroma filled the air. Slowly Abel opened his eyes to find he was staring up at the two moons of his old dreams back before this war. Once more he was lying stretched out on a hillside. White roses were around him, their tips tinged with the first frost of winter. _

_Slowly Abel closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the flowers. His eyes opened to the moons as dark clouds began to form in the night sky. Wind picked up; bring with it the scent of snow. A white flack drifted down from the sky. It landed on Abel's forehead, melting and sending a chill through him. _

_Abel stood and, as his gaze fell over the field below him, he felt his heart turn cold with fear. Blood, the dead were everywhere. Signs of a battle were here, but none of them looked as if they had been trying to kill one another. All of them were turned towards him, their eyes staring up at him with horror written across their features. _

_The roses turned red with blood the closer they were to this scene. What the hell happened here? Had he killed these people? Impossible, they were all well armed, all of them looking as if they were trained military personal. The snow began to thicken._

"_You enjoy it, don't you?" Abel turned, eyes wide with horror, to see Cain standing at the top of the hill. His brother was smiling down at the scene of death and blood, a look which chilled Abel to the bone shining in Cain's eyes, "The death you bring. Let your hatred consume this world," Cain looked at Abel still smiling, "let them burn for the betrayal they have wrought on us." _

"_What are you saying?" Abel shouted. "I didn't do this. I couldn't have done this!" Horror was filling him. Sheer terror at what Cain was telling him, froze Abel's feet to ground. _

"_Do you know what they say about the winter rose?" Abel turned to see Lilith kneeling in the bed of roses, her hand wrapping gently around one of the rose buds. The frost dripped from her fingertips. "No matter how terrible the storm gets it will always show its beauty and strength." Lilith looked up at him her eyes cold and hard with disapproval, "You are the storm, Abel, and humanity is the rose." Slowly Lilith stood. _

"_What are you saying?" Abel shouted. "I don't enjoy killing, I don't want to kill after the civil war is over!" he took a step towards Lilith. "If we return to Earth, why would I kill the people there? Why?" _

"_This future can not be avoided," Lilith looked at him with sad eyes. "The colony will have to return to Earth and war will break out once more." _

"_The terrans will pay for killing us like animals," Abel turned to see Seth standing beside Cain. Slowly she held out her hand to Abel, "Come, brother, there is nothing the three of us can't do when we are together."_

"_We will recreate this world in a blaze of fire," Cain said as he held out his hand as well. "Together, to the bitter end, 02," his eyes were cold and hard, the eyes Abel had seen a year and a half ago when Cain had killed Shane. No! _

_Turning, Abel fled in the blizzard. He raced away from the scene of blood, away from Lilith, and away from his siblings. Tripping he landed in the bed of roses. Their freezing petals brushing against him, the scent they gave off the one of blood. NO! _

Abel jolted awake, his eyes wide as he stared at the ceiling. What the hell had that been? Slowly Abel sat up and shook his head, trying to clear the images from his head. It didn't work. All he could see were the bodies of the people of Earth before him. Slowly he got out of bed and dressed. He needed to get this dream out of head. It hadn't even been real, right? So why the hell was it playing over and over in his mind's eye?

As Abel started off down the hall, careful to not wake those who were sleeping, he tried to think of something other than that dream. "Abel!" turning, he stopped in his tracks. Tabitha was making her way towards him, her eyes wild with a mixture of relief and fear. "Thank god you're awake," she walked up to him and gestured for him to follow her.

They walked in silence until they were down several levels and away from those sleeping. "What is it, Tabitha? Why were you looking for me?" asked Abel, the dream forgotten by the more pressing matters of war.

"The lookouts spotted a group making its way here," Tabitha informed him as they continued to walk. Their pace was now brisk with the importance of what Tabitha was telling him. "Lilith asked for me to wake you or Cain," she scowled at the idea of waking Cain and Abel smiled his understanding. Cain wasn't exactly the best person to handle this situation. Once, three years ago, Cain would have been the person to see on this matter, but not since Seth had injected him with the crusnik. "Their clothing told me they were rebels."

"You and I will take a team to cut them off," Abel said without pause. This wasn't the first time the rebels had done this. "We'll have to split into two groups; one will come in from behind while the other confronts them head on. I want this done without any casualties." God only knew they had enough death as it was.

"That's a bit idealistic there, sir," Tabitha sighed, rubbing her eyes, "but I do see your point. There has been enough of us killed in this war." She paused, "I will go find others who are awake and met you at the entrance." Saluting him, she looked Abel in the eye before she raced off in search of those who were awake enough for this. Abel didn't follow her. Instead he walked off to collect his rifle, hand gun, and a few grenades.

By the time Abel reached the entrance several others had already started to gather there. He didn't have long to wait for Tabitha to turn up with the last few soldiers. There were fifteen of them here, just enough to cut off the group heading here, but not enough if this was an assault team they were dealing with and not infiltration. Abel divided them up into two teams. His team was comprised of seven people, being the team which would sneak around in order to cut off the rebels heading for them. Tabitha would be coming with Abel. The other team had eight people and moved out first.

Once they had vanished into the early morning, Abel followed with his team. The air was cool outside of the capital building, but it was no where near as cold as it had been in his dream. The air here was just not the same as it was on Earth. Not that he really missed Earth. If it wasn't necessary for them to eventually return, he would have been more than happy to stay on Mars.

The seven of them made their way through the predawn light. The streets were lined with rubble, a constant reminder of the war which had raged here for three years now. It was both a blessing and a curse there was so much rubble. On one hand it made it hard to move, on another it gave them plenty of cover.

Abel and his group skirted around the area the rebels were in, moving quickly. "Sir," a voice came over the comm. "I've spotted them. They're heading towards the front of the capital." It was the leader of the other group. "Should we attack or wait for your signal?"

Before Abel could reply to this another voice came over the comm. "Pull back," it was Cain, "they're a diversion. We're under attack at the capital building," for once he actually sounded serious and this above all else told Abel it was true. An explosion sounded over the comm. and in the direction of – Abel whipped around his eyes widening at the sight of smoke coming from the capital building.

"Pull back," Abel shouted at the forces just a more rebels appeared before them, firing. Quickly Abel shot down several of the rebels before racing back they way they had come. Tabitha was hard on his heels. Abel fired over his shoulder, heart racing. This wasn't good. This really wasn't good. He heard several of the rebels fall, just as two of Abel's men were shot down. Damn it!

By the time Abel managed to make it back to the capital building, only Tabitha remained out of the group he had lead. The building was swarming with the rebel forces. Heart racing, Abel fired on those in his path, hitting all of them in the head before tearing past them and heading towards the point where his brother would be. Hopefully Seth would be with him as well.

"Tabitha, get as many people out as you can!" Abel ordered, stopping and firing on several of the rebels. So much for no killing, perhaps they would be able to get people out of this. Now this was all Abel held to, getting the civilian who had taken shelter here out alive. "Try to find others who are still alive and tell them to do the same. Your top priority is the civilians. I will see to the command staff."

"Yes, sir!" Tabitha raced down on the halls without pause, killing several of the rebels as she went.

"Good luck," Abel said as he watched her go. Quickly he tore his gaze from Tabitha and raced off once more looking for Cain and Seth. As Abel had suspected Cain was pinned down in his old office. Entering the room, Abel fired on several of the rebels and glanced at his brother. Seth was behind Cain, bleeding heavily from a head wound. Suddenly the imagines from his dream burst before his eyes. Seth was holding her hand out to him – Abel shook his head and shouted at Cain, "Stop goofing off, Cain!" Damn it all, why the hell had he been thinking of that dream just now?

"Fine, fine," laughed Cain. Quickly Abel raced to his brother's side just as Cain raised his hands. Air blasted forth, the rebels were shot back towards the window. Glass sprayed out over the colony as the rebels were thrown from the capital building, shrieking as the ground vanished from under them. "You take all the fun out of life, you know that, right?" Cain pouted as he walked over to the shattered window and looked down.

"Seth," Abel knelt beside his sister and gently brushed back her hair. There was a deep gash on her forehead, but the bleeding looked to be tapering off. Quickly Abel pulled out a few bandages he always kept on him and wrapped it around her head.

"It probably looks worse than it feels," Seth said, but she didn't stop him from tying off the bandaging. She reached up and placed her hand over his. "Thanks, Abel," she smiled at him, her green eyes shining. "It's moments like this I wish the crusnik didn't trade healing for more strength and speed."

Abel gave her a small smile before turning to Cain who was still looking out over the colony. "Cain, how far in have the rebels gotten?" Abel asked. Standing, he held out his hand to Seth. She took it and he helped her to her feet.

Shrugging, Cain said as he looked towards the ship, "Don't have a clue; don't really care." Abel glared at his brother and, it was then, he saw a strange, almost wicked smile on Cain's face. Slowly Cain turned to them, "We should go." He started across the room, heading for the door.

Was Cain just planning on leaving all the soldiers who had fought along side them for the past three years? And what about the civilians who relied on them for protection? "Wait, Cain, we can't just leave everyone her—" the entire building shook. Whipping around, Abel's eyes widened as horror tore through him. In the distance the ship was exploding. The metal flying as the bridge connecting the ship and the capital building began to crumble. His heart skipped a beat. The building was going to collapse. Quickly Abel activated his comm. "Listen!" he shouted over it at everyone, rebel and none, over the comm. system in the building, "Everyone needs to get out now!" Without pausing, Abel whipped around, took hold of Seth's wrist and raced after Cain. "Move, Cain!" Abel shouted when he noticed his twin was walking. Quickly he took hold of Cain's wrist as well and pulled his brother behind him.

They were nearly at the exit when Abel realized he hadn't seen Lilith. Looking around, he tried to see her through the crowd of people racing out of the building as the ceiling and floor began to crack. "Abel, we need to get out of here!" Seth shouted at him.

Releasing her wrist, Abel said, "I'm going back for Lilith. Cain, get Seth out of here." Abel paused only long enough to see his brother pick Seth up and race for the exit before he raced back the way he had come.

"Abel!" Seth cried out, "Abel!" Abel ignored her as he leapt over part of the collapsed ceiling and raced up the stairs. He stumbled as several people pushed past him, their eyes wild with fear, but he kept going. There was no way he was leaving Lilith to die here. All four of them needed to stay together. He couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone of them.

Racing through the halls and up several more flights of stairs, Abel felt the ground shaking underfoot, but he dared not stop or turn back. The heat of fire crackled over him, the scent of smoke was heavy in the air. One thought raced through his mind. He had to get to her; he had to get to get to her. Whipping around a bend, Abel was nearly crushed under the collapsing ceiling. With a curse, he dived under the rubble and leapt back to his feet.

"Lilith," Abel called as he entered the makeshift medical facility. Sure enough Lilith was there helping a young woman walk towards the door. Quickly Abel raced over to them and started to help. A crack split the air. The woman shriek as the ceiling began to collapse. Abel reached out, pulling Lilith out of the way and trying to do the same with the girl. His entire hand went numb as a huge piece of debris sliced into him. Lilith pulled him back, saving Abel from losing his hand.

"Abel," Abel stumbled back, staring at his hand in shock, then slowly at where the woman had been seconds before. She was gone. He'd been unable to save her. The field of bodies hovered before him as if he had fallen asleep once more. "Abel," Lilith shook him, snapping him back to the burning building. "We have to move," she pulled him out of the room.

Shaking his head, Abel followed Lilith. The passage he had managed to slip through was completely blocked off. Smoke was clogging the air. There were fires everywhere. "Come on," Abel tried not cough as he took Lilith's and wrist and started through the hall. They had to find away out. His grip on her wrist kept sliding, because his hand was still numb and covered in blood. In fact he wasn't even certain he still had a hold of her. He kept glancing over his shoulder just to make sure she was still with him.

"Abel," Lilith cried through the air which was thick with smoke and dust. Quickly she pulled him into one of the rooms. The entire building was shaking under them. Pops sounded throughout the room as the ceiling started to give way. They had to move. Racing forward, Abel took hold of Lilith with his good hand and thrust his shoulder into the window. It shattered under the impact, his momentum sending them out into thin air in a spray of glass shards. Twisting, he pulled Lilith into him, his back towards the ground far, far below them. He would die from the impact, he knew he would, but he wasn't about to let Lilith die.

"Abel!" Seth shrieked from the ground below, her voice only just audible over the sound of rushing air and explosions from the building. Slowly Abel closed his eyes. A blast of air slowed their descent. His eyes flew open. Looking over his shoulder he could just make out Cain. Quickly he looked away as his twin sent another blast towards them, slowing them once more. Then, he heard someone racing forward; Cain was behind Abel, grabbing hold of them and guiding them back to the ground, safely. "Abel, Lilith!" Seth raced over to them as Lilith collapsed on the ground, Abel was flat on his back, gasping and shaking from head to toe. "Abel," Seth pulled him into an embrace.

"That was the stupidest move you could have ever made," Lilith half laughed half wept. She wrapped her arms around Seth and Abel. Slowly Abel looked passed the burning building to where the remains of the ship were scattered over the surface of Mars. It looked as if he didn't have to fear that dream after all. "We're trapped here," Lilith said softly as she helped Abel to his feet. Seth wrapped her arms around his waist and the three of them looked at the remains of the ship, just ahead of them Cain stood alone, his eyes locked on the building, an amused smile on his features. Why the hell was he happy about this?

"All of us are," Abel didn't look at Tabitha and Kayson as they stepped up behind Abel, Seth, and Lilith. "There's no going home," Tabitha whispered. The rest of the colony, those who had been fighting for survival and the rebels looked on together, every one of them feeling the same hollowness.

"Cain," Abel looked around at to see Alaric limp towards Cain. Darin was nowhere to be seen. "This war no longer has any meaning," Cain didn't look at Alaric as the older man spoke. "All of us are now trapped here and we lost our leader in that explosion. The war is over, we surrender to you," Alaric tossed his gun down. It skidded across the ground, stopping before Cain's feet. "What say you, Cain?" Alaric held out his hand, "Peace?"

Slowly Cain looked at Alaric, his eyes cold and hard, but an amused smile was still seen on his features. "For now," stated Cain, taking Alaric's hand. There was a hint in his voice Abel really didn't like. It was as if Cain didn't wish for peace even when there was no longer any meaning to this war. The memory of his brother licking blood from his hand, floated to the surface. Was Cain literally blood thirsty? Would he be content with peace if he was? A feeling of dread wormed into Abel instead of a feeling of relief he should have felt.


	13. Chapter 11: The Ark, Part 2

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 11: _The Ark_, Part 2: Away to Return

"_Do you know what they say about the winter rose?" Lilith was kneeling in the bed of white roses. "No matter how terrible the storm gets it will always show its beauty and strength." Lilith's eyes were cold and hard with a harsh disapproval, "You are the storm, Abel, and humanity is the rose." _

Abel slowly opened his eyes and looked over his arms at the room before him. There were people sleeping soundly under tattered blankets. A few people didn't even have a blanket. He had given the blanket he'd been given to two kids who were now sleeping soundly close by. Abel didn't even know why the two kids hadn't been given blankets in the first place. There were few children remaining as it was.

Standing, Abel felt his hand give a twinge of pain. In the past few days feeling had returned and Lilith said his hand was healing at the expected rate for one with the crusnik in their system. It would be fully healed in a week; three days had passed since she'd told him this.

Abel made his slow progress into the hall and started down one of the passages. The past three days he hadn't been able to sleep. This was either caused by the fact most of the colony were now packed into the few remaining buildings or the reoccurring dream about the white roses and how Abel was the storm which would try to kill humanity. Shaking his head, Abel shoved this thought aside and stopped walking. Ugh, why was he even dwelling on this stupid dream? Just because he had it several nights in a row didn't mean it actually meant something!

Glancing around, Abel saw the lab Seth had set up in this building still had its lights on. He walked to the door and peered in. Sure enough, Seth was standing on a stool, looking at a sample under the microscope. "Couldn't sleep either?" asked Abel, smiling at her.

Seth looked up sharply. "Abel," she gestured for him to come in and to a seat at the table she was working at. "I thought you were asleep," she shot him a smile. "You gave your blanket to those kids. That was really sweet of you, but Lilith would be ticked if she ever found out."

Moving into the room and taking the seat, Abel shrugged, "Very few children survived this civil war. I have a coat they had rags, they needed the blanket more than I did." He paused and looked at Seth as she jotted down a few notes. "What are you working on anyway?"

"The bacillus," stated Seth, not looking up from her notes. "I lost three years of work because of that war and want to continue where I left off." She shot him a small smile, "I also want to know why I'm still thirteen; I should look like a fifteen year old by now." Returning to her notes, she said, "Off this subject, why are you awake? Don't you usually sleep as late as you can?"

Abel sighed, leaning back in the seat and looking up at the ceiling. "It might just because I got used to falling asleep to the sound of explosions," he tried and failed to joke.

"Ha," Seth scoffed, "you're joking has really gotten worse, Abel. You really should take lessons from Cain. He could show you how to joke and tease others." At this Abel scowled. Seth ignored his scowl and asked, "Seriously, Abel, what's wrong?"

Pressing his palm to his forehead, Abel thought on what to tell Seth. Finally he settled on the truth, she was his sister after all. "I've been having a reoccurring dream. It's always the same," he confessed slowly, closing his eyes and picturing the dream clearly as if he had fallen asleep once more. "It starts out with me being back on Earth, during early winter, but it isn't the Earth we left. For some reason there are always two moons in the dream. The normal one and a wicked shaped one. The roses are always white and forested. As the bed of roses goes down the hill they become stained with blood and there are many people lying dead on a battle field," he left out the part on him being the one to have killed them. "Cain appears and speaks, then Lilith. Lilith is talking about a winter rose surviving through even the strongest of storms."

"A winter rose?" Abel didn't look at Seth. "So far this dream just sounds like you're stressed. There is no such thing as a winter rose. Roses can't survive in the winter unless they are in a greenhouse."

"I don't think the roses are meant to be taken literally," Abel said flatly. "Lilith continues by saying I am the storm and humanity is the rose." He flicked his wrist, wincing in pain as it turned out to be his injured hand, "That part is just weird. Then you appear and talk about how the three of us can do anything together," he shrugged and lied, "that's when I normally wake up."

"You said Cain was there as well," stated Seth, looking at the sample through the microscope once more, "what was he saying? It might help explain why Lilith was talking roses in winter. Also, what color were the roses?"

"Umm, I said white," stated Abel, but the he still didn't look at her. His eyes narrowed as he thought on this. "White is usually a symbol of purity and red is a symbol of passion. Do you think the roses were supposed to be a symbol of humanities purity? If so how the hell we humans pure? I would understand if it was a child, but all of humanity," he shook his head, lowering his hand.

"Maybe the color doesn't matter," Seth shrugged. "I've never been good with literary symbolism." Slowly Seth looked up from her notes, "Look, Abel, I wouldn't read too much into this dream. If it continues, just go to Lilith and get a sleeping pill. That way you won't have to keep dreaming about death or whatever it is you're dreaming about."

Letting out a low breath, Abel shrugged and changed the subject. "Have you discovered anything new with the nano-machines?" he asked, not really interested in knowing about the machines. The crusnik increased healing ability, making serious wounds heal in about a week, and increased strength and speed beyond that of the bacillus. The bacillus had a repaid recovery rate with increased strength and speed. What more was there to learn about them?

"Yes, I have," Seth looked at him, grinning. Her smile vanished, "Abel, can you pass me that glass and fill it half full."

Sighing, Abel picked up the glass and walked over to the sink in the room. Just then Tabitha entered the room, "So you have a positive outlook on life, do you now, Seth?" asked Tabitha as she scanned the room. Abel walked back over to the table with the glass. "I'm guessing your half glass empty person, Abel," she smiled at him. "You're certainly pessimistic enough to be one."

At this Seth laughed before taking the glass from Abel. "You've never seen him when he had the theory the UN was out to kill Cain, him, Lilith, and myself, he was really pessimistic then," she shot Abel a teasing smile. "So, Abel, is the glass half full or half empty?"

Abel scowled as he sat back down. What did this have to do with anything? "It's a glass, it holds water. Who cares if it's half empty or half full!" snapped Abel, too tired to deal with this. Just then Cain entered, smiling, and walked over to the far side of the room. Without warning he did a handstand, his back pressed to the wall.

They all watched Cain before Seth exclaimed, "Ha, so you are a glass half empty person! You said half empty first." Abel hit his head on the table, wishing he could just vanish into thin air. First they ask him if he had a negative outlook on life; then Cain randomly appeared and did a handstand. "And, Cain, if you break anything I will flay you within an inch of your life!" Seth looked around Abel to where Cain was still standing on his hands. Glancing at his twin, Abel frowned. Cain was still grinning, but his eyes were closed and he looked almost like he had fallen asleep.

"Ah," everyone looked back at the door to see Lilith enter, "that's where Cain got off to." She sighed and stepped fully into the room. "I was trying to get him to take the matter of our food and water stores seriously, but…" she trailed off shrugging as if saying, _what can you do with Cain? _"Speaking of which, Seth, how much water do you normally need for your tests on the bacillus nano-machines?"

"Just about this much per test," Seth held up the half empty glass. "I only have a few more tests, so if we're running low, I can make this one last for a bit," she didn't sound pleased by this thought. Perhaps the less water she used the more failed tests there would be.

"No, we aren't too low, yet," Lilith said, "but we did lose several years worth of food and water when the ship and capital building were destroyed. If we ration we might make the food and water last for at most eighty years if there is no population growth."

"So no having kids," Tabitha scowled at this. "That's sort of hard for people to do, plus the fact all of us will have died from old age long before we run out of food and water."

"Nope, not true!" Abel looked at his sister in confusion. What did she mean not true? Granted Abel, his siblings, and Lilith would be in their mid seventies, instead of in their hundreds like they should have been by that time, but they would still die of old age. The thought really didn't appeal of Abel at the moment. "The bacillus extends the lifespan of those fused with it. I estimate those who are lucky will live to be around three hundred."

Abel's head snapped up, his eyes wide with horror. "You're saying all of us here could live three hundred years?" he demanded, really not liking the thought of living so long. Hell, he had been happy just coming out of that war alive. Now they could live to be three hundred! What the hell?

"Those with the bacillus could, yes," Seth nodded. "I'm not so sure about those with crusnik. It is more advanced than the bacillus, but the healing abilities are slower. We might not have that long of a lifespan, perhaps two hundred years, then again it could be a longer lifespan as well just because of the fact it is more advanced," she shrugged. "I really can't tell with the sample I have at this moment."

"Oh, only two hundred years," Abel leaned back in his seat, "that makes me feel so much better." Just great, he really didn't want to live that long. Hell, three years ago he would have just been happy living past this mission; then, the war broke out he had just been happy to make it to the next day. "So instead of old age all of us will die of starvation, wonderful."

"Yep, you're defiantly a glass half empty personality," Tabitha shook her head, "but I agree, for once. I would rather have died from old age than starvation. Though," she placed her hand on her chin, "this does make a question arise. Are we still going to age at a normal rate? Say would we actually look three hundred when we are three hundred, assuming we do make it that far?"

"No," Seth shook her head, "you will look exactly as you do now, age wise." Seth's shoulders slumped, "Which means if the crusnik is the same, I'm stuck being thirteen for the rest of my life and Abel, Cain, and Lilith are stuck at twenty."

Abel hit his head on the table, scowling at this development. "Just great, so if we all have long lives and people still have kids, the food store will run out faster," he muttered, trying not to curse under his breath. It was made difficult by the fact he was running off of little sleep and now all these problems were starting to arise.

"Not quite as fast as you're thinking, dear brother," slowly Abel looked at Seth to see her smiling. "The bacillus slows the reproductive system," Seth flicked her wrist, "see it isn't that bad of a problem."

"Wait, what?" Tabitha freaked, "If I'd known this I would never have agreed to have an injection." Everyone, except Cain who was still standing on his hands, looked at Tabitha. Abel couldn't really see what her problem was. So much for her having a positive outlook on life, shaking his head, he straightened. "Now, I wish the _Ark _had never been discovered in the first place, then none of this ever would have happened and we would all be back on Earth by now, just normal humans."

"Well, Abel, Cain, Lilith, and I aren't really normal," Seth stated, but Abel wasn't really listening. He was thinking about _The Ark_ and his dream. The strange moon he had seen. Was it possible – could it be…?

"That's it!" Abel shouted, leaping to his feet and slamming his good hand down on the table. A loud thud came from behind Abel as Cain woke with a start, shouting in shock.

"What's it?" asked Tabitha, looking at Abel as if he'd gone insane. They must have been continuing the discussion about the bacillus. "I don't see how this little fact really helps, other than buying us time."

Abel shook his head, holding up his hand, "That wasn't what I was talking about. _The Ark_, don't you see, _the Ark _is the answer we're looking for." Seth's eyes brightened as she caught on to what Abel was saying. "We could build a new ship!" Abel exclaimed, his heart racing at the thought they might not die from lack of food and water. They could return to Earth, the colony's people would survive! "We can still return," he couldn't help but smile in relief.

"We have more than enough materials," Seth agreed, grinning at the idea Abel had just posed. "Cain, what do you think?" asked Seth, looking around Abel. Following her gaze, Abel saw Cain was sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

"My head hurts," Cain complained. Suddenly he leapt to his feet and raced over them. In a quick movement he wrapped his arm around Abel's shoulder and rested his chin on Abel's other shoulder. "I think it will work!" he exclaimed, making Abel wince as his ear rang. Cain laughed, "And you know what? We should model it after the _Ark_." He smiled, "Just 'cause that's what gave us the idea for it and it will be big enough incase there is population growth."

"Do you mind?" Abel growled at his twin. "I'm going to go deaf in one ear if you keep this up," Abel tried to shove his brother off him, but Cain held on tighter, his arm now wrapped around Abel's neck. "Cain!" Abel gasped, trying to twist out of his brother's grip. He froze something wet touched his cheek. Cain suddenly released him. Abel fell back, his head slamming into the metal ground. Ignoring the pain, he leapt to his feet just in time to see Cain bolt out of the room. "Cain!" Abel started after him, twisting around Lilith, "You did not just lick me!" he raced out of the room and tore after his brother. Anger boiled in him. He was going to tear Cain apart when he found him!


	14. Chapter 12: The Ark, Part 3

**(A quick explanation before we really get into this chapter. I had Abel have a lover who wasn't Lilith because of two major reasons: one I chose Lilith being motherly for this story and two it would not make sense if he had never had a lover in the "early" years of his life. There are actually more than two reasons behind this, but those are two I am giving. The others you will just have to discover as you read. Also if you had read **_**After the End **_**before I deleted it, then you will know who Sara is and the fact I did decide to keep her (note: **_**After the End **_**can still be read on my Deviant Art. There is a link to it on my fan-fiction homepage.)) **

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Chapter 12: <em>The Ark<em>, Part 3: Nano-Machines' Truth

Around eighty years later:

Wind roared in Abel's ears as the motorcycle flashed passed the buildings closest to the cities old capital building. The colony had recovered quickly after the war. Buildings which had been deemed unnecessary had been stripped and the material used in the construction of the new _Ark_. The large ship could be seen on Mars's surface, well part of it could. There were droids and workers alike visible outside the colony and in the conjoining bridge. Loading would start soon and he would be forced to head to the _Ark _to "oversee" the loading, but before then there was someone he needed to speak with.

Abel wasn't sure how many years passed; only the fact it had to be around eighty because of the food and water stores were running extremely low. In those years, he continued to have that strange dream and the colony had only a few children since then. In fact only in the past eighteen years had children started to be born. Perhaps this was mainly because of the fact people had realized they were heading back to Earth soon or some other unknown reason Abel didn't understand.

Pulling up to the Williams' home, Abel got off the bike and walked up to the door. Before he could knock the door was opened and Kayson appeared. "I thought you'd be coming down soon," Kayson said, not seeming surprised by the fact Abel was there. "You're not wearing your coat," he observed as he stepped aside, allowing Abel to enter. "Weren't you planning on telling her you're one of our leaders today?"

"Yes," Abel replied, sighing, "but not by wearing my coat here," he gave Kayson a small smile. "Lilith has Tabitha aboard _The Ark _already," he told Kayson.

Kayson nodded. "It makes senses. Sara and I were going to head down in an hour when they actually start allowing us civilians on," he gave Abel a teasing look. "You military types don't want us getting in the droids' path, after all."

"Hey, Seth's idea, not mine," Abel said defensively. "Though, admittedly I do see her point," he shrugged and changed the subject. "I take it Sara is in her room," it only made sense she was. Many of the civilians were doing last minute packing. Abel had nothing to pack other than his weapons and coat, all of which he normally kept on him, well all but the sniper rifle, that would just standout in a crowd. Oh, and the few books he owned.

"Yes," Kayson confirmed, "she's finishing up packing." Turning away from Abel, Kayson paused, "Oh, and, Abel, she will pelt you with questions about Earth." He shot Abel a grin over his shoulder, "She's been asking me for the past week. I ran out of stories," chuckling, Kayson walked away, leaving Abel alone in the entryway. Stories about Earth, but he really had none he wished to share with anyone. It was hard enough just thinking about returning in the first place. Visiting old memories would only make it harder to leave Mars. This world had been the first place all four of them had ever been treated like they were actually human instead of test subjects.

Shaking his head, Abel started up the stairs to Sara's room. He knocked and heard her call, "Yes?"

A small smile on his features, Abel entered the room and quickly crossed to where Sara stood with her back to the door. He placed his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered in her ear. Abel grunted as Sara elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him to release her.

Whipping around, Sara teased, "You jerk. You scared me to death!" She stood on the balls of her feet and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Moving away, she started to picked up some of the few remaining items in the small room. Abel sat down on the floor and watched her. Sara was tall; her long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Her extremely dark brown eyes shone with excitement as she glanced at him. "What is it like?" she asked as she placed the clothes into the large suitcase.

"Hmm? What is what like?" Abel played dumb. It looked as if Kayson had been correct, Sara really did want to learn all there was to learn about Earth. Abel couldn't really blame her there. Once, long ago, he had wished to see Earth's surface. When he had finally gotten there Cain had thought it would be funny to throw Abel off the ship they were on and into the ocean right when a storm had been about to hit.

"Stop playing dumb," Sara stopped packing and sat down beside him, "I know you came over at the same time my parents did. So spill it, what is Earth like?" She wrapped her arms around his and leaned into him.

"Wet, really, really wet," stated Abel, still thinking about the ship in the storm. Sara laughed; then glared at him, telling him silently she wanted to know more than how much water Earth had. Sighing, Abel rubbed his eyes. "Well, in certain places Earth is quite beautiful. One part of it I have missed is the snow." At her questioning look, Abel smiled, "It is frozen water which falls like rain during the coldest months. There are places on Earth which have snow year round. When it gets deep, the ground is covered in a white blanket and when the sun hits the snow just right is looks as if the ground is made of shimmering crystals."

"It sounds lovely," Sara smiled, "I hope to see this. Do think we will be able to?" Abel didn't reply; he didn't even look at her. The fact was he wasn't sure what was going to happen when they returned. There was the fact they had been gone for around eighty years, then the fact the UN would want the bacillus and would more than likely try to kill the four of them just to get the crusnik, and also the fact they had been unable to raise Earth during the civil war. Now it was impossible seeing as when the first ship was destroyed they had lost the means to communicate with Earth.

"How much more packing do you have?" Abel changed the subject. He didn't want to dwell on this matter. Besides they would have a week long trip, perhaps a little shorter, to Earth. Not to mention they would have to find a place to park _The Ark _in order to get down to Earth. Ugh, there was still so much to be done.

"Not much," Sara looked around the bare room, "just a few more clothes and small items remain. I didn't exactly own much." She shot him a smile. "You should have seen some of those who came over from Earth. They had brought quite a bit with them." Abel smiled. Those people were ex-representatives and had the largest personal space allotted on the old ship. "How much do you have?" she asked.

"The clothes on my back and a few books," stated Abel, leaving out his weapons. He should probably tell her now, it was as good a time as any. Before he could say another word, his comm. went off. "One second," Abel held up his hand before pulling out his comm. and attaching it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Get down here ASAP!" Cain's voice came over the comm. in his usual song like tones. "I need you to help me down here, or up here, or on the side of here…"

"Is it really urgent?" Abel asked, trying to figure out what his brother wanted. Abel's part in all of this didn't come until later. What was Cain playing at? Every time he tried to figure Cain out he only ended up with a headache and no answers, so he'd leave this well enough alone. If his brother was only calling Abel down as a joke Abel was going to kill him!

"ASAP, ASAP, ASAP; ASAP!" Cain half sung, half shouted, making the comm. ring painfully in Abel's ear. "ASAP, ASAP; A—"

"I get, already," Abel growled, cutting Cain off. "I'm on my way, just stop saying ASAP."

Cain ignored him, "ASAP, A—" Abel shut off the comm. and return it to his pocket. God hated him. Cain had only gotten stranger since the war had ended and Abel was now even getting headaches just from being around his twin. Well, it was a good reason to avoid Cain entirely, now wasn't it?

"Who was that?" asked Sara, giving him a questioning look.

Sighing, Abel rubbed his eyes as his comm. started to go off repeatedly. No doubt Cain was trying to get a hold of him to continue saying "ASAP." It seemed Cain was as annoying as ever and far more demanding. In the last three weeks alone, Cain had Abel stay at the _Ark_ until late to make sure the last parts were in place. Why couldn't Cain have just overseen the construction details? After all Cain was now the signal leader once again with Abel being his second.

"Cain," Abel replied, "he wants me down at _The Ark _for some reason." At his words Sara's eyes widened. It occurred to him just then Sara had never met Abel's twin or even seen him. She had more than likely only heard stories of his skill on the battle field and nothing on the fact Cain was completely insane.

"The leader of the colony is asking for you," before Abel knew it, Sara was pulling to his feet. She started to push him towards the door. "Go, go! It has to be important," she was smiling.

"No, wait—" Sara cut Abel off by getting him out of the room and snapping the door shut behind him. "Well I did have something to tell you," Abel muttered. Oh well, no need to cry over spilt milk, as they say. Now if it had been sugar that would have been a completely different matter.

Abel slowly left the house, wishing Sara hadn't kicked him out before he could explain why Cain was calling him. There was bound to be hell to pay when she discovered he was the second in command, which was bound to happen, seeing as he was going to be at the gate through the loading of the people.

The drive to entrance of _The Ark _was normally a short one, but Abel stopped on the way to put on his coat. It would do him no good to arrive at _The Ark_ out of uniform, so to speak. The rest of his way to _The Ark _was uneventful. At times Abel still found it hard to believe the war had really ended even though it had been over for years. There were still times he thought all of this was dream and one day he would simply wake up from it.

"Abel!" Seth raced towards him as he pulled up to the entrance of _The Ark_. "Cain called you down as well." It was then Abel noticed Lilith standing at the entrance into_ The Ark_. "Do you know what he wants?" asked Seth, stopping beside the bike as Abel got off it.

"More than likely he wants us to oversee the loading of equipment," grumbled Abel, walking with Seth over to Lilith. "I really hate it when he does this," he shook his head, still not happy with the fact Cain had called him down before he could finish telling Sara the reason he had for seeing her before launch.

"Hi'ya!" Abel jumped and whipped around to see Cain less than an inch from him, smiling. "About time all you got here," he laughed. "I need Lilith in the medical bay, Seth in the labs, and you, Abel, you will over see the loading of some of the equipment we can't afford to lose." Before Abel could respond to this, Cain waved and raced away, still laughing like fool.

"Great, just great," Abel glared after his brother, now in an extremely foul mood. Shaking his head, he turned and stated towards one of the cargo holds on the ship. The next time he saw Cain he was going to kill him.

Over an hour later:

Abel felt like bashing Alaric's head. The man had done nothing but complain since he had wandered onto the ship thirty minutes ago. First his room wasn't large enough, second he had to share some of the space with a family; third he was driving Abel past the point of insanity and straight towards hell!

"I don't give a damn if you don't like the room assigned you," Abel snapped at Alaric, drawing to a halt and glaring at the shorter man. "You don't even have the right to be making demands from us, _Alaric_, or have you already forgotten the war you and that pal of yours started." Abel had lost his temper and he knew it, but Cain had him running around the entirety of _The Ark_ for the past hour. First overseeing loading of equipment, then trying to get certain items to certain places via the military person, and now he had to listen to people complain about anything from room assignments to God only knew what!

"Bloody bastard," Alaric glared at Abel before turning on his heel. "This isn't the last of this," stocking off, Alaric shot a glare over his shoulder at Abel. Childish, really childish, Abel sighed, shaking his head. Even after eighty years that man hated the command staff even though the command staff had been voted to stay as the leaders at the end of the war by the whole of the colony.

"Abel?" Abel froze at the sound of Sara's voice. Oh, hell, now he had more to contend with. This just wasn't a good day for him, was it? If he ever got his hands on Cain, his brother would pay for calling Abel down here with nothing of real importance to do. Slowly Abel turned and saw Sara's eyes widen with shock. "You're one of our leaders?" she walked up to him. "Wha – why didn't you tell me?" she demanded. There was a mixture of emotions on her face: rage and awe among them.

"I was about to when you kicked me out," Abel stated, knowing it wasn't the best explanation in the world. God really hated him.

"Abel!" Abel groaned at the sound of Cain's always cheerful voice. The next moment his brother appeared and wrapped an arm around Abel's shoulders. "Slacking off, knotty, knotty you!" Cain wagged a finger before Abel's eyes.

Growling under his breath, Abel snarled, "Do you want another black eye and a broken jaw to go with it this time?" Quickly Cain released him and Abel looked at his twin. "What do you want now?" He cast a glance at Sara, who just stood there looking rather shocked.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," Cain grinned. "Why not the whole of Earth while we're at?" he exclaimed, throwing up his arms. Abel withheld the urge to punch Cain. This wasn't a time to be goofing off. Cain was a complete idiot! Smiling, Cain suddenly noticed Sara and looked down at her, "So you're Sara." His voice was almost singsong, once more, but Abel could see the smile was false this time and his eyes cold with a harsh disapproval. "It's nice to meet you!" Cain exclaimed, holding out his hand to her and closing his eyes. "I'm Cain Nightlord, I'm sure you know my grumpy twin."

"No duh," Abel just shook his head. Why – _why_ did Cain always have to do this? Sometimes, all right all the time, Abel missed how his brother used to be. Granted Cain had been a bit controlling and overbearing, but he had been bearable at the very least. Now he was extremely overbearing and more than this down right annoying.

"It's nice to meet you, Cain Nightlord," Sara took his hand and gave Abel a questioning look. More than likely she had imagined someone completely different from Cain being their leader. Abel couldn't blame her. From the stories going around Cain was made out to be serious and almost godlike in ability, which just plain wasn't true.

Cain released Sara's hand and turned to Abel. "Well, I need you to help with a few—" Abel glared at his twin. "Eh!" Cain cringed before turning and hiding behind Sara.

"Cain, Abel!" what was this, look for Abel day or something? Abel glanced over his shoulder to see Seth racing down the hall towards Abel, Cain, and Sara. "I just finished with the calculation and looking at where Earth will be in comparison to us. A few of my team screwed up on it, but it looks as if we'll be arriving in the middle of winter! Okay well, depending on where we decide to park this ship," she rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

"Which continent?" asked Abel, not sure if he should help Sara with Cain or just try to distract his twin.

"Europe!" Seth grinned. "It will also be the closest one to us when we arrive," she shook her head. "Such a shame too, I wanted to see the American continents," she joked. She stopped beside Abel and looked at Cain, confused. "Umm," she whispered behind her hand to Abel, "why is Cain hiding behind your girlfriend?"

Shrugging, Abel looked at Cain and asked, "What are you doing, Cain?"

Cain grinned and stepped back out just as all three of their communicators went off. "The three of you need to get up here," Lilith's voice was excited, but there was a hint of sadness in it as well. It must have been time for launch.

"Come on, Cain," Seth took Cain's wrist and, with strength most who looked her age shouldn't have had, she started to drag Cain down the hall. "Abel, do I need to drag you along as well?" Seth demanded.

Looking at Sara, Abel said, "I'll explain all of this later, I promise." Before she could reply, Abel backed stepped several paces before turning and racing after his siblings. He hated leaving this conversation there.

"Abel!" Abel skidded to a stop; he hadn't even made it halfway down the hall. "I swear I'm not mad you didn't tell me. See you tomorrow?" He shot her a smile and a thumbs-up before quickly following his siblings. A large part of him was relieved she wasn't mad at him.

Abel was the last one to arrive at observation, but he hadn't missed more than start of the launch countdown. "You made it just in time," Seth grinned before turning her green eyes on the colony. "I'll miss the place," she whispered, "it's the only place which has ever really felt like home." Abel looked at her, feeling a pang of shock and sorrow so acute it took all his strength not to gasp.

Slowly Abel looked at the colony just as the ground lurched. They began to pull away from the colony, but Abel didn't take his eyes off it. Home? When they returned what would they find? Earth had never really been a home to any of them. Perhaps since so much time had passed no one would remember who the four of them were, what the four of them were. All at once Abel dreaded returning to Earth. For so long he had been looking forward to it because it meant they wouldn't have to ration food and water anymore, but now… he just didn't know. It felt as if there was more which would happen than he, or anyone else, knew.

A day later:

Abel sighed. In the end Sara hadn't been able to see him today nor had he been able to see her. She was with her mother and father at the moment and Abel was on his way to speak with Cain and Seth. Seth had wanted to see the two of them about something. Lilith had work to see to; actually out of the four of them she seemed to be the busiest.

Slipping into the lab, Abel noted the fact Cain had yet to arrive. "What's going on Seth, you sounded urgent over the comm.?" Abel asked, still trying to figure out why his sister hadn't wanted to tell him over the link. Slowly Seth looked at him her eyes wide. "What's wrong, Seth?" moving further into the room, he noticed two broken containers. It looked as if they had broken recently otherwise a droid would have cleaned up the mess by now.

With a shake of her head, Seth looked from the containers to Abel. "Nothing is wrong with me, but, Abel," she looked at the containers, "after I called you and Cain those broke. One contained a sample of bacillus infused blood and other contained a sample of crusnik. When I looked at it under the microscope just to see what would happen with them mixed, all I saw was the crusnik nano-machine." Seth jumped down from her small stool and walked over to Abel. "I don't have a clue what this means."

"Did you try mixing them under the micro-scope and watching what happens?" asked Abel. She shook her head. Abel said, "To change the subject, what was it you wanted to see us about?"

"Well, Cain isn't here yet, but I guess I could tell you and then inform him as well," Seth said as she walked over to another table. "I was running some tests because of what Cain said to me at dinner last and I was curious to see if it made a difference, I started to look at the bacillus under the amount of sunlight Earth gets. It seems to become more active." Sighing, Seth leaned up against the table, "But it's strange, the crusnik remains the same where the bacillus does not."

"Do you know what will happen to those who have the bacillus once we're on Earth?" Abel walked over to the broken containers and looked at the blood. There was only a small amount. He was getting an odd feeling about all of this.

"No, and that worries me," Seth walked over to him and knelt beside him. "You're thinking about why only the crusnik blood remains, right?" as she asked this, the door swished open and Cain entered.

"Oh, what happened here?" Cain walked over to them and knelt by the mess. He tilted his head to one side. "Crusnik devoured its food," he grinned, seeming happy about this seemingly random statement. "The crusnik devoured its food," Cain repeated in a singsong voice which seemed overly cheery to Abel.

"What the hell are you talking about, Cain?" Abel looked at his brother. God, his brother would soon be the strangest person in the whole galaxy if he kept this up.

Cain grinned. "The crusnik feeds on the bacillus," his smile widened. "Those who have the bacillus in their system are to us like cows and chicken are to humans." The way Cain said this almost sounded serious which only made Abel not believe him. Cain was never serious; well this Cain was never serious.

"Right and we'll all sprout wings and fly," Abel retorted sarcastically. Standing, he said to Seth, "On the matter of the bacillus becoming more active, I'll advise people to stay away from the windows until we know what exactly is going to happen."

"But, Abel, I'm not ever sure it's the sun which is causing the increase in activity," Seth also stood. "Though," she glanced at Cain who was pouting, "I admit I would rather be safe. Advise them to do so, but don't make it an order. We don't want the people to turn on us."

Abel nodded, "Agreed," he really hated politics. "I'll see you two later," turning, Abel waved over his shoulder at them before he left the room. As the door shut behind him, he shook his head. "They aren't cattle, Cain; the crusnik does not eat them." How ridiculous. Sighing, Abel started off down the hall, but stopped dead in his tracks. Cain had been muttering something similar in his sleep years ago, back during the war. Plus his brother had—

"Abel!" Abel jumped, heart hammering. The next second Sara embraced him. "You'll never guess what!" she exclaimed, grinning happily up at him. Abel was too stunned and confused to reply, he stared down at her trying to pull his thoughts for the past. "I have a baby brother and my parents named him Valdemar. Isn't it wonderful?"

It took Abel a few minutes to adsorb this. Finally he smiled. "Yes, it is," how could what Cain have said be true? It wasn't! All of them were still human, right? All right, so perhaps Abel, Lilith, Cain, and Seth weren't normal humans, but they were human. Humans didn't drink one another's blood without dying a slow painful death from doing so.


	15. Chapter 13: The Returners

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 13: The Returners

A week later:

Shock, pure and utter shock tore through Abel as he looked out over Earth. It was no longer the Earth he knew so well from his childhood. There were areas even from space which looked as if no human or anything living could ever set foot there again. What in God's name had happened here? Beside Abel, Lilith had her hand over her mouth, Seth was staring at the planet as if she had never seen it before and Cain, well, Cain was grinning, his shoulders shaking as if he were laughing.

"We have to discover what happened," Abel's voice, quiet and strained, shattered the shocked silence which had fallen over the command staff and a few of the older members of the "colony" who had wished to see Earth after eighty years away from it.

Abel heard most of the people leave quickly. His voice having snapped them out of the trance the sight of the devastated planet had provided. "Come on," Seth whispered, "we should talk about this elsewhere." Slowly Abel and Lilith nodded. As Lilith and Seth started towards the door, Abel noticed Cain was still looking at the planet, laughing. The people behind him might have thought he was crying by the way he looked. Quickly Abel grabbed his twin's wrist and pulled him towards the door. It didn't take him long to find where Seth and Lilith had gotten off to. "We'll be in orbit in an hour," Seth was saying as he entered with Cain, "we have to figure out what to do and where to go."

"There were portions in Europe which looked… habitual," Lilith swallowed hard as if she still couldn't believe what she had seen. Hell, Abel couldn't even believe what he'd seen. Abel sat down, releasing Cain. "Out of all of us Abel should be one of the ones to go."

"Wait, what?" Abel stared at her. "Why would I have to be one of the ones to go? Surely you and Seth would be—" he cut off at the sight of Seth shaking her head.

"For one, I'm still a child," Seth scowled at this, "but, Abel, the major reason is because out of all of us you know the most languages, dead or otherwise. Also out of all of us you have the best ear for languages." She shrugged.

"I will also go," Lilith spoke calmly, looking evenly at the three of them. "For the reason Seth pointed out."

"Why not send Cain?" Abel demanded, not at all liking where this was going. He really, really didn't want to be one of the ones sent down to the surface first. For god's sake, he wasn't even that great of a politician and they wanted to send _him_ down. Granted Cain was completely insane and would more than likely turn everyone off the second he appeared, but still…

"Think, Abel," Lilith said patiently. "Out of all of us you're really the best option. We never imagined Earth would be like this when we returned and we don't know what we'll find down there. If we are attacked you are more than capable of handling yourself and another in battle."

"Fine, fine," Abel grumbled, still not liking this one bit, "I will go on." He stood. "See you in thirty; I need to speak with someone." Lilith nodded her understanding, but Seth looked ready to protest. Before she could, Abel slipped from the room and hurried off through the halls.

Abel arrived at the rooms Sara's family had been given and knocked. "Abel," it was Sara who answered the door. "What's going on? I thought you went to see Earth with the rest of the command staff."

"Can I come in?" Abel asked, "This isn't going to be short and I really don't have that much time." Glancing around the halls, Abel couldn't help but wonder how far the news had traveled about Earth's devastated state. It appeared as it hell had broken out on Earth as well as Mars. Just what they needed more problems.

"Of course," Sara smiled at him, but there a glint of confusion in her eyes. She stepped aside and Abel slipped into the room. "Just keep it down, mom only just got Valdemar to sleep," Sara shook her head, looking exhausted. "Honestly I don't think mom got a wick of sleep last night with how much he was crying."

Abel nodded and let her lead him into the main room. There were only four rooms, two bedrooms, a bathroom and the main room, all of which were rather small. Kayson was in the main room, seeming alert enough, but there was some fatigue he couldn't hid, "Morning, Abel, or is it afternoon for you?" Kayson smiled as Abel took one of the seats. "Have you seen Earth yet? I wasn't able to get down there before the room filled."

"Word hasn't started to spread yet, then?" Abel sighed and shook his head. "Yes, I saw Earth," he saw Sara's features lighten with curiosity. No doubt she really wanted to see Earth. "It looked as if someone had taken the entirety of Earth's nuclear war heads and bombarded the planet," Abel informed them.

There was a long silent as Kayson took in these words. "You're saying Armageddon might have broken out on Earth while we were gone?" Kayson slowly asked, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his chin.

Shaking his head, Abel shrugged, "Honestly we don't know. Lilith and I are heading down when _The Ark _is in orbit to see what happened," he explained. "It will just be the two of us so as not to draw too much attention."

"For all our sakes I hope Armageddon hasn't actually happened," Kayson sighed and shook his head, "though, it would explain why we couldn't get through to Earth before the last ship was destroyed."

Sara looked from Kayson to Abel as she asked, "What does this mean for us who are returning from Mars?" Her eyes were wide. "If parts of Earth have been so badly destroyed, will those living on Earth want us there?"

"I doubt they would condemn you," Abel said truthfully, wording it so as not to include the command staff. There was really no telling what the people of this day in age would do to the four created solely for the Red Mars Project. Hopefully they had forgotten all about the fact they had been created and weren't actually born naturally. "We won't really know until we see what's going on down there. I was stopping by to say I don't know when I'll be back," or if he'd be back. There was a chance he and Lilith could be attacked and killed down there. "I should head out," he stood.

Sara leapt to her feet and embraced him. "Be careful," she whispered, kissing him lightly before stepping back, "and be sure to come back." Abel nodded, bending down he kissed her again before turning to Kayson.

"I'm sure Lilith will put you in charge of the medical facilities while we're gone. Good luck," Abel looked one last time at Sara before he left. He stopped in hall when he heard Sara follow him out. Glancing around, he noted no one really around. "Sorry, about that," he smiled, realizing why she'd followed him. "I really do love you," he kissed her again and she hugged him. The hug felt almost as if she was scared for him, but why would she be. The people on Earth weren't enhanced with the bacillus so if they attacked he'd be just fine in dealing with them.

"I love you," Sara whispered before pulling away. Her eyes filled with sorrow and fear she back into the apartment.

Once Sara had gone Abel started off through the halls. "You really should break that off," he jumped and turned to see Cain leaning up against the wall. "Or have you forgotten what I told you about the bacillus being our food?" his eyes were hard as he looked at Abel.

"I really don't believe you," stated Abel, trying keep his voice even. "As for what I do in my free time and who it is I love, you have no say in the matter." He started passed Cain, but his twin stepped into his path. "Move, Cain, I'm going to be late."

Cain didn't move. Eyes filled with anger as he glared into Abel's. For the first time in years Cain wasn't smiling, he was scowling. "Break it off," Cain repeated in a low voice. "It is like a human dating a cow, she is—"

"Shut up!" Abel snarled, lashing out at his brother with his fist. Cain dodged easily. "You don't know anything. You're just completely insane! Why the hell would the bacillus be the crusniks' food? It's ridiculous."

"Keep your relationship then," Cain laughed coldly, "when you kill her, just realize I had told you to break it off." With that Cain left, walking down the hall still laughing.

Shaking his head, Abel watched his twin go. It was the first time in years they had actually had a fight. They hadn't fought really since the discussion the day after the discovery of _The Ark_. It seemed hard to believe Cain had suddenly turned serious again. Perhaps there was some truth to what he was saying after all. No, Abel shook his head, trying to clear it. There was no truth to a word his twin had said. The crusnik was just a more advanced bacillus. This was all, right? It had to be.

With one last look in the direction Cain had gone, Abel raced off through the halls. He felt the ground lurch as _The Ark _come to a complete halt. They were now in orbit over a large part of Africa and a small part of Europe. Skidding around a bend, Abel tore down another hall. Finally he made it to where he knew Lilith and Seth would be.

"Have you seen Cain?" Seth asked Abel as he approached them. "He was supposed to be here before you," she explained, looking around as if she expected Cain to appear out thin air. There was no sign of him in or around this room, for which Abel was grateful.

"No, I haven't seen him," Abel lied, in no mood to discuss his twin at the moment. "Are we heading down now?" he asked, changing the subject. At this moment he didn't even want to be near his brother. What right did Cain even have telling Abel not to see Sara? That was just plain ridicules! Ugh, Cain was absolutely annoying, goofy or otherwise.

"We can," Lilith gave him a soft smile before turning to Seth. "I'm sure Cain will be here soon, but Abel and I should head down now. It looks as it is just past sunrise below us." She gave Abel a small, almost meaningful smile. What did it matter if it was just past sunrise? Was this because Abel normally liked to sleep as long as possible? Well, it really didn't matter what time they left as long as they met someone who knew what had happened.

"Then let's go," Abel started forward once more, wanting to get out of here before Cain appeared.

By the time they were on the surface the sun was only just above the horizon. Abel started walking, wanting to get this over with quickly, but he noticed Lilith hadn't moved from the rock she stood on. "Lilith?" he looked at her, questioningly. She stood with her arms spread out, a freezing breeze twisting around her, her eyes closed. "Lilith?" he started back towards her, his hair whipping into his face. How annoying. "It's just wind," stated Abel, not really getting why she'd even missed the wind. Besides it was cold just standing here. His breath was rising as white mist and a familiar, crisp scent was in the air.

Lilith opened one of her eyes a sliver and looked at him out of the corner of that eye. "It has been nearly eighty years since we've set foot on Earth," she smiled, closing her eyes, "I'd forgotten what wind felt like." Abel shook his head. They really did have a long ways to go. The city of Rome wasn't too far from here and by this Abel meant it was more than likely several hours walk from this point. "Come on, Abel, try to enjoy this. You haven't been here for so long."

Sighing, Abel didn't argue. There was no point to it, Lilith would only insist until he came up and joined her. This would only delay them further. Climbing back to the top, Abel glanced over his shoulder before looking back the landscape. The sun was so bright on Earth, he raised his arm, blocking it out and wincing. A shiver raced through him. It was getting rather cold up here with the wind and those dark clouds behind them did not look promising.

"We really should get going," Abel started back down. Dear god, it was cold here. Perhaps he had just gotten too used to the constant temperature of the colony and _The Ark_. "It will take us a few hours to reach Rome."

"Rome?" Lilith's question made Abel stop and look over his shoulder at her. "There are surely cities closer than Rome," Lilith started after him, her yellows questioning. "Wouldn't it be easier just to visit them?"

"If there are no longer any humans on Earth, then no it wouldn't be," why was Abel explaining this to Lilith of all people? "If people are still alive then the smaller cities wouldn't have the history texts we need." Abel continued down the small, rocky hill.

The sound of rocks tumbling told Abel Lilith was close behind him. "You're assuming people no longer have computers," Lilith said, not doubt giving him one of her kind, gentle smiles.

"They might not," stated Abel, not turning and instead leaping down from the last few boulders. "You can never tell," he shrugged, "besides it makes sense they wouldn't. If Armageddon has occurred here, they no doubt blasted themselves back into the Dark Ages or further."

Silence fell over them as headed across the Earth's surface. Finally the silence was broken by Lilith. "We should still check a few of the towns on the way to Rome," Abel glanced at her and sighed. There was a point to what she was saying, but he really didn't like it. By the time they would reach Rome with stopping it would nearly be dark. At least he thought it would be nearly dark. Earth time compared to Mars was very different. Earth had shorter days, didn't or were they longer?

"Whatever you want," Abel muttered, not at looking forward to this. He would much rather have stayed on _The Ark_. Whatever insanity had ever possessed him to learn so many languages, Abel now cursed.

An hour passed with the two of them speaking only when need be. It hadn't taken them long to find a road and soon they were on an easier trail. There were ruts in the road, but these were thin and extremely narrow, ruts made by an extremely old fashion wagon. Odd, but this wasn't even the oddest part. Abel saw no signs of the roads which had once been in this area. All there were was the dirt road he and Lilith were walking along.

At the end of the first hour Abel heard the sounds of approaching horses and drew to a stop. He gestured for Lilith to do the same. Giving him a questioning look, Lilith frowned in confusion. The horses only just out her hearing, but soon they would close enough. Sure enough her frown soon vanished just as a plume of dust rose in the direction they had been traveling. The beat of hooves drew closer and closer. There had to be at least five horses in the group, making it around five men. The next moment Abel was proven correct as five strong horses came over the rise. His eyes locked on the figures seated on the horses. All of them wore armor, _plate_ armor, which clanked loudly. Over the plate they wore red tabards, but Abel couldn't make out any details from here.

The leader noticed Abel and Lilith and held up his hand. At once dust was scattered into the air as the horses hooves dug into the ground. The horses drew to a walk and encircled Lilith and Abel. "_Name your business, stranger_," the leader barked in an oddly familiar language. It took Abel awhile to realize it was a variant of Latin.

"_Our business_," Abel slowly began, unused to speaking a language which until now he had thought was dead, "_is to discover what happened here_."

The man dismounted and walked up to Abel. There was a cross emblazoned on his tabard, on all of theirs' actually. "_You speak the old Latin_," commented the man. Under the visor of his helm it was impossible to see all but a little of his dusty face. "_From where do you hail stranger_?"

It was becoming obvious these people had forgotten what had occurred over eighty years ago. "_That might be a little hard to explain_," Abel slowly said, trying to pick his words carefully. These people had no technology, if the sword at this man's hip was anything to say and the fact he didn't have a gun. Even Cain had carried a hand gun up until he had been injected with the crusnik and Seth sometimes carried one even still. "_Do you know what this is_?" Abel pulled out his gun and held it so the man could inspect it.

"_It looks like a piece of ancient technology_," the man shrugged, "_there are more like all over the place, but we leave them alone. Nothing but death has ever come for such a thing. Why do you have it_?"

Abel stared at the man. Sure death came from guns, but death also came from the sword this man carried. "_I always have had it_," Abel replied. He asked, "_What happened here? Some parts of the land look uninhabitable and…_" he trailed off not wanting to say too much on the fact this man didn't even know what a gun was.

At this the man and his men all roared in laughter. "_What happened_?" the man shook his head, "_Come now, even a child knows why the land has become tainted by the evil of hell_."

"_Will, I am assuming_," Abel started, keeping his temper in cheek, "_that child grew up here_. _My people and I have only just returned from a journey which took us eighty years_, _we haven't seen Earth in that much time_." The man stared at Abel, looking as if he really didn't believe him. "_I have no reason to lie to you_," Abel scanned the group. No one was laughing now. "_You might have noticed a new moon, growing in the night sky. It is from there I hail from. We, my companion and I, were sent by our leaders to discover what happened to Earth in the time our people have been away_."

The man drew his sword. "_I think that's enough,_" stated the man at the same time Lilith hissed, "Abel." Before either one could continue Abel pointed his gun at the sky and pulled the trigger. The horses reared back, whinnying in fear. The man before Abel stumbled back, "_God help us_."

"_I am not lying_," Abel kept his voice even, though it was now tight with his anger. "_I have no reason to lie to you, sir_." Abel's winter blue gaze traveled over the group. "_Now, will you tell me what happened_?"

The man straightened and plucked up his courage to say, "_If you put away your magic, then yes_." Abel nodded and returned this gun to its holster. Slowly the man sheathed his sword and said, "_Those of old stated in their writings it was Armageddon. We only know the ancient weapons like the one you used, destroyed our world. Most humans were killed. Now only those of the Vatican, Albion, and a few others remain._"

Albion, Abel racked his brain. He had heard that name before. Slowly it started become clear to him as he thought harder on this matter. Albion was the ancient name for the island of Great Britain. Actually, if his memory served it was the first name for the island, well, the first recorded name. The Vatican had been powerful even before Armageddon, so Abel wouldn't have been shocked if it had become far more powerful than before.

Nodding, Abel said, "_I think I should discuss this matter with my leader, but_," he held up a finger, "_there is a very large chance we will be able and more than willing to help rebuild this world. It is our home as much as it is yours._"

The man stared at Abel as it he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "_Rebuild_?" breathed one of the men, "_You mean you can give us back the magic which was lost_." Abel nodded and excited murmuring broke out among the men. With a glance at Lilith, Abel suddenly realized she hadn't understood a word which had been uttered so far.

"_When can you return_?" asked the man, slowly removing his helm. His wavy, brown hair fell to his shoulders and his brown eyes sparkled with the idea of learning what they called magic.

"_I will be here around the same time tomorrow_," Abel replied with only a few moments hesitation. "_By then I will have my leaders' answer._"

The man nodded and held out his hand to Abel. "_I am Brother Myles_," he introduced himself.

Slowly Abel took his hand. "_Abel_," he replied, giving the man a small smile. Releasing Myles's hand, Abel said, "_I will return tomorrow_."

Myles nodded and remounted his stead. "_I will inform the Pope of what has transpired here today, Abel. His Holiness would be interested in what you are proposing. Until then, Abel_," Myles kicked his stead into a tort, heading back the way he had come and shouting orders to his men. Within moments Abel and Lilith were on the road alone once more.

"Mind explaining what just happened?" asked Lilith. She frowned, "Was that Latin?"

At this Abel laughed. "Looks like learning a dead language was worth it after all," turning, he gestured for her to follow. "Come on, I have a matter to bring before you, Cain, and Seth." His brother might not approve of this idea, but Seth and Lilith would. In the end they would help the people here. It was only a matter of time, right? 

Later, on _The Ark_:

Abel drew to a close on explaining all which he and Lilith had done, well, all which he had done. At the moment he was in one of the side rooms of _The Ark_, sitting on the back of a couch and speaking with his siblings and Lilith. Cain was standing by the window, looking down at Earth, Seth sat on the couch, next to and just a little lower than Abel, and Lilith was seated in one of the chairs.

"I really wish you had spoken with me on this matter before promising to do this," Lilith shook her head. "It isn't that I don't agree with this, because I do. It's just this matter would have been easier if you had told me what was going on." She sighed, "Though, at this moment there are only two people on this ship who understand Latin."

"Yep," Seth grinned. Before and even after arriving on Mars Abel had spent many hours trying to teach Seth Latin. She has started to get a hang of it and could speak it, but not read the older books Abel had. This was more than likely because the older books were in the old written form of Latin which was very different from the spoke. "Everyone aboard will have to learn Latin," Seth declared. "It will make the task of rebuilding Earth easier on all of us, including Abel and myself."

"I'm not teaching anyone anything!" Abel nearly shouted, horrified at the thought of trying to teach more people Latin. It had been a bad enough experience just teaching Seth. He had vowed never to teach anyone another language ever again.

Seth laughed. "Calm down, Abel," she smiled up at him, "I can write a program and have people learn from it. This way you won't have a repeat of what happened when you tried to teach me and the both of us are freed up in order to speak with the leaders of the Vatican and Albion." Seth paused and looked at Cain who hadn't uttered a word throughout this entire conversation. Abel, meanwhile, relaxed, letting out a breath of relief. God, teaching more people would have been a living hell. "I think Cain and I should go to Albion and speak with the leader there to make a similar proposal. The two of you would be best to go to the Vatican since you have already met one of its members."

Slowly Abel nodded and he saw Lilith do the same. "It makes sense," stated Abel, "I did promise I would return tomorrow and taking someone besides Lilith might just be strange for them." He glanced at his twin before looking back at Seth, "You're going as a translator would work," in a whisper only Seth could hear, Abel added, "be careful, I'm not too sure Cain is really willing to go along with this idea."

"I noticed that too," Seth whispered back, looking at Abel out of the corner of eye. "Well," she stretched, speaking so all could hear, "I should get my team to start on the program and head to bed. All of us should get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Which includes you, Abel," Lilith gave him a knowing smile. "I know you want to see Sara, but you have a full day ahead of you tomorrow and have already been up from nearly twenty-four hours." Abel frowned, confused by this. "We're back on Earth," Lilith said, "we should get used to a twenty-four hour clock again."

At this Abel and Seth exchanged looks and Abel saw his annoyance reflected in Seth's eyes. Even after all this time, they still seemed to be children in Lilith's eyes. Would they ever be adults to her? It seemed this day would never come.

The next day, on Earth near Rome:

Stifling a yawn, Abel tried not to nod off. He was standing on the side of the road near where he'd met Myles the day before. The sun was barely up and it was freezing out here. Wind whipped around him, pulling at his coat and hair. Why was it so damned cold? Sure it was winter, but he didn't remember winter being this cold or this windy.

If Abel was tired from the little sleep he had the night before then it was nothing compared to how Lilith must have felt. Right after Seth's team had gotten the program in place Lilith had started to learn Latin or, more over, the modified version Abel had encountered yesterday, and she'd spent most of the night trying to learn as much as she could.

Abel looked towards Rome and – the steady beat of hooves met his ears. "They're coming," Abel informed Lilith. She slowly stood and followed his gaze just as five horses came into view. Only three of the horses had a rider, the other two were without riders, but had been saddled. It seemed as if the Pope of this day in age had been hoping Abel's "leaders" would decide to help them. Well, Cain actually hadn't decided anything. In the end Seth had ended up having to take Tabitha with her instead of Cain because Cain had stated point blank, "I refuse to help the cattle's cattle" before he had left. Abel still didn't have a clue what he meant by this. Neither Seth nor Lilith had an idea either.

"_You came after all_," Myles said, not dismounting. He looked down at Abel from on his horse's back. "_What was your leaders' decision_?" he asked sounding almost hopeful, but he seemed to be trying to contain his excitement and hope over them helping Rome and the Vatican. For the most part, Abel could understand why this was. Most governments would turn the other way and keep the technology for themselves, but Abel believed one should help his fellow man.

"_We've decided to help_," Abel replied evenly, keeping his expression natural. There was so much to be done, but he and Lilith needed to actually meet with His Holiness and see the city of Rome before they could do much else.

Actually as they were even speaking now, the people who had returned from Mars were starting to construct an elevator up to _The Ark_; then they were going to start a city which would house some of the control systems for _The Ark_. Soon there would be a third power in this world, seeing as they had not wished to join either the Vatican or Albion. They were going to keep to those who were in the colony and the other nations' trust by lending their aid.

"_Wonderful news_," Myles gestured for his two men to bring up the horses. "_We will get to Rome faster if we ride. His Holiness is eager to meet you_." Abel blinked. He hadn't actually expected a meeting so soon with the Pope, perhaps a cardinal first, but not the Pope. "_Do you know how to ride_?" Myles looked from Abel to Lilith.

Lilith who had been listening intently nodded, seeming to have gotten some of what he had said. "_Yes_," she replied, looking at Abel who nodded to confirm she had heard and replied correctly. She walked over to the white stallion one of the guards held and mounted it easily. Quickly Abel mounted the dark brown stallion.

"_We're ready_," Abel informed Myles, nodding to the man. It had been a very long time since Abel had ridden a horse, but he remembered all too well how to ride. The group started off. Abel looked around at the countryside. Quite a bit had changed over the past eighty years.

By the time they arrived in Rome, Abel was nearly frozen through to the bone. Despite this he made sure Myles and his men didn't notice how unused Abel was to the cold and to riding a horse. The horses' hooves clattered on the coble street. Looking around, Abel noticed Rome, a once beautiful city, was only a shadow of its former self. There was rubble and trash all over the place. Several of the buildings looked as if they were crumbling.

"_Sad, isn't it_?" asked Myles, casting an eye over the city. People shank back into the shadows as the five of them passed. "_There aren't enough of us to help everyone in the city_," Myles explained. "_We've been rather spread out as of late_."

They stopped. Dismounting, Abel followed Myles. Soon Abel found himself entering a large room. The walls and floor reflected the beauty Rome once had. On the far side of the room the unmistakable figure of the pope sat. Slowly Abel crossed the room, leaving Lilith by the entrance. Once he was near the center he went down on one, knee hand over his heart and bowed to the pope. "_It is an honor to me you, your Holiness_."

"_You are one of the Returners, the one Brother Myles met on the road yesterday_?" the pope asked, leaning forward. Returners? Why was he calling this? Oh well. "_What is your name_?"

Slowly Abel looked up as he said, "_I am one of the four leaders of those who have returned to help rebuild Earth_." Pausing, he forced himself not to glance at Lilith before he said, "_I am Abel Nightlord_." The pope didn't react to this name at all. It was as if he had never heard of Abel. Relief flooded through Abel, no one remembered them. He, Lilith, Cain, and Seth were safe. They were all safe!


	16. Chapter 14: Fangs and Betrayal

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 14: Fangs and Betrayal

Two years later:

Abel sighed, leaning against a wall near the entrance into the Vatican. A sliver of the sun could be seen in the distance as it slowly began to rise over the horizon. The clouds were turned to gold with a hint of red. Abel shivered, but not from cold. In fact it was no longer cold. The scent of rain was heavy in the air and the morning was rather warm for the middle of spring.

"You were up all night again, weren't you?" Abel didn't turn at the sound of Lilith's voice. The sound of her shoes on the cobbled ground pulsed in his ears. It was early even for Lilith, what was she doing up? He knew why he was up; he hadn't fallen asleep last night, having been up trying to finish the last few repairs and additions to Rome. "It's the only reason a sleepyhead like you is ever up before dawn," Lilith teased, stopping beside him.

Slowly Abel looked at Lilith. "Yes, I was," he confirmed. Lilith had changed in the past two years and by changed he meant her clothing. She now wore a sari. Also she now also wore far more jewelry and had a few tattoos on her as well.

"You still haven't gotten used to being back on Earth and the twenty-four hours in a day," smiling softly, Lilith looked towards the sun. "Mornings always seem so peaceful," she commented. Looking back at him, she asked, "How much longer are you planning on staying with the Vatican?"

"I'll be leaving in a few days," Abel rubbed his eyes. "Cain has been handling all of the details for the Returners, but I think it's high time I went back to help him." His gaze fell over Lilith, "Are you planning on staying here for a while longer?"

"I might," Lilith stated, "there is something about Rome which I like." Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "Besides we will want to keep on good terms with the Vatican. They have a large military and well trained soldiers, I would rather not become their enemy."

"Nor would I," Abel agreed. He had seen what the Vatican did to its enemies and would rather avoid a war with them. This went for Albion and the other countries Abel had seen or heard of over the past two years. In the end all he wished for was to live out the rest of his years and leave behind world peace, or just peace for his people. Even if he was a good soldier, he had no wish to kill again. It just felt as if he had only ever been created to kill and he was tired of it. Perhaps they would know peace with those of Earth. It was a hope he held tightly to.

Abel watched the sun climb higher into the sky. The morning was peaceful and he was enjoying it. At the very least it was the first time he hadn't been tasked with a matter from either his people or the Vatican, but this would all soon change and he knew it. Once people started to wake he would be called to meetings and have paperwork to see to.

It took Abel awhile to realize there were several of his people moving in the shadows close by. Two of them broke off and started towards Abel. As they passed into the sun – a shriek of pure agony pierced the silence. Abel straightened and, before he even realized what he was doing, he was racing towards the two figures, pulling off his coat was went. As he neared, he threw his coat over the writhing form and blocked the sun out. Lilith was close behind him, but she didn't have a coat. Instead Abel helped her get the person into the shadows before racing back to the limp form he had left. The figure gasped as he lifted them off the ground and helped them into the shadows.

"What happened?" Abel asked as the two people slid shakily to the ground. There was no answer. Both of them were in a state of shock, eyes wide and trembling like a leaf in the wind. Covering their bare skin were large burns, but it didn't look like any burn Abel had ever seen. "Lilith?" he asked, looking at her. She was already kneeling before the two and looking them over. What was happening here? What was going on?

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, this is caused by the bacillus," Lilith shook her head. "Seth had warned us there might be side effects when we got to Earth from the fact we were closer to the sun. It must have just started to affect them now." Abel was only half listening, his gaze locked on a group as one started to leave the shadows. Quickly he grabbed his coat, "Abel!" Lilith's warning shout came as he raced into the sun. Nothing happened, no pain, no burns, but Abel wasn't paying attention to this.

"Stop!" Abel shouted at the group. Two of them stopped in the shade and looked towards him in question. The third, however, ignored him. The second this person exited the shade they cried out in agony. They were too stunned, too shocked to return to the shadows. Abel wasn't going to make it. He watched in horror as the person writhed on the ground. The bacillus devoured him from the inside out, small amounts of smoke rising from his form; then, nothing. Not even bone remained. Abel stopped dead in his tracks, horror coursing through his body.

"Abel!" Lilith's shout came from close behind him, but Abel couldn't move. The sound of her stopping beside him sounded. "Why doesn't the sun affect us?" she asked to no one really. Abel just shook his head.

"I'm ordering everyone back to the capital," Abel's voice wavered slightly. "We're going to have to—" he cut off when he saw a horse race through the entrance into the courtyard. On the horse's back Seth could just be seen. The horse tore towards them before skidding to a stop. Seth's face was white with fear, her green eyes wide, "What's wrong, Seth?"

"We have to move everyone out tonight," Seth was rushed, her words almost blurring together. "I have just finished studying what is going to happen to people. What you just saw is only the beginning. We have to get them out of here before everything goes to hell!"

Abel gaped, not sure how to react to what his sister was saying. It was Lilith who spoke. "Abel, go with Seth and our people. I will stay here and see if I can try to explain why we are pulling back to the pope," Lilith's voice quavered as she too must have felt the same fear and apprehension coursing through her as Abel did. "Seth," Lilith turned her somehow calm gaze on Seth, "what else is going to happen?"

"They will start to need blood to live," Seth said hurriedly, "the bacillus seems to be feeding off of the red blood cells in their bodies. I'm not sure how long we have before the first one really needs it or what will happen. All I know is that they will need blood."

Snapping out his shock, Abel shoved his emotions aside. He had to be strong here. "Seth, you and I will find all those in Rome and tell them to stay out of the sun and meet us outside of the Vatican to leave after sunset. Lilith," he looked at Lilith, "I don't mind you staying here, but don't wait too long on joining us at the capital." She nodded. "Everything will be fine; we will make it through this." Even as he said this, Abel didn't believe it.

Nearly a week later:

A report had come in. The news which it brought frightened and disturbed Abel. One of the Returners who had been working in a small town far north had turned and killed one of the farmers there. When the towns' people had found them the farmer had been drained of blood, bite marks on his neck and the Returner had stabbed himself with his hand, somehow managing to turn his hand into a blade. Both were now dead and fear was spreading through the cities. From what those returning had told Abel, people had stopped calling the Returners friend or Returner, but started to call them vampire, after the old Earth legend.

Everyone who had returned to the capital with Abel as well as those who were pouring in by the day now needed blood to live. Kayson had found all the stores of blood without the bacillus in it and started to ration it to people. This wasn't going to last them long though. Perhaps a few weeks at best before they ran out of blood that wasn't infected with the bacillus. Also, to make matters worse, several of the people had started to blame all of this on Abel, Lilith, and his siblings. Abel sighed, running his fingers through his hair before resting his head in his hand. At this rate he wouldn't be shocked if the people turned on them. The crusnik wasn't changing them as it had everyone else, but why was this? If it really was an advanced type of bacillus it should have changed them by now. Yet, every time Abel went out into the sun he remained unaffected by it.

"Abel?" a soft voice questioned. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" it was Sara, he could tell it was her, but he didn't want to look at her. At this moment he wanted to take back the decision of ever returning to Earth. Now all of those who had followed the command staff back were changing and it was their fault.

"I'll live," Abel stated, his voice cracking from strain and fatigue. Slowly he looked at her. She looked tired and pale, but otherwise she was the same person she had always been. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked, "It has to be around midday now." It was amazing how so much had changed in the last week alone. Day had turned to night and night had turned to day for those who had been changed.

Sara sat down on Abel's desk and looked at him sternly. "I'll sleep when you stop fretting so much," she said her voice serious. Leaning forward, she kissed him. "Come on, Abel, you don't need to stay up worrying about everyone. Seth and her team are trying to find some way to turn us back to normal and even she has been forced to take a break. You're not doing anyone any good by staying awake."

"I don't think I could sleep even if I was drugged," Abel shook his head. "Besides, Cain has been doing nothing to keep the people calm. In fact, I haven't seen Cain for nearly two days now." Come to think about it, Abel remembered right after he had returned Cain had stayed only long enough to say hi before he vanished. Right after that Abel had received word one of the Returners had been found dead on the outskirts of the city. This person hadn't been killed by the sun or by any means Abel had heard. Right after the murder had been reported the sun had risen and the body had burned. It was impossible now to discover what exactly had happened.

"You should at least try and don't worry about your brother. Everyone knows how dangerous he can be in battle," Sara tried to reassure him. If only she knew the full reason why he was on edge and worried. "I doubt anyone would attack whether or not they were driven out of thirst or not. Cain is fused with the crusnik after all," she smiled halfheartedly at him.

Abel just shook his head. "I'm not worried about Cain, I'm more worried about what will happen to the person who attacked him," he stated and frowned. Cain had called the bacillus the crusnik's food. If Cain had been correct about the normal humans being "cattle" to the bacillus, was it possible he was correct about this as well? Abel shook his head again, trying to clear it. There was no way he could be true. Even as he thought this, Abel had a sinking feeling he was trying to deny this because of his feelings for Sara and the rest of those he had live and fought alongside for over eighty years.

"What's wrong now?" asked Sara, "You look as if—" she broke off, looking towards the door. "Cain," Abel's head snapped up to see Cain and Seth standing in the doorway, "we thought you'd vanished."

"Worried," Cain laughed, "don't be silly." He flicked his wrist and walked towards them, grinning from ear to ear. For the life of him Abel couldn't see what there was to be happy about. Everything seemed to be going to hell and there seemed to be no worming their way out of this one judging by Seth's expression alone. Damn it, damn it all! Why did this have to be happening? Hadn't all of them been through enough hell in their lives?

"I should go," Sara slid off the desk. "You know where to find me later," she kissed Abel before walking towards the door. As she passed Cain, Abel noticed red seemed to be seeping into his brother's eyes, rage glinted in his gaze, he wore a snarl. Sara seemed not to have noticed and left the room without incident.

"Where were you, Cain?" Abel snapped, unable to hold back his frustration and rage towards his brother. "The entirety of our people needed you. You shouldn't have run off!" Abel was on his feet now; his emotions were getting to him, fatigue making it hard to think straight.

"I was around," Cain said, not taking any of this seriously. Damn it! Abel was too strained to deal with Cain's insanity at this moment. "Why? Were you worried for my wellbeing?" Cain leaned over the desk, smiling. His nose was less than an inch from Abel's.

Biting back the temptation to hit Cain, Abel growled, "No, I was worried you might kill someone." His eyes narrowed. Why the hell did Cain have to stop acting serious? Before all of this had happened he had be extremely serious. Then again he had only been serious about trying to break up Sara and Abel. Shoving Cain's face way from him, Abel asked Seth, "Any luck on discovering away to get the bacillus out of those infected or stop the changes?"

Seth shook her head, "None. There isn't away, Abel. Well, no way that is safe for the person in question." Letting out a long, tired breath, Seth rubbed her eyes, "I've looked into everything and still there are no answers." Seth walked up to the desk and looked at him critically. "Have you received any word from Lilith?" she asked a worried glint in her green gaze.

"No," Abel shook his head, "and honestly that worries me." He looked towards the window and out at the bright sun. The capital building sat atop a cliff and seemed more like a palace to Abel, but the people had wanted it too look like this for some odd reason. "If she hasn't sent a message by the end of next week, I'm returning to Rome to see what's happened."

Before Seth could reply, a knocked sounded. The next moment the door was opened by Tabitha. "Sir," she blinked as she noticed both Cain and Seth there as well, "there is a person from Rome here to deliver a message."

"Send them in," Abel said, eyeing Cain. His twin looked as if he would rather kill the person than have them be here. Tabitha nodded and stepped aside, allowing the man to enter. Despite the fact this man wore chainmail armor he was very scrawny and didn't look like the military type. His eyes flickered over the room, never once fully looking at Abel, Cain, or Seth. Beads of sweat were visible trickling down his face, streaking the dirt which covered him from his ride here. "You may go, Tabitha," Abel said, coming around the desk and leaning against it. If this man was here to kill them he doubted this man would be able to even harm them.

Tabitha nodded and left the room. The man let out a breath, but he still looked tense. It almost looked as if he was a mouse trapped in a room of cats. Word must not have gotten out the leaders of the Returners had not started to change. This would explain why the man was so frightened.

"You have a message for us?" Abel asked, keeping his eyes on the man even as he flooded his arms across his chest. Was this a message from the Vatican? It had to be judging from the tabard the man wore. So, the only question remaining was, was this message from Lilith or the pope?

"Y-yes, Lord," the man stammered. Lord? Abel blinked, but for some odd reason the title pleased him. The man took several quick steps forward and held out a letter to Abel. Abel took it and opened it. "Pope Gregory wants to meet with you or one of the others in charge," the man explained, his eyes darting around the room as he quickly stepped back.

Abel skimmed the letter; it seemed to be in order and from the pope. "Wait outside," Abel instructed the man. "You have my word none of the people will attack you while you are here." The man nodded, not looking convinced before he stepped out of the room. When he had gone, Abel passed the letter to Seth. She read it quickly before giving it to Cain. "What do you two think?"

"I think, that man gave this to the wrong leader," grumbled Cain. "What happened to this being my command," he shook his head. "Oh well," he laughed, grinning and rubbing the back of his head. "I don't plan on going as it is, we should just let the normal people be," his grin widened, but there was something false about the smile. "See this is why you should have listened to me in the first place and not tried to help the people here."

Shaking his head, Abel said, "None of us knew this would happen." Cain just continued smiling, almost as if he was hiding something from them. Ignoring Cain, Abel looked a Seth. "What do you think? Should one of us go?"

"I don't like it," Seth slowly said. "The pope has Lilith in Rome with him and she could surely answer any questions he has. Though," Seth sighed, "she more than likely hasn't received word about how much the bacillus has changed the people."

Abel thought on this matter. Pope Gregory did need to know they really weren't a threat. "I will go," Abel slowly said, after several long moments thinking on this matter. "If the pope can trust any of this he will trust me. I've spent the past two years, on and off, among his people and I know many of them well."

At this Seth scowled and Cain shook his head, muttering, "No good, no good at all. This will never do. Nope it won't do at all."

Ignoring Cain, Seth nearly shouted, "Are you insane? Gregory might just kill you on the spot. We're just as much a vampire-like creature in his eyes even if we don't require blood to live." All throughout this Cain had been muttering nonsense under breath.

"I have to go, Seth. If I don't the Vatican might just try to kill all of us," Abel shook his head, his hand on his chin. "If it's a choice between my life and my people's, I will all ways choose theirs." He hesitated at the hurt and fearful look on Seth's face. It almost looked as if she was about to cry. "Look," he really hated having to say this, "I will take four others with me just in case this is a trap, but no more than that." There were only four people with some military training and who wouldn't attack a normal human on sight he could trust.

Seth hesitated, glancing at Cain before she reluctantly nodded. "All right, but be sure they are people who will not attack unless ordered, are loyal to you, and take a doctor with you, just in case."

"I'll take Tabitha and Kayson then," Abel said. "The other two I will decide later," crossing the room, he opened the door and called the man back in. Slowly the man followed him back into the room. "I will meet with the pope," Abel said. "Tell him I will be there at the specified time and four others will be with me."

The man nodded. "R-right away," he bowed and withdrew from the room.

Abel waited until the man had gone before saying, "I will inform the others and we'll live tonight." He left his siblings, hearing Cain's angry mutter and feeling Seth's worried gaze on his back. There was nothing to worry about. The pope wouldn't try to trap them or do anything. It would insight a war if he killed or captured Abel and Abel doubted the pope wanted war. Why would he start one? It just wouldn't make any sense.

That night:

Despite the warmth of the spring night, there was a cool breeze. It pulled at Abel's coat and whipped strands of his hair into his eyes. Tabitha and Kayson followed closely behind Abel with two former military personal Abel had served along side during the Martian Civil War. The meeting place was a ruined city several miles out from the capital of the Returners. They were nearly there now. It hadn't taken as long as Abel had thought it might.

By the time they reached the meeting place. The sky had pale gray with predawn light. They slipped into the crumbling and Tabitha pulled down her hood, looking around. "Shouldn't they have made it here by now?" she asked. Abel glanced at her before looking around the derelict building. The upper floors had almost completely been demolished, with only just enough support to keep them up around the edges. There was trash and rock everywhere, but no sign of the Vatican.

"Be cautious," Abel warned, an uneasy feeling nagging him. This felt wrong somehow. His sharp hearing caught the sound of movement. Turning, he saw several Vatican soldiers move out of the shadows, but they stayed in the light of the rising sun as if scared to move further.

"What's happening?" demanded the leader, looking at Abel with fear in his eyes. "Why have your people started to turn on us?" Anger flared in Abel, but he tried to bite it back. They were accusing them of turning on the Vatican when they had done nothing to the Vatican. What was going on here?

"I'm not answering anything until one of the Vatican higher ups is here," Abel snarled. It was happening again and he knew it. These people weren't here to understand, they hated the Nightlords, more than this they hated Returners. Stepping back so he was lined with Tabitha and Kayson he whispered, "Get ready to run. This is a trap." In a louder voice he demanded, "Where is the pope? I was told I would be meeting with the pope. There was nothing in the message to state it would be his military force." Abel already knew the answer to this question even before he posed it.

It was already too late. Abel could hear people moving all around them. He'd been so intent on the meeting he hadn't heard them. Shouts sounded behind Abel. Whipping around, he watched as soldiers swarmed over two of the people Abel had brought with him. Within seconds they were overwhelmed and forcibility thrown into the light. Shrieks filled the early morning as the two struggled to get back into the shade, but it was already too late.

Abel leapt towards the man, growling in rage. Anger seared his veins, blazing through him as a fire. How dare they! He stepped out into the light, the men closest to him stared at him in utter shocked. Shouting his rage to the world, Abel's fist collided with man's face. A crack sounded as the man's jaw caved and he was sent flying back into one of the walls. The man slid to the floor, blood trickling down the side of his face from where he had slammed into the wall.

"Fire!" several of the soldiers lining the walls pulled out guns. The leader drew his sword as he shouted at Abel, "You'll pay for that, Nightlord." Abel turned towards him, the anger still burning in him. This had all been a lie; they would pay for it with their lives, but… Abel stepped back, rejoining Kayson and Tabitha. There were too many for just the three of them. Way too – Abel stumbled back, gasping in pain. A bullet had slammed into his shoulder blade. At once all the others opened fire. Tabitha dodged several of the bullets, but moved to protect Kayson. Abel raced forward. With a mighty leap he landed on the ledge several soldiers were one.

"What the—" Abel shoved the soldier off the ledge and raced for another. They would pay for this treachery! His hand balled into a fist as he prepared to kill another of the soldiers.

"Abel!" skidding to a halt, Abel looked towards Tabitha. His eyes widened with horror at the sight which met him. The two of them were struggling against nearly forty men, trying desperately to get free. Leaping down, Abel raced towards them. He stumbled as a bullet clipped his leg. Another rammed into his chest, only just messing his vital organs. Gasping, Abel forced himself between his two friends and the charging enemy leader. Sheer, blinding agony ripped through as the sword pierced his stomach.

A snarling in rage and defiance, Abel took hold of the man's hands. He pulled the sword from him. Blood dripped from the blade to the floor. The red liquid turning Abel's coat red as it oozed from the wounds. Whipping the sword around, Abel thrust the blade forward. Blood sprayed as the man's head was severed. A loud thud filled the room as the man hit the floor.

Abel stumbled back, clutching his stomach as he coughed. The warmth of blood filled his hand and covered his arm. He didn't know how much longer he could fight like this. The enemy was already encircling them. There was only one way out and it was straight into the sun. Both Kayson and Tabitha no longer had their cloaks.

Bullets fired, slamming into. Abel staggered back, leaving a trail of blood. It was hard to breath. His body was shaking from the pain; he forced himself to remain standing. "Abel," Tabitha whispered from next to him. "You have to go. You have to warn the others." Abel stared at her. What was she say? He couldn't just leave them to die! "You have to warn the others," Tabitha pleaded. The enemy was moving forward. They had no other choice. The enemy was armed. They were not. "Move, Abel!" Tabitha shoved him out into the bright midday sun. Gun fire went off. Horror shot through Abel as both Tabitha and Kayson fell back into the sun. They shrieked. Slowly Tabitha looked at him, eyes pleading as she mouthed, "Run, you fool."

Terror pulsed through Abel as he watched two of his closest friends fall to the ground. They were dying. The sound of enemy approaching jarred Abel to his senses. Without a seconds pauses he turned and raced off.

"One of them is escaping!" gun fire chased after Abel, but he only ran faster. Blood was pouring from him, over his arms and down his back, chest, leg, and stomach. The world was blurry.

"Leave him. He'll die in the mile from blood lose," Abel only just heard someone else reply. The sun slowly started towards the horizon. Abel stumbled. The world swayed before his eyes, moving in and out of focus. No, he shook his head, sending a jolt of pain through his body. He would not die here. He had to get back, to warn the others what was to come.

The cold night whispered around Abel but he hardly noticed it. Slowly he looked up, the ground rocking; the world spinning. He could only just make out the city before him. There, he had made it. His eyes closed, knees buckling. The ground struck him. It was hardly noticeable, the pain this caused. Air was coming to him in short gasps. It was so hard to breath.

"Abel!" a familiar voice shouted. Slowly Abel forced his head to move. The blurred shape of Seth was racing towards him, or, at least, it seemed to be Seth. Everything was fuzzy, the world felt as if it was dancing around him. "Abel," Seth skidded, falling to her knees and reaching for him. "What happened? Why are you wounded?" there was a note of fear in her voice.

"I-t was a trap," Abel felt blood trickle out of his mouth. "The humans have betrayed us all," his eyes rolled as darkness slowly took his vision. Seth was shouting at him, tears in her soft, green eyes. He couldn't make out what she was saying. Then Cain was over Abel, a smile curling his lips. Abel's vision went out and he fell through darkness into the blissful, painless abyss.


	17. Chapter 15: In a Blaze of Blood

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 15: In a Blaze of Blood

_Abel stood upon the hill of his dream, looking out over the bodies of mankind. A smile curled his lip. He knew who these people where. They were the ones who had killed his team. For the first time he didn't dread this sight, he longed for it to become reality. His hand balled into a fist, his smile widening. Yes, to kill them would be bring justice for the crime they had committed against Abel and his friends. _

"_Destroy them," an inhuman voice whispered in Abel's ear. "We will destroy them." A gust of wind whipped across the ground. White rose petals were sent a flurry around him, scattering the scent of roses and blood into the night. Snow drifted down, mixing with the rose petals. _

"_You enjoy it don't you?" Abel didn't turn at the sound of Cain's question. His eyes remained on the bodies, imagining what it would be like to actually kill them. "The death you bring." Abel let his brother's words flow over him. "Let your hatred consume this world, let them burn for the betrayal they have wrought on us." _

"_Yes," white wisps of air rose from Abel as he breathed. So what if he destroyed humanity, it was no less than they – he cut off this train of thought. No, he only wanted those who had betrayed him to die. There was no reason he had to kill all the humans. Hell, he was still "human" himself. The crusnik hadn't changed him. _

"_Wrong," the inhuman voice whispered, "wrong, we are wrong." Abel ignored the voice. All he cared about was the scene before him and wondering how to make it a reality. _

"_Do you know what they say about the winter rose?" Why should Abel care anymore? It didn't matter what Lilith said in this dream. He no longer feared it. "No matter how terrible the storm gets it will always show its beauty and strength." Those who had betrayed him, who lied to him, would pay for what they had done. "You are the storm, Abel, and humanity is the rose." Why should he care? _

"_We shouldn't," it was the inhuman voice once more. "We should destroy this world. We should watch as its people burn."_

"_The terrans will pay for treating us like animals," Seth's voice sounded from beside Cain. Abel's heart was racing. They had cornered them like animals, they had dragged two of them out into the sun; then pinned down Abel, Tabitha, and Kayson. To the Vatican they were nothing more than animals. "Come, brother, there is nothing the three of us can't do together." _

_Slowly Abel turned to his siblings. Like every time before, Seth held out her hand to him. "We will recreate this world in a blaze of fire," said Cain as he too held out his hand to Abel. "Together," Abel reached out, the tips of his finger's touching Cain's hand, "to the bitter end, 02." Cain's eyes were cold and hard, but Abel didn't care. _

"_Destroy them," the voice whispered. "Will we destroy them?" it asked, sounding almost pleased at the thought of bloodshed. _

"_Yes," Abel grasped his brother's hand firmly, "I will make all the terrans pay for what they have done." Cain smile was wicked, eyes glinting with longing. Seth was nodding, her eyes sorrowful, but determined. _

"_Then, we will awaken," the voice said, "we will help you. Nano-machine 'crusnik 02' release of restriction to 40%, activate." The words whispered felt as if they held the key to power for greater than any terran or returner had ever even dreamed of. Abel held to those words even as the dream blurred and the colors began to swirl. He was returning to the light, he was waking up. _

"Pope Gregory had no knowledge of this trap!" Lilith's shout sounded close. Abel kept his eyes closed, not really wanting to move. Every inch of him throbbed, feeling as it were on fire. "Just because this group attacked Abel and his team doesn't mean all of the normal humans want us dead!" She was defending them. Abel's eyes flew open. The light of early evening danced across the ceiling, spilling in from the nearby window. Out of the corner of his eye he could just make out an IV line filled with blood. Blood? This didn't make sense; they didn't have blood to spare. His vision moved in and out of focus as he tried to make out the writing on the bag. He could just make out the warning on the bag which indicated it was blood which had the bacillus in it. How was it possible the blood was still good, shouldn't the bacillus have consumed the blood by now? "You're reading too much into this and I also had nothing to do with this. If I had known I would have returned to sooner to warn you! I swear they won't attack. They have no reason to at this moment. That group had not been authorized by the pope or any Vatican higher up."

Abel was jarred out of his thought by Lilith's voice. Again, _again_ she was defending them. Sitting up, Abel pulled out the IV, blood dripping from the end of the needle. Why was she defending them? Anger began to pulse through his veins. The terrans didn't deserve to be defended. Those who had betrayed him deserved only death!

Sliding off the bed, Abel's legs buckled and he hit the floor. This didn't stop him long. He forced himself to his feet and began to the stagger forward, grabbing hold of the other bed in the room before he at last made it to the door. "Abel?" Lilith raced over to him as he appeared in the door, gripping the side of the door with one hand, his other arm wrapped around his waist as he painted. "You shouldn't be out of bed. You're badly—"

Abel glared down at her as he snarled, "How can you defend them?" He took a step forward, his rage lending him the strength he needed to remain standing without support. "How can you defend those bloody terrans?" anger coursed through him. All they had done to him was resurfacing. The years he had spent as a test subject, the fact they had been planning on disposing of Abel, his siblings, and Lilith at the completion of the Red Mars Project, and so much more.

"Abel," Lilith touched his arm lightly. "Pope Gregory had nothing to do with this. You must believe me when I tell you: he had no idea this was going to happen."

"I don't believe it!" Abel shouted, losing his temper. "You can't honestly expect me to believe he didn't notice two hundred of the Vatican's best soldiers vanish!" The metical flavor of blood filled his mouth. He could feel sharp fangs began to push aside his other teeth, but he didn't care. Rage filled him, making his heart hammer as he glared down at Lilith. "Explain how he wouldn't notice this? You can't, no one can! The pope killed four of our best people, Lilith. He killed Kayson and Tabitha!" Abel saw Lilith take several quick steps back. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. "I hate them, I hate all of them!"

"Y-your eyes," Lilith stammered, fear and wonder in her voice. Shaking her head, Lilith looked away from him as she said, "Abel, please calm down and think on this. Why would Pope Gregory want you dead of all people? You've practically lived in Rome for the past two years, trying to help his people. He wouldn't just kill you in cold blood without good reason."

Cain stepped forward, an almost wicked glint in his eyes. "It would be for the best if you left, Lilith," stated Cain, smiling at Lilith as if trying to take the edge off his cold voice. "If you wish to defend these terrans so much you should join with them." Abel froze and stared at his twin. The anger hadn't left him, but he didn't want Lilith to leave. She'd always been with them. What would they do without her?

"Calm down, the both of you," there was fear in Lilith's voice, but Abel was too angered to really notice it. Calm down? How the hell was he to calm down? She wanted to protect those who had taken her _second_ from this world. How could she so readily turn – the scent of blood filled the air as a nearby bag was suddenly sliced open. Abel looked in the direction slowly. A strange, almost overpowering thirst washed over him as he took a step towards the blood.

"Abel!" Lilith took hold of his wrist. He could see the warning on the bag as the blood poured to the floor, but the overwhelming thirst forced him to jerk his hand out of Lilith's. "Stop, Abel!"

Another voice, the one from his dream whispered to Abel, "Drink the blood, we need the blood." Slowly Abel knelt down and reached for the blood with his bare hand, hardly noticing the skin had paled. The blood gushed over his hand, trickling through his fingers. Ever so slowly he lifted his hand and drank the blood. A sweet flavor washed over his tongue. "Yes," whispered the voice. No! Abel leapt to his feet and stumbled back. What had he just done? Clapping his hands over his ears, an inhuman cry tore from him. Quickly Abel turned and raced back into the room and towards the window. He had to get out of here.

"Abel!" Lilith's shout came from behind him, followed by someone hitting the floor. Abel skidded to a stop, confused and lost by the sounds and what had just happened. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Lilith leap back to her feet.

Shaking his head, Abel leapt out the window. He landed hard on the ground in an almost catlike position before racing off. One thought wormed through his panicked state. Those terrans, the ones who had lured Abel into a trap, he would make them pay. Abel changed direction and raced off into the night. The scenery flew past him as he raced faster than he had ever run before. If his mind had been clear he would have found this strange.

Before too long Abel was back at the ruined city, lights from bomb fires flickered across the ground and on the walls, casting an orange glow of the place. Abel stopped just outside the light. Still he had the fangs, still the anger burned in him, and still he could hear the voice whispering to him. He shifted in the shadows, watching and waiting for the prey to appear. From where he was Abel could just make out the remarks the soldiers were making about how easy it had been to kill those monsters. He snarled, lips curling in rage. They were the monsters!

One of the soldiers stopped his laughing, joyous conversation with another of the soldiers and looked towards the shadows. "Who's there?" he shouted, his poor, terran eyes unable to penetrate the shadows. Even the smallest of mice knew when a cat was around. Abel licked his lips. His vengeance was at hand, soon, yes, very soon now.

"What's wrong?" the other soldier followed the first's gaze. "I don't see anything," he frowned, paling as if he too could feel something wasn't quite right. "Come on; let's get back to the party. We don't want – hey," the first had pulled out his gun and stepped forward, "what are you doing?"

"Come on, Myles would have our heads if we didn't at least check this out," stated the first. Grumbling and casting a longing look back at the party, the second slowly followed the first.

Myles? Abel's eyes widened before he growled, eyes narrowing in rage. It had been Myles who had ordered this! Out of the whole of the Vatican Abel had trusted that man with his life, how dare he, _how dare he_! Shrieking his pain and rage to the night, Abel raised his gaze to the twin moons. They would all pay!

"What was that?" the soldiers pointed their guns in Abel's direction.

Hot tears slid down Abel's face, rage filling him to bursting point. "Nano-machine 'crusnik 02' release of restriction to forty-percent, activate!" At once his shoulder length hair began to move around his head, his teeth sharpened, and incredible power followed through him. Another mind pressed against his, goading him to attack those who had killed his friends and allies.

A growl rumbled deep in Abel's throat, turning into a battle cry as he charged towards the terrans. "What the—" they stumbled back, raising their weapons. It was too late. Abel leapt on the first one, forcing him to the ground, his long hard talons ripping into the man's skull. Pain shot through Abel as the second fired on him. Snarling, he released the first, slashing at the gun. The muzzle split, sending gunpowder flying.

The man shouted, stumbling back as Abel turned his burning gaze on him. "What – what in the world are you?" Abel slashed at the man with his talons, slitting the man's throat. The rancid smell of terran blood hit him as the blood splattered.

Slowly Abel straightened as more soldiers began to appear, stopping dead at the sight of him. He felt pain in his wrists and stretched out his hands. A long red scythe began to form from a dark, shiny liquid which poured from the slits in his wrist. Abel stepped towards the men, his lips curling as his hands closed around the scythe. They stared at him for several long moments before lifting their weapons. The night was suddenly alive with sound of guns and the flashing of light. Abel leapt over them, the bullets following him as the men continued to fire. Landing in their mists, he looked at them evenly, still grinning. Slowly he licked his lips before lashing out with the scythe. The first line fell, their cries filling the night.

"What is this thing?" the question sounded from the back of the enemy lines, but it wasn't Myles's voice. "What are you?" Abel turned, twisting the scythe around and slashing through another of the terrans.

"I am your death," Abel's voice sounded foreign even to him, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to make these terrans pay. "Die," he shouted to them, "you filthy terrans!" he charged, again. The terrans reacted stumbling back and firing on him. "It's useless!" he laughed at them. Blood filled the night as he slashed through terran after terran. He was laughing, he was grinning; the memory of his dream flickered through his mind and Abel laughed harder.

Pain lanced through Abel's back. Stumbling, his knee slammed into the ground. Slowly he looked over his shoulder to see the few remaining Vatican soldiers had found a rocket launcher. He stood and turned to face them, his back now to a wall. Those fools thought he was corned. He grinned at them. They charged, firing. Pain shot through him. Two massive wings burst from his back. The black wings flew before Abel and – he grunted as the rocket slammed into the wings exploding. His boots dug into the ground as skidded back.

"Terran filth," Abel growled, wincing as his wings receded and vanished. Gripping his scythe, he swung it the remaining terrans. They were sliced in half. The scythe slipped from Abel's grasp, vanishing as he staggered, his back hitting the wall. "Dead, they're all dead," he laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked over the mass of dead soldiers. There had to be two hundred here. The sky was pale as it begun to lighten. Thick clouds obscured the sun from view.

"Abel!" Seth's voice sounded from distance, but Abel didn't look at her. Still laughing and crying, he fell forward, hitting the ground. He'd killed them. He'd killed all of them. All of them, by his own hand, he was covered in their blood, but he couldn't stop laughing. "Abel," Seth was kneeling before him. Her hand stroked his hair.

"Wow," Cain whistled as he stepped over several of the bodies. "I must say this is rather impressive," he was grinning, blue eyes sparking with joy. "These terrans were fools to think they could stand against a crusnik." He shot Abel and Seth a smile. "Your turn next, 03." Seth glared at him. Cain leapt back, tripping and falling to the ground. "W-what?" he stammered.

"You insensitive jerk!" Seth shouted. Slowly she looked at Abel, "Come on, Abel, let's go home." There was a short pause before Seth suddenly looked in the direction of the capital. "Lilith!" she exclaimed. Abel sat up and stared at Lilith who was standing at the far side of bodies. Her mouth was slightly open and eyes wide.

Lilith took a step back, shaking her head. "Lilith!" Abel reached out for her and froze at the sight of his hand. A thick layer of blood was plastered to his hand and the black, torn sleeve of his shirt. Slowly he looked at Lilith just in time to see her racing off. What was he? What had he done?

"Ignore her, Abel," Cain's voice sounded closer. Slowly Abel looked at his twin; unable to fully grasp the fact Lilith had just left them. "The three of us are together, that's all that matters." Without all of them, what was the point of this? "We need to return," Cain was smiling, "the Vatican is bound to declare war on us after this." There was a note of excitement in Cain's voice. Nodding, Abel stood. Seth gripped his hand in hers and looked up at him with, worried eyes. Together, the three of them began to long trek home.


	18. Chapter 16: Lords of the Deepest Night

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path

Chapter 16: Lords of Deepest Night

Abel paused before a door, his fist raised ready to knock. Should he really be here? The memory of drinking bacillus fused blood was still vivid in his mind even though over a day had passed since then. Taking a deep breath, Abel straightened and knocked. A few moments passed before the door opened a sliver. The next moment it was flung open and Abel found himself in a tight embrace.

"Abel!" Sara shouted, hugging him with almost a back breaking strength. "I thought you were in critical condition!" she pulled away from him, her dark eyes wide with fear. Her expression changed and she was soon scowling in confusion. "What happened? You don't look injured." Well, only his back was now. Actually, it still confused to why he was healed. Seth had said it seemed the healing speed as well his strength and speed increased when the crusnik was activated further.

"Can we talk?" Abel asked. He had been a fool to think matters had changed between him and Sara. As far as Sara knew, Abel hadn't been changed by the crusnik like the bacillus had changed her.

"Of course," Sara took his hand and pulled him into the house. She led him to the couch and sat down. Slowly he sat down beside her. "If this is about what happened to my parents, I was informed at the same time they told me your condition," Sara slowly said, raw grief in her eyes. Abel placed his hand over hers, trying to comfort her.

"Abel!" a small boy raced over to the couch and stopped before Abel. His reddish-brown eyes filled with joy, a smile on his face. "I thought you hurt," the boy said.

"It's good to see you too, Valdemar," Abel ruffled the boy's black hair. "I swear the last time I saw you, you were this big," Abel gestured at a foot shorter than Valdemar's current height.

"I was not!" Valdemar said huffily, folding his arms across his chest. "You just got short is all, humph! Liar," he muttered the last bit under his breath. Vadlemar glanced at Abel out of the corner of his eye and looked away before looking back once more. "Is it true you killed the bad people who took mommy and daddy?" Valdemar asked his small hands on the side of the couch, eyes wide as he looked at Abel. "Tommy said it was so, he said he saw you return yesterday covered in blood!"

Abel glanced at Sara, who smiled at him, telling him she had heard the rumor as well and wanted to know the truth. Slowly he nodded as he said, "Yes." He wasn't ashamed of what he had done, but the fact Lilith had left still hurt. He forced a smile as he looked down at Valdemar. At once Valdemar's eyes grew to the size of the full moon.

"Wow! Really?" a grin split Valdemar's face. "I bet there were hundreds of them! Did you kill them all by yourself," his eyes sparkled. "I bet you did." He raced off through the hall and vanishing from sight. Before Abel or Sara could start talking again, Valdemar reappeared with the toy gun Abel had given him for his second birthday. "I've been practicing! See," Valdemar stopped his tongue between his teeth as he aimed. He pulled the trigger and a small plastic ball went flying. It hit the wall inches from where Valdemar had been aiming.

"Very good, keep at it," Abel smiled at Valdemar before looking back at Sara. "There was another reason I came to see you," he began as Valdemar collected the plastic ball and started to fire on the wall once more. "Cain has asked all the Methuselah to met in two hours," he said, eyeing Valdemar out of the corner of his eye. The boy was improving. Once he was older, Abel could then show him how to use a real gun. They needed all the help they could get in this war and he was sure Valdemar would want to enter it. "We've received news the Vatican military force is approaching," he informed her.

Before Abel could continue, Valdemar raced over them and asked, "Can I go to the next battle?" he eyes were hopeful. "I want to help kill those who killed my mommy and daddy!" he declared. "Can I, please?" he clapped his hands together, begging.

"Perhaps one day, when you're older," Abel ruffled Valdemar's hair, "but not this time." Valdemar pouted, glaring at Abel from under Abel's hand.

"Abel!" Sara shook her head. "You shouldn't tell him such things. A 'no, you're not entering this war' would have been much better," she glared at him and Abel just smiled at her. This was a matter they weren't ever going to eye to eye on, so he would just drop it. In the end it was up to Valdemar if he wanted to enter this war when he was older or work as a citizen like his father had.

"Of course, silly of me," Abel stood. "I need to go. That was all the time I can spare for now, but I will see you after the announcement."

"Can I go see a-anounc-announcement?" Valdemar asked, seeming to forget his disappointment about not being in the coming battle. Abel glanced at Sara, not sure what she wanted to do. It was her choice seeing as Abel would be with his siblings through the entire announcement.

"You'll be there," Sara said before she stood as well. "Go off and play, you can speak with Abel later," she smiled at Valdemar who pouted before racing off to play. "Abel," Sara looked at him once Valdemar had gone, "I don't know what Cain is planning or what will happen, just be careful. The crusnik doesn't have as fast of healing capability as the bacillus." Abel nodded, his face straight. For now it was best no one outside of Abel and his siblings knew the truth. Abel knew Cain was bound release the news, but Abel didn't want to be the one to tell the people the crusnik did change them. It changed them into a creature even higher on the food chain than a Methuselah.

"I'll see you after the announcement," Abel said again before kissing her on the cheek. He left quickly. What Cain was planning would more than like make many of the people mad. His brother was going to assert control over the Methuselah and force them to except the three Nightlords as joint "lords" or rulers. Abel wasn't sure if he disliked the idea or approved strongly of it.

Nearly two hours later:

Picking up the heavy white cape, Abel looked at it. The material was thick and would have been heavy just by itself, but it was made heavier by the armor on it. There were two pieces of silver armor on the shoulders which were joined to the armor on the back of the cape by strands of strong chain. Hanging off the chain where metal, black feathers, which were more than likely this color because his wings had been black in crusnik form. The armor on the back was joined by more chain. The first piece looked like a shield in Abel's opinion and covered most of the shoulder blades and upper back. On this piece two feathers were crossed over a pair of butterfly wings, one feather was white and the other was black. The last two pieces of armor conformed slightly to the shield piece and went down to the small of the back. Now the fastening and the chain for it were different from most capes Abel had seen. The fastening was two triangles which would join into an almost six sided star. Off the chain and even the fastening were more black feathers.

Abel placed the cape on his shoulder, did the fastening, and looked at his reflection. Even the coat he wore was different from the old one just by the fact it had more armor on. Also the collar was folded differently and instead of the light blue lines which he had once had on his old coat they were now black.

"Ready yet?" Abel turned to see Seth leaning against the door into the room. Seth wore the same cape Abel now did, but she no longer wore a jacket. In fact she was wearing a white desk with silver armor over her chest. The shirt of the dress was short with a longer piece over which split in the front and back, allowing for movement. The clasp of her cape was different from Abel's, she had taken the butterfly Lilith had given her years ago and placed it over the two triangles.

Slowly Abel looked back at the mirror as he sighed, "As I'll ever be." Shaking his head, he confessed, "It just doesn't feel right without Lilith here as well." He turned and picked up his gun.

"I know what you mean," Seth said, eyeing his gun, "but, if you think about it, there is nothing the three of us can't do together." At once Abel froze before he slowly continued to attach his gun to his belt. He made sure it was out of sight by placing it behind him. It would do them no good if the Methuselah realized one of the Nightlords was armed. "By the way, why are you taking your gun? If Cain's plan works you won't need it," she laughed, "if it fails you won't even need it."

Walking over to Seth, Abel said, "I know." They left the room together and started off down the halls. "I don't think relying solely on the crusnik form is wise," he stated, shrugging. "Besides we're not going to kill anyone today," his lips twitched as if he were going to scowl. What the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn't want to kill any of the Methuselah, actually he shouldn't even want to kill in the first place.

"No need to sound so disappointed," grumbled Seth, folding her arms across her chest and glaring up at Abel. "What's really your reason for bringing your gun?" Seth asked, eyeing him. "Do you think a fight will breakout?"

Abel nodded, "Yes, I do. Honestly the people aren't going to take this quietly. No one, outside the three of us, really knows the crusnik did change us as well," he scowled at this. He wasn't scowling at the fact the crusnik had changed them, but at the reactions he could picture so well in his mind's eye.

"There's Cain," she changed the subject and pointed down the hall. Sure enough Cain was there, standing by the exit onto the balcony as he waited for the two of them. Cain was wearing clothes similar to Abel except instead of the black rim on the coat his was still red and instead of black feathers his were white. "Ready, Cain?" Seth asked as they neared him.

Smiling, Cain nodded. "Of course, silly," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Why wouldn't I be ready for this?" He turned and walked out onto the balcony without another word.

There was a short pause as Seth looked at Abel and gave him a wary smile before she followed Cain out. Abel watched his siblings, hesitating longer than he should have. Was this really the right choice? Yes, it was. There was no other path any of them could take from here. The terrans wouldn't have accepted them, hell, Abel didn't want them to.

Straightening, Abel followed them and stopped on the left side of his brother. From his vantage point on the balcony Abel could see everyone who had come, even those in the back of the large space. As he scanned the crowd, he could make out the faces of people he had known for the past eighty years. Sara stood to one side of the crowd, the far left, with Valdemar on her shoulders so he would be able to see what was going on. At the sight of them, Abel's heart rate quickened. He desperately hoped this wouldn't erupt into a fight.

In the moments the three of them stood there, Abel could make out the muttering of the people below. Many thought the three of them had come to give up their position as leaders of the "colony" and would hand that over to others who were of the same race as the rest, who were Methuselah. Abel withheld a smile. Too bad they didn't know the truth. Then again, none of them had reason to believe the three Nightlords were going to be taking over as an empire instead of allowing a vote to take place as it had been before. In the past, at the start of the civil war and at its end, the people had voted to keep the four original leaders in charge.

Cain was smiling, a smile which was both wicked and soft at the same moment. "Methuselah," Cain called. At once the murmuring died down and everyone looked up at the three of them and, for the first time, Abel realized just high off the ground they were. "I come bearing grave news, the Vatican has begun to amass an army," no one reacted to this, more than likely word had already spread on this matter. "I," Cain placed his hand on his chest, "have come to tell you, we have nothing to fear from another war," he was still grinning. "Join under us and we will lead you to victory once more. This world will be ours and the terrans will have no right to ever harm one of us again!"

"Under the three of you!" a shout broke from the crowd. Abel's eyes flickered to where one of the old rebels stood. "Why the hell should we?" he demanded, glaring up at the three of them. "The three of you haven't even been changed," he spat at them. "You're no better than the terrans." Anger flared in Abel and he balled his hands into fists. No, he couldn't act now; he had to wait for the signal from Cain.

"Yeah," another person joined their voice to this. As she spoke, Cain unfastened his cape and it fell to the floor with a heavy _thud_. What was he doing? "You three should stand down and allow one of our own kind to take the leadership of our people. You should join the terrans!" Cain's coat fell on top of the cape. He was still smiling, but his eyes were cold and hard. "Hell, you're just lucky none of us have decided to drink your blood!" cheers rose from the crowd, shouts of agreement and more. "Get out of here, terrans!"

Slowly Cain lifted his arms. At once six white wings ripped through his shirt, his hair began to swirl up around his head; fangs grew over his lips. What the—? But Cain hadn't even spoken! Abel watched as his twin slowly opened his eyes. They were no longer blue, the iris and pulp were a dark, almost bloody red with the white also red; his glowed softly in the darkness. With a mighty sweep of his wings, Cain lifted off the ground and slowly drifted towards the ground.

"Show off," Abel muttered. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes as he said, "Nano-machine 'crusnik 02' release of restriction to forty-percent," he opened his eyes, "activate." At once Abel felt the fangs return and his hair being to move. Leaping, he flipped over the edge and landed almost silently beside he brother at the same moment as Seth landed on Cain's other side. The people closest to them, stumbled back, eyes wide with fear. They were mice now, a feeling they must not have been used to. Abel and his siblings, they were the cats; they were the lords of the night, the strongest out of all creatures.

"Wh-what the hell?" several more stumbled back, eyes wide with fear. Cain was grinning, his sharp teeth revealed to all. Where Cain seemed to be enjoying this, Abel just looked out over the people evenly. His brother could find this fun, but Abel really wasn't. It was hard enough to keep down the longing to bit into one of the people before him.

"Go to hell, all of you," the man who had shouted first moved to the front of the crowd. "So what you have wings or have changed, this doesn't give you three the right to declare yourselves our rulers." As the man stepped forward he slowly lifted one of his hands. The fingers melded into a blade. "Who's with me!" he glanced around as several more joined him, somber looks on their faces. "Die!" the man shouted, leaping towards Cain with speeds no terran could ever match, but, Abel's lips curled in a smile, they weren't terrans. Faster than even the Methuselah Abel moved, the scythe appearing in his hands as he placed himself between his siblings and the first Methuselah. Clanging filled the room as the blade collided with the scythe in a shower of sparks. "What the—"

Abel snarled at him, eyes narrowed in rage. Several more moved past Abel, heading straight for Cain and Seth. Red light flashed, heat and the smell of smoke filled the air followed quickly by shrieks. Abel watched the light, so like lightening flash around him, slamming into those who had defied them.

The man who had attacked Abel backed way, eyes wide as stared at the three of them. Straightening, Abel held the scythe loosely in his hand. Cain started past Abel, his wings unfurled and smiling softly in a manor which reminded Abel of a cat playing with a mouse before the kill. The man stopped moving as Cain moved in closer, seeming to realize there was no escape. Slowly Cain took hold of the man, whispered something in the man's ear before leaning in and biting into his neck. All the people were watching with horror now as Cain drained the man of his blood. The man's body fell to the floor, eyes wide and face sunken.

Silence had fallen over the people as Seth slowly walked up to Abel, her eyes red and teeth protruding over her lips. Then as one the Methuselah bowed to them. A few of them said in unison, "Hail to the lords of the deepest night, hail to the Nightlords!" These people Cain and Abel had spoken with before this and told them what to say and do. They were supporters.

Abel allowed the scythe to vanish. His hair fell flat once more as the fangs receded. Once more, Abel was as human as he could ever get. Slowly Cain turned and spread his wings, taking the sky. His twin landed back on the balcony before his wings vanished. The people watched Cain for several long moments before they slowly began to leave, their faces still white with fear over what they had just seen.

As they began to leave, Abel moved through the crowd, looking for two people. The Methuselah gave him wide berth. It wasn't long until he found Sara. She noticed his approach and paled. For a long second it looked as if she wanted nothing more than to pick up Valdemar and run. She bit her lip, took a deep breath, and forced herself to wait for him.

When Abel was close enough and he was sure no one would over hear him, he said, "I'm sorry for not warning what this would be about." Sara just stared at him. There was uncertainty in her eyes and a little fear. It looked as if she was scared of him. "I would understand if you didn't want anything more to do with me," Abel looked at her for several long moments before he turned. A tug on his cape made him stop and look over his shoulder. His eyes met Valdemar's. The boy was looking up at him with eyes the size of the moon, one hand closed tightly on his cape and gaze pleading.

"Don't go," Valdemar pleaded. He glanced at his sister, "Please don't make Abel go." Abel looked from Valdemar to Sara and back again. He wanted to reassure Valdemar he wasn't going anywhere, but couldn't. If Sara didn't want him around, he had no right be near Valdemar.

Slowly Sara met his gaze and she didn't look away. "You're still the same man I feel in love with on Mars," she said. "I don't see why you should leave just because the crusnik changed you like the bacillus changed the rest of us." She stepped forward and embraced him, whispering in his ear, "Besides if you left Valdemar would lose another father figure. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

Smiling, Abel looked over his shoulder at her. "No, we couldn't have that, now could we?" he asked. Sara kissed his cheek. Just then Abel saw his sister walking towards them. "Looks like I have to go." Sara released him and he smiled at her before he quickly joined Seth. "Cain wants us?" he asked.

"Yep," Seth nodded. "Come on," she turned and started back to where they had left Cain. Pausing, Abel looked back at Sara and Valdemar one last time before following Seth. This was going to be a very long day.

A week later:

It was time. Abel could hear the Methuselah forces lining up just outside of the ruined building he was in. Slowly Abel looked at Seth who was kneeling just before him. Behind Abel, he could hear Cain shift in the wrecked entryway of the old room. Slowly Abel and Seth stood, walking over to Cain. Cain glanced at them before nodding. The three of them exited the room and walked across the ledge to the edge of the crumbling building. To Abel's left was staircase which led along the side of the old fortress down towards the army spread out below them.

As one, well over a thousand Methuselah straightened, their hands fists over their hearts and dark armor making them nearly invisible in the night. "Hail the Nightlords!" their shout echoed through the night, climbing up towards the sky.

In the distance, on the horizon, Abel could just make out the men astride horses. The Vatican and Albion flags waving in the wind, closer to them, several Methuselah held flags with the Nightlord symbol emblazoned on it. It was the symbol of the empire and the symbol of hope for all Methuselah. Today, today the war would begin. Abel turned and started down the stairs, keeping his gaze on the army spread below him. The sound of Seth's shoes on the stone told him she was following. Cain had jumped off the ledge, his hands spread as he used his power to guide him safely to the ground below. Yes, today the world would start to change in the favor of the new humans, in favor of the Methuselah!


	19. Chapter 17: Trapping Crusnik

**(As a side note for those of you have read **_**After the End **_**on my DeviantArt account: the child Valdemar **_**is **_**the same Valdemar Abel faces when the group goes back in time. This story helps to show how he became such a twisted person in the future. Also there are a few other characters from **_**After the End**_** in this story, though they weren't mentioned by name in **_**After the End**_** or played a very brief role.  
><strong>**On another note: has anyone ever noticed how more than half of the main female characters have a crush on Abel? I mean: Esther, ****Noelle, and Caterina (yes, Caterina. It isn't obvious, but if you read the manga closely enough you will see she does have a crush on Abel) all have crushes on Abel. Thank god Kate doesn't!) **

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Chapter 17: Trapping Crusnik<p>

Six years later:  
>"Yes, I can help with this matter," Lilith paused at the sound of the somehow familiar voice. Pressing her back against the wall, she peered into the room through the door which was ajar. "In their books I am still a member of the empire," that voice, Lilith knew she had heard it before, but she couldn't quite place it.<p>

"What is your plan for capturing one of them?" asked Myles, the only one Lilith could see. The head of the Vatican military forces was leaning against the desk, arms folded across his chest as he spoke with the other person in the room. The curtains were drawn and the room was almost dark. Whoever Myles was speaking would have to be a Methuselah. Normally Myles liked having the windows thrown wide, but not now. It wasn't like him.

"I will keep this matter to myself," stated the Methuselah evenly. It was a male and Lilith knew she had met him before, but she couldn't put a name to the voice. "All you need to know is: you will have a Nightlord in your dungeons in the next several days."

"Very well," stated Myles, "be forewarned, if you don't make good on this deal, it will be your hide which is dragged to the dungeon and not one of the Nightlords." Lilith didn't wait to hear anymore, realizing the conversation was coming to a close. Quickly she slipped off down the hall and only stopped once she was sure no one had seen or followed her.

Placing her hand over her heart, Lilith closed her eyes. They were after one of the Nightlords. What if it was Abel or Seth they captured? Her heart skipped a beat. Seth still had the body of a child; she would never be able to withstand the torture techniques of the Vatican. Abel – Abel, she just couldn't stand the thought of them harming him. For as long as she could remember he had been more than like a younger brother to her. She hadn't minded he had never noticed or the fact he had started dating Sara. In fact she suspected he had always taken her actions as more motherly than anything else. Cain had noticed and resented her for it.

Lilith glanced over her shoulder before shaking her head. There was no way they were going to get Abel or Seth. If they did she would have to help them. Her heart disquiet, Lilith started off once more. She had to act as if everything was fine and she hadn't just overheard one of Myles's new schemes.

That night, in the empire:  
>"Good, but you have to keep your hand steady," Abel was kneeling beside an eight year old Valdemar. "Here," he drew his gun and showed Valdemar how to hold it, "just like this. Focus on keeping her hands steady." Two eyes were boring into Abel's back. He knew Sara was standing in the lit doorway into the palace. The three of them were just outside at one of the firing ranges. "Aim and pull the trigger back slowly." Valdemar pulled the trigger and stumbled back. Quickly Abel caught the boy before he could fall. "You're focusing too much on your arms. You need to concentrate on your hands," Abel repeated. "Aim and pull the trigger slowly, speed will come with time."<p>

Straightening, Valdemar grumbled, "You don't fall over when you fire. Why can't I get it right?" he looked at Abel, his red eyes filled with hurt and rage at his failure.

"You're eight and I am," Abel frowned, realizing he hadn't thought on his age in years, "one hundred twenty. I've had years of practice." He ruffled Valdemar's hair. "Don't worry you'll get it long before you reach my age. Now," he smiled at Valdemar, "let's try this again."

Nodding, Valdemar raised the gun and aimed. A look of extreme concentration on his face as his finger quavered on the trigger. The sound of a gun firing filled the night as only Valdemar's arms moved from the kickback this time. The bullet shattered the brick it hit. "I did it!" Valdemar punched the air. "Did you see?" eyes shining, he looked at Abel; then at Sara. "Did you see, Sara? I hit it!"

"That you did," Abel dragged Valdemar into an embrace, ruffling the boy's hair. "Great job, squirt, if you keep this up, you'll easily be the best shorter in the whole of the empire." Releasing him, Abel stood, "Keep practicing." He smiled at Valdemar before walking over to Sara. A hundred twenty, how had time gone by so quickly? If Seth was correct then Abel and his siblings only had another sixty years before they died of old age. Though this was assuming the terrans didn't kill them first.

"You know," Sara mused as Abel stopped beside her, "you could have waited until he was at least in his teens to start teaching him how to shoot a gun." Eyeing him out of the corner of her eye, Sara gave him a halfhearted smile. "Honestly, Abel, why teach him at such a young age?"

"I was younger when I started," Abel stated, watching as Valdemar fired another shot. The boy was already showing signs of improvement. Besides this was nothing compared to what the UN had Abel do the first time they handed him a gun. The general of the time, not Hall, had passed him a gun, said he had to point and pull the trigger at the droids to live before tossing Abel into a training room. The man had forced Abel to go through the training until he could hit every droid without being struck himself. At the time Abel been three years genetically and four and half year wise. If anything Valdemar's training was light compared to what Abel had gone through. Then again Valdemar had been "human" to begin with and thus it was only expected he would get different treatment.

The sound of someone racing towards them drew Abel's attention way from Valdemar. A person came from the darkness and bowed before Abel. "Lord Abel," the man panted, "this just came in from forces at the edge of our territory." He held out a letter to Abel.

"Hmm?" Abel took the letter and skimmed it. By the looks of it there was a group out there who had captured a high ranking Vatican official. They believed it to be a cardinal and needed one of the Nightlords to go out there. Abel couldn't see why they didn't just bring the person here, then again they might be tracked and it wasn't worth the risk of the Vatican and Albion discovering the Methuselah capital so early on in the war. "I will see to this," Abel stated, wondering which cardinal or official had been captured. It would be interesting to say the least and even better because Abel would question this person and then kill them.

The messenger bowed and left. Turning to Sara, he saw her smile. "This might be a chance to end the war once and for all," she hugged him. "Just promise to be careful and come back safely."

Kissing her, Abel promised, "I will." He looked at Valdemar who was still firing the gun. "Hey, Valdemar," the boy jumped and whipped around, eyes wide. For a second it almost looked as if Valdemar thought he was going to be scolded. "No need to look so scared," Abel grinned, walking over to the boy and kneeling down. "I'm going to be a gone for a bit and don't know when I'll be back. Watch your sister for me, will you?" He glanced at Sara to see her roll her eyes at the night sky.

"You can count on me!" Valdemar exclaimed, saluting Abel. "I'll keep her safe." Valdemar grinned, eyes shinning as if he were looking forward to protecting his sister.

"I'm counting on you," Abel ruffled Valdemar's hair before stood and turned to Sara. "I should be back in a few days. If I'm not, I'll be sure to send a message," Sara embraced him once more before allowing him to head for the stables. They did have cars, but most of them were held in reserve for battle. Abel didn't mind riding as it was.

Before too long, Abel was mounted and kicked the horse into a run. The night flew past him as he rode out of the city and off towards the post which had been designated in the letter. As he rode, the sun began to rise in the distance, casting its light over the dusty, midsummer ground. Abel leaned in as the horse raced across the country side.

It was well passed noon the next day by the time Abel reached the place on the letter. This was one of the few outposts maintained this close to the board. The only reason for this was because the Vatican soldiers sometimes passed this way. Pulling on the rains, Abel leapt off the horse before it could come to a complete halt.

"My lord!" a Methuselah, wrapped tightly in heavy clothes so none of his skin was exposed, raced out to meet Abel. "My lord," he repeated as Abel walked over to him. The horse pawed at the ground, nostrils flared. Something was wrong. Abel stopped and looked around. Where was everyone? Even though it was noon, there should have been more than this lone Methuselah here to greet him.

"Where is everyone?" Abel demanded, turning his cold eyes on the lone Methuselah. The Methuselah stopped dead in his tracks, cringing in – Abel eyes widened, this man was a fake. He was no Methuselah.

Whipping around, Abel raced back towards the horse and where he had left his gun. Several people were suddenly in his path two of them were Methuselah and one – one Abel recognized as Alaric. Leaping at them, Abel's fist slammed into one of the terran's skulls. A loud crack filled the air as the terran's skull was bashed in. Quickly Abel whipped around, pain lancing through his hand as he caught a sword seconds before it could behead him. Where the hell had all these terrans come—? Smoke suddenly filled the air. Coughing, Abel stumbled back as the terrans around him started to cough as well. One by one they fell as the knockout gas took effect.

The world unfocused, seeming to become a seesaw effect before Abel's eyes. Coughing, Abel tried to move out of the smoke, his limps feeling as lead. His vision was blurring, his legs gave out, and his knees hit the ground hard. Alaric was over Abel, grinning in triumph. Damned traitor, damn traitor!

"So the great Abel falls," sneered Alaric as Abel fell fully to the hard earth. The last of his sight vanished into darkness as the drug fully took effect. One thought penetrated the fog in his mind: this was so much like what had happened on Mars. He hadn't learned from his mistake in the end and now he would pay for it with his life.

Abel was vaguely aware of people tying him to a wagon, his hands bound in chain and cloth pressed over his mouth and nose. His sluggish brain only just registered the fact there was an odd scent to the cloth, no doubt it was covered in a drug. These people were going to keep him only semiconscious, but why weren't they killing him? Why? The wagon started forward, stones and rock hitting Abel as it went, but he barely noticed as he tried to fight the drug. It was no use. There was no escaping this. No way out…


	20. Chapter 18: Endless Night

**(Notes: Well, to clarify a little on what I said in the last chapter (in the notes not actually in the chapter) Esther is a great female character in the novels and manga; she's not such a great character in the anime. Actually, so far, the only female lead I have seen who is close to how she acts in the manga and novels in the anime is Caterina (Kate is not a lead and neither is Aste/Asta). Off this subject and onto some notes I found thanks to a friend on DeviantArt. Apparently Abel isn't religious! Okay, I'm not really shocked there, but one does assume since he is a priest he would be religious. This is not so. In Sunao Yoshida's notes it just states he believes in fate and isn't religious. He is only a member of the AX because being a priest makes what he promised Lilith (and Caterina) easier… (Yes, this is important for this chapter, there is a point in this where Abel states he doesn't want an afterlife)) **

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Chapter 18: Endless Night<p>

What Abel was aware of next was the clanking of chains and pain pinching him as his arms were forced into a cross position. His knees bit painfully into the hard, stone floor. The cloth was removed over his mouth. The next moment – fire shot through his shoulder. His eyes flew open as he gasped at the unexpected pain.

"Well, well," Alaric sneered down at Abel, "you're finally awake. Did you have a nice nap on your way here?" he asked in an almost pleasant voice. Abel glared at him, anger simmering in him.

"Traitor," Abel growled, snarling at Alaric. He tried to move, "Nano-machine 'crusnik 02' re – AHHH!" overwhelming amounts of energy shot through Abel. The room was lit with a bluish light of electricity as it surged through him. Writhing, Abel opened his mouth in a scream as the braces on his arms poured the raw energy into him. The current was cut and Abel fell forward, shaking from the agony he had just gone through.

"Like it?" asked Alaric, touching the braces and chains. "It's of my own design. It will activate every time the crusnik tries to become active. So," he took hold of Abel's chin and forced Abel to look at him, "I would advise against using your powers here, Nightlord." The door into the cell was opened and, as Abel looked towards the door, his eyes widened. Several more Methuselah, people who he had trusted for years, entered with Brother Myles.

"Well done all of you," Myles smiled at Abel, "I didn't actually think you'd be able to pull this off, but here he is, a Nightlord." Over the past six years, Myles's hair had begun to gray with age. It was something Abel was unused to since he had lived among those who never really aged once the bacillus became active. Myles stepped forward and Alaric moved aside, "My, my," Myles took hold of Abel and force him to look from one side to the next, "you haven't aged a day." It was the same. This was the same as it had been before. He was a lab rat once more. A piece of the experiment, something lower than human, no longer seen as a person or even someone who deserved to live' it was all the same.

Abel forced his chin out of Myles's hold. "Go to hell," he glared at Myles, wanting nothing more than to sink his talons into this terran. Agony shot through Abel as the current reactivated. His legs scrapped against the ground, his arms twisting, and head rolling. It took every last ounce of Abel's will to stop from crying. Finally his muscles loosed as the energy subsided. Panting heavily, he went limp, only held up by the chains.

"Now, that wasn't a very nice thing to say, Abel," stated Myles, rubbing his wrist. "You see, I'm not going to hell. No, that's where you're going in your afterlife."

Slowly Abel looked at Myles, curtains of hair falling over his eyes. "Afterlife you say? Ha," Abel scoffed. "My life is hell, why would I want there to be an afterlife?" His arms jerked and fire shot through his cheek. Myles had punched him. "I seem to have struck a nerve," Abel sneered as he looked back at Myles. "Not as weak as I seem, am I?" he laughed darkly. "You see, this little lightshow of yours, is nothing compared to what the UN used to do me."

"You shouldn't be laughing, Nightlord, or goading us. We have more means of torture than this," stated Myles. He turned to the Methuselah, "As agreed upon you are free to join society and our side of this war." Alaric nodded and with one last, almost longing, look at Abel he left the cell with the rest of the Methuselah.

"Bloody traitors!" Abel shouted after them. When he got out of here, he would hunt down every one of them and drain them of blood. He would do so gladly. The crusnik seemed to approve of this, whispering to him on how they looked forward to such a feast. Now, the only problem was getting out of this mess. If using the crusnik form was out, then perhaps… Abel began to pull at the chains, when they reached a point – the energy surged through him once more.

"You thought we had forgotten you still have superhuman strength even in this form?" Myles laughed, shaking his head. "We're anything but fools, Abel." He leaned in closer, "You're going to be here for a long time unless you answer all of our questions." Myles was smiling, it was an almost evil smile, but Abel had seen worse when his brother smiled. This man wasn't Cain, but thanks to Cain, Abel could tell Myles was lying.

"You know," Abel slowly said, "there is one good thing which comes from having an insane twin. I have learned how to read people. The Vatican won't release me even if I answered your questions. Besides," Abel's lips curled into a smile, "I would never betray my siblings or the empire." There was something almost pleasing in the scowl Myles gave him. "Just as you wouldn't betray the Vatican if given the option," Abel stated with a shrug.

"Silence!" barked Myles, drawing a dagger and slashing it across Abel's face. Blood splattered against the wall, floor, and across Abel's arm. He should have considered himself almost lucky he was wearing only his black clothes with a black cloak at the moment. "You will only speak to answer my questions, understood?" Abel grinned at him, ignoring the pain in cheek and the warm blood as it slowly oozed from the fresh wound. "Now, where is the vampire capital located?"

"In the sky," stated Abel, keeping his voice even despite the fact this wasn't the truth. "You know that wicked moon you saw appear, oh, eight years ago. Well that's our capital. I wish you luck to getting up there." The fact was that would have been their capital if Lilith hadn't left. Without all four crusniks _The Ark_ was impossible to control.

"You think this is a joke," snarled Myles, taking hold of Abel's collar. The dagger, still dripping with blood, was thrust into Abel's shoulder. Gritting his teeth, Abel didn't even blink at the fresh wave of pain. This was nothing! This was nothing, it was nothing. He kept repeating this over and over in his head. "Tell, me now, where is your capital."

Abel pulled the first city he thought of out of his head, "Denver, Colorado, located in central United States." He could keep this up all day. Besides he doubted this man even knew what America was or even where it was located.

"What the hell? Are you speaking nonsense?" demanded Myles. He glared at Abel before pulling out the dagger and slashing it across Abel's chest. Shuddering, Abel felt his muscles strain as he once more forced himself not to cry out. "Where is your capital, Nightlord?"

"Moscow!" Abel once more said a city which popped into his head. "It's a nice place, especially when the snow doesn't get too deep. Beautiful city, great place to go, you should really see it." Another slash from the dagger over his shoulder made Abel shudder and gasp. "Berlin, you know where they took down the wall at the end of World War II." Once more Myles thrust the dagger into Abel. Beads of sweat trickled down Abel's spine. He wasn't sure how long he could keep picking out cities. It didn't help matters, he had just picked a city which still stood, or did it still stand? He couldn't quite remember. No, it didn't. He remembered now, because Cain was disappointed over the fact the lab he had been created in had been destroyed.

"Tell the truth, Nightlord," Myles spat at Abel. "Where is your damned capital?" Abel smiled at him, fighting against the rage which was building. The crusnik reacted to his anger. At this moment he didn't want to be electrocuted again. "Fine, then, we'll return that question later. What are the weaknesses of the other crusniks?" Myles placed the blade on Abel's shoulder, "No more jokes or I will start to slowly saw off your arm."

"Cain has no weaknesses and Seth, well, Seth is Seth. I doubt she would reveal any weaknesses," stated Abel, wincing as the dagger bit into his shoulder. "I honestly don't know," he snapped. "Even if I did, why the hell would I tell you? They're my siblings!" He glared at Myles. "I don't sellout family," his eyes narrowed.

"Wrong answer!" the dagger struck Abel's breast plate, cracking it and just missing his heart. Fire pulsed through him. The crusnik was trying to activate. Electricity surged through Abel. Tears burned his eyes as he writhed; the dagger clattered to the ground as Myles stumbled back, clutching a steaming hand. Burns were visible on the palm of his hand from where he had been clutching the metal hilt of the dagger.

Gasping, Abel fell limp. He didn't even have the strength to comment on the fact Myles's stupidity had just injured him as well. Blood poured from Abel. His body twitched as if the current was still going through him. The floor swam before his eyes. Abel was vaguely aware of Myles leaving the room, but he couldn't look up to see what was happening. Taking a deep breath, a jolt of sheer agony shot through his body, emanating from his chest. Damn it, his damned judgment had just landed him in a place just as bad as the hell of his childhood.

Abel knew not how long he stayed, hanging limply, eyes half closed, only all too soon the door was opened again. Slowly he looked up as several well armored forms entered the dark room. He couldn't make out who these people were. Over the time he had been here it had gotten extremely dark, but there were no windows which meant the touches had been taken.

The first figure forced Abel's head down as the others, dragged up chains. Several were wrapped tightly around his arms before forcing him back slightly. Others still were bound around his waist and chained to the floor. His legs were tied down in a kneeling position so it was impossible for him to move. In all the position stretched his back and made him gasp and wince in pain.

Flickering orange-red light flowed into the room and the armored figures quickly left. They were replaced by Myles. He strode into the room, his right hand bound tightly in bandaging. "Now, where were we?" he glared at Abel, eyes flashing with cold anger. "Oh, yes, here," a figure handed Myles a plate with a meager amount of food on it. Myles tossed the plate to the floor. The metal ground against stone as it skidded, coming to a stop before Abel. Slowly Abel moved, only just managing to glare at Myles in defiance. There was no possible way for him to eat like this and Myles would know this. It was just another form of torture. "What, not hungry?" goaded Myles. "You must be it has been over two days since your capture. Speaking of which," he snapped is fingers and two of the armored figures appeared with a small bowl of water. Abel eyed the water. He hadn't realized until then just how thirsty he really was.

The figures crossed the room, but Abel clamped his mouth shut. He didn't care if he died of dehydration. One of the figures took hold of his hair and forced back his head, pulling out some of the hair in the process. With their free hand, they forced open Abel's mouth. The other poured the water from the bowl. Most of it messed, spilling over his face and stinging the gash which had only just started to heal. The first clamped Abel's mouth shut painfully and forced him to swallow.

Myles nodded and flicked his wrist in a silent order for the two to leave. They did so. Abel's head snapped forward from the sudden release, cricking his neck. "Now, about the defenses your people have," Myles paused and sneered, "oh, wait, you don't really have a people, do you, crusnik? There are only four in your race." Abel didn't reply; he just stared at the floor. "So, about the vampires, you're going to give me a detailed explanation on all their abilities. If you don't you won't get any of that food there." Still Abel didn't reply, he didn't even look up. "Hmm, not ever snide comments this time. Have you lost the ability to speak?" Myles stepped forward, picking up the dagger and cleaning the blade before thrusting it into Abel's uninjured shoulder. He winced, but forced himself not react otherwise. "Answer me!" Myles tore the dagger from Abel and started to slash at him. Blood fell to the floor in copious amounts.

Abel chewed on the words for several long moments; Myles stopped attacking when he noticed Abel was trying to speak. "You say I am the monster," Abel slowly said, "perhaps it is the both of us who are." Each word took him quite a bit of strength to say. It was almost painful to speak.

"The only monster here is you!" Myles shouted. "You and those who follow you, all of you are blood thirsty monsters who deserve to be wiped from the face of this earth!" At this Abel laughed, the once simple task causing him a great deal of pain, but he didn't care. "What are you laughing at, Nightlord?" At the question Abel just shook his head, unable to really speak. "Silence!" Myles slashed at Abel who gasped. If he hadn't been bound so tightly he suspected he would have fallen. "Activate the current!" ordered Myles, stepping back. The voltage surged through Abel, his body twitched, but he still couldn't move. He barely noticed the pain this time around.

Vision blurring, Abel felt the last of his strength waning. Myles had left again. He returned later and the torment continued. Soon Abel lost track of how many times he had seen Myles or his second. The time he had spent here was a blur of pain, numbness, and darkness. Dried blood coated the floor and Abel was weak from blood lose, hunger, thirst, and fatigue. If this continued much longer he suspected he would die. Slowly Abel looked towards the ceiling before looking down his eyes closing as he drifted off into a fitful sleep. His dreams were of the past; of happier times.

Past, over eighty years ago, Mars colony:  
>Abel bit back his frustration. This entire matter was completely pointless, but Tabitha had insisted on it. It had only been six days since the Civil War had ended and three since they decided to ration. For some odd reason Cain and Seth had approved this idea, but Abel hadn't. What was even the point of rationing what they had if they threw a celebration party? Grumbling under his breath, Abel plugged his ears. The music was driving him insane as were the flashing lights and the laughter from those of the colony.<p>

Suddenly Abel's hand was tugged out his ear. "Come on, cheer up already," Tabitha smiled at him, her face flushed as if she had just gotten off the dance floor. "You're going to make everyone else gloomy if you keep this up." She sat down across from him and pushed one of the drinks towards him. "Here, I managed to convince Cain to let us have some of the alcohol which was stored from Earth," she grinned. "Everyone needs to relax and celebrate our victory in this war after all."

Abel stared at the drink. He had only had alcohol once before and it had been when he and Cain had snuck out of one of the bases together, back on Earth. "I would rather not waste our water and food stores on a party," Abel stated. "We only have enough for a max of eighty—"

A glare from Tabitha cut him off. "Drink and celebrate, worry later," she shook her head. "Honestly, you're going to bring everyone down here, Mr. Glass half Empty."

Shaking his head, Abel rubbed the nearly healed cuts on his hand. Thanks to Lilith's ingenious medical skills he would have very, very little scarring. "This was your idea not mine. I would have been fine, catching up on sleep," he shook his head. "Cain has had me up for three nights straight now, I didn't need a forth."

"Complain, complain," Tabitha leaned forward, taking a large gulp of her drink. "Stop it already, Abel, you're acting as if the entire world will come to an end if you just stop and smell the roses," she sighed. "After all these roses might not stay for too long."

"Why does everyone use roses in a metaphor?" Abel exclaimed. What Tabitha had just said reminded him of his dream and that was the last memory he needed at the moment. Running his fingers through his hair, Abel scowled as he took a sip of the liquid, nearly choking on it. "What the hell is this?"

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "You're really a strange person, you know that, right, sir?" Abel glared at her. "Stop being such a grump." She looked at him evenly, "You're really the one who needs this party the most."

"Hi, Abel, Tabitha," Seth appeared from the crowd and slip into the seat beside Abel. "What's wrong?" she asked as she looked between the two of them. "You look as if your swallowed a limen whole, Abel," laughing, Seth looked at Tabitha. "Has anyone asked my brother for a dance?" Tabitha shook her head. "Ah, you must be scaring all the girls way with that scowl you're wearing." Abel groaned and hit his head on the table, wishing he could vanish.

"I think he is," stated Tabitha. "Come on, Abel, I know more than half the single women here would die to have a dance with you. Actually most of them really just want a date with you."

"What's wrong with them asking Cain for a dance? He'd be more than happy to do so and we look almost exactly the same," grumbled Abel. God, he really, really didn't want to be here. The only reason he was, was because Tabitha had dragged him out of working on the plans for _The Ark_ and forced him to come. Sleep sounded so much better than putting up with a bunch of girls.

"Because Cain's weird and most girls are turned off of him," Tabitha shrugged. "Come on, you're still single, give dancing a try." Before he could object, Tabitha stood and shouted, "Hey, who here wants to dance with Abel Nightlord?" she waved. Many of the girls turned. Abel didn't wait to see any more of this. As quickly and quietly as he could, he slipped away. He got out of the building without anyone noticing and breathed a sigh of relief.

Abel started off down the well lit street, listening to the silence of the night. The silence was punctuated from time to time by drunken laughter as some people moved away from the party, or excited shouts as people moved towards it. At least he had gotten out of there without having to dance. He knew how, but he hated it. Sighing, he sat down on a bench and looked out over a small valley bellow and the farm which could be seen. There were few crops and he hoped that would change soon.

"Abel?" Abel didn't take his eyes off the farm, lit only by the lights of the colony. Lilith appeared next to him, "What are you doing out here?" she asked, not sounding too surprised to find him here, only curious.

"The music was getting on my nervous," Abel said, still not looking at her, "and Tabitha was trying to get me to dance."

At this this Lilith laughed softly. "That sounds like Tabitha," she sat down beside Abel. There was a long pause and the two of them stared up through the dome. "There is something lonely about a sky without a moon or the Earth it," Lilith mused. "Don't you think?" Abel nodded nonchalantly. "Oh," Lilith grabbed his hand and pointed at the sky as a star streaked across it, "look!" Several more stars followed, each leaving a silvery streak behind them as they flew across the night.

"Not such a depressing sky after all," Abel teased, shooting Lilith a smile before returning his gaze to the meteor shower. It was picking up speed now. Stars streaked across the sky in an almost elegant dance. Abel hardly noticed Lilith was still holding his hand, his attention all on the sky.

"No, it isn't a depressing night at all," Lilith spoke in a soft voice. Slowly Abel looked at her and she looked away, quickly returning her gaze to the sky. Shaking his head in confusion, Abel turned his gaze skyward. It was more than worth missing the party for this.

Present day:  
>The sound of the door creaking open woke Abel. Slowly he lifted his head, this movement alone was difficult. Myles had returned, but he no longer had a dagger on him. He looked back at the floor, his body almost numb to the pain it was in. More torment. This was all his life was now. It was almost impossible to think on what it had been before this; it hurt too much, far more so than any physical pain.<p>

"It doesn't seem physical torture has had any effect on him," Abel heard Myles speaking with one of the guards. "He is stronger than I thought he would be. No normal person could have withstood this kind of torment and not broken by now. I think breaking his mind will have to do. We'll get the answers we need that way and only that way." There was pause as Myles stepped into the room and the door creaked closed. "Hungry?" Abel didn't move. "No, okay then," Myles began to pace before him. "Who are you?"

Still Abel didn't move. His mind did awaken, though. Why was Myles asking this? Ah, Myles has spoken of breaking the mind. This would have to be some trick. What else could it be?

"No answer, hmm?" Myles smiled down at Abel. There was wicked glint in his eyes which sent a chill through Abel. "You are not human. You're a vile monster who was doomed to hell the second you were born. You have no rights; you don't even have the right to live." Abel didn't move. It was the same. "Who are you?" It was the all the same. "You are not human. You're a vile monster who was doomed to hell the second you were born. You have no rights; you don't even have the right to live." It would never change. In the end, this night would never end. This nightmare he had fallen into wouldn't stop. Happy moments existed only in memory and those weren't even happy. "Who are you?" Myles repeated. Yes, this was an endless night, a truly depressing, endless night.


	21. Chapter 19: Breaking Point

**(This is long overdue: Thank you to all of those who have been reading this story since the prologue and thank you **_**so**_** much for your feedback. It is what keeps me on this story and excited to write the next chapter. Thank you.  
><strong>**Okay now on to chapter 19! PS. The scene with the roses came to me because of the music I am listening to just makes me think of roses bathed in the light of a full moon.) **

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Chapter 19: Breaking Point<p>

"Who are you?" the question seemed to haunt Abel every second of everyday. Even when Myles wasn't there, he could hear the question repeating over and over in his head. Why? Why did it matter so much? Then the response to this question Myles gave. Abel's eye twitched. Was it true, was he really such a monster? "Who are you?" Myles had entered the room while Abel had been thinking.

"I am," Abel's voice cracked. "I am," he repeated, "Abel Nightlord one of the three rulers of the Methuselah." _Whack_, a heavy, metal boot slammed into his stomach. Blood spilled from Abel's mouth, eyes watering in pain.

"Incorrect," snapped Myles, "you are not human. You're a vile monster who was doomed to hell the second you were born. You have no rights; you don't even have the right to live." Was it true? Was this all he was? "Who are you?"

"Abel Nightlord, one of the three rulers of the Methuselah," Abel repeated, closing his eyes tight. He was Abel Nightlord, he was not crusnik, crusnik was the nano-machine in him. The crusnik hissed in his mind. "I am Abel Nightlord—" he coughed, blood filling his mouth as Myles kicked him again.

"Incorrect," Myles snarled. "You are not human. You're a vile monster who was doomed to hell the second you were born. You have no rights; you don't even have the right to live." No, he wasn't, he wasn't, he just wasn't! There was no way this was true. "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant-colonel Abel Nightlord, attached to Red Mars Project security force. Recognized by UNASF94-8-RMOC-666-02ak," Abel said, repeating the words which had been drilled into his head so long ago. "I was created to serve the UN," he gasped, "I am not human. I was created purely through science. I am not human, I am not human," he kept repeating this, remembering the words General had uttered after their last trip through the maze. "I am not human. Humans are conceived not created through science."

For once Myles didn't interrupt as Abel repeated this over and over. It seemed Myles was at a loss on what to say. "Who are you?" Myles repeated, not seeming to think this as an incorrect answer.

"Lieutenant-colonel Abel Nightlord, attached to Red Mars Program security force. Recognized by UNASF94-8-RMOC-666-02ak," once more Abel said this. "I was created to serve the UN, I was created… I was created—"

Myles struck him. "Incorrect," Abel gasped, coughing up blood. "You are not human. You're a vile monster who was doomed to hell the second you were born. You have no rights; you don't even have the right to live." No, he was – he was – he was, AH! Who was he? He was Abel Nightlord, it was the name he had been given. He was not the crusnik! "Who are you?" He didn't know, he didn't know anymore, who the hell was he? "We'll leave at here for today," stated Myles. He then called, "Bring some food and water, he has made some progress this day."

Time passed by slowly. There were shadows in the darkest of night, but it was always night here. Abel let his mind stay blank, watching the dark shadows on the wall. It was easier not to think. It was just easier not to be. He didn't know how often Myles entered or how long it had been since Abel had arrived here. Honestly he didn't want to know. The simple numbness of the night was all Abel cared about. Always, it was always too soon when Myles returned. Some days Myles stayed longer and others he left after only a short time.

The door creaked open. It was always the same. Abel didn't look up; he kept his eyes on the shadows. It never changed. The sound of metal on stone echoed in his ears as Myles crossed the room. There was no deviation from this routine. There was only the harsh reality of this room, the cold, wet, stone floor, the chains and braces binding Abel, and the question, the damned question he could never answer correctly. Why couldn't he? Why?

Metal boots were before Abel. It was beginning again. This would never end, never. "Who are you?" Myles's question echoed through Abel's ears. It hurt; the question burned and seared his mind, ripping him apart from the inside out. _Whack_, "Who are you?" he repeated. Why should Abel answer? Pain came from both answering and not answering, so what was the point? "Who are you?" No one, "Who are you?" No one, "Who are you?" He was no one.

Abel wanted to shout, but he couldn't move. It felt as if someone had glued his mouth shut. Besides what was there to say. In the end, there was nothing. Nothing, there was only this harsh reality and the question, the unanswerable question.

"Who are you?" Abel was created, he wasn't human; he wasn't human. He just couldn't have been human. Why else would the crusnik have bonded to him and the other three? Why else – why else – why else…? Abel stared at the floor, his eyes focused on the amount of blood which coated the floor. It was everywhere, _his _blood. Was this it? Was this the end? A large part of him longed for it to end here; yet, somehow, he knew this wasn't the end. Somehow he just knew years of torment awaited him. There was no end in sight and there never would be.

Later:  
>It had been a year. Lilith sighed, and looked up at the night sky. It had been a year since she had overheard the conversation in which Myles had planned to capture a Nightlord. In this time she had been unable to gather any leads on if he had succeeded or not. She desperately hoped he hadn't.<p>

Slowly Lilith bent back, the paperwork spread out on the desk before her. In the past year, the Methuselah seemed to have grown more cautious. The Nightlord siblings had actually pulled many of their forces to the board. It was a strange move and she was only just starting to see it. There had been reports coming in on Methuselah forces pulling back over the past year, but she had just taken it as them covering their tracks or preparing traps. After all, a year ago she had faced the twins in battle and even managed to defeat them. Granted it had only been because Abel had been blasted into the ocean by a tank, but she had managed to defeat Cain. He'd only escaped because Seth had appeared at the last moment and gotten her brother out of it. For this Lilith was thankful. She had no desire to kill any of them and would never have been able to forgive herself if she had. Perhaps the reasoning the forces were being pulled back was for a different matter entirely.

Lilith stood and walked over to the window. A shooting star streaked across the sky. It looked almost lonely as it flew between _The Ark_ and the full moon. She looked away from the sky, a hollow filling in her heart. As her gaze fell, she noticed the rose bushes in the distance. Many of them were red this year, all of which remaindered her of vividly of blood. Oddly enough, in the center of the red roses one white rose shown through night. The sound of flapping filled the night. A single, black feather drifted down. It landed almost gracefully on white rose. Lilith stared at it, unable to take her eyes from it. Slowly her eyes focus behind the roses at the horse trotting through the dark night. The figure upon the horse was wrapped tightly in clothes, but Lilith could tell this person was female. There was an oddly familiar air about her which reminded Lilith of way Tabitha had been – Lilith raced from the room. It was Sara. There was no one else it could be. What was she doing here?

Stumbling as Lilith raced from the building, she only just managed to keep her balance before running for the horse as a guard approached the woman. "Lady Lilith," the guard paused, looking from Lilith to the woman on the horse, "do you know this travel? She claims to be here to speak with you." Sara looked down at Lilith, her dark eyes wide with an unspoken plea.

"She is," Lilith said, giving the man a small smile. "I will see to her," the guard hesitated before he nodded and walked off. Once Lilith was sure he was out of earshot she asked, "Why are you here, Sara? You are not a soldier."

Sara slid down from the horse. "I need to speak with you Lilith. You're the only one I know I can go to about this," there was a deep seeded fear in Sara's eyes which sent a jolt of worry and terror through Lilith. Hopefully she wasn't bearing too grave of news, but why else would she be here? "Can we go inside? The sun will be rising in a few hours," Sara explained.

"This way," Lilith said, turning and calling one of the stable boys over. The boy hesitated, giving Sara a fearful glance before taking the reins from her. Lilith led Sara back into her office and shut the blinds for when the sun rose. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked as she poured a glass of water and offered it to Sara.

Sara took the glass gratefully and started to pull off some of the protective clothes she wore. "It's about Abel," Lilith stared at her, "he's been missing for a year now." Lilith's heart skipped a beat. Was it possible – could it be? "I didn't know who else in the Vatican would give me an answer to what was going on," Sara almost pleaded. "He was called way last year because a cardinal had been captured at the boarder." What? Lilith had heard no such news. All the cardinals were safe at this moment. "He promised to send a message if he would be more than a few nights, but I never received one. I've been asking around for the past year, but Cain won't talk about it and Seth has been out searching for him herself." There was panic in her voice now. Her eyes were wild with fear and worry. "I know he is strong and more than capable—"

Holding up her hand, Lilith cut off what Sara was saying. "I had thought Myles had given up, but I see now I was a fool to think this," Lilith leaned against her desk and folded her arms across her chest. There was a questioning look in Sara's eyes as the girl opened her mouth ready to ask a question. Before she could do so, Lilith explained, "A year ago I overheard Myles speaking with a Methuselah on capturing one of the Nightlords."

Horror appeared on Sara's features. "You're saying they got Abel!" she practically shouted, taking a step towards Lilith. "We have to do something, he's been a prisoner for a year now if this is true, Lilith," tears were filling Sara's eyes.

"Don't worry, we will do something," Lilith said, determined to make this so. "Listen," she said, thinking quickly on the matter, "tomorrow Myles and one of the cardinals had an announcement to make. I will go to this and see what I can find out from a few of Myles's soldiers. I want you to wait here. I will tell you what I discover and we will go from there, deal?"

Slowly Sara nodded. "Thank you, Lilith," she looked Lilith in the eye, hope mixing with her worry and fear for Abel. "I know you didn't have to go through this for Abel or for me." Lilith just smiled at her. The truth was Lilith would do anything for Abel, she would do anything for all three of them; anything but destroy this world and all the people on it, this was.


	22. Chapter 20: Human?

**(Okay, I swore to myself the last chapter note would be the last for awhile, but I failed. Anyhow, on to what this one is about. I just wanted to say, do not judge what will happen in this story by what happened or you saw in **_**After the End**_**. There is a reason why I removed it from this site. There are a lot of aspects which stay similar to what you saw in **_**After the End**_**, but most of it has been changed or edited (the base they were in isn't under Rome, for one. For another, several of Abel's memories that Esther and Ion see changed drastically as you have seen from pervious chapters. Well, I'm off on a tangent here, so back to this chapter. I hope you enjoy and I'm looking forward to feedback.) **

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Chapter 20: Human?<p>

The ground slammed into Abel, knocking the wind out of him. One of the guards had released him from the chains, but kept the braces fastened tight around his wrists. Abel knew even if he had wanted to he wouldn't have had enough strength to run. Besides what was the point? There was none.

"Up," barked one of the guards, pulling Abel off the ground. The guard bound Abel's feet and hands before jabbing him painfully in the back. "Move it, filth!" snapped the guard. Abel staggered forward, unused to walking. Jagged knives of pain shot through him at every step he took, but the guard shoved him forward, forcing Abel to move faster.

Several more guards swarmed around Abel as they left the cell. In their mists he could just see one or two Methuselah, but he was too numb to recognize them. Abel kept his gaze on the floor, the chains feeling as if they were weighing him down. His heart felt as if it had shattered, his mind had long since gone numb. Even now he didn't know what this was or why they where taking him. He didn't care. If it was to his death then he would gladly accept it.

The passage sloped up and out into a long, beautiful hall. The light blinded Abel, making him stop dead in his tracks, blinking. A guard shoved Abel forward. Stumbling, Abel slowly moved once more. The light was so bright it was extremely painful to one used to the darkness. A question woke in his mind: how long had it been if light blinded him? What did it matter? He looked at the ground. His feet bare, the skin covered in dried blood and dirt. The pants he was wearing were ripped and worn. It was almost impossible to tell the pants had once been black with the amount of dirt and blood which covered them as well.

Abel was forced out into the bright, midday sun and practically dragged up onto a podium. It was a place he had stood years ago when he and his people had agreed to help rebuild Earth. Now, now he was no longer a guest or a friend of the Vatican. He was their trophy! The realization hit Abel like a hammer as the Vatican soldiers attached the chains to the ground. It was almost impossible for him to look away from the crowd spread out before the platform. Just before Abel a cardinal stood with Myles at his side. Abel looked at the ground, the movement sending a wave of pain through him.

"People, I present to you a Nightlord!" the cardinal's voice rang out over the crowd. The man raised his arms as the people cheered. Their cries of joy stirred something in Abel, but he ignored it. He didn't move. "A crusnik, one of the so called most powerful beings on this world, was captured over a year ago!" More cheers met these words. "If one can be captured and broken then, I ask you, why not the other two?" Slowly his mind started to stir. They were after Seth and Cain. "For too long we have lived in fear of these creatures, of these vampires; yet, they are the ones who should fear us! These vile monsters who have invaded from a far have no right to take over our world and destroy our homes. It is them, not us, who will die in this war and burn in hell for their sins against humanity." Slowly Abel looked at the cardinal. A familiar emotion was starting to awaken in him. "Those who think themselves better than man are nothing more than inferior monsters!"

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd. Abel's eyes slowly moved to the people. Faces leapt out at him. All these people he had once helped or, even, called friend. "Monster!" they shouted, "Burn in hell, monster!" the words tore into Abel's mind and heart, calling forth his rage. The emotion seared through him as he gritted his teeth. The harsh sting of betrayal surged through him. There was no hope for these people. A sharp pain across his back sent Abel to his knees. Another and another, the whip lashed across his back.

Abel cried his rage to the sky. The rage filled cry echoed the truth of the crusnik he truly was. "Traitors, monsters!" he shouted at the crowd, hot tears of anger and pain seeped from his eyes, mixing with the blood still on his face. The cheering had stopped; everyone was staring at Abel as he shouted at them. The words lost on them, because they were in his native tongue. "Traitors," he forced himself to straighten even as the whip slashed across his back and shoulders. His eyes burned from the light and the rage which was building in him. Slowly he wrapped the chains around the braces and began to pull. Electricity surged through him at the same moment the whip wrapped around his throat. Gaging, Abel's grip slipped as he struggled for air.

The whip released Abel. They were traitors. They were all traitors and he _hated_ them, all of them! He could hear the whip coming at him again; felt the hot pain shot through him. Shouting to the sky, he wept his anger and hurt. The cry echoed off the walls of the surrounding buildings. Abel turned away from the sky, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Enough!" Abel's eyes flew wide and he looked at the crowd. A familiar figure was racing through it. "Stop this instant!" She was as a goddess to him. Her red hair flames in the light of the sun as she leapt up onto the podium. Quickly she caught the wipe just as it was about to slam into him. Abel collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and shaking. His eyes were locked on the unmistakable figure of Lilith. "That is enough," there was pain and anger in her voice.

Lilith tore the whip from Myles's grasp and tossed it aside. "What do you think you're doing, Lilith?" Myles growled at her. "Are you changing sides? Why help this man? He is the enemy of the Vatican, of the entire world!"

"I have not turned on the Vatican," Lilith said evenly, staring Myles down. The man took a step back, "But I can not condone the torture you have put Abel through either." There were whispered comments from the crowd. From what Abel heard as he struggled for air, these people hadn't even recognized him. Some sounded pleased it was him and others horrified. He ignored these comments. Why should he care? He still hated them all!

Slowly Lilith knelt beside Abel and brushed some of his blood socked hair from his face. "L-Lilith," Abel still couldn't believe his eyes. Here she was after all these years, unchanged and the same kind person he remembered so well.

"Hush," Lilith placed a finger on his lips before taking out a bottle of water. Gently she gave him some. It wasn't a lot of water, not enough to satiate his thirst, but enough he wouldn't end up throwing it up. "Don't give up, Abel," she whispered in a voice so low only Abel would hear her. "I will come for you, I swear to you I will." With that she stood and turned her attention to the crowd. "You call this man inhuman, you call _him_ the monster; yet, he is the one being treated as a caged beast. It is you who have become the monster. To treat anyone: terran, Methuselah, or crusnik, like this is unforgivable!" Her gaze swept the crowd and people looked at one another, seeming uncertain. "Look at him; then look around you and tell me what you see! It doesn't matter if someone is considered a terran or Methuselah or, even, a crusnik. In the end all of us are the same. Do you think less of me because I am a crusnik?" the terrans seemed stunned into a silence. "We are all the same. Like you a Methuselah and crusnik feels pain when injured, they laugh and smile when they are happy, they have family and loved ones, just like you do. They weep when a loved one is lost; they are just like you and your people! So, I ask you this, why torment someone like this? Would you do so if it was a fellow human, a friend or family member? Would you?"

Myles stepped forward, clapping slowly, almost mockingly. "A lovely testament, Lilith," he stated, "but you are forgetting we are at war with these creatures." He turned his attention to the people in the crowd. "Think on this, what would they," he gestured at Abel, "do if they had the pope or one of the cardinals held captive? In all likelihood, they would torture and kill them for their own twisted pleasure." Abel snarled at Myles, the anger flaring in him once more. He shouted out in pain was the electricity surged through him. Writhing, he gasped. He felt as his airway began to close and his heart skip several beats.

"Does anyone really deserve this?" Lilith asked, somehow keeping her gaze and voice even. "Tell them, Myles, tell them what you have been doing. You have tormented him beyond the point any human or Methuselah would have been able to survive!" her voice wavered with the rage she must have felt towards Myles at this moment. "If he wasn't a crusnik and if he hadn't lived the life he has, he would be dead by now. Don't you get it? No one deserves such pain and he isn't a murder. He has only killed on the field of battle and has left innocents out of this war. Can you claim as much?"

Where terrans all innocent? No, they were not. How could they be? Even the so called innocent cheered at the sight of someone being tortured. None were innocent. Human – terran, they weren't innocent and Abel hated all of them. Every single last one of them, he hated them all! Yet, could he really kill a child? The thought of doing so sent a chill through to his bone and made him think of Valdemar. If someone killed a child, no matter what race they were from, it would haunt them forever. So, no, he could not kill a child.

"Enough of this," Myles turned and gestured to his men. "Take the crusnik back to the cell." With that he turned and strode off. The men bent down and pulled Abel off the ground, taking the chains from the podium floor. As they did this Abel thought about breaking free there and then, but, his gaze fell over Lilith. There was a pleading look in her eyes as if she was telling him to wait. He nodded, pain lancing through him at the movement.

Abel would wait. The men pushed him ahead of them, driving him back towards the cell and the numbness of this life. He would wait, but not forever. There was only so much more of this he would be able to take before he really did die.

**XXX**

Lilith watched them take Abel away, stomach churning. Never before had she seen him so defeated. To take someone who once been able to inspire an entire people to make it back to Earth and turn them into a shell of themselves was wrong. It sent a sharp jab of sorrow through Lilith. Even though she longed to go after them and free him at once, she knew she would have to wait at least a day. Myles would be protecting his "trophy" for at least this long just to make sure Lilith didn't try anything.

Slowly Lilith turned away and casually started back towards her office where Sara was hiding. She took a longer route than usual to avoid being followed. By the time she arrived at her office it was late afternoon. "Did you find anything out?" asked Sara the second Lilith entered the office.

"Yes," Lilith sighed heavily. "It's Abel, they have him," she walked over to her desk, feeling weighed down by all she had seen. It was hard, even still. Abel had always been strong, to see him broken tore at her heart. How would Sara react when she saw him? "We'll have to act within the week," she slowly started, not wanting to tell Sara how bad off Abel really was. If Sara knew how much they had tormented him, Lilith doubted Sara would wait even a day to go after him. "Perhaps tomorrow night or the night after, we will—" She broke off as someone knocked.

"I come bearing a winter rose," a familiar voice spoke the pass phrase Lilith had given the people who helped her gather useful information. Gesturing for Sara to hid, Lilith crossed to the door and waited for Sara to take cover behind the desk before she opened the door.

A rather scrawny boy spilled into the room. He wore the tabard of one of Myles's soldiers despite the fact he really wasn't one. The boy served as Lilith's eyes and ears. "What have you discovered?" she asked the boy as she closed the door behind him.

"You were right about it being Abel, but I think you know this after what happened today," he smiled. "I actually came with a warning. Myles plans to try and get the information out of Abel tomorrow and in all likelihood he will kill Nightlord even if he can't get the information." Lilith glanced to where Sara was hiding and could tell Sara had clapped her hand over mouth to stop from crying out.

"Thank you for bringing me this information." Lilith pulled out a few coins and held them out to the boy.

The boy shook his hand. "Not this time, ma'am, this one is on me," he had a grim expression on his features. "Abel helped my family eight years ago; I wouldn't be here if not for him. I don't need payment for bringing you such news." He bowed his head. "I need to get going before Myles realizes I wasn't one of his men." The boy quickly left the room, his chainmail clinking as he went.

This wasn't good. This really wasn't good. "Sara," Lilith looked to where Sara was kneeling, her hand clasped over her mouth and eyes wide. Tears were visible in her eyes. "We are going to get him out tonight." Slowly Sara looked at Lilith. Sara didn't reply, hopelessness in her eyes. "Don't you dare give up on him," Lilith knelt before Sara, "he will need you when he gets out of this, understand?" Sara nodded, still looking horrified over what they had just overheard. "Right, here's the plan…"


	23. Chapter 21: Flight from Hell

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Chapter 21: Flight from Hell<p>

Abel could hear it. It was so soft, so strange. No soldiers moved so softly. Abel kept his eyes on the ground. Fresh blood ran down his arms and dripped to the floor, he could feel the sticky wounds from the whip on his back. Blood also dripped into his eyes. Alaric and Myles had teamed up in this last questioning. He watched the blurred drops of blood strike the ground, splashing out. The soft sound seemed almost painful to him. Perhaps he should count himself lucky Myles had called the torture off before Alaric could remove Abel's eyes. It would be awhile before the crusnik healed his sight, in his left eye especially, if it ever healed or if he lived long enough that was.

The sound of the door creaking slowly open filled the room. Abel didn't look up. His was vision extremely blurry in his right and almost completely gone in his left. "Abel?" Slowly he looked up at the sound of a familiar gentle voice. A blur clapped their hands over their mouth before racing over to him. "My god, what did they do to you?" A soft hand on his face, warm against the frigid air of the cell, made him realize who this was.

"L-Lilith," Abel tried to smile, but wasn't sure he had succeeded. "You came sooner than I thought you would," the words slurred as he tried to speak.

Lilith moved. The sound of a lock clicking and the loosening of the chains binding his legs told him what she was doing. "Can you see?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"A bit," Abel replied, trying to keep the sentence short. It hurt to speak. Was this a dream? If he had dreamed recently he might have thought this. As of late he had remained awake, staring at the floor as if dead. He shuddered, forcing back a groan as his first arm was released, the brace ripping off a lot of skin. Warm blood trickled over his hand.

Lilith let out a breath. "Sorry," she muttered, actually sounding sorry. "Bear with me; I'm going to release your other arm. Try to remain upright." Pain seared through his arm as is was released. Without the support of the chains Abel fell forward, his arms striking the ground. Abel shuddered as his wrists burned with firry agony. The sound of Lilith kneeling beside him echoed through the near empty room. "Can you stand?" she asked softly. Her hand rested on his shoulder.

"I," Abel paused, "don't know." He honestly didn't. Sure he had stood earlier but that had been hard for him to do. Slowly he started to try and stand. Waves of agony coursed through his body, causing the ground to become shaky under him. Gasping, Abel only just managed to get to his feet before pitching forward as his legs gave out. Lilith took hold of him before he would hit the ground.

"Careful," Lilith advised, "don't push yourself beyond what your body can handle. I don't want you to kill yourself; this would defeat the purpose of coming in after you." As she spoke, Lilith gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steadied him. "Lean on me," she started forward, Abel limping heavily as he was forced to follow. This was for the best; he could barely see where he was walking let alone Lilith.

Their progress was slow as they moved through the halls. Abel couldn't even tell what direction they were going or where they were heading. The halls all felt the same to him: dark, blurry, and smelling of mold and terran blood. All he could hear was Lilith's even breathing and his labored breath, the sound of Lilith's shoes on the hard stone, and the dripping of water in the distance. Other than this there was blissful silence.

Then, the silence was broken by the sound of metal boots on the hard floor. It was a sound Abel was all too familiar with. Myles's higher ranked soldiers. "Stop," Abel gasped. Lilith obeyed and he could almost feel the question which she was about to ask. "About four soldiers are heading this way from the left passage." He nodded to the left of them and the passage which must have been there. "I don't think I can out _run _them," he confessed bitterly. It gulled him to the bone he couldn't. He was a crusnik who couldn't outrun a terran, how pitiful.

Lilith guided Abel to the wall, "Wait here. I will be back shortly." Before he could protest, she released him, forcing him to leaning against the wall in order to remain upright. He heard her move, but pause and her shape looked back at him before she walked off down the passage.

Just great, if Lilith didn't return Abel would be dead within the hour or drugged and dragged back to the cell. Wait a second – realization struck him hard. He could activate the crusnik now. Why the hell didn't he think about this before? Ah, yes, he had almost forgotten it had been a year since he had last had Methuselah blood. He would have to find a Methuselah to change.

Slowly Abel closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, listening. He could hear Lilith a ways off, speaking with the guards. Tuning this out, he listened down the other passage. Sure enough he could hear a Methuselah a little ways down the passage speaking with someone.

Not waiting another second, Abel started to stagger down that hall. His hands were pressed against the wall as he felt his way down the passage. "What the hell? Nightlord, how'd you get out?" the shout came from Alaric, but he wasn't the only methuselah there. About five in all, if Abel's ears didn't deceive him, all of them had been present when he had been captured. "Get him; one of you should be able to take a blinded, weakened crusnik." Thirst washed over Abel, consuming him. He had to drink blood now!

A smile curled Abel's lips as the closest one started forward, hesitating at the sight of Abel's smile. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Leaping forward, Abel felt the fangs grow. Quickly he took hold of the nearest Methuselah and, before she could react, bit into her neck. Warm, sweet blood trickled into his mouth. He bit down harder. This blood was surprisingly sweet for a traitor. Then again, Abel might have been thirty enough to drink even the worst flavored blood. The woman writhed, but his grip was strong as his strength was replenished by the fresh blood. Her struggling grew weaker and weaker until at last she fell limp.

"You still have some strength after all," sneered Alaric, not seeming to feel threatened by Abel even as the woman's body struck the floor. This was going to be Alaric's last mistake.

Still smiling wickedly, Abel began to speak, "Nano-machine 'crusnik 02' release of restriction to forty percent, activate!" The hallway came back into focus, the pain vanishing as his wounds sealed without the slightest hint of scaring. Slowly Abel stepped over the withered form of the Methuselah, laughing darkly. "You underestimated me," Abel's voice was distorted by the power of the crusnik. His sharp teeth visible in a grin, "Now," he stretched out his hand, titling his head to one side, "who wishes to be my second meal?" The scythe began to form as the liquid gushed forth. Twin blades of the scythe gleamed eerily in the torch light.

"Die, monster!" one of the Methuselah rushed at Abel, a fire ball becoming visible in his hand. He tossed the fire, following it up with another and another. Leaping back, Abel back flipped. Some of the fire missed him. As his feet touched ground, he slashed through the others.

Damn, Alaric had ones which the bacillus had given powers to with him. Well then, Abel would just have to kick this up a notch. "Nano-machine 'crusnik 02' release of restriction to eighty percent," Abel felt the crusniks' mind began to take hold, "activate." At once he felt his mind overwhelmed the eagerness of the crusnik. Wings burst from their back. The black wings spread, lightening crackling between them and causing the hall to be lit in a wicked blue light. Slowly they looked up, clutching the scythe tightly in their hands, they licked their lips.

The three lackeys stumbled back, fear visible on all of their faces. "What the hell is this?" Alaric shouted. "This is impossible. I thought it was myth. How can you possibly control lightening?" This was the first time they had revealed this form in ages. They grinned at Alaric, eyes shining with thirst they still felt. They longed for this feast, they had waited for it, craved it, and now they were going to enjoy it.

They laughed as the one Methuselah freaked and started throw fire at them at an alarming rate. Spreading their wings, they flapped. The lightening shot forth as snakes, ripping apart the fire. More lightening streaked the through air, slamming into the walls and ceiling. Cracks raced across the stone, they ignored this. Lifting their scythe, they guided the lightening with a powerful swing. It struck the Methuselah, sending him back into the other two lackeys. Slowly started forward, thoroughly enjoying the fear of their prey.

"This is impossible!" Alaric stumbled back, eyes wide.

Alaric's men leapt to their feet and streaked past Alaric trying to get away. Titling their head, they smile before vanishing from the Methuselahs' sight and reappearing before them. The group shouted and skidded, trying to stop. It was too late. Cries of agony echoed off the halls as they sliced their prey in half. At once the blood came alive and streaked towards them, pooling at their feet. Their wings dropped, the feathers dipping into the blood. The blood was socked up and raced through their wings to their core.

"I-impossible," their gaze fell over Alaric. They started towards him. "No," Alaric stumbled back, tripping over the woman's corpse. "Stay back; I'm not your prey. Get out of my head!" he shrieked. They didn't stop, still grinning. "No, get back," Alaric kept moving, scooting back as fast as he could, trying to get away from them, but too scared to actually enter haste and ran. Such pathetic prey, they had hoped for a longer hunt than this. Slowly they reached towards Alaric, their long talons touching him. "No!" he shouted eyes wide. "Don't, I'm begging you, Abel." Their hand froze, something stirring in them. This lasted only a second. They took hold of Alaric's shirt and dragged him off the floor.

They sank their fangs into his neck, drinking deep of Alaric's blood. It tasted like dirt, but they didn't care. Their revenge was at hand. Alaric's body went limp as the last of his blood was drained from him. They released him. His body stuck the ground. They wanted more, so much more destruction. Why not the whole of Rome? No – Abel's mind began to fight against the crusnik. Slowly the crusnik receded and Abel was in control once more. His hair fell around his face, the wings vanished, and the fangs receded. The power of the crusnik had gone from him; his mind was his once more with the voice of the crusnik only distant background noise.

With a last glance at the bodies, Abel stepped over them and started back the way he had come. By the time he returned the point Lilith was looking around her face white with fear. "Abel!" she exclaimed before clapping her hand over mouth and running over to him. "Where were you?" she hissed. Her soft eyes taking in the fact he could see as well as the fact all of the wounds were healed. "Did you…?" she trailed off. "Never mind, we need to get going." She hesitated, "It looks as if you can walk," he nodded. "All right, let's go."

The two of them started off. "What happened to the guards?" asked Abel, not really caring about the answer. Personally he would have killed them and done so gladly. Then again, he and Lilith had very different viewpoints on the terrans. Lilith liked them and had left her people to help them in this war. Whereas Abel hated them and would rather watch them die than help them.

"I told them nothing was wrong down that hall and they headed off to check another sector," Lilith shrugged; then explained, "I have come down here from time to time to get paperwork." Well this would at least explain why she was navigating the halls so easily.

"Ah," Abel kept his gaze on the hall before him, wondering if he really should be trusting Lilith. When had she ever betrayed them? Granted she had changed sides, but she could have betrayed them by killing Cain in that battle. She hadn't killed him but released him. This alone made Abel believe she was still the same Lilith he had known all his life.

Abel narrowed his eyes. The hall was still blurry in his left eye and if felt as if there was a film over his right. Perhaps when he changed the next time his eyes would be fully healed, but they might never heal. Somehow he doubted this. The crusnik would never really allow for such an occurrence and hadn't finished with his sight because of the rest of the injuries and the fact the thirst had driven him to concentrate most of the power on fighting.

"We're nearly there," Lilith said after several long moments of silence. "Listen," she drew to a stop and gently touched Abel's arm, "when you get out of here, Abel, please don't hold what Myles did to you against all of humanity." Abel looked down at her. How the hell was he supposed to not hold this against humanity? They sure as hell hadn't lifted a finger to help when he was on the stage before them. No, instead they had cheered as Myles tortured. "Please, Abel, there are far more good people out there than bad. Just don't give up on them yet."

"I'll think on it," Abel promised, knowing there was nothing to think about. He hated terrans for all they had done to his family, Lilith included, and all they had done to him. There was no way he was going to forgive them for any of it. Not after what had happened the last time he had tried to help the terrans.

Sighing, Lilith looked down, seeming disappointed by his choice of words. "I guess that is all I can ask for," she shook her head. "Come on, we only have little ways left to go." She turned and started down the passage once more. Slowly Abel followed. Did she want him to forget all the terrans had done to him, to all of them? There was no way he ever could.

The two of them walked in silence. Only the sound of their feet on the stone could be heard. Soon they arrived at a large metal door. Lilith pulled out a ring with a few keys on it and searched through them until she found the right one. Unlocking the door, she pushed it opened. Cool night air blew in from the outside.

"Lilith?" a soft, sweet, extremely familiar voice asked through the darkness. Lilith stepped through the door. "Did you find him?" it was Sara. Abel couldn't believe it. What was she doing here? Did it matter? Lilith gestured to Abel and he slowly followed her out into the night. "Abel!" Sara slid off a horse and raced over him, embracing him in a tight hug. Slowly Abel lifted his arm and hesitated only a second before returning the embrace. He closed his eyes, unable to fully grasp this as real. For so long he had believed there was only pain, only the torment of an endless night, and now – now he was going _home_.

Heart racing, joy exploded through Abel. He kissed the top of Sara's head, soothing her soft hair with his free hand. There was a large part of him which never wanted to let go as if doing so would make this moment only a dream.

Sara was the first to pull away. "Thank you, thank you so much, Lilith," there were tears in her eyes.

Smiling at them, Lilith spoke in a light voice, "Head home before anyone notices Abel is missing." Her voice was too light, but Abel was too exhausted to figure out what was wrong. In fact it felt as if it had been years since he had slept. "Oh, Abel," he looked at her, "before I forget, take this." She handed him a small metal box. "Inside there is a device to call a mechanical bird. Anytime you want to talk, call the bird and send it with a letter. It will come to me and me alone. I have the other device on me so the bird will always know where to find me. Keep that one on you, will you?"

Abel blinked. Admittedly he did want to see Lilith again. The last six – seven years had been almost lonely without her. He had Sara and Valdemar outside of his siblings, but it hadn't been the same. "I will," Abel promised. He looked at Lilith before following Sara to the horse. Without a word uttered between them Sara mounted and took the reins. Abel mounted behind her, not trusting himself to be the one in the saddle at the moment. In fact he really didn't trust himself to even be on a horse at the moment.

"Be well, the both of you," Lilith walked up to the horse, "and, Sara, make sure Abel gets plenty of food, water, and rest." There was a worried glint in Lilith's eyes, her mouth pulled into a frown.

"Don't worry, he's safe with me," Sara smiled before turning in the saddle and kissing Abel lightly on the cheek. "Ready to go home?" he nodded and she kicked the horse into a cantor. Home, Abel was more than ready to be home, but, he looked behind him at Lilith's shrinking form. He wished he had been able to speak longer with Lilith. Later, perhaps, after matters had calmed down, he would be able to speak with her again. Yes, then he would.


	24. Chapter 22: Song for a Lone Night

**(The title of the chapter makes more sense if you see the picture I posted recently on DeviantArt and it is titled **_**Abel: Lone Night WIP**_**. Also the name of the song Sara composed is called "A Lone Night." As a side note, the song becomes more important later on)**

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Chapter 22: Song for a Lone Night<p>

Over a month later:  
>Abel stared out over the empire. The almost cold night whispering around him, the breeze pulled at his cape and coat. Far below the balcony the entire city was light. Life went on as usual for the common people of the empire, but this peaceful life was not what Abel longed for at the moment. It had been over a month and still his brother would not let Abel leave the palace, stating, in a rather annoying singsong voice, Abel needed time to recover and get his mind straight. Then Abel would be allowed to leave. Damn Cain for this. Abel wanted to join the war once more, to lead the soldiers into battle, and, far more importantly, to kill the bloody terrans. His hand balled into a fist on the railing at the mere thought of the terrans. Rage seared his veins and he scowled at the cold night.<p>

"There you are," Abel didn't turn at the sound of Sara's voice. She wrapped her arms around his arm. "I thought you might be out here," she smiled up at. "Not thinking about jumping, are you?" asked Sara, wagging a finger before his eyes.

"It's one idea," stated Abel, not in the mood to be teased at this moment. "At least I would be able to get out of the damned palace," he muttered darkly.

From Abel's vantage point he could see several of the younger Methuselah, the same age as Valdemar, shouting and practicing firing a gun. "Take that you terran!" one shout echoed up to Abel as one of the kids fired. Next to the kid who had shouted, Abel could make out Valdemar, laughing at the kids poor shot. "Well, if you're so good, then show us, Valdy!" sneered the first kid.

"Don't call me that," snapped Valdemar, snatching the gun from the other boy's hands. "Only Lady Seth is allowed to call me that!" Hosting the gun, Valdemar and aimed and fired. The shot hit the target's center. If there had been more "terrans" around Abel knew Valdemar would have been shot several times by the enemy. There was still a lot of work Valdemar needed before he was ready for any battle.

"Come on, Abel, it could be worse," Sara sighed, pulling Abel from his thoughts. Unwrapping her arms from his arm, she took his arm and started to pull him into the room, "Play for me, will you? It has been awhile and I have composed a song I would like you to play."

At this Abel suppressed a scowl. After the war had started Sara had told him he needed a hobby other than killing people and sort of forced him into learning the piano. The only reason he had agreed to learn was if she learned to compose. She had tried for several years, having him play them to see if they sounded right. He guessed she had a new one which she had composed while he was in the Vatican prison.

"All right," Abel sighed, not really looking forward to this. Sara led him over to the white piano. Sitting down, he took the pages Sara passed him and looked at the notes. He frowned. This was far more complex than anything she had written before. Skimming through it, he noted a few parts he might have difficulty playing. Why had she written something so complex? He looked at her, questioningly.

"If it's any good, I would like you to memorize it," Sara was grinning widely, but Abel wasn't feeling too happy about this. Memorize it, was she completely insane? He just stared at her. This had to be at least an eight minute song and she wanted him to memorize it! "Oh, come now, you could at least look a little excited. It's been hard for me to catch up to you. You're really good at the piano, so if this song is a challenge and good, then you will memorize it for me, right?" she smiled at him, sitting down on the edge of the bench. "Now, play!" ordered Sara, pointing at him as she said this in a teasing voice.

Sighing, Abel turned to the instrument. His eyes skimmed the notes as he began to play. The melody was soft and extremely joyous at the start of the song. As it went on the song went through several emotions and steadily became more complex. He winced as he hit a few sour notes, but he didn't stop playing. The last page of the song was happy once more. In all it sounded as if it told the emotions Sara had felt while Abel had been imprisoned. She must have just finished composing the song a few days ago.

As the last note died away, Sara let out a low breath, "You hit a few bad notes," she commented, a teasing note to her voice. He scowled. "Oh, come on. The last few I had composed you played as if it was the easiest songs in the universe. It's about time I one upped you." She leaned into him and flipped through the pages until she found the major spot where he had messed up. "See, this is where," she pointed the line. "Try playing the song through until you have it prefect, then continue to play."

"Sara—" Abel began, but was cut off by her fingers on his lips. Shaking his head, Abel turned back to the piano. There were places he would much rather be and matters he would rather attend to than playing the piano.

"Now, please play it again, will you?" Sara was smiling at him, her eyes closed. Leaning forward she kissed him lightly. "Come on, Abel, or are you scared to play this piece again?"

Sighing, Abel gave in. He was nearly through with his forth time through the piece with a gun shot sounded. "You missed!" shouted one of the boys. "How could you miss? It was only inches from you." Abel stood.

"Abel?" Sara looked at him questioningly. "Where are you going?"

Kissing her to stop her asking more questions, Abel placed his hand on the keys and played the last few notes without looking at the pages. "I'll be back later," he promised. "I'm only going down to the firing range before those kids get themselves killed."

Sara sighed, looking disappointed. "Guns still mean more to you than the piano," slowly she touched a key before looking at him, smiling softly. "Go on and make sure those kids don't get hurt. Just, this time, don't go off when you think a cardinal has been captured."

At this Abel winced. It was a harsh reminder of what he had been through the past year. "I won't," he muttered before leaving the room at a quick pace. This wasn't the first time Sara had slipped up and said something like this. Every time she had he left the room, knowing it was subtle hint she wanted him to talk about it. Sara had gotten it into her head he wanted to talk about it, but he really, _really_ didn't.

As Abel walked out into the cool night, his gaze fell over the four boys arguing and the two girls in the group looking rather amused. He started across the space towards them. It was Valdemar who noticed Abel first. "Abel!" he shouted, causing the others to turn and stare at Abel with wide eyes. Valdemar raced over to Abel. "Can you show these lamebrains how to shoot? They couldn't hit a terran standing two inches from them," Valdemar stated, sounding highly disappointed in his friends. The boy shot a glare at the others. "Come on," he looked back at Abel, clasping his hands together as he begged, "please, Abel."

"Of course," Abel managed to smile at Valdemar, though he felt no real joy. The only matter which would give him joy was killing. Abel followed Valdemar over to the boy's friends.

At once all of them straightened and said, "Lord Abel," their voices trembled with excitement. "Are you really going to teach us like you taught Valdemar, my lord?" asked one of the girls, stepping forward.

"Yes, I am," Abel replied and the kids cheered. The night began to slip by as he showed each of the children how to fire correctly and helped Valdemar on his speed. It was nearing midnight when Abel heard someone in the entrance to the palace. Glancing up, he scowled. What the hell did Cain want? "I'll be right back," he told the kids as he stood, "keeping practicing without me." Walking over to his brother, Abel asked, "What is it, Cain? Going to tell me off for disobeying you?"

"Not at all," laughed Cain, grinning at Abel and rubbing the back of his head. "Here," Cain tossed Abel a practice saber. "Hey, kids!" Cain shouted, waving at the group to get their attention and still smiling like an idiot. The kids looked at Cain at first confused before their eyes bugged at the sight of the highest ranking person in the entire empire. "Want to see Abel and I practice?" he laughed, eyes shinning as he moved his saber in a fluid motion.

At once the kids dropped their practice guns and raced over to the benches. Valdemar smiled and gave Abel a thumbs-up. "You're doing this on purpose," Abel growled at Cain in a low voice. Cain just laughed before he charged at Abel, slashing at Abel. Quickly Abel blocked and was sent into a quick retreat, trying to fend off Cain's well calculated strikes.

The two of them fought across the firing range. Abel leapt back, landing on the ledge and Cain followed. The blades flashed in the lights of the city. Clashing of metal rang in Abel's ears, sparks flying as the swords collided. The night was alive with the sound and sight of the two of them fighting across the small space. Most of the time Abel was on the defensive, but every now and again he managed to get Cain to retreat.

"Lords!" a shout made both Abel and Cain break off the duel. Abel cursed, here he had finally gained the upper hand and a damned messenger had to appear. The man raced over to them, fear in his eyes. "It's Lady Seth," he gasped, "Lady Seth hasn't checked in with us for nearly a month. No one can find her."

The sword slipped from Abel's grasp. "Where was she the last time she was heard from?" Abel demanded, fear pulsing through his veins. What had happened? Was Seth now a prisoner for the Vatican?

"The last message received gave her exact location," the man passed Abel a map. Quickly Abel took it and skimmed the familiar boards of the empire. Seth's last location was a good distance into their territory. There was something familiar about the place marked. Abel frowned, unable to place where he knew this location from. It didn't matter. He folded the map and started to where the vehicles were stored.

"Abel," Cain placed a hand on his shoulder, "you can't just leave again." There was almost a cold tone to his twin's voice. Abel pulled away from Cain and shot a glare at his brother. This was their sister, their little sister Cain wanted to abandon, how dare he!

Quickly Abel continued off only to find Valdemar in his path. "I'm going with you," declared Valdemar, his expression determined. "I want to help get Seth back." Abel walked passed Valdemar. The boy would have to stay here; he would only get in the way. "Wait, Abel—"

"Stay here," Abel glared at Valdemar over his shoulder. The boy took a shocked step back and bowed his head in defeat. Before Valdemar could change his mind, Abel raced off, his cape whipping out behind him. He found a motorcycle with a full tank and took it. The engine roared life. The wheels screeched against the ground as he whipped the bike around, going into a wheelie before shooting off towards his sister's last location. There was no way in hell he was going to loss his sister. Whoever had her would pay dearly, terran or Methuselah!


	25. Chapter 23: Past made Present

**(The base with the maze in it is extremely large. I have it covering from just in the empire to several miles across on either side. Also I had to change the location because I didn't like where it was before hand. It no longer makes sense where it had been before. As a fun side note: this part of the empire does fall near the end of the war.  
><strong>**By the way, yes Abel does go a little insane in this chapter. If you really think on it this does make sense with what he had been through in the last year.) **

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Chapter 23: Past made Present<p>

The motorcycle roared through the thick undergrowth. Nothing around Abel looked familiar and yet he couldn't shake the feeling he had been here before. A noise in the distance made him pull over and cut the engine. "I thought I heard an engine," that language, it was an old one from before Armageddon. What was going on here? "It was this way," the sound of snapping twigs and crunching leaves warned Abel a patrol of around four people was moving towards him.

Quickly Abel placed the kickstand and leapt up into the trees. Climbing up the tree, Abel stopped when he was certain no one below would be able really spot his white clothes. Moments later four people wearing – this was impossible. Abel's widened at the sight of the four UNASF uniforms. What the hell sort of trick was this? The UN had been destroyed during Armageddon. There was no way this was possible!

"It's one of ours," stated the first man who Abel had heard. The soldier knelt down and pointed to the UN symbol which had been scratched out and was now barely visible. "Judging by the number it was one of the ones sent to Mars," he stated.

"Look," the only female in the group pointed at another symbol, the one of the empire. "I've only seen this symbol on the clothes that girl wore. Do you think these people are descended from the ones we sent to Mars? The Lieutenant said it has been nearly a hundred years since they were sent to Mars, right?" Abel's eyes narrowed. He knew these people, well the one at the head, the man who had spoken first. It had been so long ago Abel couldn't quite place this man.

"Well, Major Marry, what do you think?" asked one of the other men, looking at the major. "Whoever this is might have a few answers, such as what the hell has happened since Armageddon and we froze ourselves." Froze – of course, they had gone into stasis, trying to preserve as many people as they could. This group must have been set on a timer to awaken at in this time. This would explain how UN personal had survived the war and lived so long with them being terrans and all.

"It has been ninety-two years," stated Major Marry. It was slowly coming back to Abel. This major had been the lowest ranked officer on all the bases Abel had ever gone to. He had been assigned as one of the guards to ensure the four "excremental subjects" hadn't tried to escape or kill themselves. Rage simmered in Abel. He longed to kill these men, but first he would listen and discover where Seth was. "They might have some answers, yes," Major Marry nodded his agreement.

It looked as if this group wasn't going to say much more on Seth. Well then, it appeared he was just going to have to ask them nicely, now, didn't it? Abel started to pull out his gun, when an idea occurred to him. These people would know nothing of what the crusnik nano-machine did to people let alone the bacillus the fact had changed those fused with it into the Methuselah.

A grin split Abel's features. This was going to be fun. His eyes scanned the area below before he leapt silently out of the tree. As predicted he landed just behind the woman who was the furthest from Major Marry. "Boo," Abel hissed in her ear.

The woman jumped. Quickly Abel wrapped his arm around her mouth before she could scream. In a deft movement he broke her neck. The woman fell to forest floor with a dull _thud_. "What the—" the two other men turned towards Abel, but they only caught a glimpse of white as Abel raced around them. He appeared behind one of the men. "Behind you!" the other shouted. The man turned. Abel straightened his fingers and thrust his arm through the man's chest. Bone cracked, muscle split, and the soft heart was torn to shreds by Abel's hand.

Ripping his arm out of the terran, Abel looked at his now blood socked hand. "It's so shameful to think people like you once held such power," Abel mused, watching the bits of flesh, blood, and bone drip off his hand. The tip of this white sleeve had blood staining it.

"Wh-what the hell are you?" shouted the other man, staring at Abel with wide eyes.

Slowly Abel looked at him, grinning. "Me?" Abel vanished from the terrans' sight once more, reappearing behind this man. "I'm a crusnik!" Taking hold of the back of the man's head, Abel smashed it into the nearest rock. The skull split from the force of impact. Abel's hand went numb from the rebound and the fact he had torn through someone's breastbone. "Terrans who do not know of us are almost too easy to kill," he mused, staring at the body of the man. "One would think with your technology you would actually be harder than the Vatican. Such a shame, here I thought I might be treated to a bit of a hunt."

"It can't be; the crusnik was a nano-machine. The Mars Project reported it wouldn't fuse with anyone!" Abel slowly looked at Major Marry, his cold eyes looking into the familiar features of one of his old tormentors. The major's eyes widened, "Abel? Is that you? My God, you haven't aged a day!"

Turning, Abel ran his fingers over the motorcycle as he walked towards the major. "Major Torrin Marry," Abel's voice was cold and harsh. This was almost too easy. It wasn't fun when his prey didn't put up a fight. "This is a surprise, one which I would rather have not received." As Abel closed in, the major took a step back, then another, and another. "What is this, the great major is scared?" Abel sneered, feeling the fangs grow and the taste of blood filling his mouth as the crusnik reacted to his emotions and the violence.

"What the hell have you become, Lieutenant-Colonel?" demanded Torrin, staring at Abel as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You were a good soldier, why turn on us after all this time? The United Nations raised!" Torrin shouted.

"Raised me," Abel spat, "they created me! The four of us were nothing more than disposable lab rats!" Leaping forward, Abel took hold of Torrin's shirt collar and slammed him into the tree, causing Torrin to drop the gun he'd been reaching for. "And it's no longer lieutenant-colonel. I am a lord of the Methuselah," Abel drank in the fear coming off of Torrin. It was almost as good as killing terrans.

Torrin just stared at Abel, beads of sweat rolling down his face. "You're," he began, "you're a monster," he spoke in a tight, almost fearful voice. Rage shrugged through Abel as these words brought back what Myles had bored into his mind.

"A monster, you say I am a monster?" Abel slowly asked, his voice low, almost dangerous. "You have seen nothing, terran. You're people are the true monsters, not I." Slowly he leaned in and whispered in Torrin's ear, "Do you know what the second best part of killing terrans is? It is their fear, to watch them suffer in their last moments as they made me suffer throughout my childhood and this past year. I will never be sick of it," he smiled, moving back. Slowly he took out his gun, still holding Torrin against the tree, and pressed to the muzzle to Torrin's temple. "Now, tell me, where is my sister?"

"Seth?" Torrin looked at Abel as if he were crazy. "You're madder than a hatter, Abel," Torrin shook his head. "I didn't even know you were still alive, how would I know where—?" Abel punched Torrin's stomach. The major gasped, collapsing to his knees, doubled over in pain.

"Liar!" snarled Abel. "You're men were discussing how they had seen the empire's symbol on a girl's clothes! Only the Nightlords are permitted to wear the symbol," taking hold of Torrin's hair, Abel pulled the man off the ground. "Where is she?" he growled, watching as Torrin gasped in pain, eyes watering. "Where is my sister, damn it?"

"At the base," Torrin managed to say. "I'll take you there," Abel released Torrin's hair. The man stuck the ground, where he lay winded. Before Torrin could regain his breath or snag his dropped weapon, Abel pulled the man to his feet and placed his gun between Torrin's shoulder blades.

"Move," Abel said coldly. "If you so much as try to escape I will kill you slowly."

"I don't doubt that, _Lord_ Nightlord," muttered Torrin, almost spitting Abel's title as if mocking Abel. Abel shoved him forward, anger and resentment burning in him. "I get it already!" Torrin started forward, leading Abel towards the nearby base. The entire place looked familiar to Abel and it took Abel a second to realize it was the base with the underground maze in it, the last base he and his siblings had been in.

As they passed through the gate, Abel's free hand twitched. He longed to destroy this place. Abel returned his attention to Torrin just as the man fell to the floor. Oh, hell! Abel leapt back as rocket soared past him, striking the ground where he had stood seconds before. Torrin raced off, heading straight for the entrance.

"Bloody terrans," growled Abel, raising his gun he fired on the soldier who had shot the rocket. The next second the man fell from the roof, bleeding heavily from a bullet wound to the head. Slowly Abel followed.

Crossing into the base, Abel continued down the main hall. The sound of Torrin's heavy breathing guiding Abel through the familiar halls. "All hands to battle stations!" Torrin's whispered order was clear to Abel as he followed the terran. What a fool? The major raced into a room, the doors closing behind him. Such fools, did they really believe this door would keep Abel out.

The sound of several droids appearing behind Abel was all too apparent. Ah, this would explain it. "Surrender, Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord, you are surround," an unfamiliar, female voice came over the intercom.

Slowly Abel looked at the camera, replacing his gun in the holster and lifting his arms as if to surrender. Turning on his heel, Abel spoke, "Nano-machine 'crusnik 02' release of restriction to forty percent, activate." At once he felt the fangs finish growing in, his hair swirled up around his head, and the power of the crusnik filled him. Abel called forth the scythe. Leaping forward, he sliced through the droids with ease. They exploded in a brilliant display of light and sound.

More droids appeared, lifting their arms and firing on Abel. He stumbled back as a few bullets struck his legs. Others hit the armor of his cape. Twisting the Scythe in his hands, Abel snarled at the confounded machines. He didn't have time for this; Seth could be injured or worse. Slowly Abel undid the cape. It hit the floor as he slipped off the coat as well.

"Nano-machine 'Crusnik 02' release of restriction to eighty percent," this time the crusniks' mind didn't try to take over, no doubt viewing this as boring, "activate." Wings exploded from Abel's back. Lightening arced between his wings. "Die!" Abel growled. The lightening shot towards the droids causing them to explode.

Turning back to the door, Abel swung the scythe at it. The door split, the metal grinding. He slashed at it again. The door was blasted off its hinges, flying back and hitting several people. Screams tore from their lips as the door crushed several of their rips.

"Where is she?" Abel demanded, rage and anger searing through his veins as he stepped into the room. Blue light flickered and danced across the floor, coming from lightening around Abel. "Where is our sister?"

The nano-machine whispered to Abel, goading him, trying to get him to attack the terrans who had dared take his sister from him. "What the hell are you? An angel or a demon!" one of the soldiers shouted, staring at Abel as if they couldn't believe their eyes.

Abel snarled at them. Lightening shot at his bidding towards the soldier. The soldier shrieked writhing as the energy surged through his body, slowly killing him. "Where is she?" shouted Abel.

Several of the soldiers fired on him. The bullets slammed into his chest, causing him to stumble back. Slowly the bullets were pushed out of him, clattering to the floor as the wounds healed. Abel started forward. Torrin started firing on Abel. Quickly Abel charged, grunting as the bullets hit him. The Scythe slammed into Torrin's chest, piercing.

"We will kill every last one of you," Abel growled, eyes flashing and grinning as he watched the light die in Torrin's eyes. It wasn't enough. He wanted these terrans to pay for they had done to him and his siblings. They would all pay! Ripping the scythe from Torrin, Abel slowly turned to others in the room. "Where is Seth?" he growled.

"How," Abel's gaze flickered to Lieutenant Jessica Marry, "how did you know we have her? Who are you?" Abel grinned at her before sending a wave of lightening at all the others in the room. Their shrieks filled the air and he drank them in as if they were the blood of a Methuselah. Such a wonderful sound, so beautiful, Abel closed his eyes, smiling until the last shriek died away. "M-monster," Jessica, being the only one Abel hadn't targeted, stumbled back. "What the hell are you?"

"Our sister, where is she?" Abel stepped towards her. "Tell us and we won't kill you," Abel said, not liking this deal. "Tell us!" his hand flashed out, wrapping around her throat. Lightening surged through her. The heat burned her face and neck as she gasped and writhed from the pain. "Where is our sister?" Abel cut the lightening.

"Th-through those doors," gasped Jessica as she pointed to what had once been a closet. "P-please spare me!" Tears rolled down her face. Her eyes glinting with fear. Abel tossed her aside. His hair falling flat as the wings and scythe vanished.

"Pathetic," Abel glared down at the unconscious terran. "Truly pitiful," turning, Abel walked over to his coat and cape. Quickly he replaced them before heading over to the closet and opening the door. Sure enough Seth was there; her hands bound tightly and blood trickling down the side of her face. "Seth," Abel raced to her side.

Slowly Seth looked at him and smiled. "I knew you would come, dear brother," she spoke softly. "You always do." Abel easily tore the chains binding his sister. "Thank you, Abel," Seth threw her arms around his neck, tears in her eyes. "I missed you so, my dearest brother," her breath tickled his ear. Abel returned the embrace, overjoyed at the fact she was alive and still with him.

"I would never leave you to the UN," Abel whispered, none of the emotions he had felt earlier in his voice, "and I will always be there for you, sister." They broke apart. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," Seth nodded, "they didn't do much. All they wanted was to know why I was still alive and where you and Cain were." She smiled at him, "Guess they discovered where you were the hard way."

At this Abel smiled softly at her. "Yes, in a very hard way," he stood holding out his hand to her. "Come, sister, let's go home." Together until the end of time, he had once promised Seth this and he wouldn't break this promise ever. They would be together until the day they died, as brother and sister.


	26. Chapter 24: In the Dead of Night

**(I have Abel have a weakness for little kids, makes him seem more human for one and on another note it explains his flashback in the prologue. I also really like Aran (I just came up with him and his brother while writing this chapter, but they really add to the story.)  
><strong>**I realized Cain seemed to have dropped off the face of the Earth for some of these chapters. He's still an important character I just couldn't always figure away from him to end up being in the chapter in question. Fear not, he has returned at long last! Hail to Cain, the character we all love and yet really hate at the same time!  
><strong>**A side note, the year is now 2218 in this story (206 years in our future!) Also, on my profile page there is a poll which I need people to vote on for a decision I have been stuck on from quite sometime now.) **

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Chapter 24: In the Dead of Night<p>

Nine years later:  
>"What about here?" Abel glanced up from the part of the map he'd been looking at and looked at the long finger, pointing to a town just outside of the empire. "There will be just enough forces from Albion and the Vatican to get our point across." Abel looked at the teenager who was speaking. The teen's long black air fell to just past his shoulders, like Abel's hair did, and his red-brown eyes were locked on the map.<p>

"I don't think so, Vlademar," laughed another teenage boy in the room. In all there were four eighteen year old boys and two girls. The one who had just spoken acted as third in command of this group and his name was Shaun. Shaun was seated with one foot on the chair as he cleaned his gun. "That town is way too small. It would be like saying, 'Hey, terrans, guess what, we're a small group who can take on other small groups.' Talk about lame!" Shaun ran a hand through his short red hair and waved the gun at Valdemar, "I didn't go through nine years of training to take one a small, wimpy group. If you go there there's no way in hell I'm following!"

"The point, Shaun," Valdemar snarled through clenched teeth, "isn't to kill the largest amount of terrans, but to see if we can handle an operation with Lord Abel on the sidelines." Abel sighed, rubbing his eyes. This wasn't the first time Shaun had disagreed with a town or city Valdemar had suggested. They'd been at this for nearly three hours now. If this kept up they wouldn't agree on city until they hit Rome, Italy or Londinium in the kingdom of Albion. "If we go after any larger cities it will defeat the purpose!"

"It will not," snapped Shaun. "We've dealt with more than a small group before. We could take on an entire capital!" Shaun was on his feet now, "You're just trying to hold us back, _Valdy_," Shaun spat. Valdemar turned and snarled at Shaun, looking as if he was ready to fight.

"That's enough!" one of the girls said as she stepped between them. She gave Abel a nervous glance, "We shouldn't be fighting like this before Lord Abel."

Abel sat down and smiled at them. "No need to stop on my account," he stated. "I have all the time in the world. You, on the other hand, need to choose the location for your test before sunset." Leaning back in the seat, he watched the kids before him, a large part of him hoping they would continue this argument. It was rather amusing seeing as Shaun wanted to commit suicide by going to the capitals the entire military had been unable to reach. "You still have a lot of plans to make, not to mention travel time," he flicked his wrist, "but, by all means, continue."

"Fine," Shaun grumbled, sitting back down and folding his arms across his chest, "if the all mighty Valdemar thinks it good enough, who am I to contradict this?" Everyone looked at Abel, even Shaun. It appeared they hadn't broken the habit of asking Abel what he thought on matters. They really needed to as well. With Abel having just turned a hundred and thirty they needed to learn he wouldn't be around by the time they reached their eighties. Of course this was still assuming Seth was correct and a crusnik's max lifespan was two hundred.

"What are you looking at me for?" demanded Abel. "This is your test, not mine. I'm here only as an observer." He leaned back in his chair, looking evenly at them over the tips of his fingers. "Well," he cocked an eyebrow at them, "what are you waiting for?"

Another of the boys stood and walked over to the map, mussing his dark-blue, nearly black hair as he walked. "Let's look at this," he placed his hand on his chin and looked at the map. "Was this the town you were thinking about, Valdemar?" he asked, pointing to the town on the map and glancing at Valdemar.

"Yep, that was it, Azul," stated the first girl, taking Valdemar's hand and pulling him back to the map. This girl's name was Kasane and Abel would have gotten her confused with the other girl in the group if not for two reasons. One he was a twin himself and two Kasane was over at the part of the palace where Abel lived nearly every day to see Valdemar. She, as well as her twin sister Reika, had dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

Aran, Azul's younger brother, looked at Kasane before joining the others at the table. "Are you sure about this?" Abel only just heard Aran's whispered question which had only been meant for his older brother. "I don't like the idea of going into battle without Abel."

"Aran," Azul whispered back, looking at Abel out of the corner of his eyes, "we can't rely on Abel's protection for the rest of our lives and this is the point of this mission. Hell, it was kind enough of him to take us in as foster kids nine years ago." Both Azul and Aran had been orphaned nine years ago just after Abel had returned with Seth and he'd taken pity on them. This was another matter Abel and Cain didn't see eye to eye on, but no one else would have taken in the two boys. Their parents had always been rebellious against the empire and Cain. Abel had seen no reason for the children to suffer for what the parents had done.

"If you two are quite done," snapped Valdemar, glaring at the two boys he had grown up with, "we have a city to choose here."

"I still state we should hit Rome or Londinium, you know, to give the terrans something to really think about," stated Shaun, grinning like a mad man. Shaun stood and joined the other four at the map. Now only Reika remained, seated on the self and looking down on all of them.

"You know," Reika mused, "that town Valdemar pointed out does seem to be the best option. Plus," she shot a smile at Shaun, "it doesn't have a crusnik living in it like Rome does," she subtly reminded the over zealous Shaun Lilith lived in Rome. "Trust me, I'm just as eager as you are to defeat the terrans once and for all, but I also would like to live, thanks."

"Living sounds good," Aran agreed, grinning at all of them. "Besides none of us have had our bacillus fully activate yet," he pointed out, lifting his finger. "We don't have the healing abilities of the older Methuselah like Valdemar's sister. I would rather not be killed on our first mission without Abel there at our side."

Shaun pointed his unloaded gun at Aran. "Everyone knows how much of a coward you are, Aran, why else would you always hide behind Azul?" sneered Shaun, earning him a stern look from Azul.

"I also like the idea of hitting that town," stated Kasane. "It's large enough to prove we are ready and small enough we won't get killed." Her gaze swept over the others, coming to rest on Shaun. "It seems only you disagree on this matter, Shaun."

"Is this town your choice, then?" asked Abel from where he had been watching quietly. They exchanged glances before nodding. Smiling, Abel stood, pulling out a stack of papers. "Here are the reports patrols have gathered on that city," he set the papers on the map. "Call me when you have a plan in place. I will be outside," with that he left them to make their plan. Leaning against the wall, Abel looked at ceiling. "Seventy years," he sighed and closed his eyes.

It was seventy years at best, there was no guarantee he would live that long either. Seth had started up research on the crusnik to see if her estimate was correct or not, but so far it was looking correct. Ninety-eight years ago it had seemed like such a daunting prospect to live so long and now he wanted to continue living. Seventy years was starting to fell like such a short amount of time.

"Lord Abel?" The group had filed out of the room. "We have a plan in place," Valdemar reported.

"Very well," Abel straightened, "head home and gather what you need. It's a two week journey to the town. Meet me outside of the palace in an hour's time."

They nodded and said, "Yes, my lord." Kasane, Reika, and Shaun all headed towards the exit and their homes. "See you all soon!" Aran shouted after them, grinning and waving at their retreating forms. "So," Aran turned to Abel, "are we planning on telling Sara where we're going?"

"You have to be kidding me," Valdemar snorted as the three of them followed Abel through the halls. "Sara would only just try to stop us from going. Hell, we'd be lucky if she even let Abel out of the door and he's a crusnik!"

"Point taken," mumbled Aran. "I just don't like not telling her," he shrugged, "it doesn't feel right."

"Have you told her about the missions we carried out with Abel?" asked Valdemar. Abel suppressed a sigh. Before leaving, Abel had to remember to tell Sara they were only leaving for survival training and would be back in a few weeks time.

"Nope," Aran said with a smile, "but we always had Abel at our side for those, so it really doesn't count."

The three of them arrived and entered. Abel broke off from the other three as they headed for their rooms to gather saddle bags. "Abel?" Sara appeared and watched as Abel picked up and black cape and folded it before placing it into the saddle bag. "Where are you off to?" she asked, her brow creased by a frown.

"Abel's taking us for survival training," Valdemar stated as he exited his room. His saddle bags slug over his shoulders. "We should be back before too long," Valdemar smiled at his older sister who returned the smile with a frown of disbelief.

"Survival training?" Sara cocked an eyebrow at Abel. "I am really to believe you, one of the leaders, are taking a bunch of teenagers out for _survival_ training."

Smiling, Abel walked over to her and kissed her. "We'll be back in a few weeks," Abel said, "don't worry, they will be fine." Turning as he heard Azul and Aran return, he asked, "Ready?"

"Yep!" Aran exclaimed happily. "Let's get going before sunset!" Aran ran over to Sara and hugged her. "We'll be back, safe and sound, you'll see. There's nothing dangerous about survival training." He grinned, "Unless it's Abel teaching it." Abel scowled at the boy who flinched and hid behind Azul. "I was kidding!"

"I'm almost ready," Azul managed to get his brother to stop clinging to him and walked over to Sara. "Don't worry so much, Sara, Abel will be with us." On the journey at the very least and standing by in case the mission failed and they ended up needing help. Abel kept this little bit to himself, knowing Azul was only just trying to reassure Sara.

"See you in a few weeks, Sara," Valdemar hugged his sister before heading with the others to the door. Valdemar glanced back at Abel as Abel picked up his bags as well.

"Just promise me, you will keep them all safe, Abel," Sara looked up into his eyes. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "I wish you all the best of luck," Sara smiled at all of them.

"We'll be back," Abel smiled at her one last time before heading out with the others. There was apart of him which felt as if this was the last he would really see Sara happy again. Abel shook the feeling. He was being ridiculous. Out of the two of them Sara was youngest only being thirty-six. She wasn't going to die.

Two hours later:  
>This was strange, it was stranger than strange. Seth looked more closely at the crusnik, a frown creasing her features. Could it be possible she'd been wrong after all? "Cain?" she glanced up to see her oldest brother looking through several of the glass beakers at her. "Umm, what are you doing?" she asked, highly confused at the way Cain was acting.<p>

It was true with Abel on his way to the boarder Cain had been landed with more paperwork, but none of the people brought their problems to him. No, over the years, before leaving Mar and even still, the people had started to bring their concerns to Abel. The people just hadn't been comfortable speaking with the insane Cain and Abel had seemed to have grown used to it. In fact Abel was now a very highly respected leader among the Methuselah. This, however, didn't call for Cain to be acting like this around Seth's beakers. Most of this equipment was irreplaceable.

"Cain," Seth barked, snapping her fingers. Cain jumped, nearly falling over. "Good to know you're paying attention," glaring at Cain, Seth found herself wishing Abel hadn't left. "Look, do you want to hear what I've discovered or would rather just goof off."

"No, no," Cain flicked his wrist, "I want to hear," he cupped his hands around his ears and looked at her expectantly. Yes, in the end, Abel would have been easier to speak with than Cain had really ever been.

Sighing, Seth rubbed her eyes before looking at her older brother. "I just confirmed the fact I had been wrong about a crusnik's lifespan," she slowly started, watching Cain closely. He was nodding and frowning as if he didn't quite believe her or was only pretending to be paying attention. "I can't tell for certain what our max lifespan will be, only that we will live for a very, very long time."

Cain stopped nodding and blinked questioningly at her. "Why is that?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. "I thought we were going to die young by Methuselah standards," he stated, his expression almost unreadable, though there was a look in his eye which told Seth he had known their lifespan would be extremely long. What was Cain hiding?

Before Seth could reply, a knock sounded at the door. "You can come in," Seth called, wondering who it could be. She knew people came to her with their problems when Abel was gone, but surely no one had urgent matters an hour after he left. This just wouldn't make sense, now would it?

In the small mirror beside Seth, she saw Sara enter the room. "I'm sorry to intrude, Lady Seth, Lord Cain," Sara rubbed the back of her head as Seth looked at her brother. As usual there was a glint of anger in his eyes at the sight of Sara. The disapproval Cain had towards the fact Abel was dating a Methuselah had only grown over the years.

"You're not intruding," Seth smiled at Sara. "Besides you're like family now, right, Cain?" Seth asked her brother, giving such a sever look he actually leapt back, yelping in shock.

"Yes, yes, of course, not intruding, not one bit," Cain babbled, nodding vigorously. He kept on repeating this and babbling on about other less important matters.

Seth turned her attention back to Sara, "What can I do for you, Sara?" she asked, mending the smile she had worn. Sometimes Seth really wanted to clout Cain over the head with metal bat. This was by far one of those times.

"It's about Abel," Sara confessed, stepping into the room and pulling out a folded sheet of paper. "He and Valdemar told me they were going out on survival training, but then I found this." She smoothed out the paper on the only bit of free space on the desk. "They both lied to me, Seth."

"Whatever," Cain mumbled, resting his head on his hand and leaned over to look at the paper. "Hey, I remember that town. It has had a fair few of terrans in it as of late!" he exclaimed pointing at the place on the map.

At his words Sara paled. "Look, Sara," Seth placed her small hand over Sara's, "whatever Abel's reasons were for lying to you, don't take it personally. It was more than likely to protect you and not harm you." Sara ignored this. Grabbing the map, she started towards the door. "Sara!" Seth called after her, but the door had already closed behind her. Turning to Cain, Seth threw a metal ball at him, shouting, "You jerk!" A loud _thwack _rang through the air was the ball slammed into Cain's forehead and he fell back. Cain hit the ground hard.

"Ouch," Cain complained, but Seth just ignored him. She went back to work on the crusnik nano-machine, extremely ticked at Cain for upsetting Sara like that.

A week later, at the edge of the empire:  
>A soft, freezing breeze tugged at Abel's hair and the black cape he wore over his normal white one. He had a pair of binoculars trained on the town in the distance. Even from where he was lying on his stomach on the plateau over a mile way, he could make out the flashes of gun fire and just hear the shouts of surprise and terror from the terrans. By the looks of it the team was performing well enough.<p>

A hoof pawed at the ground behind the nearby rocks, whinnies filled with fear soon followed. The horses were upset and this caused Abel to frown. Something was wrong. Quickly he skimmed the line of buildings as the gun fire suddenly seceded. Several long moments passed in which he felt as if his heart was trying to break free of his ribcage before a red flare was sent up. Oh, hell! Abel leapt to his feet. It was the signal they needed him!

Not hesitating another second, Abel half slid half stumbled down the plateau before racing off towards the town. It took him only a few minutes to reach the buildings and – at once he was swarmed by Vatican military forces. Cursing, Abel whipped out his gun and fired on them, but didn't otherwise slow his pace. Filthy terrans, there was no way in hell he was going to allow them to stop him from getting to those kids!

Racing through the streets, Abel avoided more attention by running as fast as he possibly could. The scent of blood struck him and Abel skidded to a halt just in time to see Valdemar supporting a heavily wounded Shaun. Reika was being held up by a wounded Kasane. Blood could be seen on the side of Reika's head and her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow.

Abel ran over to them, shouting as he fired on the terrans, "Azul, Aran, guard the wounded as you retreat." Azul nodded and took Shaun from Valdemar. "The clearest path is that way," Abel jabbed his thumb behind him. "Valdemar, you and I are going to provide a distraction." Valdemar nodded, looking pale, but he was otherwise unharmed. "Move out," at Abel's order the two groups separated.

The dark night seemed to be filled with screams as Abel and Vlademar fought back to back. Now and again Abel glanced at the moon's position in the night sky, checking for when the moment would be right. It was nearly time; they would have to retreat soon as well. Abel scowled. Somehow these terrans had known they'd be coming, but how?

"We have to move now," Abel told Valdemar. The two of them raced off into the night. As they turned a bend Abel skidded, nearly crashing into the person there. Valdemar seemed not to notice and leapt over the fence, continuing a few paces before he realized Abel wasn't with him. "Sara!" Abel exclaimed at the sight of the figure before him. It was her, there was no mistaking it. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Abel," Sara raced to him and slapped him. "Survival training, you call this _survival training_? You're going to get them killed, they haven't even woken yet, Abel!" she shouted at him.

"Sister, this isn't the time or place to discuss this," Valdemar said from the other side of the fence. "You can be furious at Abel after we get beyond of the board, but now really isn't the time."

Sara ignored her brother and continued to shout at Abel, "I should have known something more was up when you took that damned black cape of yours! This is suicide, Abel, whatever happened to keeping them safe?" there was pain and anger in her eyes, "Ah," she stormed off, shouting, "sometimes I wonder if you're still the same man I fell in love with all those years ago."

"Sister!" Valdemar started to climb the fence once more.

"Don't," Abel's order stopped Valdemar. "I will get her, get to the others and get out of here. We'll meet at the plateau." Abel hesitated only long enough to see Valdemar nod before he raced after Sara. "Sara," Abel looked wildly around for her, heart racing. The dark night and the fact lights kept flickering on and off to destroy night vision was making it hard for him to find her. Where the hell had she gotten off to? "Sara!" This wasn't good, even if they didn't know she was Methuselah the terrans could still shot her and they had silver tipped bullets on them.

A gun shot tore through the night, tearing through the silence. Abel raced off in the direction of the shot, his heart pounding wildly. "Abel, look out!" Sara's warm voice filled the night; she leapt in front of him as sound of guns ripped through the night. Sara's eyes flew wide, her mouth opened. She fell into him, gasping as the silver bullets slowly took her.

"Sara!" Abel collapsed to the ground, holding her. Horror filled him as she gave one last weak gasp before her body went limp. "Sara," Abel shook her softly, but she didn't react. "No," hot tears burned his eyes. "No!" his shout turned into an inhuman shriek. The sound echoed through the town and caused the nearby terrans to clap their hands over their ears.

Slowly Abel placed Sara on the ground, his heart feeling as if it was ripping in two. Unclasping his white cape, he placed it protectively over her before taking off the coat and covered the rest of her with it. "_Kill them_," the crusnik hissed in his mind. "_They should pay for killing her. Kill them all; we will gladly take your pain._"

Numbly Abel stood his eyes half closed and agony tearing at him heart. His old dream and what Lilith had said in it echoed in his mind. "_Do you know what they say about the winter rose_?" the first snow flack fell before Abel. "_No matter how terrible the storm gets it will always show its beauty and strength._" More snow began to fall as Abel felt himself speak, "Nano-machine 'crusnik 02' release of restriction to eighty percent," the crusnik's collective mind leapt forth, taking hold of him almost eagerly. "_You are the storm, Abel_," they would kill the terrans. "Activate," slowly they looked at the terrans as the bliss of only the desire to kill washed over them. "_You are the storm_." Yes, they would kill every last terran, every last one of them would _pay_!


	27. Chapter 25: Shattered Roses

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Chapter 25: Shattered Roses<p>

Slowly the crusnik stepped over Sara's hidden form. Even the scent of her blood didn't entice them to drink. All their attention was focused on the terrans before them and the need, the longing desire far more potent than any thirst, to kill these meaningless creatures. Flaring their wings, they could still feel the cape on them even as the lightening sparked into life. Lifting their hands, the black liquid gushed forth, turning into their scythe.

"What is this madness?" shouted one of the terrans. "There were only ever rumors but—" he never finished as they sent a torrent of lightening into the night. Screams filled the air as the terrans around them writhed in agony. They drank in the sound as if their very life depended on it alone.

With a mighty sweep of their wings, they took to the sky. The lightening flew after them. Snarling, they swung the scythe. At once the flickering blue light was flung towards a nearby building. It smashed into the wooden walls, setting the entire building a blaze. Folding their wings, they dived towards the ground as terrans were woken throughout the entire city.

Snow and blood swirled around them as they slashed through terran after terran. The simple need to kill drove them; there was nothing, only this need and the pure rage which drove them. A soft blanket of snow covered the ground, the entire town still as the depths of night. Bodies lay around them; yet still it was not enough. All the people in this town dead and it wasn't enough.

Spreading their wings, the lightening gone from them, they leapt into the swirling snow. More would fall before them, they would see to this. They would destroy every terran city in their path. They wanted it, longed to drink in their fear as they died around them; this was all which matter to them now. They would lay waste to this entire world if necessary.

All too soon the sky began to lighten. Hissing, they were forced land on the outskirts of an extremely small town. More than likely there were only a few hundred people living here. Their wings retreated and hair falling flat. Abel gasped, collapsing to all fours and shaking from the sudden release. Yet still the drive had not left him. He wanted the terrans dead. Even without the crusnik's full power, the numbness left in his heart and mind hadn't left him.

Slowly Abel stood, pulling up his hood as a terran came around the bend. "Sir, are you all right?" the woman raced over to Abel. Abel's hand shot out, taking hold of the girl's throat as he stared blankly at the wall. Her nails dug into his hand and wrist, drawing blood, but Abel didn't feel any pain, there was only the numbness and the rage.

Several long moments passed until the woman fell limp. Releasing her, she hit the snow covered ground silently. Abel moved, his eyes falling over the small mirror the woman had dropped. Two glowing red eyes stared back at him, small, but sharp, fangs still visible over his black lips. The crusnik was below forty percent, almost on a level where he could have easily passed as a terran. It hadn't fully deactivated and he welcomed the fact it hadn't.

Abel moved out from behind the building. His were eyes down cast, one hand on his gun and the other holding his hood against the gust of frigid wind and snow. People slowly started to file out of the few homes which were here and moving off down the street. It was like any normal town in the empire, only day and night had switched. His gaze flickered up to the rising sun before he looked away and started to move off into the town.

Breath rose from Abel as mist even as the snow lessened. The storm didn't stop. The snow just kept coming. "Excuse me, sir," Abel didn't look at the terran who approached him. "You're new here, are—" slowly Abel moved his muffling the shot in the boy's coat. Blood flew across the ground seconds before the boy stuck it. Stepping over him, Abel continued further in lifting his gun fully. He pulled the trigger. A terran fell, screams followed suit. He kept up the steady stream of fire, killing every terran in the streets with ease and sometimes without even looking at them. His gaze was on the ground for the most part.

Starting off once more at a slow pace Abel entered every building, killing the terrans which lay within. A child cried. Abel stopped his approach on the woman huddling in the corner and slowly turned. A small boy was crouched on the ground in a dark corner cowering at the sight of Abel.

Abel raised his gun, the muzzle pointed at the boy. "No!" the woman shrieked, moving. Abel fired – the woman leapt in the bullet's path. She stuck the floor, blood pooling around her. Kicking her aside, the boy shouted and raced over to the woman's side, shouting at her and crying as if this alone would recall her from the died. Abel hesitated, his finger quivering on the trigger. A child, it was a child, he couldn't, but he must. The child was still a terran; still belonged to the same people he despised so. His finger stopped quivering and he pulled the trigger.

The boy fell over his mother, eyes wide as the last tears slid down his cheeks, mingling with the blood. Abel turned away from them and moved back into the town. He walked through the now silent, ghost town towards the train station. He passed through the place; bodies were everywhere and stopped on the platform where he waited.

Abel knew not how long he stood on the platform only soon a train appeared in the distance and it wasn't a cargo train. Slowly he took hold of his hood as the train whipped past him, slowing before coming to a halt. The door opened and a man stepped out, shouting, "All aboard!" he never finished as the sound of a gun going off split the silent afternoon. Quickly Abel got on the train as the engine bellowed steam. It pulled out without any of them being the wiser.

The door to Abel's right opened and two Vatican priests stopped dead at the sight of the dead man and Abel. "God," one of them breathed, making a cross. Abel slowly turned towards them, his red, alien eyes falling over them and fangs visible protruding over his lips. Rising his gun, he fired on the first priest. "V-vampire," the one who had spoken stumbled back and eyes wide he stared at Abel with disbelief. Abel fired on him as well and he fell over the other priest, blood trickled from them dripping down the steps and striking the ground.

Stepping over them, Abel entered the first carriage. People were at the far end trying to get out of the carriage as quickly as possible. Ha, the fools they were! Without a so much as a second thought on what he was doing, Abel fired on them. One by one the terrans fell. Screams of terror echoed in his ears, sounding as music to him. Such a beautiful sound for such a simple bliss as this, Abel drank in their fear. This was all which mattered. The fear of the terrans would foul is anger and vengeance. He would kill every last one of them until there wasn't a single terran remaining. No smile came to him; his features remained impassive as he moved forward once more.

The train speed through the country side, a sight once consider beautiful held no meaning for Abel. All he cared about were the terrans and watching them shriek as they slowly died. "_You are the storm_," Lilith's words kept playing over and over in Abel's head. He allowed the crusnik to heal and control many of his actions. What did he care if he and they killed all the terrans? "_You are the storm_," yes and he would destroy the winter rose, it would not weather this storm.

It wasn't long before Abel came to engine room and stopped behind the man there. "You will stop the train at the next largely populated city," Abel's voice was distorted; there was pain, sorrow, and a bitter hatred which rang in his voice. He pressed the muzzle of the gun to the man's back.

"O-of course, sir," he stammered. "The next city has one and half million people in it, will that do?" fear roll off this man in great waves even as Abel nodded. The train speed past one small town and soon entered a largely populated city. The train slowed, coming to a complete stop at the station. "H-here we are. Please, sir, let me li—" blood sprayed across the controls, Abel's hand dripped with the filthy blood of the terran.

The sky was tinged red with a setting of the sun. As Abel stepped out of the train, the people on the platform shouted and stumbled back. "Nano-machine," the last light vanished from the sky, "'crusnik 02' release of restriction to eighty percent, activate. Their hood feel as their hair swirled up around their head as a crown. The empty gun clattered to the floor as the scythe appeared in their hands. "We will kill all terrans." The people on the platform just stood their frozen in fear.

Time blurred into a chaos of blood, screams, and searing agony. A child lay before them, his mother staring blankly up at them. The boy cowered in his mother's grasp as they reached forward, long talons piercing the boy's neck. A blur of heat, lightening crackled around them, terrans screamed and fled for their lives as they walked slowly down the street. The lightening shot forth, slamming into the terrans.

The screams still echoed in their ears as they come to the edge of the city for the last time and slowly looked over their shoulder. Not a soul moved. They had ensured every last terran had been killed. Spreading their wings, they took the sky. Another large city lay ahead of them. They still felt only the need to kill. There would be no end to this, not until every last terran lay at their feet.

Later:  
>Seth stared at the three boys sitting at the table before her. "You just left him and Sara there?" she asked, too shocked to shout at Valdemar. "Did it ever occur to you your sister could be easily killed by the terrans?"<p>

"Of course!" Valdemar snapped, glaring at Seth. "Abel was going to after her, I trust him to keep her safe and now looks what's happened. My sister might be dead and Abel's on a killing spree." He paused, "I'm okay with the killing spree, just not with the fact my sister might be dead. How the hell would you feel if one of your brothers died?"

"It would be rather amusing," Cain stated from where he sat upside down on the couch, reading reports flowing in. "Besides we can't die," he laughed, his laugh light and almost happy. "You should really see some of the methods they've used to try and stop my brother. They tried killing him with tank and that didn't even work. Who'd thought we crusniks were so unstoppable."

"This isn't funny, Cain!" shouted Seth. The hum of the airship's engine filled the air as it started to move once more. They'd been on their way to the front when they had picked up Valdemar and the rest of his team. "Abel is far beyond the front and here you are laughing at how the terrans can't kill him!" hot tears burned her eyes as she shouted at her heartless brother. "He's your twin! We don't even know what's happened or if Sara really is," she swallowed, "really is dead." This pained her the most. Sara had been like niece near the end there. Even Abel had stopped seeing Sara as his girlfriend a few years back. She didn't know when or how it had happened, only that Abel had pulled away from Sara and started to treat her as more of a daughter. Sara had been trying to get him back as her "boyfriend."

"Yeah, yeah," Cain waved his hand, not seeming to care much for what Seth had just said. "It's his own fault for treating Methuselah like his kids," stated Cain, setting down another page of the reports and turning this one so it was sideways. "I warned him it wasn't wise, but did he ever listen, nope. Now he can kill all the terrans he pleases and we're all better off in the end."

"Hey!" all three boys leapt to their feet. "What the hell are you talking about 'like his kids?'" demanded Valdemar as Azul and Aran shouted, "He was a good father figure!"

"Why are you so defensive? I was only stating a fact," pouted Cain. "We crusniks live longer than you Methuselah, it was only a matter of time before this struck home with Abel. Oh, this one is cool," he held up a picture which was all too clear of one of the larger cities. Seth sighed, so annoying and it wasn't even midnight yet.

"You're such a jerk, Cain," Seth shouted, losing her temper with her bother. "If you're not going to divert the path of this ship, then I'm taking another and going after Abel!" She turned her hot green gaze on the three boys, "Who's with me on getting them?"

"I'm all for Abel killing the terrans," stated Valdemar, sitting back down. "I think I'll stay here and watch from the sidelines." He looked at the other two.

"We're with you, Lady Seth," Azul said, walking over to Seth, Aran hard on his heels. "There is no way in hell we're leaving Abel behind this time." Seth nodded, trying and failing to smile. At least this time she would have help.

"Come now, he's already racked up six million terran deaths," stated Cain. "Even if you did get to him, how are you going to calm him down? At this point I wouldn't go near with a three mile pole and some rubber boots. The boots because he controls lightening, get it?" Cain laughed again.

"Oh, shut it!" snapped Seth as she stormed from the room, Aran and Azul following her. How could Cain just sit there and laugh at the fact Abel was letting his grief and the crusnik control his every action? How could he? Abel was his twin and he cared less what happened to him.

Seth clenched her fists. Well, she wasn't going to abandon her dearest brother. The three of them would get Abel back no matter what. He wasn't going to become a prisoner of the Vatican, not again, _never _again!

By the time the three of them arrived at the first town, the sun was well above the horizon. They came down from the small airship Seth had taken and walked through the empty, snow covered streets. If it hadn't snowed so much, Seth would have seen far more bodies, but there were few which weren't covered by the snow.

Black metal gleamed in the light of the sun. Racing over to it, Seth carefully dusted off the snow, revealing Abel's coat and cape. Slowly, dreading what she might see, Seth lifted the frozen material and gasped, falling back into the snow. "I-it's Sara," she mumbled, feeling sick to her stomach. Seth had seen death many times over the years, but to see one so young who had never even touched a weapon slaughtered like this sent a chill straight to her bone.

The sound of Aran and Azul lifting their guns, made Seth look up. At once she leapt to her feet. Several people were walking through the snow towards them. One of the leaders Seth recognized at once as Myles, the dog who had tortured her dear brother all those years ago. Snarling, Seth's hands flew to the hilts of her dagger, but she stopped as another figure came into view.

"Lilith!" Seth exclaimed, joy mixed with relief at the sight of the oldest out of all the crusniks. The joy was slowly replaced by fear. If the Vatican military was here as well was Lilith it meant they were going to try and discover what was going on as well. "What are you doing here?" Seth demanded as the Vatican stopped. Myles raised his hand in a signal for the military to take aim. Both Aran and Azul moved so they flanked Seth, their guns set on the terrans.

"Wait," Lilith gestured for the soldiers to stand down and stepped forward. "Seth?" There was confusion and doubt in Lilith's eyes as she stepped forward. "Do you know what happened here?" Seth could just hear the hint in Lilith's voice, asking if Seth and her two "guards" where the ones who had left this mess.

"No, not really," Seth said truthfully. She gestured to Sara's body. "One of our civilians, Sara Williams, was killed here. Other than this I don't have much detail, Aran, Azul, you two were here?" Seth didn't look at the two boys she had grown used to calling her nephews.

"We're not telling terrans about it," snarled Azul, eyes flashing with rage. "It's their fault all this mess broke out in the first place. Why the hell should we?"

"One, Lilith isn't a terran," Seth stated, "she's like me, a crusnik, two you should consider her family, three I also would like to know. Do I need to continue?"

Aran looked at Lilith awe in his eyes. "So you're Lilith, our foster father speaks highly of you," he smiled. "Don't mind my brother, we're both just on edge 'cause Sara was killed."

"Who's your foster father?" asked Lilith confusion in her yellow eyes.

"It's Abel," Azul said, managing to keep his voice even despite the glare he shot Aran. "What happened here, on the other hand, isn't really a short story. I don't know what happened with Sara or other matters, only why we were here."

"To kill _terrans _no doubt," spat Myles, storming forward so he stood just before Seth and glared down at her. Seth returned his glare with an even look. Uncertainty flickered into his eyes and across his features as he looked down on her.

"Actually, no," Azul slowly said. "Our plan was simple, get in and out with as few casualties as possible. We were here to gather information on, well, on you. Before we could our team was ambushed. Both girls in our group were badly wounded and we were pinned in minutes. Our leaders at the time argued on sending up the flare to call for Abel's help and that only ended with one of them was injured as well. We called for his back up, he arrived, and ordered our retreat. Aran and I guarded the wounded while Abel and Valdemar provided a distraction. The five us made it back across the border and were waiting for the others. Valdemar appeared and told us Abel would catch up later so we left." Seth could tell he was leaving out an important clue to what had happened, but didn't press him while they were here before the enemy.

"We weren't here to cause this," Aran put in. "We left before any of this even happened," he glared hotly at Myles, eyes narrowing. "You must be Brother Myles." Aran took a step forward put Seth held out her arm, stopping the boy before he made a move all of them would regret.

"They, as well as myself, honestly do not know what transpired nearly week ago," Seth said. "We are here to retrieve Sara's body and find my brother. Other than this we will not bother you. If you so wish you are welcome to come with us in our search," Seth said this mainly to Lilith. Out of all of them Lilith had been able to change Abel's viewpoints once long ago. She also would be the best option there was out there for calming Abel down and getting the crusnik to release control.

Lilith glanced at Myles. "It would be wise just make certain they don't try anything in human territory," Lilith advised, keeping her voice even and calm. If not for the worried glance she shot Seth, Seth would have been ticked at the lack of concern Lilith was showing for Abel.

There was a long pause before Myles nodded. "I can see your point," he agreed sullenly. Gesturing to his men, he barked orders, "You five will stay here and wait for reinforcements. The rest of you are with me and Lilith."

"Lady Seth," Azul looked down at Seth, "are you sure this is wise? We can't trust terrans let alone that one," he nodded in the direction of Myles. Seth followed his gaze, her heart disquiet. If she had the option she wouldn't have let this man within two miles of her dearest brother. The fact remained she needed Lilith's help and this seemed to be the only way to really get it.

"This is the only way to get Lilith's help and we will need it. She's the only one who will be able to save my brother if the crusnik has taken his mind," Seth explained in barely more than a whisper. "Trust me, if there was another option I would gladly take it." Louder and in a sweet voice, Seth said, "This way, Brother Myles, Lilith," she gestured down the alley to where the airship could just be seen. The ship was one of the smallest in the empire, but still a fair size. It had a crew of around twenty, excluding Seth's personal guards.

On entering the ship Seth lead the way to the command deck. "Lady Seth?" asked one of her guards on noticing the Vatican soldiers and Lilith. "Perhaps I have gotten old, but why are Vatican military forces here."

"You're not that old," Seth smiled up at him. "They are here only to make sure we don't attack any major cities. I am certain your guard is more than capable of handling a few terrans." She continued to smile up at him until the scowl on his features eased. "Now, Aran and Azul just carried Sara's body aboard along with my brother's coat and cape. Send someone to help them, will you?"

"Yes, my lady," her guard gestured to several other Methuselah and relayed the orders. They bowed and raced off.

"Now," Seth took her customary seat and looked out the window. The dark tint protected the Methuselah within the deadly UV rays. "I believe he will be heading west. Set a course and head for the nearest terran city. Also try not to provoke anyone," Seth advised. "We are looking for Abel not a fight."

"Yes, Lady Seth!" the men and women the bridge said in unison. The airship changed coarse, moving away from the empire and heading deeper into terran territory. "Transmission coming in from Lord Cain, should I put it through, my lady?" asked one of women, looking up from her console and at Seth.

"Please do," Seth smiled at her, nodding. Good, Cain was calling now and Seth looked forward to chewing him out. A screen appeared before Seth, revealing Cain still upside down on the couch. Behind her she could just make out a mixture of comments from the Vatican, some about their level of technology and others on the fact the leader of the Methuselah was being strange. "What is it, Cain?" Seth asked her oldest brother, her voice between honey and lemons.

"Look at this," Cain showed her an upside down picture, "it's such a pretty picture." Seth sighed. Cain was just being Cain and she knew it, but did he have to call her just to show her a picture of dead people? "On a more serious note," he said, his voice anything but serious, "please tell me you've found Abel. He's duties really suck!" The picture fell away to be replaced by his hands, "People complain about such dull matters. Six," he held up a hand a fist before shaking the fist and holding up a finger instead, "people have already complained about seating arrangements of all things."

"Umm, Cain, need I remind you this was once your job before you were a crusnik," Seth tried to remind him and keep the irritation from her voice. "Besides you don't do anything as it is, this will be good for you."

"It was?" Cain's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers, "It was!" he frowned, "Yeah, but that was ninetyish years ago. Abel took over after that and I was free to do what is needed."

"And by 'what is needed' you mean only going to the battle field when you feel like it, only leaving the capital when you feel like it, and never ever lifting a finger to help when you're actually needed," Seth spoke in the sweetest voice yet, truly fed up with Cain.

"Well…" Cain just blinked at her, looking almost innocent, "I don't know about that." Suddenly she heard someone whisper something off to the side. "Oh!" Cain leapt off the couch and knelt before the screen. "I gotta go, see ya!" with that the connection went blank.

Beside her, Seth's guard sighed, "It's amazing people still consider that man the same one who led us before Armageddon," he shook his head. "Fools wishing for the old days, in my opinion," he looked at Seth, his dark eyes clouded and Seth smiled at him, thankful he was there. Cain was heard to deal with even on good days.

"Was that seriously your leader?" Myles' question made Seth look over her shoulder at the "old" terran. "He doesn't seem to take anything seriously."

"_Lord_ Cain," her guard started coolly, "is one of our three joint leaders and the eldest of the Nightlord siblings."

"By an hour," Seth interjected, holding up one finger.

"Indeed, my lady," he bowed his head before continuing. "He wasn't always like this. Ninety-one years ago he was a highly respected leader and far more serious, almost to the point where he was scary to speak with. Then an accident occurred and his personality changed drastically." Her guard smiled, "Lord Abel and Lady Seth oversee most of the empire, Lord Cain just sits back and needs to have someone keep an eye on him otherwise he would destroy the capital if he so wished."

"This is why we really need to find Lord Abel," stated one of the people on the bridge. "I trust him with my life, but his twin…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "He can be damn scary at times. Oh," she looked at Seth, "forgive my outburst, Lady Seth, I meant no disrespect."

"None taken," Seth said, "but let us focus on finding Abel and not worrying about the insane brother, please?" she asked her voice and expression serious once more.

Several hours passed as the ship flew over ghost cities, including several which once had populations in the millions. Seth was starting to grow worried by the time the sun started to sink below the horizon. They hadn't picked up even the slightest trace of Abel's radio and only Seth's urging he would have gone this way kept them searching for him.

"We've got it!" one of the people shouted.

Seth leapt to her feet, heart racing. "Where?" she asked, forcing her voice to be even and calm. "Show me." The screen before her drew in on a pub within the large, still city. Her eyes narrowed, there were people still alive down there, but they were – they were all children. Shock swept through her, it looked as if Abel was coming out of this on his own. "Lilith," Seth turned to Lilith, "will you come with me, please?"

Myles scowled, but Lilith nodded. "Yes, I will," her expression was grave. "Brother Myles," she turned to the Vatican soldiers, "I will return shortly."

"My lady?" Seth's guard looked at her questioningly. "You should take some guard with you, Lady Seth," his dark eyes were worried.

"I will be fine," Seth smiled at him, knowing in her heart and mind this would be true. Abel would never harm her and she wasn't defenseless even if she did look like a child of thirteen. "Lilith," Seth gestured to Lilith and the two of them left together. Once they were out of earshot of the Vatican, Seth let out a long breath, "Thank you for coming, Lilith." Seth paused and looked at Lilith over her shoulder. "What will the Vatican do about Abel?" she asked her voice no more than a hushed whisper.

Lilith's eyes were grave, but her expression was soft. "This isn't like him, I will try to sooth them, but," she shook her head, "they might try to take him from the empire and if that happens…" Lilith trailed off, looking away. "I never thought his hatred would go this far."

"Neither of us did," Seth shook her head, "even so, I'm not letting the Vatican take him again. He is still my dearest brother and he is still _Abel_." At this Lilith placed a comforting hand on Seth's shoulder. Seth looked at the floor, "You love him, don't you?" she whispered, touching the butterfly broach on her cape.

"More than he will ever know," Lilith confessed. There was a long pause before Lilith said, "Come on, let's get Abel before he leaves the pub." Seth hesitated, watching as Lilith started down the hall once more. Slowly a knowing smile spread across Seth's youthful features and she raced after Lilith.

The two of them walked through the city towards the point where the small children were gathering in a semi-circle around the front of the pub. From time to time one would dart towards the pub skid and race away. It looked almost like a game to see who was brave enough, and stupid enough, to get close to the pub.

"All right kids," Lilith called, "head a little ways down the road. The Vatican will be here shortly." The kids exchanged looks before they noticed the almost wicked cross Lilith wore and nodded. It seemed that cross alone was the reason they trusted Lilith's word.

"The man in there isn't human," stated one of the kids, walking up to Lilith. His eyes round and wide with fear and wonder, "He killed the adults and started shouting at himself when he started towards us kids, is he a vampire?" the boy asked.

"Off with you," Seth glared at the boy until he turned and raced after the others, giving Seth a frightened look. Lilith looked at Seth sternly. "What? Abel has enough problems about being human or not without that brat adding to it."

Lilith just shook her head and entered the pub, Seth only a few steps behind her. The pub was chaos. There were no bodies, but the tables been upturned, the mirrors and anything reflective smashed, all light had been extinguished, and the temperature was only a few degrees warmer than outside. In the darkest corner of the pub a dark, hooded figure was curled into a tight ball, muttering hurried words under his breath.

"Abel?" Seth took a step forward, but Lilith held out her arm, stopping Seth from running to her brother's side. The look on Lilith's face told Seth to let Lilith approach Abel first. Nodding, Seth stepped back, worry and fear flickering in her heart. She didn't like this idea.

Slowly Lilith edged towards Abel. He didn't react; in fact he didn't even seem to notice the two of them at all. This was caused by more than the fact his back was to them. "Abel," Lilith knelt down beside him and lightly touched his shoulder.

Abel flinched away, muttering something. Quietly Seth edged closer. "No, not the storm, roses shattered, roses shattered. Not the kids, no, no," Abel sounded as if he was speaking with someone. Perhaps the crusnik, whoever it was he really didn't sound like himself. Fear was etched into his voice. "Yes, wanted them gone, wanted them dead, all of them, dead, dead, dead," he kept repeating this over and over.

"Abel?" Lilith touched him lightly and once more he flinched away from her. "Abel, I know about Sara, what happened?" It was too dark to fully make out Seth's brother, but even from where Seth stood she knew Abel was only now fighting against the crusnik and it seemed the crusniks' mind didn't want to give him back full control.

What would work? Seth's eyes widened. "Lilith," she hissed, "he needs to be shocked out of this, not physically but mentally." Lilith frowned at Seth and Seth rolled her eyes. "Kiss him, it might just work." At this Lilith scowled. "It's worth the try and if it doesn't work you are more than welcome to try talking sense to him while he battles the crusnik and can only hear the crusnik."

"All right," Lilith breathed. Seth moved closer, making it impossible for her brother, crusnik controlling him or not, to escape. It was then she saw his eyes were almost completely red with only hints of blue. The crusnik really did have most of the control at the moment. Seth watched as Lilith moved and kissed Abel lightly on the lips. His eyes widened and the red slowly began to recede. As the last of it left, his eyes rolled and body went limp from sheer exhaustion. "Do you think he'll remember this?" asked Lilith, looking at Abel with soft eyes.

"I doubt it," stated Seth, walking over to her bother. "He will remember most of what happened this past week, but I doubt he had the energy to do more than mutter to himself at the end here. He won't remember most of what happened in the past few hours." Seth gave Lilith a sad smile. I'll take him back to the ship and have your men met you down here."

Lilith nodded, brushing some of Abel's hair from his face. "It would be for the best," she agreed almost sadly. This made Seth shake her head. She disliked having to leave Lilith behind. Even if Lilith wanted to join the empire Cain would never accept it and Cain had most of the say in this matter and would have been correct. Most of the people viewed Lilith as a traitor. It was for the best Cain didn't discover Lilith had even helped in this matter. "Goodbye Seth, tell Abel I'll send him a message soon." Lilith stood and, before Seth could even say farewell, slipped from the pub. Sighing, Seth walked over to Abel and knelt beside him. She contacted the ship and instructed them on what to do. Soon she and Abel would be on their way home.

Two months later:  
>Abel stared blankly at the piano before him. His fingers brushed the keys lightly. As the sound of the keys filled the room, his throat tightened. There was no way he could play again, not now Sara was gone. It just didn't feel right and brought back too many memories. Slowly he took the sheet note Sara had composed so carefully and looked at it with hallow eyes. Never again, never ever again. Taking out a lighter, he set blaze to a corner of the paper. He could never bear to hear this song again. No one would ever play it, no one! Abel watched as the paper crumpled into ash, feeling an odd sense of release as the last corner withered and burned.<p>

**Author's note: **some of you might be a little disappointed by the chapter, but I really couldn't think of much less to do or how to fully describe it from Abel's point of view. Also as a side note: the discussion about Cain is just showing the Methuselah don't see the Vatican as s threat while they are aboard the ship. Another note: I know the kiss is cheesy, but I honestly couldn't think of what else to do.

If you have any questions on this chapter, please don't be hesitant of ask.


	28. Chapter 26: Rising Desert

**(Author's note:** An explanation I forgot on the last chapter. I decided to make Sara more a daughter in Abel's because of the age difference. He was old enough to be her grandparent when they started dating. At first it was love at first sight, but it starts to tapper down and because more of a father daughter relationship on Abel's side and a trying to get back her boyfriend on Sara's side.)

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Chapter 26: Rising Desert<p>

Two years later:  
>The cool night whipped around Abel, causing the sand at his feet to twist and turn in an almost graceful dance. He stood atop a dune eyes plastered to the scene taking place below him. Methuselah fought the humans and even a few of their own kind in a battle which had been lasting for far too long. It disgusted Abel to think Elisa had been able to hold them off for this long.<p>

Lieutenant Elisa Sahl, she had once been a member of Abel's security force and was second only to Tabitha even though she had a higher rank. Even still his current forces shouldn't have been struggling so against Elisa's. Abel scowled. A terran charged at him. Pulling out his gun, he fired one shot. The terran hit the ground, his blood mixing with the sand, the dry earth drank in the blood almost greedily.

Shaking his head, Abel returned his attention to the battle. He had been instructed by Cain to stand on the sidelines until Cain gave the signal, but Abel was already in a foul mood from not being able to go crusnik and help the forces. He had come out here to watch. Shaking his head again, Abel turned and started down the dune, heading for the camp.

"What news?" asked Seth, racing out to greet him. The tents were nearby, whipping in the light breeze with a hug airship visible just behind the tents. "Is the battle going well?"

"No," Abel growled, "and it would be if Cain would just let me enter the battle. At this rate…" Abel trailed off, stopping dead in his tracks. "To hell with Cain's orders!" he growled. Whipping around, Abel stormed back up the dune, leaving Seth behind to deal with whatever happened at the camp. There was no way in hell he was going to let his forcers have all the fun on the battle field.

Abel fired on several of the terrans. They shouted, falling back and caught completely off guard by his sudden action. Why the hell should Abel just standby? This war was his as much as it was Cain's and so were these forces. He could care less if every last soldier died here tonight, but he did care about victory over the terrans.

Snarling with the rage and frustration Abel felt towards both his brother and these terrans, he whipped around, slamming his gun into the nearest terran before breaking their neck easily. The next terran to come at him found their head bashed in by the muzzle of Abel's gun.

"My," Abel paused, "I guess what they say about you is true after all." Turning, Abel came face to face with Elisa. She looked at him evenly with cold, hard eyes. "You really are the god of slaughter." Abel's lips twitched at the sound of one of the three nicknames he'd earned after his rampage through the terran cities. Every last one of them pleased him and served well enough over the past two years to frighten every terran and even several Methuselah he had faced. "Humph," Elisa snorted, glaring at Abel with distain, "you really have become a monster, Abel." She shook her head. "To think you were once a good man, a good person, and an excellent soldier disgusts me," her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "You really are nothing more than a bloodthirsty monster."

Abel looked at her as anger flared in him. "A monster, you say?" he laughed coldly. "Well, who am I to contradict a traitor's words?" he gave her a fake bow. "You're majesty," he smirked. "I hear the terrans consider you a queen now, what next, shall you be the ruler of all lowly terrans in the world?"

"Is this really what you wanted, Abel?" Elisa demanded, ignoring the taunts he shot her way. "There was once a time when you wished to help the humans, now you look down on them and condemn them." She shook her head. "I wish I could say, 'It was an honor to serve with you,'" she raised her gun, "but it really wasn't after all, Lieutenant-Colonel Nightlord."

Quickly Abel leapt to one side, but he wasn't fast enough. A flash from Elisa's gun, searing pain in his left arm. Growling and cursing under his breath, Abel stumbled back. He ignored the pain and fired on Elisa. She went into haste, easily dodging the bullets. Another flash, Abel only just dodged the bullet this time, returning fire.

It was all a game, a game which both of them could easily end up losing. Abel and Elisa tore across the desert, firing on one another. Once allies now turned enemies. It felt like another life where they had stood side by side and fought for their lives back on Mars. Now all Abel cared about was killing her before she could force him to transform or he ran out of bullets.

Suddenly Abel saw Elisa leap over him and land on a nearby dune. Turning to look at him, he lifted gun and pulled the trigger, only a click met his ears, damn it all! "I'm sorry to see my suspicions were true, Abel," stated Elisa, not really looking sorry. "It looks like I will end up winning the bet after all." There was no joy in her voice or on her face as she said this. "Just remember it was your hatred which has condemned you and the rest of your forces, Abel. By the end of this battle you will have truly become the God of Destruction. There is no redemption for you."

"Redemption," Abel spat the word, "you think I want to redeem myself to those terrans? You're a foul for even thinking this." His eyes flashed as he snarled at her in rage. As if he would ever want to redeem himself to the terrans!

"I never said I wanted you to. Lilith is the one who still holds hope you still care for this world and the humans," stated Elisa, "but I see now it was only wishful thinking on Lilith's part. You're hatred is all you still hold to, it's all which keeps you alive and you fear releasing it. You fear doing so will mean the death of all you are and all you once were." She looked down on him, eyes hard and cold with harsh disapproval. "The kind man I once knew died when Myles set the trap to kill a Nightlord and his or guard instead of trying to understand what was happening. You blamed the world and hated all who sided with the humans. You have forgotten you are just as human as they are."

"I was never human!" Abel shouted at her, his anger getting the better of him. "Humans are not created through science, through terrans playing god. I was never human in anyone's eyes to begin with."

"You were once human in my eyes, now you are nothing more than a monster who feeds on fear and blood," shaking her head, Elisa turned away from Abel. "You've doomed yourself and your men. Goodbye, Abel, I hope we never met again," before he could move closer, Elisa vanished into the night.

Elisa thought Abel has once been human, ha? As if he had ever been human. Terrans had seen him, his siblings, and Lilith as something less than human as disposable lab rats and this had never changed! Myles had called him inhuman, every terran had seen the four of them as such and even the Methuselah could never fully except the four of them. They were forever apart and he hated the terrans for starting this. He hated the terrans for all they had done and for even daring to draw breath. He _hated_ all of them!

"Ah, Abel Nightlord," Abel felt a smile curl his lip at the sound of Myles' voice. "I thought if I followed Elisa long enough I would find you." Slowly Abel turned and looked at the terran he despised the most. Myles had to be well into his fifties by now, extremely young for a Methuselah, but old for terrans in these harsh times. "Time to die, monster!" insanity could be seen in Myles' eyes as he drew his sword and charged towards Abel.

Abel stepped to one side and caught Myles' wrist. "Yes, it is time for you to die," sneered Abel. He tore off Myles' arm. Blood gushed from the wound as Myles stumbled back, screaming. "How I have longed hear you scream," Abel looked at Myles, grinning wickedly as he stepped towards the terran. Myles stumbled back, eyes wide with fear. In a swift movement, Abel grasped Myles' sword and beheaded him. "Your death was too quick for my liking," Abel muttered, watching as Myles struck the ground. "Yes, it was far too quick for my liking."

"My lord!" a shout sounded from the top of the nearby dune. One of the soldiers raced down to Abel. "You need to get to a safe place at once." Abel frowned in confusion. Turning, his eyes widened as he realized what the hell the Methuselah was talking about. Several miles away the desert seemed to rise like the ocean did just after an earthquake. This was no earthquake. A sandstorm, far more deadly than any natural storm Abel had ever even heard of began to form. This was – this was a weapon, one which had to have been placed here by Elisa.

A smile curled Abel's lips as he turned his back on the sand storm and started to move away from it. That weapon would make a great tool in defeating Elisa at her own game. This part of the world would soon return to the empire's control!

Abel had just neared the secondary camp just in the bluffs when the sound gears and metal wings filled the air. Looking up, he stopped in his tracks. "Go on ahead of me," Abel instructed those who had followed him here. They hesitated before nodding and heading off.

Once they had vanished the bird dove towards Abel as Abel lifted his arm. The mechanical bird landed a letter clutched in its beak. Why was Lilith contacting him now? She had been silent for nearly a year now. It didn't make sense.

Taking the letter from the bird, he waited for it to hop up to his shoulder before opening the letter. It was short, extremely short, but in the inscription Lilith had created: _Abel, meet me at the abandoned church an hour after sunrise. We need to talk._

Abel frowned, but quickly scrawled a reply on the paper she'd sent and gave it to the bird. He was going to meet with her. Despite the fact they had promised to never speak of the war in their meetings, he had to know what that machine was which had been used on his soldiers today. The bird took to the sky. He had only a few hours before the meeting time. It was only just enough time to leave a note for Seth and take off his cape. This was if he hoped to make it in time.


	29. Chapter 27: Daylight Meeting

Trinity Blood: Divergent Path  
>Chapter 27: Daylight Meeting<p>

The sun shone brightly down on the world. Heat rose in copious amounts; yet, Abel was unaffected by the heat. To him it made no difference what temperature it was. This was the way all four of them had been designed and there was nothing he could do about. Besides he didn't really wish to notice great rises and drops in temperature.

Shading his eyes, Abel looked out across the desert. The building he stood beside was old, but stood strong and proud. If he knew anything about such structure he guessed it could out last several Methuselah generations. He kept his gaze on the desert, ignoring the building. This was the right place and he had been early. Perhaps Lilith had come earlier but he had made a wide perimeter earlier that evening and even checked inside the old building to make sure this wasn't an ambush. As he had suspected none had been waiting in ambush. Now he was just waiting for Lilith and it had been a long wait so far.

On the horizon a horse appeared and charged down the slope towards him. As it neared, he recognized Lilith. "Abel!" Lilith sounded out of breath as she slid off the horse, but otherwise she was as beautiful as ever. "I didn't think you'd come. Normally you're too busy," she smiled at him, leading the horse to the building before tying the horse to an old metal bar so it wouldn't run off.

"No, normally it is just too far to travel and not be missed," Abel corrected, walking over to her. "What is it you wanted to see me about?" he asked, getting straight to business. "I also had a questi—" he was cut off by Lilith's finger on his lips.

"Let's not talk business until later," Lilith gave him one of her kind smiles. "Come on," she led the way inside. The church looked exactly as Abel had left it two hours ago. The only matter he still found odd was the fact there was a piano here. Lilith crossed the space to the old piano and dusted it off. "A shame such an instrument goes to waste, don't you agree, Abel?"

Confused Abel walked over to her. "What do you mean by that? It's only a piano," he shrugged, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. Could she possibly know Sara had made him learn how to play?

Lilith smiled gently at him. There was a glint in her eye of an emotion Abel didn't really want to read into. "Sara told me years ago you knew how to play. Would you play this fine day?" she asked her golden gaze almost pleading. At her words Abel shook his head. "Why? Is it because Sara died?" Lilith touched his arm lightly and he didn't pull away. Instead he looked at her evenly, trying to guess what she was getting at. "Abel, you can't run from the past forever. Sara would want you play for someone else eventually, otherwise what was the point of learning?"

"It just wouldn't…" Abel trailed off, trying to remember his true reasoning for not wanting to play again. He knew he hadn't wanted to at the time because of the memories it would bring back, but did he really wish to forget? It was almost like a parent burying everything which had to do with their daughter the moment their daughter passed away. Would that parent not want something to remember their child by? "Very well," Abel nodded, not so sure he really wanted to play at the moment.

Slowly Abel took a seat and touched the keys. He hesitated. There was no sheet music, but this didn't always matter. He had memorized many songs. Taking a deep breath, Abel began to play the first song which popped into his head. It took him a bit to realize it was the song Sara had composed. He faltered before he continued playing. It was Lilith, it shouldn't matter if Lilith heard this song or not. As the last note died away he turned to Lilith, to see her smiling.

"That was beautiful," Lilith breathed before she sat down beside Abel. Lilith touched him, her eyes soft. "Did Sara compose it?" Abel didn't speak, only nodded. "I thought as much when you faltered." Sighing, Lilith stood once more, her back to him. "She meant a lot to you."

"Not as much as you would think," Abel found himself confessing. Not looking at Lilith, he lightly pressed one of the keys. "After you helped me escape the Vatican, I found myself unable to think of her in the same way. I started to see her as more a daughter than anything else. I—" he cut off, heart fluttering as he kept his eyes on the keys. Why was he saying all of this? If Lilith – he couldn't bring himself to do this no matter how much his heart longed for him to say it.

"You what?" asked Lilith. There was a hint of curiosity in her soft, beautiful voice.

Abel closed his eyes. "I found I," he took a deep breath, "I loved another." He couldn't bring himself to look at her, fearing what he might see.

There was a long pause, in which only the roaring of the wind could be heard. The storm had stopped when Abel had ordered the soldiers to retreat further from the city. At last Lilith asked, "Is it someone I know?"

"In a manner of speaking," hesitating, Abel couldn't help but wander if this was going to sound stupid or not. She had always been there and he didn't know… "It's you," he said in barely more than a whisper. "I love you," his voice was so soft he wasn't even certain Lilith had heard him. Her hand on his shoulder; then one on his face as she gently turned his head so he was looking into Lilith's soft, warm eyes. She was so close he could feel the warmth of her breath on his face.

Abel's eyes widened as Lilith kissed him. "I love you," she whispered in his ear before kissing him again.

An hour before sunset:

"Abel?" Abel heard Lilith's voice behind him as she exited the building. Less than an hour ago he had come out here, thinking on what was to come and what had happened today. "We still haven't spoken on the reason I asked you here." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Abel returned the hug. Lilith was the first to move away. She took a few steps forward, her eyes locked on the horizon. "Once, eighteen years ago, you told us you wanted peace," Lilith spoke in a soft voice, "but this changed, didn't it? Now all you want is this war."

Taking a step towards her, Abel felt shock course through him at this sudden change in emotion. "No, I—" Lilith cut him off by looking over her shoulder at him. He just stared at her, at a loss on what to say. It was true eighteen years ago he had worked hard to ensure peace, but then the Vatican had betrayed them. Did she want him to forget all the terrans had done to the Methuselah?

"Do you know what they say about the winter rose?" Lilith asked, causing Abel's breath to catch in his throat. The images from his dream surfaced once more as the wind blew sand around them. "No matter how terrible the storm gets it will always show its beauty and strength," Abel couldn't speak, his mouth dry. "Abel, you have become the storm and humanity has always been the rose." She stepped up to him, taking his hands and holding them tightly as she looked up into his face. "You could be so much more, Abel," her eyes were pleading. "Instead of the storm which tries to destroy the rose you could be the thrones which protect it."

It took Abel a moment to find his voice. "Why?" he asked, looking into Lilith's eyes. He loved her, but he couldn't just forget all which had happened.

Sighing, Lilith looked at their hands. "Abel, you seem to hate the world," she slowly began, "but you can't." What the hell was talking about? He didn't hate the world, only the terrans, right? "Deep inside you, there is something different that you feel for humanity," he looked into his face once more. "You can not hate the world," she touched his cheek. "You loved and you believed, but you were betrayed, and this is why you became the enemy of the world." Enemy of the world? Abel stared at her, trying to wrap his mind around this. Was he truly the enemy of the entire world? It couldn't be. Doubt flickered in his heart and mind as he remembered the looks of fear which passed between the Methuselah every time they saw him now. It was true, wasn't it? Everyone feared him! "It is not too late to stop this now. You could start over again. Please do not forget that." She stood on tiptoe and kissed Abel before stepping back and turning towards the horse. "I always loved you. Please think on what I've said."

Lilith was living. Abel stepped forward, fear and doubt coursing through him. Indecision made him hesitate before he at last called, "Lilith, wait." She stopped and looked at him. "Perhaps you're right and it is time to end this war," he hesitated, trying to work up enough nerve to say this. Taking a deep breath, he straightened, "To end it peacefully." Lilith's eyes widened and she gaped at him. Slowly a smile replaced her look of shock. "This war tore the four of us apart and it is what is keeping you and me away from one another. We will live longer lives than the Methuselah," he explained, "and I don't think I can bare the thought of no longer being with you." Stepping forward, he touched her arm. "I will speak with Seth and – and Cain on this matter." He was tired of war, but he knew it would take him years to fully forgive the terrans of what they had done to him. If he ever could, this was.

"Thank you," Lilith wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her back, breathing in her scent. He took in this moment. A large part of him feared releasing her. He didn't want them to be apart any longer, but he had to release her. The war had not ended just yet. "I look forward to your next message," Lilith was smiling, tears in her eyes as she stepped away from him. "Goodbye, for now, my love," she kissed him softly before walking over to her horse mounting it. She looked at him one last time before riding off towards the city.

For a long while Abel stood there, watching the spot where she had vanished. The sun sank below the horizon and the two moons became visible in the night sky. Slowly Abel looked at _The Ark_ before he turned and started back towards camp.


	30. Chapter 28: The Ark, Part 4

**(Author's note:** Okay, so once more I had to cut down on the number of chapters. I wasn't liking how short this chapter originally was (old name was Chapter 28: Divergent Path). It ended right when Abel and Seth were going to head up to _The Ark_ and it just seemed too short to me and there have been a lot of short chapters lately. Also, when I started writing what was originally Chapter 29: _The Ark_, Part 4: The Unforgivable Sin, it was also turning out to be too short, so I decided to merge them. Now there are two chapters (including epilogue) remaining instead of three.

What happens, well all I want to explain is what happens with Lilith's nano-machines and why I never say in this book. This is because I am still not certain if I want Cain to take the nano-machines into himself (like he does in the novels which is the reason Abel and Seth were able to over power him and throw him out an airlock) or if I want Abel to be fused one hundred percent in book three. So far only one person has voted on the poll and really need more than one vote.  
>Thank you,<br>Flame**)**

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Divergent Path<br>Chapter 28: _The Ark_, Part 4: The Unforgivable Sin

Laughter filled the air, followed by a loud _thump_ as Cain hit the ground and rolled around on the floor. "I'm serious, Cain," Abel bit back a snarl as he glared at his twin. Cain ignored this and continued to roar with laughter. Meanwhile Seth just stared at Abel from where she sat in one of the chairs. The three of them were aboard Cain's airship, hovering over the desert as their defeated soldiers slowly boarded. "We've been losing ground for years now and it's not going to change. We need to end this war and we can't do that through fighting anymore."

Slowly Cain sat up, smilingly almost boyishly. "Here I thought you couldn't joke," Cain teased. "Come now, drop the act, Abel, and tell us the real reason you asked us here."

"This is the reason," Abel snarled, saying each word slowly as he glared at Cain. He was starting to get really annoyed with Cain again. A headache was starting to come one if the jabbing pain in his temple was any hint to this. "We need to end this war and end it peacefully," he the word "peacefully" was said almost too quickly. Abel still didn't fully like it, but he longed to be with Lilith and ending this war… peacefully was the only they would be.

Silence met Abel's words this time. Both his siblings just stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Seth broke the silence, "You've spoken with Lilith again, haven't you?" Her voice was quiet and full of regret. "Abel, you're not thinking like a ruler should. Our people want this war as much as you did." At her words Abel stiffened and Abel noticed Cain's jaw tighten, anger flashing in his blue eyes.

When Cain spoke there was no hint of his anger. In fact his voice was singsong once more, "What did she want?" asked Cain. Abel looked at his twin, scowling. That was none of Cain's business. "Oh, come now," Cain waved his hand, "you can tell us!" he grinned at Abel, but his eyes remained hard and cold. What was wrong with Cain and why the hell did he suddenly care?

Seth suddenly giggled, causing both Abel and Cain to look at her in confusion. "Well, I'm happy for you, Abel!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet and grinning. "It's about time you noticed she liked you and you liked her." Abel gaped at her unable to believe what he just heard.

"Liked?" Cain tilted his head to one side in confusion. "What are you talking about Seth? What do you mean by like—" he cut off eyes widening. "Well, this explains why you suddenly want peace," he grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. His grin seemed false as he looked at Abel. Suddenly Cain leapt to his feet, snapping his fingers as if he had just had an idea. "I know what we can do!" he exclaimed, throwing up his arms happily. Cain walked over to Abel and clapped Abel on the shoulders, his face close to Abel's, eyes closed as he continued to grin a false grin. "I will speak with Lilith on peace and get down a few bases before we bring this matter to Albion and the Vatican. We'll meet aboard _The Ark_ tomorrow night; I'll send her message on it. How does this sound?" Cain asked.

Abel stared at Cain for several long moments, not believing this. "It sounds great, Cain," Abel returned his brother's smile, relief filling him. "Thank you," he was truly grateful to his brother. Here Abel hadn't thought Cain would take this so easily or, even, seriously.

"I'll go send the message now," Cain released and started towards the door waving until he had left the room. Abel watched his twin go, for once not annoyed with Cain.

"Well, that was," Seth hesitated, "unexpected." At this Abel smiled at her and agreed. It had been unexpected, but this would be well worth it in the end. There was no way it wouldn't be worth it.

xxx

Cain slammed his fist into the wall, not even noticing the sharp lance of pain which shot up his arm. How could Abel just suddenly want peace? Peace would wreck everything Cain had been planning. It had taken him one hundred three years to get this set up. He had sent messages to the Vatican to act Abel's group when they came to discover what was going on. He had been weaving this web for far too long for Abel to just suddenly want _peace _for one reason: Lilith! Oh, Cain had known since they were kids Lilith had a crush on Abel and had worked since then to keep them away from one another.

Now, Cain's lip curled in a wicked smile. Now he was going to remove the negative element in Abel's life. There was no way Cain was going to let all of his work go to waste just because of Lilith. Slowly Cain started through the halls. Before tomorrow night was over this world would burn! His vengeance was at hand and every person: terran and Methuselah alike would be killed. A grin replaced his smile.

The next night:  
>The sound of Lilith's shoes on the metal flooring echoed almost hauntingly through the empty halls of <em>The Ark<em>. It was safe to say this was not the Methuselah capital just by the fact she was almost completely alone here. Lilith knew Cain was close by. After all he had been the one to contact her, ask about a peace meeting, and to meet him aboard _The Ark_ to discuss it more in-depth. Even still Lilith couldn't believe Abel had been able to convince Cain to go through with this.

Lilith stopped before a door and took a deep, calming breath before entering the large room. "Cain?" she looked around the room. The walls and floor glowed white from lights all around and large windows were across from her looking out over Earth. Cain stood before one of the windows his back to her. "Cain?" she repeated, stepping fully into the room. The double door hissed shut behind her. Something was wrong, very wrong!

"It's all your fault, you know?" Cain tilted his head to one side. "This entire mess, now I must remove you. Such a shame, such a waste, and after all my work to ensure you and Seth were injected with the crusnik." Horror filled Lilith as she stared at Cain. Her voice had logged in her throat. It was him; he was the one who had ordered this! "Now, I must remove it to kill you." Turning towards her, Cain stepped forward. Lilith's heart skipped a beat. At once her mind jarred out of the shock. There was no room for the only scenario which worked against Cain here and Cain knew this.

"Nano-machine 'crusnik 04' release of restriction to—" Lilith gagged as she was slammed back into the door, Cain's hand at her throat. Her back was pressed hard against the metal and Cain's grip would have snapped the neck of a normal of human.

"Ah-ah," Cain wagged his finger before her eyes, "I can't have you putting up too much a fight, now can I?" He smiled at her. "We have an agreement, the crusnik and I, they will give me what I have longed for since I was created because it's what they long for as well," his smile faltered, "but you have made Abel doubt his hatred and we don't like this one bit. He is needed to help with this plan as much as Seth and you were. If I take your nano-machines, it will make us able to control—" Lilith stuck Cain in the nose with all the strength she could muster. Blood hit her knuckles and she gasped as Cain suddenly released her, stumbling back and holding his face. Lilith slid to floor, coughing and rubbing her neck. Warm blood could be felt on her hand from where Cain's nails had dug into her flesh. "Now, that wasn't nice of you." Slowly, through watering eyes, Lilith looked at Cain to see him standing straight once more. His nose, which had been broken only moments before, completely healed.

Lilith leapt to her feet and out of the way just in time. The sound of Cain's fist striking metal echoed through the room. Whipping around, Cain's eyes were tinted red, his lips pulled back in a snarl, revealing his fangs beginning to grow. Blood dripped from his mouth. Shrieking in rage, he charged at her again. There was no way she could dodge. Rising her hands, she only just managed to stop his fist from ramming into her face. Lilith skidded back several feet, her shoes sliding on the floor.

"It's Abel's choice not yours, Cain!" Lilith shouted at him. Cain growled in response, fangs flashing in the artificial light. His hand twisted around hers, taking hold of her wrist. With inhuman strength, Cain swung Lilith around. Air whipped passed her followed by sharp jolt of pain through her back and head. The metical flavor of blood filled her mouth as her ribs cracked from the force of impact. Coughing, Lilith collapsed to all fours, blood hitting from floor as she coughed. Cain was coming. His foot slammed in her stomach sending her rolling.

Forcing back the pain, Lilith gritted her teeth and leapt back to her feet. There was no way she was going to give up without a fight. Quickly she flipped up into the air, her leg slamming into Cain. This time it was Cain who slid backward, before stumbling as he tried to regain his balance. Faster than any Methuselah could have acted Lilith shot forward, punching Cain in the stomach with more than enough force to rupture his stomach lining. Cain gasped his body folding as he coughed up red and black liquid. Her knee slammed into his face, breaking his nose once more. With a soft _thump_ Cain hit the floor where he remained, unmoving.

Breath came to Lilith in short bursts. Her ribs hurt and she was shaking violently. All she could do was stare at Cain as he lay there, eyes closed, seemingly asleep. One question kept repeating over and over in her mind: how could he? Cain had always been there, why would he do this to them? What was it he wanted so badly he would give in completely to the crusnik and form a packed with the machines?

Suddenly Cain's eyes flew open. "I underestimated you," he spoke as he stood, seeming to have never been injured in the first place. Lilith stumbled back, clutching her side. This wasn't good; she had misjudged his recovery rate. "Now," he grinned at her, eyes flashing darkly, "it's time to die!" Before she could react, Cain was before her. He slammed her into the ground, his knee pressed into his stomach. Slowly he leaned forward and licked her cheek. "You know, I never understood what he saw in you," Cain spoke coldly. "I guess it doesn't matter in the end. Both you and the world you tried so hard to protect are doomed as it is." Cain stabbed something into the side of her neck, right into the main artery. The world began to go fuzzy around the edges. It was fading fast. As her vision failed, she saw Cain grinning. This Cain wasn't the boy she had grown up with and come to respect, he was a mad man. She slowly closed and opened her eyes. The image of Cain's insane smile vanished to be replaced by the boy she had once wished to call brother, smiling kindly at her.

A heart beat filled Lilith's ears. It was growing dim, fainter and fainter, beating slowly. Her mind and body were wearing down, giving into the inevitable. Abel!

xxx

_A dark path stretched on before Abel. There was no light. The only sound his bare feet on the metal ground and the dripping of… water? No, he paused, listening to the sound. It was too heavy to be water. A familiar scent slammed into him. BLOOD! Abel whipped around, eyes searching. It was a mixture of blood: Terran, Methuselah, and was that – could it be crusnik? Abel raced off down the hall, looking wildly around for the source. _

"_Abel," Lilith's voice echoed down the passage. "Abel!" he skidded to a stop. The hall forked before him. On his left the hall was lit by a flickering light. Cain was only just visible down it, squatting amid the blood and gore within the hall. It dripped from the ceiling, streaking the walls, and coating the ground. Cain's head was tilted to one side as he looked at Abel, grinning. "Abel," he looked to the right passage. Lilith stood in the dark passage, holding out her hand to him. "You alone must choose which path to travel," her golden eyes were pleading. "Please choose wisely." _

"Abel!" the breath was knocked out of Abel as he stuck the ground. Gasping, he blinked, trying to regain his breath. "If you slept any harder you would end up buried alive from an earthquake," Seth said almost huffily as she looked down at Abel. "By the way, you're heavy; I was trying to wake you for the past ten minutes! Then I had to figure out how to push you out of bed."

"S-Seth," sitting up, Abel glared at his sister. "As far as rude awakenings go, that one tops them," why had she even decided to wake him? Even if the dream had been strange he hadn't slept in over forty-eight hours and doubted he had been asleep for more than an hour at best. "Why'd you wake me anyway?" he asked, not standing so it was easier to look Seth in the eye.

"Cain just contacted me, saying he wanted you on _The Ark _ASAP," Seth explained, scowling. "I'm going with you even if you say no," she said almost definitely. "I want to see if Cain and Lilith agreed on peace or not so we know if we can sleep easy or have to continue fighting."

Sighing, Abel stood. He grabbed his coat and put on his boots. "Come on, let's not keep them waiting," he said as he crossed the room, Seth hard on his heels. Once in the hall, Abel hesitated. He had a really bad feeling about this and felt it had something to do with his new dream. Shaking his head, Abel continued down the hall. He was being ridicules. Nothing was wrong.

A little later:  
>Abel entered the room on <em>The Ark<em> Cain should have been in. The room was dark with only the soft, blue glow from the planet illuminating part of the room. Slowly Abel crossed to the window and looked out over the planet. There was something wrong here. He took a deep breath and – his heart skipped a beat. The all too familiar scent of blood filled the space. Suddenly the lights burst into the life.

"Hi, Abel, you're late," Cain's cheery voice came from behind Abel. Whipping around, Abel stared at his brother. Dried blood was on Cain's face and he was grinning like a child who had just completed a task they had taken great joy and pride in. "You should be pleased. The negative element was eliminated," Cain slowly moved, holding something in his hand. "Now there is no one to disrupt our plan. The traitor is no longer alive."

Abel slowly looked at what Cain was holding. Horror and pain shot through him. It was Lilith! Abel screamed in anguish. "Cain!" he shot towards his brother, unable to think straight. His beloved Lilith was – Cain had – _Noooo_! Abel's fist slammed into Cain's jaw. His brother, no, the true traitor stumbled back, releasing Lilith. "How could you?" Abel shouted at him, pain and a harsh anger filling him. He wanted to rip Cain apart. Taking hold of Cain's shirt, Abel shouted, "Why did you kill her, Cain? Tell me!" He heard Seth enter the room and the sharp intake of breath from her.

"Why?" Cain smiled, "Why, is simple. She made you doubt your hatred of Earth," Cain's lip curled in a smile. "I couldn't have that. We will destroy Earth together. Now we have the traitors nano-machines we can control _The Ark _once more," Cain's eyes were wild with hate and an insane joy. "We can crash into Earth's surface. Everyone will be dead, dead; dead," he laughed darkly.

Abel heard Seth's shocked question, "Destroy Earth? Our people are down there, Cain!" she shouted. "You killed Lilith just for her nano-machines, to destroy the planet!"

"No, no," stated Cain, still smiling, "I killed her for making Abel doubt his hate. Wouldn't have needed _The Ark _otherwise, he was doing such a good job of destroying the planet all on his own."

Anger flared in Abel. His grip tightened on his brother's coat, eyes narrowed, and teeth clenched as the hot emotion tore through him. "I never wanted Earth destroyed!" Abel shouted. "You killed Lilith for no reason at all! I can't let you destroy this world, Cain. You won't be getting my help in this matter anymore."

"Abel, the airlock," Abel's eyes widened at the sound of Seth's voice, he glanced at her to see her at the controls. With one last look at Cain, Abel released him and leapt back as quickly as he could. Cain didn't even try to move as the clear tube hissed shut around him. The hatch under Cain opened. Cain, no longer smiling, looked them with pure hatred as the hatch opened under him. The next moment Cain fell through, heading straight for the planet below. All the while Cain looked up, blue eyes burning with rage.

Numbly Abel walked over to where Lilith's b-body lay and collapsed to his knees. It was all his fault. Abel bowed his head. All of this was his fault. How could he have not seen this coming? Cain had never wanted peace. All his brother had wanted was war. From the beginning Cain had wished for the world to tear itself apart, he had used Abel and Seth in this. Abel had been blind to what Cain was doing and it had cost Lilith, his beloved Lilith, her life. How could he have been so blind?

A hot tear rolled down the side of Abel's face. Slowly he reached out, his hand hesitating over Lilith's dull, golden eyes before he closed her eyelids. "Abel?" he didn't turn at the sound of Seth approaching him. "Brother," Seth placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He manipulated us," Abel's voice was barely more than a whisper. "This was – all of it – we were his puppets from the beginning," his sorrow was about to burst from him. All the anger and hate Abel had held tightly too for the past eighteen years had vanished. "The people of Earth deserve better than this," he whispered to himself, staring into Lilith's lovely face. "Seth," he turned to her and embraced her. Seth returned the hug. Tears sliding silently down her face and she huge him tightly, her face buried in his hair.

Abel knew not how long they held the embrace, sharing in the grief over the loss of Lilith and the horror of Cain's betrayal. He only that soon the sun peaked over Earth and the room brightened. "Abel," Seth's breath tickled his ear, "we have to return and tell the others what has happened. We have to end this war and lead our people to safety."

"N-no," Abel slowly broke away from his sister and looked her in the eye. "This is a task you must do on your own, Seth." Her eyes widened, the green of her eyes popping against the red which was caused by her grief.

"What do you mean?" Seth breathed. "I can't lead them on my own. You have to be with me, Abel. Don't leave me, please," she pleaded with him, fear in her voice and plain on her features.

Shaking his head, Abel gripped his sister's shoulder tightly. "I have to take Lilith to the Vatican," at his words Seth's eyes seemed to bug with fear and horror. "Someone has to finish the work she started, Seth. The Methuselah trust you and will except your rule. I lost their trust two years ago."

"The Vatican!" exclaimed Seth, grabbing hold of his wrist. "But, Abel, they'd sooner kill you than let you set foot on their territory. I can't stand the thought of losing you as well. Please, brother, come with me. We could be joint leaders, or we could at least live together as brother and sister, please," she begged and pleaded.

"I," Abel looked at Lilith, his heart torn by indecision, "I," he took a deep breath, "can't." Slowly he looked back at his little sister, sorrow tugging at his heart. He longed to go with Seth, but he knew it wasn't possible. For there to be peace he would have help those he once hated, the help make up for the death and destruction he had once caused.

"Liar!" Seth suddenly shouted, tears sliding down her face. "You swore we would be together until the end! Liar," she wept. "I – I – I," she stammered, staring at him with pain on her face.

Abel wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Seth, nothing will ever change the fact you are my sister. If I could I would gladly return with you." She looked as if she was about to speak. "If I could I would take back so much which has occurred, but I can't and you know it as well as I do." He embraced her again, "I don't like the thought of leaving you," he whispered to her. "I can never forget you or the time we have spent together, my dear sister."

Pulling away from him, Seth wiped her face the back of her sleeve, drying her tears. "I will do as you ask, brother," her voice was choked. Slowly she took the butterfly from her cape and held it out to him. "To remember me by," she took his hand, pressed the butterfly into, and gently closed his fingers. They looked at one another for along moment, neither of them wanting to say farewell. Slowly Seth turned and walked towards the door, pausing in it and looking over her shoulder. "Goodbye, my dear brother," she whispered. "I know, in my heart, we will see one another again one day."

"Goodbye, Seth," Abel watched her go, his heart longing to follow her, but his life called for a different path. Slowly Abel pocketed the butterfly and turned back to Lilith. Carefully he removed the cross, wrapping it up before also pocketing it, not really knowing why he did so. It took him a little to find the device she had for the mechanical bird, but once he had it he pocketed it as well. He gently lifted her body from the floor and carried her through _The Ark_ to one of the shuttle bays. Placing her in a capsule, he stepped back and watched the glass slid shut over her, locking her in time.

There were only two more matters to see to before returning to Earth. Abel started off back the way he came, heading for an armory. On entering, he looked around before he slowly took the belt off his coat as well as the silver armor. The belt and armor clattered to the floor. He moved to one of the drawers in the room and opened it. He took out of the gold armor within it and attached it to his coat where the silver had once been. He took from the drawer the odd belt which went with the armor. There were two pieces to the belt. The normal belt and one which attached to the belt and would go over Abel's left shoulder. He put on the belts before leaving the room and heading the main control system.

Walking to the center of the rounded room, Abel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No more," he whispered, "I won't let you control my mind anymore, crusnik. Nano-machine 'crusnik 02' release of restriction to forty-percent, activate." He opened his eyes, holding out his hand. The scythe appeared. "No one will ever use this place again," he swung the scythe slashing through the closest system. "Earth will not fall because of my mistakes." Once more he demolished a system and another and another. "Its people: Methuselah and – and human alike will not fall because of me!" his scythe slammed into the last of the system before clattering to the floor. He was normal once more, standing amid the sparking systems, completely alone in the darkness, amid the flares of blue light.


	31. Chapter 29: Demon's Deal

**(Author's note:** _Trinity Blood: The Last Order_ is not book two in this series, it is a stand alone and isn't related to this novel or trilogy in any way. For more information on this please check my profile or read the notes on the first part of _The Last Order_. My stand alones will have "Part #:" instead of "Chapter #:" underneath the title of the story at the start of each part/ chapter.

All right, now we have cleared this up, this story will have an epilogue, teaser for book 2 (_The Winter Rose_), a character list, and timeline (all in this order) after this chapter. Once those are all posted, this story will be complete!**)**

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Divergent Path<br>Chapter 29: Demon's Deal

Water dripped from Abel's clothes as he stepped out of the moat like pool surrounding the Vatican headquarters. If he had crashed any closer he would have slammed into the Vatican which wouldn't have been good. The sound of metal boots on the cobbled ground alerted Abel to the fact Vatican military was coming. In a matter of moments he was completely surrounded. All of them looked at one another, then at Abel, and then at the sun in confusion. They might have believed he was a Methuselah from the way he had entered.

Slowly Abel went down on one knee and bowed his head. It didn't even bother him these people could shot him or that he had once hated them and would have killed them on sight rather than bow to them. "Name your business here," said one of the soldiers, taking a daring step towards Abel.

For a second Abel didn't know how to respond. He was completely caught off guard this man didn't know who Abel was. "I wish to speak with the pope," Abel's voice was soft, steady, and even. It occurred to him nearly twenty years had passed since the last time he had been in Rome and not been a prisoner. Most of the adults he had known would have retired or had been killed by now. He knew the pope was still Pope Gregory, because he had been quite young when Abel had first met him. By now he would be in his forties or so.

"_Who_ are you?" asked another of the soldiers. "Not just anyone can get a meeting with His Holiness, Pope Gregory," sniffed the man.

"I am Abel," Abel hesitated, knowing his real last name wouldn't be taken lightly here. "Abel Nightroad," he said the first name he could think of. It wasn't the best of ways to hide his real surname and he hoped they wouldn't see the connection. "And I have come to serve the pope," he kept his gaze on the ground, still feeling hollow inside, "as well as to bring the gravest of news on Lilith Sahl to his Holiness."

"Lilith!" exclaimed several of the soldiers. Muttering broke out before the leader held up his hand for silence. "I will take you to his Holiness after we make sure you are unarmed, Mr. Nightroad," the leader gestured from Abel to stand as he spoke. They made certain the holster Abel wore was empty and all he had in his pockets were Lilith's cross, the device for the bird, and the butterfly Seth had given him before the leader nodded. "I'll take you to his Holiness; if you so much as try to harm him you will spend the rest of your life in prison." Abel bowed, his expression remaining downcast and sorrowful.

Slowly Abel followed the leader into the familiar halls of the Vatican headquarters. He wasn't lead to the council chamber as he had been the first time. Instead the soldier led him to a door marked as the pope's office and knocked. "Enter!" called a voice from the other side of the door. The soldier opened the door and gestured Abel into the room. As Abel crossed the threshold, the pope looked up and stiffened. "What—"

Abel held up his hand, cutting the pope off before bowing low to the pope. "If I were here to harm you, Holiness, I wouldn't have come unarmed," Abel spoke in a soft voice. He straightened and drew from his pocket Lilith's cross. It clinked as it unwound, revealing the blood stained, golden cross. "I came to return Lilith's body to the Vatican and to say the war is over," Abel said.

The soldier looked from the pope to Abel and back again. "Leave us," Pope Gregory said as he stood. "I'm sure Abel bears me no ill will." The soldier hesitated before he bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. "What is the full reason you came in person, Nightlord?"

"I wish to be called Nightroad, Holiness," Abel said slowly. "The Nightlords are dead. I can never take back what I have done, but I beg of you to let me make Lilith's vision a reality, where humans and Methuselah live peacefully on the same world."

There was a long pause in which the only sound was the scraping of the pope's chair as he stood. "You're asking me to let a murderer, someone who has slaughtered people, to join the Vatican and live in Rome?" asked Gregory, causing Abel to wince as if the word murderer had been a whip across his face. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you killed out right for your crimes."

Abel took a deep breath. "One: I had no intention of living in Rome or fully joining the Vatican. Two: there are only two ways to kill a crusnik and neither of which are possible for the Vatican." Abel clarified, "What I had in mind was this. While I am not on missions you send me, I will remain in Lilith's tomb and not go out for any other reason than said mission." Finally Abel looked at Gregory, "We crusniks can live for centuries if another crusnik does not kill us," he slowly explained. "I do not wish to kill another human again in my life. I made Lilith a promise I would protect mankind and I have no intention of breaking this promise." Looking Gregory in the eye, Abel continued, "Would it not be more torturous for me to help and serve those I hated than to have me locked in the Vatican's prison?"

Slowly Pope Gregory returned to his seat. "Very well, Nightlo-road, explain what you had in mind," Gregory leaned forward, looking at Abel with interest.

Taking another deep breath, Abel began, "When a Methuselah or a matter the pope of the time wishes solved without military force I could go in and solve said problem, following the instructions the pope sends to the letter." Stepping forward, Abel pulled the device out of his pocket and held it out to Gregory. "This device is one of two. It can be used to call a mechanical bird. The bird will only travel to and from the two people who hold the devices."

The pope looked at the device; then at Abel. "If what you say is true and your kind will live for so long, then what is it you want in exchange for such long service?" he asked, looking critically at Abel.

Abel looked at the pope completely caught off guard. Never had he once thought there was a deal here. All he had been asking for was to help the Vatican, nothing more or less. Before Abel could say this, an idea occurred to him. "If I may," he began, "I would like all knowledge of the Nightlords destroyed. I'm not asking for people to not tell stories of us, just for us to be removed from history completely. If this is too much to ask for, then I understand and you need not follow through with it. I will still serve the pope."

The pope stared at Abel for a long time. There was an extremely long pause and Abel shifted, not sure if he had asked too much or if the pope really wanted this. "I will think on this, but otherwise I do agree on using you as an agent of the Vatican," Gregory stood. "There is just one more matter to clear up. When I die how will you know and how will my successor learn of you?"

Abel thought on this matter for several moments. "You can compose a message for them and leave the device in one place so the next pope will be able to find it," he shrugged. "In the end the decision is yours on how to go about this matter, Holiness." Relief filled Abel, the pope had agreed to what Abel had proposed. Abel didn't even care if he and his siblings were removed from history. At the moment it really didn't matter.

"I will have someone take you and Lilith's body to the catacombs under Rome," Pope Gregory nodded and held out his hand. "Until next time, Abel," Abel took his hand, not sure there would ever be a next time. He would go on missions for the pope and the popes to follow, but he had no intention of ever meeting them in person again.

"Goodbye, Holiness," Abel bowed his head before bowing fully, "and thank you." Turning, Abel left with the pope, his mind wandering. In the end the four of them had split. Lilith and Cain were dead, Seth would rule over the Methuselah, and Abel would serve the pope. In all likelihood he would never again see his sister. Impulsively Abel touched the butterfly in his pocket, his hand closing around it. He hoped Seth would be safe and would find happiness in the life she would lead. His heart ached at the thought of his sister and he shoved it to the back of his mind. There was work and loneliness ahead of Abel and thinking on the past would only hurt more.


	32. Epilogue: Alive?

**(Author's Note:** I looked up the distance between Rome and Milan, Italy it's well over three hundred miles not matter how you travel (plane, train , or car (carriage)) There is no way if Caterina was at her parent's estate she could have entered the catacombs where Abel was. This is why I have Abel travel to Milan on a mission from the pope. It really wouldn't have worked otherwise.**) **

* * *

><p>Trinity Blood: Divergent Path<br>Epilogue: Alive?

Eight-hundred twenty-five years later:  
>Pope Gregorio sat down in the chair with a heavy sigh. What was he to do? His only daughter was being targeted by vampires and he couldn't send in the military without revealing to her that her step-father wasn't really her father. He had promised her mother he would let her reveal this little fact to Caterina. Now he just didn't know what to do.<p>

Gregorio looked at the papers on his desk before looking way. He opened one of the drawers harder than was necessary. An envelope struck the floor with a soft _thump_. Gregorio stared at the thick, yellow envelope in confusion. He had been warned this drawer was hard to open but he had never thought the reason could be caused by an envelope.

Slowly Gregorio picked up the envelope. It had the Vatican seal on it, turning it over and saw it was addressed to "The Pope." He just stared at it for several long moments before his curiosity got the better of him. Breaking the seal, he pulled out the letter within and began to read. The more he read the more his heart rate increased. Phrases leapt out at him "crusnik in direct command of the pope," "life span unknown," and "is to be sent on missions military can not go on." Finally he found the date on the letter and just stared at it. If what this letter was saying was true this man, Abel Nightroad, would have to be will into his nine-hundreds by now. The last time he had been sent on a mission was over seven hundred years ago.

Shaking his head, Gregorio stood and walked over to where the letter mentioned a secret compartment was and pushed aside the books. Unlocking the compartment, he pulled out a thick book and skimmed through it. This was an account every pope who had sent Nightroad on missions had kept. Matters which had been unexplained in history or had been odd had been achieved by this man, by the pope's agent. At the time of his last mission Abel had been two-hundred sixty-two, old for even a vampire who only had a max life span of three hundred and those were considered extremely old.

Perhaps it was worth it to just send Abel a message, just to check if he was still alive. Taking the small object at the end of the book, Gregorio crossed back to his desk and pressed the button. Within moments a mechanical bird flew in through the window, dust covering its wings. It landed on Gregorio's desk and held out its leg to him. Quickly Gregorio composed a message and attached it to the bird's leg. Without pause the bird took flight, vanishing through the window once more. Gregorio watched the bird go, hoping Abel Nightroad still lived.

xxx

Abel grunted as a heavy object landed on his chest. Sharp talons dug into his coat. Pain shot through his head as a sharp beak tapped his head. Abel's eyes flew open and he stared into the glowing, green eyes of the mechanical bird. Groaning, Abel sat up, rubbing the back of his head as the bird hopped off of him. He had fallen asleep by Lilith's coffin as he always did. The tomb was still dark, but the bird's eyes made the place feel almost too bright to Abel.

"Well," Abel's voice cracked, "let me have the mission." The bird held out its leg to Abel and Abel removed the attached scroll. As he unbound it, the bird opened its mouth and – light erupted before Abel. Hissing, he threw up his hand, but the bird ignored Abel's discomfort. "Fine, have it your way, stupid machine."

Squinting against the bright light, Abel looked at the message. There was only one sentence on it: _Nightroad, if you are still alive, please send a response._ What the hell was that supposed to mean? Where was the mission? This just didn't make any sense. Sighing, Abel felt in a pocket for a pen and scrawled a response to this, asking what the pope meant and where the mission was. It seemed a waste of a message to just send a sentence as well as a waste of parchment.

Abel rolled back up the parchment and tied it back on the bird's leg, covering the damned bird's beak so he could see what he was doing. As soon as the letter was attached, the bird clamped its beak shut and took to the sky. Finally, that damned light was going to drive him insane. Abel stood and walked over the dais. He must have rolled off it while he slept. Kneeling beside the coffin, Abel found the cross and picked off the floor.

It felt like only seconds later when the damned bird returned, landing next to Abel and opening its beak. This time Abel let out a gasp of pain as the light slammed into his eyes. He threw up his arms to try and get the light out of his eyes. Muttering under his breath, Abel took the message and turned away from the bird so he could read it. This time it was more official and included a mission:

_Nightroad, _

_Forgive the rudeness of my earlier letter, it has been years since a pope has sent you a message and I wasn't certain if you still lived. To answer one of your questions I do have a mission for you, but I had to make certain you still lived in order to send the information. In the last few days information has been brought to light one of my children and her family is being targeted by vampires. Do to a promise and several other reasons I can not send in the Inquisition. I would like you to head for Milan and protect my daughter, Caterina Sforza. Don't openly reveal yourself to her or her family unless you absolutely have to. _

_Also, on a related matter, I would like you look into the group targeting Caterina and her family. If you need I could have a member of the Inquisition meet up with you at a point in order to aid you. _

_I have enclosed the amount needed to travel to Milan as well as money for living space and food. If you need anything else while on these missions don't hesitate to send a message. _

_Sincerely,  
><em>_Pope Gregorio _

Abel sighed and checked in the envelope for the money. True to his word Gregorio had included a fair amount, more than a fair amount actually. Writing down a reply, Abel rolled up the parchment and placed on the bird's leg. It took to the sky. Abel stood and pocketed the money, feeling the butterfly Seth had given him as he did so. A pang of sorrow stabbed at his heart at the thought of his sister. Shaking his head, Abel started towards the exit of the tomb. It was over a three hundred mile trip to Milan, he had best leave now before he forgot. Abel paused and looked back across the space at the coffin. Sorrow and pain filled his heart even as he turned and left.

Over a week later, Milan estate:  
>Caterina raced outside and stopped spreading her arms wide and breathing in the crisp, cold air of mid-winter. Most of the day she'd been inside studying and it felt good to get outside. She was only nine and it was rather annoying she didn't go to regular school or get too much time to play. Smiling, she walked over to a rose bush. In the summer time it had the most beautiful, white roses, last summer especially.<p>

Looking up from the rose bush, Caterina froze at the sight of a strange man standing on the hillside. He was on the property of the Sforza family and looking right at her. She edged closer, but he didn't move a muscle. The only movement was caused as the cold wind pulled at his hair the white coat he wore. His long, silvery hair fell to his waist and whipped around his face. Frosty, winter blue eyes were locked on her.

There was something oddly chilling about this man. It took Caterina a moment to realize, despite the fact he had to be breathing, his breath was not visible in the cold air where as hers was. Was he even alive? Then there were his eyes, they were so unnaturally pale it was almost like looking into a frozen lake. Even at this distance Caterina could clearly see his eyes.

"Caterina!" a voice called, turning Caterina say her mother walking towards her. "You'll catch your death out here. Come back inside and warm up." Her mother smiled down at her.

"Mother, there's a strange man up—" Caterina cut off as she looked back at the hillside. The man was no longer there. It was as if he had vanished into the air. Where he once had stood was only the black feathers of a crow as it took to the sky, cawing. "I could have sworn he was there."

Her mother just smiled at her, taking Caterina's hand and leading her back towards the house. "I'm sure he was," her mother spoke with patients, but Caterina could tell she didn't believe her for a second. Caterina looked back over her shoulder at the empty hillside. Where had he gone? _Who_ was he?


	33. Teaser for Book 2

Follow more of Abel's adventure in _Trinity Blood: Book 2: The Winter Rose_. This story's Epilogue connects to the prologue and chapter 1 of _The Winter Rose_.

Teaser:  
>Caterina Sforza has always been seen as a strong, capable woman, but was this always so? Caterina is fifteen. It is a warm summer night and Caterina is attending a party with her family when tragedy strikes. Forced to flee for her life, Caterina finds herself pursued by the vampires who killed her family. When she thinks she has lost them, a strange, white haired man appears and promises to protect humanity. Little does Caterina know this meeting is more than just fate. Together, Caterina and Abel must uncover the truth behind her mother's and step-father's murder, but doing so will uncover clues about the past which are best left hidden.<p> 


	34. Character List

_**Character list for Divergent Path**_

**Protagonist: **

Name: Abel Nightlord  
>Nickname: 02<br>Age: 30 (looks 20) – 132 (looks 20 for the entire story)  
>Rank: Lieutenant-Colonel, head of security, Crusnik 02, Lord<br>Profession: Security officer, Leader of the Vampires  
>Hair Color: Silvery white<br>Eye Color: Light almost icy Blue (Red when Crusnik)  
>Weapon(s): A hand gun, sniper rifle, and a scythe<p>

**Main Antagonist:**

Name: Cain Nightlord  
>Nickname: 01<br>Age: 30 (looks 20) – 132 (looks 20 for the entire story)  
>Rank: Major, Crusnik 01, Lord<br>Profession: Leader of the Red Mars Program, Leader of the Vampires  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Light blue (red)  
>Weapon(s): Sword, hand gun, and lance<p>

**Main Secondary: **

Name: Seth Nightlord  
>Nickname: 03<br>Age: 20 (looks 13) – 122 (looks 13 for the entire story)  
>Rank: Lieutenant, Crusnik 03, Lady, Empress<br>Profession: Scientist, Leader of the Vampires  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Green (Red)  
>Weapon(s): Two Daggers, throwing knives, and tuning forks<p>

Name: Lilith Sahl  
>Nickname: 04<br>Age: 33 (looks 22) – 135 (looks 22 for the entire story)  
>Rank: Unknown<br>Profession: Doctor, Vatican Strategist  
>Hair Color: Auburn<br>Eye Color: Yellowish gold (Red)  
>Weapon(s): Twin swords<p>

**Major Antagonists:**

Name: Darin  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 30 – 33  
>Rank: Leader of Martian Rebel forces<br>Profession: Representative – Martian Rebel forces  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s):<p>

Name: Alaric  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 35 – 127  
>Rank: Second in command of Martian Rebel forces<br>Profession: Representative – Martian Rebel Forces  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Eye Color: Light, pale green  
>Weapon(s):<p>

Name: Myles  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 35 – 54  
>Rank: Brother and head of the Vatican military forces<br>Profession: Brother  
>Hair Color: Wavy brown, later has gray in his hair<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s): Sword and dagger<p>

**Minor Secondary: **

Name: Valdemar Williams  
>Nickname: Valdy<br>Age: New born – 20  
>Rank: Abel's Second (chapter 24 on)<br>Profession: Methuselah Military, Abel's personal force  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Red  
>Weapon(s): Gun and bone swords<br>(One of the six personally trained by Abel)

Name: Sara Williams  
>Nickname:<br>Age: young – 35  
>Rank:<br>Profession: Composer  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Dark brown  
>Weapon(s): None<p>

**Minor Antagonists **

Name: Jessica Marry  
>Nickname: Lieutenant<br>Age: 30  
>Rank: Lieutenant<br>Profession: United Nations Aero-space  
>Hair Color: Red<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s): A hand gun<p>

Name: Kadin Hall  
>Nickname: General<br>Age: 45  
>Rank: General<br>Profession: United Nations Aero-space  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Weapon(s):<p>

**Abel's Personal Task Force**

Name: Shaun  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 9 – 20  
>Rank: Valdemar's second<br>Profession: Methuselah Military, Abel's personal force  
>Hair Color: Red<br>Eye Color: Light brown  
>Weapon(s): Machine gun, sword; hand gun<br>(One of the six personally trained by Abel)

Name: Kasane  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 9 – 20  
>Rank:<br>Profession: Methuselah Military, Abel's personal force  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Green  
>Weapon(s): Sword; gun<br>(One of the six personally trained by Abel)

Name: Reika  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 9 – 20  
>Rank:<br>Profession: Methuselah Military, Abel's personal force  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Eye Color: Green  
>Weapon(s): Sword; gun<br>(One of the six personally trained by Abel)

Name: Azul  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 9 – 20  
>Rank:<br>Profession: Methuselah Military, Abel's personal force  
>Hair Color: Dark Blue, nearly black<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): Hand gun; rocket launcher<br>(One of the six personally trained by Abel)

Name: Aran  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 6 – 17  
>Rank:<br>Profession: Methuselah Military, Abel's personal force  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Weapon(s): Hand gun, fire (Efreet)<br>(One of the six personally trained by Abel)

**Other Characters**

Name: Tabitha Williams  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 27 – 112  
>Rank: Second Lieutenant<br>Profession: Security Force  
>Hair Color: Black<br>Eye Color: Light Brown  
>Weapon(s): Two hand guns and rifles<p>

Name: Kayson Williams  
>Nickname:<br>Age: 28 – 113  
>Rank: Lilith's second<br>Profession: Doctor  
>Hair Color: Dark brown<br>Eye Color: Dark brown  
>Weapon(s): None (he's a doctor)<p> 


	35. Timeline

**Timeline **

2073 – Kadin Hall is born.

2082 – The Red Mars Project begins the design and ideas for creating the first test tube baby.

2083 – Alaric is born.

2085 – Lilith is created

2088 – Cain and Abel are created. Jessica Marry and Darin are born.

2098 – Seth is created

2118 – The Red Mars Project heads for Mars. They land on Mars and start to create a colony. The Martian civil war starts. Armageddon occurs on Earth. Cain is fused 100% with the crusnik. Abel, Seth, and Lilith are fused 80% with the crusnik.

2119 – Seth is captured by the rebels, Abel and Cain free her.

2120 – The Martian Civil war ends with the destruction of the ship and the rebels surrender. Darin is killed aboard the ship.

2182 – Sara is born

2200 – _The Ark _has finished construction and those on Mars return to Earth. Abel makes a deal with the Vatican and Albion to help the people of Earth rebuild. Valdemar, Kasane, Reika, and Azul are born

2202 – The Returners change. Tabitha and Kayson are killed. Abel slaughters 200 Vatican soldiers. The Terran Methuselah war begins.

2203 – Aran is born.

2208 – Abel is captured and tortured by the Terrans.

2210 – Abel is freed by Lilith and manages to return to the Empire. Seth is captured by UNASF personal who had been frozen during or before Armageddon. Abel gets her back, killing all the UNASF personal except for Jessica Marry. Alaric is killed.

2218 – Sara is killed and Abel goes on a rampage, destroying several cities and all its citizens.

2220 – Lilith is murdered by Cain. Cain is dropped through Earth's atmosphere. Seth leaves to start the New Human Empire. Abel gives himself to the Vatican. (Cain and Abel are 132, Lilith is 135; Seth is 122)

3021 – Havel is born (Know Faith)

3023 – William is born (The Professor)

3029 – Francesco is born

3031 – Leon and Kate are born (Dandelion and _Iron Maiden_)

3032 – Hugue is born (Sword Dancer)

3034 – Petros is born.

3036 – Caterina is born.

3040 – Alessandro is born

3042 – Dietrich is born

3045 – Abel receives a message from Pope Gregorio that he believes his daughter, Caterina Sforza, is being targeted by vampires. Abel leaves and heads for Milan, Italy. Esther is born. (Abel is 957 and Caterina is 9)


End file.
